A long road to Happiness
by musicgirlforever101
Summary: June and Caitlin Moore are long lost cousins who both had a bad past. June's parents died from a trapeze accident , when she was only 9. Caitlin's family was shot and killed in front of her when she was only 12. When they meet with the help of the League and the Bat Clan, is happiness really down the road for them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! We, puppylover12 and musicgirlforever101, have decided to write this story. Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

**Juniper 'June' POV**

Giggling to myself, I slipped the elephant a few extra peanuts.

"June!" My mother shouted. I jumped in surprise, trying to hide the guilty look on my face.

I turned around and saw my mother, with her arms across her chest. That was not a good sign. She was mad and i was in trouble.

I smiled nervously.

"Juniper Isabella Moore." She said sternly. "You are eight years old already. You know better than to feed Zitka more peanuts then necesarry."

"I'm sorry mom, Zitka just wanted a treat."

"And how do you know that?" Mom raised an eyebrow.

"She told me." I insisted.

"And how exactly did she tell you that?" She said with her arms still across her chest.

"She pointed to the bag with her trunk!" I smiled innocently.

My mother gave me a look of disbelief. "Unil you learn to stop giving her treats, you cannot perform in the grand finale."

"But mom! You know i love performing in the grand finale with you and dad!"

"I'm sorry June but i didnt want to go to that but i guess i had too."

I stormed back to our trailer and flopped unhappily in bed, a pout on my lips as I squeezed my stuffed lion.

I couldn't believe i can't perform in the grand finale! It's the best part of our performance!

I pouted and sulked until Dad called me for dinner. Grudgingly, I walked out of my room and out the door to the dinner trailer. A few people gave me frowns upon seeing my upset face on the way to my usual seat.

I looked up and looked at my mother. She still looked disppointed. At the end of the meal, I slipped into the kitchen and placed my plate into the sink, and was about to walk out as I heard,

"-have to tell her sometime." it was Janya the lion tamer.

"I know, Janya. But at the moment, she doesn't believe I or her biologcal father has any siblings. She doesn't even know her biological father in the first place." my mother sighed.

I didn't know what they were talking about, but I wanted to know now! I decided to lean over and see if I could get more information on my mother and fathers "siblings" and who my real father was... that means my dad isnt my real father! All of a sudden I lost my balance and fell crashing to the ground.

The adults looked at me with shock. Embarrssed, I ran faster then a speeding bullet to my trailer, accidentally knocking into my father. He stumbled back, surprised but not otherwise hurt.

"What happened? You have food in your hair." He frowed.

"I do?" I reached up and touched my hair. I felt something gooey in my hair, a smilar feel to mashed pataotes.

"Oh gross!" I made a face. "I'd better wash up. Bye dad!" I then ran to our trailer and rushed to my room.

I breathed a sigh of relief, before I suddenly realized that if what mom and Janya was talking about was true, then my dad wasn't really my dad. But, if he wasn't... then who was?

I began to wonder...I wondered why my mother never told me something this important! I glanced over at my clock. It read exactly 8:30 pm. Just a half an hour till the show starts. I really needed a shower to get the food out of my hair.

It was going to stay there for a while. Later that night, I had completely forgotten about the incident, and my mind was completely set on flying through the air.

I started to get ready for the show. So I put on my costume and pulled my hair back into a high pony tail to hide any gooeyness.

I glanced at myself in the mirror and tried to hide a groan at my new uniform. It was rather uncomfortable. The leotard was a dark purple with the letter 'J' on the center top. The bottoms were bright blue beneath a skirt that was a lighter shade of blue. If only I could get rid of the skirt.

I climbed the steps to the top trapaze, beaming at the crowd and waving. My mother leaned in and whispered,

"I'm sorry, Juniper. Perhaps the next show?"

I smiled. "Thank you, mommy."

I looked up at her and she smiled back. Then Pop Haley announced our names and the music started. First my father, then my mother. But when my mother went i got a really bad feeling. I dont know what it was but i had a feeling it had to do with the trapeze...

That's why I missed my cue. Instead of grabbing my mother's outstretched arm, my eyes were fixed on the snapping ropes above them. SNAP! The trapeze ropes went slack, and down they went, with my parents down with them.

"June!" My mother screamed. I leaned forward and desperately tried to grab her, but my mother's fingers barely brushed mine before they slipped through.

I couldn't believe it. I couldnt grab her! Down they went, i should have leaned forward more to grab her. Tears formed in my eyes, all i could do now was cry. They were gone. I couldn't move, all i could do now was sit there and cry. I have lost my parents...

I had half a mind to jump after them. I couldn't look away from the sight of their bloody bodies on the ground. It was horrific. The crowd's screams and the circus' employees shouts were only background to me. I'm not to sure how, but I ended up on the ground, scrambling toward my parents and screaming at them to wake up. Shaking them and pleading for them to stop kidding around and awaken.

No matter how hard i shook them, they didnt open their eyes. I was beyond scared and upset. All the blood made me want to throw up but i couldn't , i just couldn't. They looked so broken, so still...I suddenly felt someone shaking me as if i was having a bad dream and it was my mom trying to wake me up. I looked up to see who was shaking me. It was Pop Haley. His eyes looked so sad so lost...so broken.

"It happened again..." He murmured, believing I couldn't hear him. "Pop... tell them to stop pretending." I whispered. "Tell them they can stop." Tears leaked his eyes. "They're not."

He had to be kidding! He didn't mean it! But sady...the tears in his eyes tod the truth. I couldn't believe it. My parents were everything to me. I lost them.

Later, the police had come and taken their bodies away. I was left with Janya and Tyler, the juggler. The two were quite distraught. They didn't speak to me, probably deciding I needed space.

"Who's my biological," I carefully pronounced the word, "father?" I asked suddenly, surprising both.

They both looked at me with shocked expresions.

"What are you talking about June?" Jayna seemed to be more distraught then Tyler.

"You know what im talking about Jayna. I over heard you and my mother talking earlier after dinner. Now i want the truth." I was determinded to find out who my real father is. Any way possible. I will find him.

Tyler was pale. "Juniper, please, don't ever look for you father. Never, no matter what. No matter what anyone says, DO NOT look for him, do you understand me?" He said fiercely. I was taken aback. Tyler had always been really nice and calm, but now he seemed panicked.

I decided to look for him anyway. Maybe i can find out why my mother and probaly everyone else hid it from me. I was going to find him one way or another. But i guess i should start by leaving. I cant stay since my parents just died, it would be to hard for me.

Besides, we were in Gotham. I heard from Mommy and Daddy how bad the place was. I couldn't imagine where they'd send me! Now, how can I find my real dad? And why didn't anyone want me to know?

I decided before i'd leave i would ask Pop Haley if he knew anything. I had a strong feeling he did. But first i need to pack my bag. I though about using my back pack so i woudn't have to carry it in my hands. When i got back to my trailer i took as much stuff as i could that woud fit. Then i hide it under my bed and went to ask Pop Haley about my real dad.

I quickly packed all my clothes and Leo, my stuffed lion, in my bag. I also had my toy bow and arrow Silver the markswoman gave me last Christmas, along with some money and bathroom untensils, Lastly, I packed a picture of the entire circus.

I smiled at the picture. All those happy memories...gone

"Pop!" I called in his trailer.

"Oh hey Juniper. How are you hoding up?" Looks like he was filling out some paper work

I sniffled. "I ran out of tears." Pop frowned and held out his arms, which I collapsed into, more tears slipping out of my eyes. "Pop, do you know my biological father?"

The second I asked him, I felt him tense up. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. "Pop?"

"Please, June, don't look for your father. Your parents wouldn't have wanted you to."

"Tell me and I won't!" I begged.

Pop hestitated. "Please, Juniper... Alright. You deserve to know... When your mother was a young woman, she was roaming the streets of a town, Star City. At the time, there wasn't Green Arrow to protect it. So, she was walking down a dark alley to return to her home, when a man appeared out of nowhere and got her pregnant."

"How?" I asked confusedly.

"Just dont go looking for him ok June? It's dangerouse out there." He got up and went back to his desk. He paused and looked back over to me. "Just promise you won't."

I hesitated. I could tell by the sound of is voice that my father truely was a bad man... but I was curious. I promised myself I'd find out, but if possible, I wouldn't try to meet him.

"Promise." I agreed.

He gave me one of his famous smiles. "Good now go on and get some rest." I nodded. I walked out of his trailer and walked back to mine. I was really curious and wondered if there was any other family members I don't know about.

I climbed onto a chair, reaching for my mother's old scrapbooks. Whenever I asked to see them, she would just smile sadly and shake her head, saying, "Somethings were meant to be left in the past."

I opened the old dusty book and read the first page. "Juniper Knight's Baby Shower." It read. Above it, were pictures of my mother and father, next to a woman looking much like my father. She had a large round stomach, indicating her preganacy.

But who was she? I think I've ever seen her in my life.

She looked remarkably like my mother. The resemblance was uncanny. But did that mean I had an aunt?

If i had an aunt did that mean i have cousins? I looked farther in to the scrap book and saw a picture of me when i was around 4. There was a boy who looked like he was 9 and another girl who looked like she was 7. Were those two my cousins?

I was determined to find them. Slipping the scrapbook in my bag, I crawled into bed and slept for a few hours. It was around four a.m. when I awoke and left Haly's Circus.

I was glad no one was up to see me leave. As I left the circus grounds i knew my real father was out there along with my cousins. It was a good thing I took the whole scrapbook..


	2. Chapter 2

When I was 12, I lost my family. My mother, my father and my older brother. I'm 15 now, but when I remember that night like it just happened yesterday. I would be able to forget that night. It was just like any other night, we were out walking around the city after having dinner at a nice restaurant.

It was a cloudless night, a rare thing here in Gotham. My family and I decided to go see a movie, so we thought it would be a good idea to go through an ally to get there faster.

Worst. Mistake. Ever. I shrunk back in fear as I saw a man about 6 feet tall holding a gun straight at my mother.

"Gimme' all your money and no one gets hurt," He smirked as he looked at my mother.

I couldn't move. Was this really happening? It felt like my worst nightmare has come to life. My brother grabbed me and pushed me behind a dumpster and gave me the stay-quiet-or-else look. I was terrified.

"Not gonna cough up the dough huh? Alright then."

I closed my eyes as he fired the gun. Once the noise was gone, I heard a body fall to the ground. I opened my eyes and started to tear up. The person who was shot was my father. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. My brother told me to stay quiet.

"Dad!" My brother shouted furiously, anger and fear in his eyes.

He smirked as he looked at my brother. He aimed it at his chest. My brother looked brave as he stood there. The anger and fear was still in his eyes. Then he fell backwards at the sound of the gun going off. My mother was the only one left, she was on the ground by my father crying. She was so broken. My stomach churned in fear.

I couldn't turn away. Tears prickled my eyes as I heard the final gunshot of the night.

I wanted to run over to them but i couldn't move. It was like time had just been frozen. I turned to the man but he was gone. I guess it was safe since he was gone.

I guess someone heard the gun shots, because i started to hear police sirens in the distance. I was scared. I didn't want to be put in an orphanage or a juvenile center since most of the orphanages are filled up. So I got up and started to run. I ran straight into the ally, right in the shadows. I had to find a way home, i was going to leave this place. I didn't want to be haunted by the memory.

Hesitantly, I reached for my mother's diary. She kept it in the same place, and trusted us not to read it. I wasn't planning on reading it, but still. The diary was very important to her, after all.

I wanted to take it, just for safe keeping. I didn't want the police taking it from me. So, I grabbed it and stuffed it in my bad. I ran into the streets, disappearing into the darkness, but I made a point to avoid the alleys.

I needed to get out of Gotham and head somewhere else. With my luck if I head West I would end up in Bludhaven. I guess I could go there for awhile and keep moving. I need to get out of town by morning.

Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed me and pushed me into an alley. I panicked, and thrashed, but whoever was kidnapping me was much stronger. I faced a man who pressed me against the wall painfully.

I started to scream. Not the Don't-get-me-wet sort of scream but more of the Holy-crap-someone-is-trying-to-kill-me sort of scream. To my surprise, the force of my scream knocked the man into the parallel wall, knocking him out.

I couldn't understand what just happened. Did I give out a sonic scream? This was to crazy even for me. I decided to worry about my new madness later. Now, I wanted to heck out of this crazy town.

So I ran for it. I needed to get away from that strange guy. Whoever he is. Quickly, I slipped past the "Welcome to Gotham" sign.

It looked around midnight but i was sure enough it was around 11pm. I started to run so I would be towards the next city before 2 a.m. I really hope no one catches me.

I believe Bludhaven is closest, but that city isn't exactly any better than Gotham. I needed to head to a city where I could stay for awhile and was safer then Gotham. But anywhere else would be way too far away, and no city is exactly 'crime free'.

I eventually reached a sign saying, "Welcome to Bludhaven". The sign didn't exactly scream happy, considering it had graffiti of naughty words and seemed to be disfigured.

I got goosebumps but shook them off. As I started walking I heard police sirens, panicking I jumped in the bushes. Several cars flew by, and I let out a breath of relief I didn't even realize I was holding.

I got out of the bushes and started walking agian. I need to be more careful this time. I suddenly saw a man pressing a gun up to a woman's chest. She was terrified. I had to stop him.

I started to run. Faster and faster until I had enough speed I jumped up near him and round house kicked him in the face. I smiled when he fell to the ground injured. I turned to the woman.

"It's ok. Your safe now."

She stared at me with wide eyes.

"Are you a new hero? Bludhaven could use one."

I shrugged. "I guess I am."

The woman smiled. "Thank you. Maybe there's hope for this shady town after all."

"Yeah, maybe there is." Then she waked off. I guess being a hero of Bludhaven won't be so bad. I mean when I'm in town I could carry a weapon just in case.

I saw the unconcious thug and picked up his guns.

"Hmm a pistol and...a flare gun? Really dude? Why would you need a flare gun, anyway? Eh... guess I could take the amo too." I muttered to myself.

I took the amo and the guns so when he wakes up he would be weaponless. I stuck the pistol and flare gun in my jacket pocktes. I could get straps for them tomorrow, but right now I needed to find a place to stay. I started walking down the sidewalk until I got to a building that looked like it had empty apartments. Guess I could stay here. Wasn't exactly a five star hotel, but it was better then in an alley... I shuddered at the thought.

I tried to door, but found it locked. Getting an idea, I backed up a few steps and ran as fast as I could to the hanging ladder from the fire escaped. I gripped onto it several feet off the ground and pulled myself up, climbing several flights of the ladder. Some places had missing or broken steps, as well as no ladder at all, so I had to jump and pull herself up. By the time I reached the top floor, I was out of breath. My hands felt raw and sore.

I fought the urge to scream couse of the pain from my hands. That had to be the hardest thing to climb. I_ really need to find a room soon before the sun rises so I can get some sleep,_ I thought, groaning.

I stepped into the room, and searched the room. I opened the door leading to the bathroom. I tapped the sink, and discovered it still worked. I rinsed my raw hands with cold water, feeling a mixture of relief and pain.

It felt so nice. After I was done washing my hands I went into the bed room and looked it over. It seemed clean actually it looked like it was barley touched over the years. It still looked nice. I put my back pack on the bed and took my shoes and jacket off. It was nice and cool here. I walked into the living room and looked around the little kichen. It was somewhat dirty but mostly clean.

I headed back to the bedroom and passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow. It felt so comfortable. I started to drift off to sleep...sweet, sweet sleep.

Of course, nightmares plagued my mind. Three gunshots echoed through the dream, over and over and over again.

I woke with a jerk, springing forward on the bed. I didn't realize how badly I was sweating and trembling. I remembered that it only happened a few hours ago. The reality of their deaths made me want the scream and sob like a little girl.

And I just suddenly grabbed my back pack and grabbed my drawing book with my pencils and colored pencils. I started to draw by the little light the moon provided. I ended up drawing a girl with angel wings on her knees crying. And infront of her was a grave stone. That was how I was feeling. I was always drew with my heart and what I feel. I guess this is what I'm feeling right now. I started to cry, finally letting out those tears I'd kept in for so long.

I remembered that after death, came shock. Then grief. Then denial. I didn't understand how anyone could deny death, especially before their very eyes.

I turned the page to my sketch book and started to draw a family portrait. I was afraid that after a while, I may forget what my family looks like. I drew every detail. My brother's crooked smile, my dad's teasing grin, and my mother's sparkling eyes. Lastly I drew myself, a smile larger than the Joker's.

I laughed at the thought of my smile bigger then the Joker's. I missed them so badly it hurt. But I always wondered how my mom's sister was doing. I haven't seen her since I was 7 and my brother was around 9. I think I have a cousin who was around 4. I can't even remember that long ago.

We were three years apart, and I doubted she even knew me. I think her name was July or something like that. Some month... I think my aunt and uncle are part of some circus, as acrobats. But they could be working in a zoo for all I know.

I wonder what my mom's diary says about her... I looked in my backpack and found it under my clothes. I was nervous to read it. I did promise her on my life I wouldn't read it no matter what. But I needed answers. Maybe there was a way to contact my family!

I opened my mom's journal and skimmed through the pages. One page specifically caught my eye:

**Dear Diary,**  
**My sister is in labor! I can't believe it, my baby sister is going to have a daughter. A couple weeks ago, I asked her what she would name the girl. She'd smiled and said, "We have agreed on Juniper." I was so touched I'd started to cry.**

Okay, so that was a start. Juniper Moore... I had some research to do.


	3. Chapter 3

June's POV

I quickly slipped into the old apartment building I've been using for the past couple days. I missed the circus terribly, but I knew they'd have sent me to an orphanage or something.

I didn't want to go to an orphanage at all. They were too depressing. I really needed to rest. I look around and saw a couch, TV, a table and a mini kitchen from where I was standing. It looked somewhat homey I guess.

I was still deeply shaken from what had happened just a few minutes ago. I was in an alley, heading my way to the cheap market place, when a man pressed me against the wall, ambushing me.

I didn't know what to do! Then I didn't know what happened or what got hold of me but i managed to kick him in the gut. As soon as he dropped me i ran for it. I ran for dear life.

I wasn't about to stick around to see. I was in Gotham, and although I knew Batman and Robin couldn't be everywhere at once I wondered what would have happened if I hadn't gotten away. There just weren't enough heroes in such a crime-filled city.

Then I looked up and saw the Bat-sign in the sky. I really hope they don't find me. I don't know why but i feel like if Batman caught me here, I would be in major trouble. After a while of wondering around I managed to find my way out of the ally. I noticed a bank nearby being robbed. Maybe I could do a little hero work since I'm in Gotham.

I mean if I remember correctly, Robin was a little younger then I am when he started. Sure he knew Martial arts and acrobatics, but I learned the basics of martial arts, AND I've been doing acrobatics as soon as I could walk.  
I looked at my old uniform from the circus. Hmmmm... I slipped into the costume and frowned at myself in the mirror. I ripped off the thin and long skirt, then cut it to fit size. I stitched the new cape to my shoulders, smiling at the warm blue color. I still needed a mask... and shoes. Acrobat shoes were good for performances, but probably not for beating up bad guys.

I looked around and saw my pair of boots that I was wearing earlier. I put them on and looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. It looked good, but i still need a mask.

_Yeah, that'll be easy. Why don't I just go to Masks R Us? _I thought sarcastically.

Why can't I find anything to make a mask? I sat on the bed and began to think. I could do the ninja turtle thing with a mask, but I'm pretty sure that would look more funny than threatening on a nine year old's face. I was looking for a mask similar to Robin's. A domino mask.

First things first, I need the black material to make it and then the white. I got up and left the room and looked around the living room. I couldn't find anything so i think i would have to buy the stuff.

That wasn't good. I'm trying to save up and use the money in ration. I still haven't found a way to get money. I'm pretty sure my parents had a bank account back in Romania or something, but I don't think I will be able to access it without attracting attention.

This is so hard. I can't even figure out how to get money! Maybe I could wait until I do get money or I can go down to the bank and somehow get money from the bank account...but that was probably cause attention.

I looked at my black and white striped blanket. Maybe...

That's it! I grabbed a pair of scissors and the blanket and started cutting. About an hour and a half later my mask was complete! Now I needed a name.

A name. I can't believe I never gave much thought to it. I guess I can base my name off my skills.

Flying girl? no. Acrobat? Maybe.

Acrobat, I mused.

It had a nice ring to it. I just might keep it for awhile. I put my mask on to give it a try and it worked perfectly! It stayed on and it looked just like Robin's mask. I had my domino mask. Now to go try my costume out.

Frowning, I realized the uniform was way too similar to my costume. They could figure out my identity easily.

But what could I change? I could get rid of the cape and the J and change up the color to make it a little more darker. That would be good I guess.

Where would I get the dye, though? I'll leave the cape, then replace the J with an A.

Gosh I know I didn't have any dye with me since why would I need it anyway? How much money do have? I slowly counted fifty bucks. I guess I could go out and spend a little bit for dye.

At the end of the day, I grinned proudly at my costume. The basic design was still somewhat similar, but it would take quite a bit of digging to relate Acrobat's costume my June Moore's circus uniform.

I was really proud at the work I did. Now for me to try it out. I headed to the window and opened it and jumped on the fire escape. It was a big jump to get to the ground but it was nothing compared to how high I used to be when I was with the circus.

I swung off a clothesline and flipped in midair, landing in a tuck and roll on the ground.

I smirked knowing that it would be a good night to do some hero work. I started running through the ally until I got to the street. I noticed that i was near the bank. It appeared that the bank was being robbed. I had to do something. "A little too desperate for cash huh?"

"Who said that?!" They started to look around everywhere. I was right above them on the rafters. "Up here scum bags." And of course they looked up. They looked pissed.

"Who are you?!"

"The name's Acrobat. Somehow, I don't think that'll matter when you're in jail."

"Hahaha! A pip squeak like you? Don't make me laugh!"

"Fine," I shrugged. "I won't."

I flipped from my spot an kicked one guy in the chest. He was so taken aback by the sudden force he fell and his head hit he wall.

The other guy got mad. He started to run towards me at full speed. I started to run towards him too but, when I got half way towards him I jumped up in the air and round house kicked him down to the ground.

When I landed I felt better than I did on a trapeze! I did great! As I was walking out of the bank with the thugs to tie them up, I noticed a third guy. How did I not see a third guy?! He managed to get me off guard. The next thing I remember was seeing two figures, a tall figure and a short like figure. Was it Batman and Robin?

I don't have much time to think about that. I narrowly dodge a knife flying out of nowhere, flipping backwards to avoid a kick from the third guy.

Then a Batarang flys by me, bursts out into a net and captures the guy. I cant believe it. I turn to Batman and Robin. Robin smiled and waved. Batman was the first to speak. "Who are you? And what do you think you're doing out here alone." Batman glared. I tried not to shudder. People really didn't exaggerate about his glare.

"I-I'm Acrobat. New hero, I guess. But I'm not a little kid." I added, seeing the look on thei faces.

I suddenly felt alot of pain in my side. How did i get hurt?! I then sank to the ground on my knees clutching my side. I groaned in pain. Next thing I knew Robin was right beside me and he picked me up bridal style, and followed Batman to an abandoned phone booth.

What happened? My side was killing me... I didn't remember being hurt. I'm sure I'd remember if I was stabbed or something. The last thing i saw before blacking out was Robin's masked eyes.

A while later started to wake up to the sound of a machine beeping, and someone speaking to someone else. They both sounded like males. "The wound isn't deep she just needed stitches. She should be waking up soon. Just be patient Superman."

"I am being patient J'onn. But what's bugging me is where did she come from? Batman told me that she is apparently a new hero. But I mean, she can't be older than seven!" I opened my eyes and groaned telling them I was awake.

"I'm nine!" I snapped hotly, still groggy.

I looked over and saw Superman and Martian Manhunter. Where was I?

My hands flew to my mask, and I breathed a sigh of relief as I found my mask was still on my face. I awkwardly pushed myself up to a sitting position, wincing at the pain in my side.

Superman rushed over to help me. It sorta helped. "Where am I?"

"You're in the Watchtower, June."

"How did you know my name?!" I asked nervously.

"We did some research on you to see who you were. Well, I didn't do it. Batman did. How are you feeling?" I looked over and saw Martian Manhunter standing across the room.

"Better now. Thanks." Then the door opened.

My vision was still blurry, but I could make out the familiar red and black outfit that patrolled Gotham every night. There was another person with him, a bright yellow figure. Flash boy or something... I got it! He was Kid Flash! I knew I've seen him somewhere.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Robin walked over to me and sat on the edge of my bed towards the end.

"Better. What's the Watchtower?" I asked suddenly.

"Justice League's secret base." Robin replied, but it sounded like a half truth.

"Oh ok. But why am I here?"

"Oh, a guy got a lucky shot at you during that robbery. So Batman and I brought you here. I hope that's ok."

"Yeah that's fine." I suddenly remembered that my stuff was alone in my apartment especially the picture of me and my cousins! I still need to look for her!

"Hey, uhhh, can I ask you a favor?"

Robin and Kid Flash exchanged looks.

"That depends, what is it?" Kid Flash asked suddenly speeding by my side.

"Can you go to Gotham and go to my apartment and grab a couple things for me? I can give you the address."

"It's not booby trapped or anything, is it?" Kid Flash grinned jokingly, his green eyes sparkling.

I giggled. "Unlikely."

"It is an apartment."

"Well what do you want us to get?"

"A scrapbook. Please?"

I bit my lip and pouted. Kid Flash's mouth fell open. "Rob, she's almost as good as you!"

Robin rolled his eyes. "Sure, where's the apartment and this scrapbook? Uhh, why do you need it anyways?"

I hesitated. "It's important, I'm trying to find someone, but I need it." I practically begged, desperation in my voice.

"Alright calm down. Where is the apartment and scrapbook?" I handed Robin a piece of paper with the address of the apartment and which room.

"The scrapbook is in a drawer in the night stand next to the bed in the bedroom." "Alright. Come on KF let's go." They left the room and I realized I was left with Superman and Martian Manhunter.

"So who is this someone you're looking for June?" I looked at Superman and saw that he was sitting down in the chair next to me.

"I'm looking for my long lost cousin. I don't know her name though. But I'm trying to find her the best way I can."

"Would you mind if the League helps? It would be easier and faster."

"If you want you can." I said shyly. Then Superman got up smiled at me and put his hand on my head and ruffled my hair.

"I'm looking for my long lost aunt, uncle, and cousins," I explained. "Where are your parents?" Superman asked.

I winced. "Th-they died about a week ago." I bit back tears.

I looked at him and he gave me a sincere look. "I'm sorry June."

"It's ok. I'm still trying to get over it but I don't think that will work."

"Healing takes time," Superman smiled. "How did I get here, anyways?"

"Batman and Robin brought you after that bank robbery. You were knocked out for a few hours while J'onn stitched you up."

"Oh."

"Get some rest. We'll let you know when Kid Flash and Robin come back." I nodded and laid back and fell asleep.

**Few hours later**

"Areyouupareyouupareyou-"

"Shut it Kid Mouth! She going to be up if you keep screaming in her ear."

"Little late for that," I mumbled, forcing my eyes to open blurrily.

The light in the room blinded me for a second before it wore off. I noticed in Robin's hands was my mother's scrapbook. "Thank you so much!" I squealed happily.

"Why did you need it anyway?"

"Isthereareasonthatit'ssoimportant?!" Kid Flash asked so quickly I could barely understand.

I looked at Kid Flash and notice that he was sort of vibrating. It was kind of scaring me. "I'm looking for my long lost aunt, uncle, and cousins. But I don't know where to look first. I never knew where they lived so I don't know where to start."

"We can help. Me and the bat family are excellent trackers."

I beamed. "Thanks!"

"Alright, let's start with your own family. We need to start at the root: you." I flinched.

"My family came from a long line of circus acrobats." I began shakily. Robin's smile became fixed. Kid Flash vibrated even more, scaring me further.

"O-okay," Robin said, shaking.

"We were part of Haly's Circus." I continued, swallowing. Robin was now a deathly pale shade.

I couldn't help but keep looking at Kid Flash, who seemed to be a large blur at the moment. It was pretty unsettling.

"Can he stop please? He's starting to scare me..."

"KF leave."

"Awww..."

"Ok continue," Robin nodded at me encouragingly.

"About a week ago I overheard my mom talking about her siblings and how I wouldn't believe that she would have siblings. Then she mentioned that my dad wasn't my real dad."

"Who is he?" "That's sorta the problem," I said. "Everyone told me to stay away from him, but I want to know who he is."

"So you don't know who he is?"

"No I don't."

Robin frowned. "Okay, what else?"

"Later that night... my parents died. They fell from the trapeze." I took a shuddering breath, tears escaping my eyes furiously. "Without a net."

Robin's face was suddenly a ghostly pale color. "I-I'll talk to Batman about this..." He shook slightly, thinking I didn't notice and quickly excused himself.

I did however notice. I couldn't put my finger on it but I think somehow Robin and I are somewhat alike.

**Third Person's POV Following Robin**

Robin poked Batman in the shoulder, trying to get his attention. This, however, proved to be a hard feat considering this must have been the three hundreth time he's tried.

He managed to get Batman's attention after the four hundreth time he has been poking his shoulder. "Yes Robin?"

"Batman can we talk for a second please?"

"Is everything alright? Are you sick?"

"I-I'm fine," Robin swallowed. "It's about June, you know, that girl we brought to J'onn?"

"What about her?"

"She's an orphan," Robin burst out, taking his mentor by surprise. "Her family was the acrobats after I left Haly's circus."

Batman frowned, well, more anyways. "Were?"

"Th-they died the same way," Robin shuddered.

Batman suddenly poor girl's family died the same way Robin's family did. He needed to do something. "Do you think we could take her in or something?"

Batman paused, hesitating. "Alright, only until we can find her another home though." Robin cheered, because he knew the girl would end up staying anyways.

"Oh yeah, and Bats, she asked me to help her with something. She found out her father wasn't her real dad just before he died, and she doesn't know the rest of her family. The only evidence she has is a scrapbook I got from her apartment."

"Ok does she have a picture of her family in it?" "I dont know. We can ask her." Batman nodded and they started walking to the infermary.

June was just awakening again, her mind plagued with nightmares. She shuddered and tried to push the bloody images from her mind. Tears prickled her eyes again as she thought about it.

"Are you okay?" June jumped at the sudden voice, looking up to see Batman and Robin approaching her bed. She nearly had a heart attack. How did they do that? Appearing out of no where?

"Yea im fine you just scared me thats all."

"I was wondering if you have any pictures of your family in the scrapbook of yours." June suddenly held the scrapbook to her chest.

"Only one and its just me and my cousins when we were younger." Robin looked up at Batman to see what he would say.

"We have a machine that can scan a object or picture. When it scans a picture it tracks down where that person is and gives us a hologram picture of whta that person looks like now and if they are alive or not. We can scan the one picture if you wish."

June hesitated, contemplating the idea. "Would the photo be ruined?"

Batman shook his head.

"Alright." June took out the photo from the page and gazed at it for a second, before handing it to the Dark Knight. "When can I leave the bed? I'm feeling better."

This, of course, was a lie. There was still a sharp pain in her side, but they had decided June was too young to take pain killers. So, she had to settle with not moving. Although, she was never one to be restrained.

Batman and Robin left the room with the photo. Batman walked over to a machine and put the photo under the machine.

"Scanning...Scanning complete." The monotone computer voice said.

It only took a second for 3 pictures of 3 people to come up. The first was a girl who looked to be around 12 with curly brown hair down to the upper section of her back with hazle eyes. She wore a black V-neck shirt with dark skinny jeans,a black jacket and black combat boots. The name read "Caitilin Marie Moore". It seems that she is alive knowing that the computer put the word 'alive' under neither her name.

The next image was June, taken not to long ago. She wore sneakers, jeans and a blue tee shirt.

Then the next image was a boy who looked around 13 or 14. He had short brown hair with brown eyes. He wore a blue polo with light jeans and black sneakers. The name read "Andrew Darien Moore". Turns out he was deseaced. Batman decided to do some research on Caitilin's family.

Robin watched over June to make sure she didn't try to disappear or anything while Batman did some research.

"Flash boy, what exactly was he doing before?" June asked, trying to make conversation. Robin cackled.

"Vibrating. He does that everytime he's nervous or excited." He grinned.

"Robin... what's going to happen to me? I don't want to be put in an orphanage, I had a friend who was sent there, and never came back." She whispered, a look of pure terror in her eyes.

"Don't worry June that wont happen. Trust me." She looked up and looked him in the eyes and smiled a little.

"Thanks. What's Batman doing anyway?"

"He's reasearching your family. Turns out your cousin Caitilin is alive."

"Really?! Where is she?"

"We're trying to figure that out now." Robin left out the part that she had another cousin, a male, who had recently died.

June nodded, but the smile hadn't disappeared from her face. She was still distraught over the loss of her parents so quickly, but it hurt a little less just knowing she had more family out there.

As Robin walked back over to Batman he notcied what was on the screen. It looked like a biography on Caitilin's family. He noticed that a sentence grabbed his attention. It said that Caitilin's family was shot and killed in Gotham a few months ago, in Crime Ally. That was bad. Robin could feel his heart break even more knowing that Caitilin was June's only family left. The league and the bat clan need to find this girl.

But what was he going to tell June? He didn't know her that well, but if she was anything like him, she was unpredictable. With only one family member left, what would she do?

"Batman-"

"Yes."

Robin blinked. "Yes what?"

Batman was silent for a second. "Bruce Wayne will be adopting another circus kid."

Robin's face broke into a grin.

He couldn't believe it! He gave his adoptive father a big hug. "Thank you!" Then Robin went off to tell June the good news, zetaing back to the Watchtower.

"Hey June guess what."

"What?"

"I know someone who is willing to adopt you."

"Really? Who?"

"A man named Bruce Wayne. He's the richest guy in Gotham. Isn't that great?" "Yeah that is!" Even though June looked happy she wasnt really. She didnt want to be adopted by some stranger she doesnt know. But at least its better then an orphange.

Robin seemed to sense what she was feeling. "Trust me, he's a great guy. He's got experience with a kid too, he has an adoptive son, Richard Grayson."

She nodded, seeming to relax slightly. "Thanks. How do you know this?"

"I live in Gotham. Batman must have had to rescue the kid a thousand times from kidnappings." Robin chuckled.

"Kidnappings?!" "Oh dont worry about it. that hardley happens now these days."

"Should I tell him about the whole Acrobat thing?" June asked.

"That wasn't a one time thing?" Robin frowned.

"No! There are kids out there who lose their parents, not just in freak accidents like mine, but murders and other horrible ways," June shuddered. "I want to keep helping them!"

Robin's gaze softened slightly. He didn't know how to respond. His years as Robin were the best of his life. He loved the thrill of helping someone, realizing that he just saved someone's life. How can he deny June, the one person in the whole world who may be able to completely relate to him, the same happiness he has?

Was it absolutly possible that they were alike? What should he say to her? He wants her to be happy no matter what, even if it means being Acrobat. The new hero that can be there for people who lost their families like eachother.

Robin tried not to groan. June stares up at him with innocent icy blue eyes. Robin cringed at the look he was getting, the I'm-an-innocent-little-girl-and-I-should-get-whatever-I-want look.


	4. Chapter 4

Caitlin's POV

I rushed to Bludhaven's library as soon as I found the name. I was going to do a bit of research on not only my apparent cousin, but my new found power as well. I need to know what's going on with me, but I clearly remember that my Health book mentioned **nothing** about a sonic scream during puberty.

I grabbed a chair and sat at an old computer. Finding the search bar, I typed in 'Sonic Scream'. It said that a sonic scream is called a 'Canary Cry' named by the Scream Queen herself Black Canary. In order to active the 'Canary Cry' you have to have your adrenaline pipes up.

It also said that a shock of an unexpected event 'wakes it up' and that's when you can activate it. Only people who have gotten it passed down to Black Canary's children. But she doesn't have any children. She isn't even married so how do I have the Canary Cry?

The only people who have been known to have these powers is the current Black Canary, and her mother, the first Black Canary. Maybe I could be like them. They are amazing. I remember seeing Black Canary on the news when I was younger. I always wanted to be her. Whoa, I nearly buzzed in excitement, but I had to finish up on this. I looked up family trees, and typed my full name in.

Unfortunately, the library only held information for this town. I'd have to look in the City Hall archives to find anything on citizens of Bludhaven or Gotham. But I needed to head back to my apartment and do figure out my hero costume. I guess I'm going to City Hall tomorrow. I turned the computer off and left the Library.

On my way back to the apartment, I noticed a man being mugged. I grabbed my gun from my jacket pocket and aimed for the muggers gun. I pulled the trigger and 'BAM' his gun flew out of his hand. I inwardly smirked. I'm getting pretty good at working a gun. The mugger growled at me in fury. He charged me, and panicking, I screamed. Literally. The force knocked him off his feet and into a wall.

The man who was getting mugged quickly grabbed his wallet from the ground and looked at me. I gave him a look that said run now. So off he ran with a thank you. I walked over to the mugger and look his weapon and tied him up. I headed back to my apartment.

That night, I slept with strange and terrifying dreams haunting my sub-consciousness. I saw my family dying while I cowered into the shadows, shocked as to what was going on around me. I sprang up covered in sweat and tears. I don't think i could ever sleep again knowing that I did nothing to save them. I was a horrible daughter.

I cringed at the word 'was'. Past tense... I sniffled softly and got out of bed, deciding I wouldn't be able to sleep even if it wasn't morning. I'd go to City Hall today, even if it did look kind of like crap.

I put on my sneakers that I brought along, since they were my favorite, and my brother's school hoodie. I brushed my hair and left the old building. I need to get this straight. I entered the double doors of the grand, but still battered, building and walked up to the front desk. The lady behind the desk looked like a cranky and peeved. Even though it was 10 pm, there was still a dozen people there.

"Hi." I said nervously.

"Yes. May I help you?" She asked impatiently.

"I'm looking for information on my family." I said warily.

"Name please."

"Full name?"

"Yes. It is required."

I hesitated, was it worth it? Yes, of course it is."Caitlin Marie Moore."

The lady typed onto her keyboard, her long thick nails exaggerated the sound of the taps. She frowned slightly, then hit print. A stack of paper was handed to me, with all the information of my recent family. I looked at the whole stack of papers and then at her in shock.

"Yes that's all the information on your family. And yes you can take that home. Have a good night." She turned back to her computer.

"Thanks." I muttered.

I turned around and walked out of City Hall. I still couldn't believe that this stack of papers was on my family. I must have a really big family. I glanced through a couple of them. I was fairly sure my cousin was on my mom's side of the family, so I checked her side first. She had a sister, I read, and her sister was raped while in Star City. I choked upon reading this. That was terrible! Her daughter was named Juniper, after her sister who helped her through pregnancy. She married a circus performer and left the family in Gotham to be with him. This is really interesting knowing that they were performers in the circus. I wonder which circus they were in...

I skimmed the page again and found they were part of Haly's Circus as acrobats. But there was something else... a more recent piece of information. One night, a couple days ago, and the same night my own parents died, the cords snapped and the mother and step-father fell to their deaths.

I couldn't believe this. It was to freaky.

Remorse filled my stomach. Juniper was three years younger, so she is... holy crap she's only nine! She had to watch! She must have been... there wasn't even a word to describe how she must have felt. Distraught, terrified, shocked, the list went on. I couldn't read on. It was too horrible. I need to find her!

I continued to read through her profile. She had black hair and green eyes, and has been doing acrobatics since she could walk. Wow! Amazing, I thought in wonder. Her parents died in Gotham, I realized. So she would have been taken to one of the orphanages here... if she even went with the officials. If she was anything like me, she wouldn't have.

I really hope she didn't go with the officials. Then it would take awhile to find her knowing that she could be adopted or moved to another orphanage. I looked at a picture of her mom. She looked so much like her. She had her mom's eyes. I, on the other hand, don't even look like my mom, since I have dark blonde hair with bright hazel eyes. My mom didn't even have any of those. Neither did my dad. It really makes me wonder, though I did get the hair color from him, but not the eyes. It was kinda of weird. But knowing that she had a step dad, it makes me wonder who her real dad was. Maybe I should look in my family's profile.

My eyes glanced back to the part where her mother, my aunt, I realized suddenly, was raped in Star City. The real question was, not where, but by whom? The report said it was an unknown attacker, and her husband had only been dating her at the time and supported her through the pregnancy. If that was true, then that means they most likely put her step-father's name on her birth certificate as well, even if I did manage to somehow get my hands on a copy of it.

Maybe I could. My brother did teach me how to hack into a computer system. So maybe if I get into the right hospital in Star City, I could get my hands on a copy and see who her dad is!

One problem in my plan; where would I get a computer? I can't believe that I got my sketchbook and pencils, but not my laptop. I nearly smacked myself in the head for that one!

I am so stupid! How could I forget my own laptop?! I seriously think I have issues with remembering and stuff. I know I cant go back and get it since the cops could be looking for me to take me to an orphanage. I need to get to a computer. I looked out the window and saw it was already night time.

I remembered when I first came here and saved the woman who was being mugged. I could be a super hero, since I'm already a meta human. I could make my own costume and stuff. Without thinking twice about it, I took out the clothes I'd packed and scanned through them. What could I use to make a hero uniform out of?

I noticed that I had a somewhat light blue shirt, a navy blue shirt, black jeans and my combat boots. Maybe I could do something with them. I know how to make a mask since me and my brother used to play super hero when we were younger. I could make a domino mask. But what would I call myself?

I thought back to reading about Black Canary's sonic scream, and smiled. Well, my favorite color was blue, so... Blue Canary it was. It sounded great! I loved it. Maybe I should go out and do some patrol so people know they have a hero. But first I need to make my mask.

Where would I get the material for the mask? I somehow doubted Bludhaven had any handy Thrift Shops nearby. I rolled my eyes at the ridiculous thought. I looked at my bed sheet I'd been using. It was black and white... I looked around for scissors and spotted them on the kitchen counter.

I briefly wondered why there were scissors here in the first place, then shook my head, trying to get back on topic. I carefully cut the smooth fabric and smiled at my 'masterpiece', flashbacks of playing superhero games with my brother as little kids.

I still can't believe that I made up a hero named "Art woman". I laughed at the memory, but then the laugh stopped and I started to tear up. I miss when I was just like a child.

I placed the mask to my eyes, trying to hide my tears from my reflection, but I knew they were still there. I smiled sadly as I saw my reflection in the mirror.

I wondered briefly if I would still be doing this if my brother was with me now. I can hear him saying 'Don't get yourself killed!' jokingly, but there would be real concern and worry in his eyes, as though really saying 'Anyone who hurts you is screwed'

He was always protective of me. Even when we were joking around he was always worried. My dad would pat me on the shoulder I could almost hear him say 'Make sure you kick someone's butt kiddo'. I smiled. I could hear my mother too. She always called me her 'little Canary'. I always drew them when I was bored in class. Her voice was in my head right now. 'Go get them my little Canary'. God I missed them...

I swallowed the guilt sitting in my gut and headed out. I climbed to my building's rooftop, and jumped to the next building, landing uncomfortably on my side.

"Oof, how do Batman and Robin do this?" I scowled to myself.

"Pretty hard he first time I tried," A voice said behind me.

I squeaked and turned around in shock, thinking it was some bad guy or villain, but I instead saw Robin standing behind me. He had a smile on his face. I can't believe I'm meeting the first side kick!

"Uh... I- erm, Hi," I managed weakly, trying to hide my surprise. Robin smirked.

"Hey," He responded, clearly amused by my actions.

"Why aren't you with Batman? I mean...I don't want to sound ruse or anything!" I added quickly.

"No it's fine. I'm on a solo mission tonight and I happened to see you try to jump from that building." Great...He saw me make the worst jump I ever did. "I'm trying to stop a drug trade tonight but I think I might need help. You want to help me out on your first night?" He asked casually.

Ohmygods! He was asking me to do some hero work with him! I can't believe this! While on the inside I was freaking out, I kept my face impassive.

"Sure. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it." He gave that smirk again. It was actually kind of unnerving.

"Let's just see if you can keep up," He disappeared. My mouth hung open. How did he- "Are you coming or what?" I jumped, turned, and saw he was across the other rooftop already.

"How did... never mind! Coming!" I then started running and jumped. It was an uneasy landing but at least I didn't land on my hip. Ouch!  
I started to think as I started to catch up to Robin. Maybe this hero thing just might work out. I panted trying to catch up to him. He was one quick kid.

"Where are we going anyways?"

Robin came to a halt, and his cocky smirk disappeared. "You're," He lowered his voice. "Caitlin Moore?"

My jaw hit the ground... roof, whatever. "How did you-"

"I've been doing this since I was eight," He waved aside the question. "I know where your cousin is."

"You do?! Where is she?!" I can't believe this! This kid knows my name AND knows where my cousin is. How does he know this?!

"Yeah, uhhh, here's the thing..." Robin flashed me a sheepish smile.

"Where's my cousin?" I asked excitedly.

"She got hurt-"

"What?! How!" I demanded.

"Well, apparently heroing runs in your family," He gave me an amused smirk.

My mouth fell open. "You expect me to believe my nine year old cousin decided to beat up some goons in... where is this exactly?"

"Gotham."

My eyes popped out of my head. My 'big cousin' instincts kicking in. "GOTHAM!?"

Robin winced, rubbing his ears. "A little louder, why don't you? I don't think Metropolis heard you,"

"Shut up! We have to help her and by we, I mean me!" I quickly pinned him down to the ground in a second.

"Take me to her now!"

Robin was obviously caught off guard. He raised his arms in defense. "Okay, okay, chill. But don't over react as to how we're getting there. Nice reflexes by the way. Now, can you please let me up?"

Scowling, I stood up, and he followed. He put his middle finger onto his ear comm. and said, "Transport for two,"

"Who are you talking-?" I was cut off when all of a sudden a blue light appeared out of nowhere and teleported us. When we arrived we were in this metal ship thing.

To my shock, superheroes were everywhere! Wonder Woman was talking to Superman, and Icon and Captain Atom were on the high tech what I assume are computers. Screens lit up the place and I saw the Green Lanterns taking down alien ships in another galaxy, or what I hope was another galaxy. I saw Flash and the Hawks beat up some robot in Tokyo. Green Arrow and Black Canary in Star City beating up Icicle Junior, the Atom rewiring some machine in Taipei.

This is so cool!

"Where are we? This place is amazing!" I asked in wonder, eyes wide with amazement.

"We're in the Watch Tower. The League's HQ. Oh and it's in space."

"Space?!" I gasped.

Robin flashed that annoying smirk at me. "Yep,"

"Not possible," I shook my head firmly.

"Oh it is. Here take a look." He then lead me to a big window. I looked out and saw the darkness of space filled with planets and stars. Whoa, my brother would love to see this.

"So where's my cousin." Then I heard someone around the corner.

I turned and saw a girl who looked like she was 9. She had ebony black hair tied in a pony tail and green eyes wide with curiosity. She was wearing a blue uniform with the gold letter A on her collar. I noticed she was much shorter then most nine year olds should be and definitely much skinnier than any six year old. If I didn't know any better, I'd think she was seven or something.

The girl looked like a real hero with her actual uniform, while I just have on a dark blue shirt with jeans, combat boots, guns, a leather jacket, and a mask. I looked so more like a rookie where as she looked as though she'd been doing this for years.

"Caitlin this is your cousin June." I couldn't believe what he just said. This little girl... is my cousin! I immediately ran over to her and brought her into a bear hug. I found her!

June let out a squeak of surprise, and a grin appeared on her face. "Can't- breathe- cuz!" She gasped out.

"Sorry!" I squealed, and loosened my grip, but didn't let her go. June wrapped her own skinny arms around me as well. I was soooo happy! I cant believe we found each other! I think I'm going to cry...

Yep, there's the water works. June squirmed a bit, and I finally let her go. "Family reunion," I grinned. June laughed, her green eyes sparkling happily.

"It's good to see you again Caitlin." the young girl smiled at me.

"You too! I missed you sooo much!" I hugged her again and she squirmed even more.

"Kay, let me go!" I let her go and turned around and saw Robin still there.

"Now onto the matter of where you're going to go," Batman appeared out of nowhere. I immediately jumped.

"Holy! Where did you come from?!" I asked with wide eyes.

"The shadows. Now let me ask again. Where are you going to go?" He repeated.

"I got an apartment in Bludhaven. June and I can live there." I suggested.

"I don't think so." He said darkly. Then again, he says EVERYTHING darkly.

"What why?!" I demanded.

"Because a twelve and eight year old can not take care of themselves," He said simply.

"I'm nine!" June huffed, her lips forming into a pout.

"Why can't we live on our own? I can take care of her!" I protested.

"It's not that. She is going to be adopted by Bruce Wayne in Gotham City," Batman said with a blank face.

"Then he better make room for me! Because I'm leaving her again," I said fiercely.

"Fine," As he walked away, I swore I heard Batman mutter something.

"She is sassy..." Then he disappeared in the shadows.

June giggled, trying to hide the childish smile on her face from behind her gloved hands. I grinned at her. Robin just cackled, a trolling grin on his face, that looked creepily similar to June's.

Things may be finally starting to look up.


	5. Chapter 5

**June's POV **  
**One Week Later**

A few days ago, Caitilin and I moved in with Bruce Wayne. He was a pretty good guardian, but I suppose he was worse when he first took in Dick. Dick is Bruce's first ward, he's about 14 now. He was always smirking, a smirk that was unnervingly familiar. They were both a little weird, like they knew something I didn't.

Dick definitely acted like a big brother. He was also an acrobat, but seemed sad every time I asked where he learned them from, so I stopped asking. He showed me new moves, and we played rafter tag in the gym, much to the amusement of Bruce and amazement of Caitilin.

Their manor was huge! I almost got lost, but their butler, Alfred, found me somewhere on the fifth floor.

Caitilin is always looking for something to do, but she usually tries to scare me. Since Dick always acted like a big brother, him and Caitilin had a tendency of arguing sometimes.

One day when I was looking for her, and I found her spying on someone around the corner. It was probably Bruce she was spying on. She always said that they were hiding something, and that she was going to find out. But when I came up behind her, it was Alfred she was spying!

He was holding a try of food, but he was standing in front of a grandfather clock. I kneeled on the floor under her and kept watching. He started to turn the hands to a time that looked like 12. All of a sudden, the clock opened up like a door and there was the inside of what looked like an elevator! He walked inside and the clock closed.

I looked up at Caitilin and she was as shocked as I was. "I was right! They are hiding something! Let's go we are going to find out what is down there! Come on June!"

"Are you sure?"

"Don't be such a baby. Admit it, those 3 are hiding something and you know you want to know what it is."

I bit my lip nervously. "Ok, let's go."

I stood up straight and in my toes, barely reaching the hands of the Grandfather Clack and turned them exactly as Alfred did. The door opened again and I nervously stepped through. Caitilin followed me just as the door closed and we were left in silence and darkness.

"We should have brought a flashlight," I groaned.

"Keep walking," Caitlin replied. I walked down the tunnel and stepped in what seemed to be an elevator.

"How do you work this- THIIIING! AHHHHH!" I screeched, gripping onto Caitilin and screaming as the floor dropped hundreds of feet. The door opened, and we found a dark cave. It wasnt a natural cave, obviously. There were computers, glass cases of... costumes? Rafters hung from the ceiling, and a car suddenly pulled from a tunnel below. I slipped closer to the cliff abive the car, curiosity getting the better of me. I squeaked slightly as I realized who's car that belonged to. Caitilin wildly gestured for me to come back, but froze at my expression of shock and terror. I silently jumped onto a chair and used the force to launch myself into the rafters. Taking this as a signal to hide, Caitilin crouched behind a large machine and held her breath. The car doors opened to reveal three figures, all male. Two kids and one adult.

"Robin, I know you want to keep him-"

"Bats, we need to! You heard him! He has to resort to STEALING to survive!"

"I'm right here, ya know?" The shorter boy scowled.

"Please, Batman," Robin begged.

"Can we keep Jason?"

"I'm not a dog!"

I looked over at Caitilin and saw that she had her hand over her mouth, it looked like she was trying to hold back a laugh. I then turned and I kept watching. Then Batman took ahold of of his mask and took it off. I couldnt believe it! It was Bruce! That must mean Robin is Dick! Oh my god!

I was so shocked I fell out of my spot in the rafters. I shrieked and crashed on the ground. Time seemed to slow down, and my mind flashed back to the night my parents fell. Fear took over me and I nearly had a heart attack. I never did hit the ground. Someone caught me before the impact came.

I looked up and saw Caitilin. She saved me, but it looked like her knees payed the price. Bruce and Dick ran over to us. "What do you two think your doing down here?! You better have a good explanation, because if not you're both grounded."

Bruce's scowl disappeared as soon as he saw the terrified look on my face. Caitilin was shaking me, trying to get me to snap out of it. But I couldn't.

**Caitilin's POV**

I stared at my cousin in terror. No doubt she was traumatized from her parent's accident, and falling just as they probably didn't do anything to help her. I shook her wildly, trying and failing to wipe away the terrified and frozen look on her face. Her skin was a deathly shade of white and her green eyes were glazed over, as though in a trance.

"Post-traumatic Stress Syndrome," Dick said quietly, as though he knew exactly what it was.

I looked up and saw in his eyes that he knew what she went through. I didn't know what to do!

Dick gently pried June out of my arms. She was shaking badly. "June, you're safe, I promise," Dick murmured, brushing his hand through her long black hair. She looked safer in his arms then mine. I don't even know how to control my own power. I know they dont know that I'm a metahuman. I got up and rubed my knees. Man they hurt. I looked at them and saw that I managed to badly scrape them. Ouch.

Realization hit me. Ohmygods... my guardian and his ward were BATMAN AND ROBIN! But who was that other kid?

I looked over at the other kid. "Uuhh...who are you?"

"None of your buisness you prick" Dang...he's mean.

"Jason Todd!" Dick shouted.

"You little-" Jason let out a string of curses.

Dick covered the paralyzed June's ears. "Language!"

Then Jason started to walk away, but he was walking to me. When he passed me he got ready to hit me. I was to quick for him, I managed to pin him on the ground with his arm pinned behind his back with one hand and one hand on his head to keep it on the ground. I then heard something fall to the ground. I looked up and saw Alfred, but I also noticed Bruce. He looked like he was smiling. "I have an idea."

"Master Bruce, I do believe your idea should wait for later." Alfres glanced at the pale June.

"Holy shit! You're Bruce Wayne!" Jason suddenly realized.

"Wow, you are SLOW, kid," Dick chuckled weakly, placing June gently on a chair.

Oh crap! I forgot I had Jason pinned down! I got up and helped him.

"Sorry; forgot you were pinned down." I quickly went over to June. She was getting pale. Alfred then came over and took June from Dick and took her to a hospital bed. He started to tuck her in.

"She should recover," Dick muttered.

I walked over to her and grabbed a chair, I sat down and planned out in my head that I would stay with her till she recovered. Even if it would take all night for her to wake up. I will stay right here till she does.

**Third Person's POV**

Robin watched Caitilin fall asleep beside June's bed. "Bruce..." He said slowly.

"Yes?"

"What was your plan?" Robin asked curiously.

"I was thinking maybe we can help these girl's. June has the same skills you have and Caitilin has amazing reflexes. Remember when she took you down under 12 seconds? I think we should get them in to training. What do you think Dick?"

Dick was obviously miffed at the reminder of that, but grinned. "Of course! What about that Jason kid?"

"Dont worry. First we get him settled in and we figure out what to do ok?"

"Alright. But I just hope they don't accidentaly Zeta to the cave and meet the team."

"I think that would be worse." Bruce smirked.

**The Next Week Later...**

June had slowly recovered, but she hadn't gone anywhere near the rafters or bars. Dick had frowned at that; he never did get a chance to do acrobatic stuff with other kids. He understood, of course, he had gone through the same thing.

Dick noticed that Caitilin never left June's side no matter what. He realized that Caitilin was June's only family left on her mother's side. He smiled at the thought of that. June is in good hands with Caitilin.

As a kid, he always wanted a little sibling. Now, he might just get that chance for not only one, not two, but three as well.

His cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Dick, you coming to the Mountain today?" Wally asked.

"What? I was there not too long ago-"

"Two weeks, Rob. That is hardly 'not too long ago',"

"Oh, sorry Wally, a lot has been happening recently, I'll come over after luch, how's that?"

"Great man! I'll tell the others," Little did he know, a short and skinny shadow was following him.

He walked upstairs and grabbed his lunch. After lunch, he went back down to the batcave and put his shades on. He walked into the zeta tube.

Reconzied Robin- B-02

**Caitilin's POV**

He just walked through a...tube? I should check it out. I went over to June who was sitting at a table eating her lunch. "Hey June hurry up and eat. I know what we can do today."

"And what's that?"

"I saw Dick go through a tube so we are going to follow him. You in?"

"Yeah!" The girl bounced in excitement.

After June got her lunch finished we went over to the tube thing. We stepped inside it then all of a sudden a blue light appeared.

Recognized, Blue Canary B-82, Acrobat B-84

We were teleported to another cave. But when we got there, a bunch of teens were staring at us. Where are we and who are these kid?

June shyly skirted behind me. "Caitilin... I think we have a problem," June whispered.

"You think?"

"Cai- Blue, Acrobat, what are you two doing here?"

"Uh Rob..who are these two?" A red haired boy asked hesitantly. Whoa, it was Flash boy!

"They're my siblings. You met Acrobat already... What are you two doing here?"

"I saw you go through the tube thing and we followed you."

"You shouldn't be here." Robin paced.

"Why not Robin?!"

"Just because. The Zeta Tubes just went off line for the rest of the day. Come with me." We followed Robin down a hall, we stopped infront of a door. It had his hero name craved on the door. I could tell this is his room. He opened the door and stepped inside. We followed.

"Stay."

"Woof." I replied dryly. Then he left.

June pouted. "Wanna spy on him?" She asked.

I smiled, proud at the naturally sneaky girl.

**Third Person's POV**

"Robin, I didn't think you had siblings," Miss Martian looked at the youngest.

"Dude, you know they're going to be in so muh trouble with B, right?" Robin moaned. "At least Jaybird didn't follow them,"

Recognized Jason B-81

"Oh come on!"

"Hey Golden boy. Where are the girls?"

"Really Jay?! I'm going to be in enough trouble when Batman finds out they came here by follwoing me!" What Robin and the team didn't know was that the girl's were right around the corner. They watched as Robin started to freak out and having Kid Flash calm him down along with the team.

What started to bug Caitilin is that this girl with jet black hair and a purple shirt and white pants was flirting with her big brother! She was throwing herself all over him and Caitilin didnt like that. She turned to June in a whisper.

"How can that chick just throw herself all over our big brother?! Who does she think she is?!"

"I dont know, but I think she likes Dickie," June giggled. "He didn't tell us he had a girlfriend," Her giggles attracted the attention of Superboy.

"Robin, your sisters are here," he reported.

"Tattle-tale!" June screamed.

Conner looked confused, as did M'gann and Kaldur.

"What is a tattle-tale?" Kaldur asked.

"I told you two to stay in my room! And Jay, if you knew they were here, why didn't you stop them!" Robin fumed.

"It's too much fun to watch you squirm, Dickiebird," Robin made a face at the nickname. "Is this suppose to be revenge for the Jaybird thing?"

Meanwhile, June had walked up to the girl flirting with Robin. "What's your name?" June asked innocently.

"Zatanna," the girl smiled at June gently.

"Thanks. Zatanna and Dickie sitting in a tree: K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" June sang, dodging a furious grab from Robin by flipping away.

Caitilin and Jason were loving this. "FIRST COMES MARRIGE THEN COMES A BABY IN A BABY CARRIGE!" Robin's face was getting red as his siblings started to tease him. While team looked like some of them were enjoying it and the others looked confused on what was happening.

Wally opened his mouth, but quickly closed it when he saw Robin giving him the BatGlare. "We've got to get you back home before Batman-"

Batman 02

Robin held his head in his hands. "I don't even know why I'm surprised,"

The second Batman entered, he saw the cause of the noise. Caitilin, June and Jason making fun of Dick? What is going on?

"What's going on here?"

June giggles. "Robin's got a girlfriend- oops," She said suddenly, looking at Robin's horrified look and Batman's confused look.

"You didn't tell him? Good going, Dickhead," snickered Jason.

"Oh Jason cut him some slack. He cant help by the fact that his so called girlfriend is a whore." Robin couldn't believe that Caitilin had said that.

He looked at Zatanna, she looked like she was going to cry. But instead she ran off with tears in her eyes. He looked at his siblings, all but June who looked confused, and saw them laughing at what Caitilin had said.

"Caitilin..."

"What?"

"What's a whore?" asked June innocently. The older teens exchanged uneasy looks. "You wanna take this question?" Robin asked, turning to Batman. The glare told him otherwise.

"Uh...a whore is a girl who...who has cute clothes?" Caitilin shifted awkwardly.

"Oh ok, Zatanna does have cute clothes so she MUST be a whore!" June nodded in understanding. Robin suddenly facepamed along with Batman.

"Cay!"

"So is she a whore?" asked June in confusion, pointing at M'gann. "I think her clothes are cute."

"Ummm, no," Dick said awkwardly. "Zee! She was kidding!" Dick ran off, trying to avoid the discussion.

"So... who wants a snack?" Wally asked.

"I DO!" Caitilin, June, and Jason all raised their hands and looked at M'gann.

"Team, take care of them and make sure they dont get in trouble with anything or anyone. I will be off world for a couple days for a League mission. Be good." The last part was pointedly directed to the Batkids.

And with that Batman left.

Reconized Batman B-02

"M'gann why dont you go make them a snack." suggested Kaldur.

"Sure thing Kaldur." M'gann floated into the kitchen.

**With Robin and Zatanna**

"I can't believe she said that! Why didn't you do anything?"

"Zee, she's 9 she tends to act like a 6 year old when she wants to."

"No not that one. The other one! She makes me so mad!"

"Caitilin? I'm sure she didn't mean it Zee."

"Yeah sure."

"I'll talk to her, I promise," Robin smiled and held Zatanna's hand in his own.

Zatanna sniffled, then they heard a shriek.

"COOKIES!" June shrieked happily. Dick froze and dragged Zatanna outside to the kitchen.

"You guys gave her sugar!?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Wally stuffed some more into his mouth.

"She is EXTREMELY prone to sugar rushes," Robin paled. "Jay, you know that!"

Jason shrugged nonchalantly. "Oops."

"DICKIE!" She giggles bouncing up and down.

"Is she anything like you on sugar rushes?" Wally asked cautiously. Robin nodded, a wary look on his face.

"Oh, then we're screwed,"

"Wait...did you give any to Caitilin?" Wally slowly nodded.

"Dear god no... she's even worse," Just then Caitilin ran in with a couple cookies in her hand.

"Hey hey hey Megan gave me cookies and they are soooooooo yummy! You want one?!"

"Caitilin...you need to calm down. Give me the cookies."

"MINE!" Then she and June ran off like crazy people.

"Uhh...Rob? Are you sure they are worse then you?"

"Yes we need to get them under control now before they destroy the cave. That's what happened last time." Robin shuddered at the memory. The Batcave was a mess last time. He got blamed, naturally, being the oldest.

Plus, even though Bruce wouldn't admit it, June had him wrapped around her little finger. 'Daddy's Little Girl', as Jason and Caitilin had dubbed it.

"C'mon, you two, if you son't come out, then I'll have Agent A confiscate any of his cookies!" Robin threatened.

Caitilin being the sneaky pick pocket theft she is mangaed to get Robin's utility belt and threw a bird-a-rang. Lucky for them, Superboy managed to get it before it exploded. They then started to hear giggling. They were defitaly close by. "They are getting Agent A's cookie privalegys taken away for sure."

"Um, Rob?"

"Yeah KF?"

"How did they manage to get your utility belt?"

"WHAT?! CAITILIN YOUR GOING TO PAY!"

She had to really good in order to get the boy wonder's utility belt taken from him without him even noticing. "How did she do that?" Rocket asked incredelously.

"Oh, Caitilin kinda lived on the streets before she found June and got adopted."

"She lived on the street?!" The whole team looked shocked, even Zatanna knowing that she wanted to show Caitilin whose boss.

"Yeah she did. June did for a day but that doesn't really count. Cay was the only one out of the 4 of us who lived on the street."

"Really?"

"Yeah Caitilin lived on the street for a couple of weeks after her...I dont think I should say unless Cay wants me to."

"You're forgetting me, Dickhead. I don't know how you can forget, I stole the tires off the BatMobile,"

"YOU DID WHAT?" The team gaped at the pre-teen.

"Sorry Jaybird," Jason scowled at the ridiculous nickname.

"I swear, you call me that one more time I'm gonna- where's my utility belt?" They all looked up to see June giggling madly and waving Jason's utility belt in the air.

"June, give it back!" Jason fumed. June stuck her toungue out and blew a raspberry before disappearing into the rafters.

"That little-" Jason growled.

"We're doomed," Wally sulked.

"Wally, we're not doomed. We just need back up. Wally, we need to call-"

"Dick! You don't mean-" Wally gasped.

"I do mean," Dick said grimly.

"But- but-" Wally sputtered.

"No buts. Wally, call Roy,"

"I don't like the sound of that." Wally gulped. "Don't you remember what happened to **US** when we went all sugar happy?"

"Do it Wally." Wally put his hand in his pocket, but he couldn't find his phone.

"Looking for this?" They all looked up. There was Caitilin standing in the hall wearing Robin's utility belt and holding Wally's phone.

"Cay...give us the phone now."

"Hmm...nah. Hey June catch!"

Wally let out a screich when Caitilin threw his phone up towards the rafters. A hand popped out and caught it. "Cay... give me the belt now."

"How about we play a game of hide and seek? No powers and no heat vision and any other powers. GO!" Then Caitilin threw gas pellets and the lights when dark. They all heard a giggles that would have given even the Joker a run for his money. The game was on.

"We. Are. Screwed." Jason muttered.

"I volunteer running to Roy's place!" Wally shouted, then raced to the emergency exit.

'All exits blocked- Error' A younger giggle echoed through the mountain. "Oops, I think I pressed the wrong button,"

"Anyone else have their cell phone?" Dick asked through the darkness.

"No," Kaldur said, then rubbed his temples. This afternoon was NOT going as he planned.

"I got mine confiscated at schoool," M'gann admitted.

"I broke mine,"

"AGAIN, Supey?"

"I don't have one,"

"HAHA! Erm, I mean, really Artemis?"

"Baywatch, you have five seconds to live..."

"Guys, where's Rocket and Zatanna?" Dick interuppted. More giggles. "Of course..."

"Rob, your sisters are starting to scare me bro."

"Dickhead why are they being all creepy?"

"I dont know Jaybird." Then something, or someone, attacked Wally.

"AAH! Rob help!" Suddenly there was an older giggle.

"One down...5 to go..hehehehe"

"Caitilin turn the lights back on and tell us where Zee and Rocket are!"

"Sorry I broke the lights and Zee and Rocket somewhere that I know and your going to have to find out."

Great just great... "Well this is perfect!"

"Robin do your sisters do this all the time?"

"They started since Batman taught them how to disappear in the shadows and to attack their victims." Robin answered.

"Gee this is perfect...wait..where did Baywatch go?!"

**With June and Caitilin**

"Man this is fun!"

"I'm glad I thought of this game. We are so evil June."

"But it's fun being evil."

"Of course it is." They then looked at their 'captives'.

Zatanna, Rocket, and Kid Flash all tied to a chair with duct tape on Zatanna's mouth and Kid Flash knocked out in the chair. Though Rocket had her belt taken away too.

"You girls are EVIl!" Rocket groaned.

June beamed at her proudly. "Thanks!"

Caitilin wiped away an invisible tear. "I'm so proud,"

"Who do you want to go for next?" June asked, bouncing in excitement.

"How about... Superboy?"

"How are we going to do that?" June cocked her head to the right.

"Big bro has some green stuff in his belt." Caitilin smiled. June smirked, a rather unnerving looking one too.

"I'll take this one June, I'm stronger. Make sure they stay put 'till the game is over okay?"

"Aw ok.." Then with that Caitilin left with the krytonite in hand.

**With the Team**

"Superboy do you hear anything yet?"

"No I don-wait... I hear a heart beat. It strong right around the next corner." As they started to make their way to the corner they heard Superboy fall to the groound knowing that he was infront of them. A giggle was all that was heard next.

"2 down... 4 to go... hehehehe"

"Kryptonite..." Robin moaned, seeing a flash of green light.

**With June and Caitilin**

"Ooh ooh ooh! Can I get Artemis next? PLEEEEAAAAASE?" June gave the puppy look. Caitilin cringed at the sad eyes.

"No," She tried. Tears started to leak out of the nine year old's emerald-like eyes.

"Okay, fine, but start in the rafters, just get thsoe demon doe eyes away from me!" Immediately, the crocodile tears disppeared and the sad look went away, replaced by a bright and cheerful look, as well as creepy.

"Oh geez... I created a monster... oh well, go get 'em tiger!"

"Elephant."

"What?"

"I like elephants better." June said bluntly.

Caitilin blinked. "Okay, go get em'... erm, elephant."

With that June disappeared into the rafters. "That child..." Caitilin then started to tie up superboy with the krytoniite duct taped to his chest. Then she pulled out wallys phone it had the stop watch app on it. "Hm..so far 5 minutes. Need to see if we can get the rest before 15 minutes are up."

**With the team**

"Who's going to be next?" whispered M'gann.

"No one," Kaldur said firmly.

"Uh guys... where's Artemis?" Robin asked.

Silence.

A giggle broke through. "Arty is flying with me,"

"Oh god... Jay you still here?"

"Yes golden boy."

"Ok good M'gann set up a mind link now,"

"On it." Everyone saw M'ganns eyes glow green then her voice echoed through their heads. 'Everyone here?'

'Yes,' Kaldur answered.

'This is so cool...' Jason thought.

'HELLO!?' June mentally shouted.

Everyone winced. 'Please, don't do that again,' Robin sighed. 'Here.'

'June, can you give our team members back?' Kaldur asked politely.

'No,'

'Why not?'

'Because Kaldur we are playing a game... don't ruin our fun if you know what's good for you.' Caitilin's voice echoed through their heads.

'Cay, stop right now we are going to have a serious talk when we get back.'

'Hmm, nah! Seeya later!' June sang happily, and she pushed away from the mental link.

"How did she do that?" M'gann asked.

"Trade Bat secret," Robin said firmly.

"Robin we need to stop them before they hurt the others."

"Haha, wow, you're really that dumb?"

"Jay!"

"They wouldnt even think about hurting your friends. That's not what they do. They can have a tendency to do it, but they won't, they aren't trained to do so. They wouldn't lay a finger on them, unless they hurt us," Everyone minus Robin looked at Jason and looked suprised. Then all of a sudden the lights came back on.

"Awww, who turned on the lights?" whined June. Everyone turned to see June, Caitilin, and the rest of their teammates in the corner of the room.

Robin's eye twitched. "All this time... and you mean to tell me... YOU WERE IN THE SAME ROOM AS US?!"

June blinked up at Robin innocently. "Yes."

"Maybe cause you're too stupid realize that the lights were just turned off and could have used a flashlight?" Caitilin smirked.

"Wow golden boy... I realized that they were in the same room... they did that to us last week. You weren't there; you were with the ginger with no soul over there."

"Jay stop being mean. Now give us our belts back."

"One condition."

Everyone gulped as Caitilin walked over to Robin. "You talk Batman into letting me and June train and to do some patroling."

"No." Robin said immediately.

"Fine," June shrugges and wrapped the overly large belt over her tiny waist. It sagged quite a bit, so she strapped it over her torso. Robin groaned.

Caitilin then turned and walked away with a belt fitted around her wide waist. Jason then elbowed him. "Dude unless you dont want to let us both not see our utility belts again you better let them do it. They could be good knowing that they took down half your team under what 8 minutes?" He has a point, no one could do that.

Robin looked torn. "Oh, fine." he huffed. A belt was thrown down at Jason. The team looked up to see June lying casually above them.

"Dickie gets his belt back when he can convince Bats."

"Why don't you just ask him? You ARE daddy's little girl. He'd act like a chicken for you." Jason pointed out. The team gaped at him.

"Batman is your DAD?"

"Adopted!" June corrected. "And I may be Daddy's Little Girl, but I think we all know thats all the more reason he won't let me out on patrol,"

"That is true...but why do I have to?"

"You made a deal with Caitilin."

"True."

"Wait, Batman isn't coming back for a few days," Robin realized.

"And the Zeta Tubes are Malfunctioning," Jason added.

"So there's no way to get back..." Caitilin said slowly.

"SLUMBER PARTY!" squealed June, and she jumped on the rafters like a monkey.

"I thought the sugar adrenaline ran out!" Caitilin shouted.

"You may be worse than her, but sugar stays in her body for HOURS before she passes out for a good twelve hours," Dick gulped. Caitilin face palmed.

"This is going to be a long night,"

The team had to agree. Even though an hour hasn't even passed yet, June was already driving them crazy. But Caitilin managed to get away from them. She went into a corner with her drawing book and a pencil she managed to grab before they left the house. Then she started to draw.

"Whatcha doin'?" June sang, sneaking up on her. Caitilin didn't seem fazed.

"Drawing. Are you having fun terrorizing the team?"

"Mm hmm! We should do this again!" She nodded brightly.

"Haha we should. So are they looking for us now?"

"I dont know. Can I see what your drawing?"

"Sure." On the paper Caitilin was drawing on was a family portrait. The most beautiful drawing June has ever seen. She noticed every detail. Dick's blue eyes filled with happiness, June's childish smile, Bruce's warm smirk, the secrect happiness filled in Jasons eyes, and Alfreds warm smile.

"Why arent you in the picture Cay? Its really pretty.."

"Thanks, and I haven't drawn myself yet shortie."

"Dont call me that." Then they heard a noise.

"June keep your voice down someone's here."

Smoke suddenly filled their vision.

"Goddammit," Caitilin cursed, recognizing the gas immediately.

"Revenge is sweet," was what they heard before the cousins blacked out.

"You know Robin, Jason, and Batman are going to kill us all, right?" Kid Flash asked Artemis nervously. She put down her bow and picked up her knock out arrow.

"Worth it," Conner growled. He hadn't appreciated being tied up with Kryptonite.

"Man, I cant believe that they let their guard down that easly." Kid Flash shook his head.

Then Robin came in the room. "Hey guys have you seen Caitilin and June?"

"No, why Rob?"

"I need to got my belt back so I can check in with Agent A and Batman. They'll know something's up if I don't have my belt on me."

"Why don't you just borrow Jason's?"

"Bats will know the belt's not mine," Robin answered.

M'gann gave him a confused look. "But they're identical."

"This is the goddamn Batman we're talking about," Robin rolled his eyes. "Thanks anyways, I hope the two calmed down,"

"I believe they are so calm, it would seem as though they were sleeping," Kaldur said smoothly. The team held in their smirks and laughs. Robin just raised an eyebrow before leaving.

"I think we've finally corrupted you, Kal." Kid Flash grinned. The Atlantean rolled his eyes in response. How Red Arrow and Robin dealt with him was a mystery.

Once Robin left the room, the team heard a banging noise. "LET ME OUT! YOU'LL REGRET THIS!"

"I believe you should not be let out until you learn your lesson."

"What Kal means to say is there is no way we are letting you demons out." Rocket said.

"Oh I swear you WILL regret this! I will blow this door down!" Caitilin threatened.

"With what? Your not a meta human."

"I can still contact Daddy from here. I still have Robin's belt." June interuppted. That's when the team started to get paranoid.

"You're bluffing!" Artemis accused.

"Try me!" June sang.

"Batman wouldn't do anything, you little demons deserve it!" Kid Flash vibrated nervously.

"I'm Daddy's Little Girl," June rolled her eyes. "Who is he going to listen to; you, or me?" She had a point. Shred a few crocodile tears and the team were goners.

"June why dont you put the comunicator on speaker so they know we arent bluffing," Caitilin suggested slyly.

"Ok!" They heard the ringing of a comunicator... then doom came.

"Robin?"

"No dad it's us. Caitilin and June." Caitilin answered, a smug smirk on her face.

"Are you girls alright?!" Batman demanded immediately.

"Well, Robin's team are-" June began.

"-treating them ok they are doing great! They just wanted to call you and say hi!" Kid Flash butt in anxiously.

"If everything's okay..." Batman paused. "You girls call me if Wally does ANYTHING to hurt you. Got it?"

"Yes daddy. Byeeeeee see you in a couple days." June said.

"Bye girls." Then the communicator went dead. June giggled.

"Daddy's gonna kill you."

"Guys! Did I just hear Batman?!" Robin came into the room. "Well we're screwed." Kid Flash said, a defeated look on his face. Jason followed Robin, and narrowed his eyes at the closet.

"What's going on?"

"I FOUND NARNIA!" screamed June. Then the whole team face palmed.

"June? Caitilin? Why are you in the closet?"

"Your 'team' knocked us out and locked us in here! Jason beat them up! Especially Flash Boy! I hate him the most!" June shouted.

"Hey!"

"Okay!" Jason grinned.

"Jay..."

"Dickhead..."

"Pleaaaaaaase." June whined again.

"He can't beat me up," Kid Flash said firmly. Dick and Jason exchanged looks.

"Now you can," Dick said.

Jason smirked. "You might want to run."

Wally looked like he was going to pee himself. Then he started running. Jason was about to chase him, but stopped when Dick put his arm on his chest, stopping him. "Let's get the girls out first. Stand back you two."

"Ok. We're against the wall now Jay." Then Jason kicked the door down with one kick.

Caitilin then ran past him. "Thanks, now that kid is dead meat. Let's go!" The Both Caitilin and Jason ran off. And that left June with Robin.

"I want dinner." June said bluntly. Everyone looked at M'gann.

"You want spagetti?" M'gann smiled. Immediately, June brightened up, seeming to completely forget about being locked in a closet for ten minutes.

"Sure!" She happily raced to the kitchen. The team relaxed. She didn't seem as angry as her cousin and brother.

"Don't think I didn't forget about it," Robin warned his teammates, then disappeared. The team gulped and hesitantly walked to the kitchen.

An hour later, everyone was eating dinner minus Wally, Caitilin, and Jason. Caitilin walked in with her drawing book. June bounded up to her cousin.

"Did you finish the drawing?"

"Yeah."

"What drawing?" M'gann asked.

"Oooh! Caitilin is a great artist! She drew a family portrait! Show them Cay show them!" June urged her.

"I'd rather not." Caitilin gave June a sharp look.

"Well, come on I know I want to see." Zatanna said.

"Who asked you?!" Caitilin snapped.

"Caitilin!" Robin protested.

"I'm leaving." And with that Caitilin left the room.

Everyone looked at Zatanna. "What did I say?"

"I'll go talk to her." Robin frowned and ran up to her. "Caitilin! What's with you today? Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing," Caitilin quickened her pace.

"Cay, why don't you like Zatanna?"

"She's a-"

"She's not, and we both know that. And watch your language in front of your cousin."

Robin then grabbed her arm and turned her around he noticed that she was starting to cry.

"Cay...why are you crying?"

"I'm not. Dont be silly." She turned around and started to wipe away her tears. Then she felt Robin hug her. She managed to turn around and bury her face in his chest. Thats when she let the tears fall.

"Do you want to talk in private?" All she could do was nod.

"Alright." Robin lead her to his room. Once they were inside and seated on his bed, he pulled her into another hug.

"Why don't you like Zatanna?"

"I dont want you to ignore me. Or June and Jason."

"Why would I ignore you two? It's pretty hard to anyways."

"You always take her side."

"I do not always take her side Cay. You're always going to be my baby sister. And no one is going to take that away."

"Not even Zatanna?"

"No. Not even her. Why dont you just get some rest ok? I'll bring you some dinner ok?"

"Ok."

Caitilin curled underneath the covers, and Robin quietly left the bedroom. He entered the Kitchen without any ninjaness, which surprised the others.

"Is Cay feeling better?" Innocent eyes looked up at Robin.

"She is," Robin promised. "She's just tired. I'm bringing her dinner."

"Oh ok." Robin walked over to where M'gann had cooked the spegeti and filled up a bowl. Then at that moment Jason walked in, dragging an unconscious Wally.

"Hey, what did I miss?"

"You really got him?" Rocket asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, when he messed with my sisters he has to pay. Oohh dinner!" He then ran over and grabbed some dinner.

Robin walked to his room and opened his door. Caitilin was still curled under the covers. She looked like she was shivering. He put the bowl down on the night stand and sat on his bed. "Cay? Are you alright?"

"I'm just cold." Then he put a couple more blankets on and gave her a brotherly kiss on the head.

"Your bowl is on the night stand, and its hot ok? So be careful when you eat it."

Caitilin mumbled a barely audible thanks and squeezed her eyes shut. Robin frowned but left and returned to the kitchen.

"Robbie? Is Cay sick?" June asked. Robin blinked. Maybe...

"I don't know, June. She was feeling a bit warm, but was shivering."

"I believe you should take her tempature just in case Robin." Kaldur suggested.

"Alright, June you want to come?"

"Yes!" Then she got up from her seat and ran over to Robin.

"Jay?"

"Nah I'm to busy beating Conner at video games. Geez dude you suck at this game." Conner just grunted.

Robin and June walked down to the Med Bay and grabbed a thermometer and walked back to his room. When they got to his room they opened the door and Caitilin's bowl didnt look touched at all.

"Alright Cay sit up. I need to take your temperature." Caitilin sat up and Robin put the thermometer in her mouth.

"Keep it under your tounge." He instructed. A few minutes later, the thermonitor beeped. Robin took it out and looked at it.

"Oh man 103.9. Cay, you have a bad fever. How did you get sick?"

Caitilin mumbled something that sounded like 'mhgmahkasdf'.

"She said 'I don't know'." June translated. Robin gave his sister a strange look.

"Okay, we can't leave the cave, we probably don't have any medicine since the only ones who live here is a martian and Kryptonian, and Bruce will freak out and come home if he finds out." Robin groaned.

The there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Hi Robin, is everything ok?" Zatanna asked.

"Oh hey Zee. Everything's good, Caitilin's just sick and we dont have any medicine."

"That's not good."

"No it isn't."

"I could transport myself to the store to buy some," Zatanna offered hesitantly.

Robin's eyes lit up. "Really? You would do that?"

Zatanna nodded. "She is your sister, and I guess she was just feeling a bit under the weather today."

"She kinda was, but that would amazing thank you so much!"

"You're welcome. I'm going to go get my purse." Then she left.

"Dick.."

"Cay are you feeling ok?"

"I feel like im going to throw up."

"Are you going to?"

"Yeah.." Robin grabbed a trash can and handed it to her just in time.

"June go tell everyone that they shouldn't bug me since Caitilin is sick. I think she has the flu."

"Ok," June rushed outside, nearly knocking over Zatanna as she sped over to the team.

"Cay is sick." She announced. "Robbie says not to bother her."

"If we do?"

"She'd probably puke all over you." June answered cheerfully.

Artemis grimaced. "I'll stay away."

"Yeah same here."

"Can we have cookies?" June asked hopefully.

"NO!" The enitre team shouted.

"Aw.."

**With Caitilin and Dick**

Caitilin finally finshed throwing up, Robin put down the trash can. Then he laid down next to her.

"Dick..."

"Yeah?"

"Can you hand me my drawing book?"

"Sure." He got up and grabbed the book from the floor where it was dropped along with the scattered pencils.

"Here ya' go."

"Thanks."

"Cay, are you alright?" June crawled onto her cousin.

"I'm fine, kiddo,"

"You don't look fine," June said stubbornly.

Caitilin smiled. "You should go to sleep, too, June. It's late."

"I'm not tired," June yawned. Robin chuckled and picked up June from her waist. She thrashed, but even she wasn't strong enough to kick herself free from Robin.

Robin looked over and saw that Caitilin was asleep with her head on his chest. He smiled, even though his sisters could be evil he still loved him. Pretty soon June fell asleep in his arms. She looked like a todler, then Robin was asleep with them. A few minutes later Jason came in, and layed at the edge of the queen sized bed. Zatanna came back an hour later and saw all the bat kids asleep. She took out her phone took a picture and sent it to the team and the League.

***In Some Space Sector Far Far Away***

Batman tried to ignore Captain Marvel. He wondered why it had to be him who went on this mission. He could be spending time with his kids, but no, he had to check out this alien war in some space sector in lord knows where. That last call from June and Caitilin was unsettling, to say the least, but he figured Robin and Jason could handle it.

His cell phone suddenly rang. How he got reception from here was a mystery to him. He picked it up and found a picture of his kids curled up in one bed asleep. June was curled up in Robin's arms. Caitilin's head was on Robin's chest, and her arms were wrapped around Jason.

For the rest of the ride, a smile was on his face, scaring John Stewart, the Hawks, and Captain Marvel to death.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, June was the first to wake up. She glanced around, and tried not to laugh sheepishly when she couldn't get up. Robin and Caitilin were practically squeezing her.

She tried her best to get up, but no such luck. Then the door opened to reveal Zatanna. "Zee help meeee," She then stretched her arms out and Zatanna walked over and carefully pulled June out of Robin and Caitilin's grasp. They held their breaths when Caitilin started to toss and turn and mumble in her sleep.

"No... no please... come back..." Then she started to cry.

June's eyes widened. "Robin wake up! Caitilin's having another nightmare!" Robin woke up to June shaking him violently.

"Huh- what?" he asked drowsily.

"Cay is having another nightmare!" June bit her lip.

"Oh crap!" Dick cursed. Zatanna didn't know what to do. Robin grabbed Caitilin into a hug and started to rub her back comfortingly.

"It's alright, Cay, it's ok," Robin whispered

"Mommy... Daddy...come back..."

June started sniffle. "Don't you start too June," Robin moaned, begging her not to cry as well.

"Sowwy Dickie," She sniffled again and buried her face in Zatanna's waist. Dick tried to ignore June's lisping, but he knew she only lisped when she was extremely upset.

"Caitilin, shhhh, you're okay, you're okay. Wake up, please, wake up." Robin shook Caitilin until she woke up.

After a couple minutes Caitilin opened her eyes, but her vision was blurry from her tears. She felt Robin rubbing her back to calm her down. "It's ok Caitilin. It's ok." He repeated.

"Is it over?"

"It's over. I'm right here."

"Robin, what's going on?" Zatanna asked hesitantly. June looked up at the magician.

"Nightmare. We all get them." At this point Jason had woken up.

"Caitilin? Nightmare?" June nodded wordlessly.

"It's alright. It won't happen again trust me ok?"

"Ok."

"What happened?"

"Zee, I don't know if I should tell you. It's kind of about Caitilin's personal life."

Zatanna nodded, but then frowned. "Will she be okay?"

"Yeah, Cay is strong. She'll be fine." Robin replied, trying to convince himself more than her.

**'Team, report to the Mission Briefing. Jason, June, and Caitilin as well'** the PA announced.

"Who could that be?" asked Zatanna, a frown.

"Superman," Robin answered. "I think he's feeling guilty about ignoring Conner since he's been stopping by every so often. But if we really do have a mission, I have a bad feeling as to where those three are going."

"Come on Cay." Jason then got her on his back as a piggy back ride. "You got her?"

"Yeah of course." Then they arrived at the Mission Briefing with the team waiting for them. Wally gulped when he saw Jason arrive. He hid behind Conner, who silently moved aside.

"Supey!" He protested, sounding betrayed.  
"No more Kryptonite." Conner grumbled.

Superman's ears perked up, and looked at Conner in concern. He raised an eyebrow. Jason glared at Wally, and he hid behind his girlfriend this time. Artemis shook her head.

"Really, Wally?"

"He won't hit a girl,"

"True but h-"

"Let's just get on with it. What's going on Superman?" Jason asked.

**Recognized Batman B-02**

"Daddy!" June squealed, and bounded up to the protector of Gotham.

"Were you good? How was your stay?"

"Fun!" June's mischievous smirk suddenly disappeared. "But Caitilin got sick."

"Sick? How sick?" Batman asked immediately, narrowing his eyes behind his cowl.

"She threw up and has a fever." Jason said.

"How bad was the fever?"

"103.9, Bats. Don't worry, it most likely went down over night." Robin replied.

"Oh and she had a nightmare this morning." This time Batman looked very concerned.

"I feel dizzy." Caitilin mumbled.

June let go of her father, and hugged Caitilin in turn. "She's warm." June informed them. Batman took out a thermometer out of his utility belt, earning some strange looks from the Team, and tested Caitilin's temperature.

"Still high, but it went down. It's only 100."

"That's good." Robin grinned.

"Yes it is but she needs more rest. The team has a mission, which is why you three are going to spend the day with the whoever on the League has monitor duty."

"Where are you going to be dad?" Robin asked.

"Work," was his blunt reply

"Aww." June pouted.

"Can I come with you?"

Batman narrowed his eyes. "Not after what happened _LAST_ time."

"He took my cookie!" June defended.

"That doesn't mean you can kick him in the shin and throw him into the salad cart." Batman said dryly.

Jason smirked. "Aww, I remember that!"

Robin chuckled. "That was two days ago, Jaybird."

"Still it was fun."

"I feel really dizzy..." Caitilin swayed in her spot. Robin carried his sister and the BatFamily walked to the Zeta Tubes.

"Are we going to the Watchtower?" June asked excitedly, remembering how amazing it was the last time she was up there.

"Yes, but Caitilin won't be leaving my guest room." He said the last bit mostly to Caitilin.

"Aw... why?" June pouted.

"She needs her rest and it seems she doesn't have that much strength."

Robin suddenly remembered something. "Jason hold her real quick."

"What, why?" Before he could finish Robin ran off.

He came back with Caitilin's drawing book and pencils. "She almost forgot this." He gave the book and pencils to June before they walked through the Zeta tubes.

There was an awkward silence with the team. "That was scary." Wally shuddered.

"What was scary?"

"Seeing Bats act so... _loving_ to June and Caitilin."

"That was rather... different." Kaldur agreed.

"It was unnerving," Artemis added.

"Totally nerving," Robin chuckled.

The whole team turned their heads to him. "What do you mean?"

"Bats is so protective of them it's cause- never mind. I shouldn't say."

"Dude, tell us!" Wally groaned.

"Can't."

"Zatanna give him a truth spell!" Artemis smirked.

"Ok ok! I'll talk...yeesh." Robin sighed and ran a hand through is hair.

"Aww... can you still do the truth spell?" Wally asked hopefully. He got two smacks as a reply, one from Artemis and one from Robin.

"Anyways, there's a reason why June and Caitilin has started to live with us."

"I was wondering about that." Rocket said. "They just suddenly appeared, you never talked about them and they never tried to sneak here like they did yesterday."

"There's also a reason why they're receiving training-"

"Why?" Wally asked. Robin cast him an annoyed look.

"If you guys would shut up I'd tell you." Wally wisely shut his mouth.

"The reason for that is... June and Caitilin are orphans." Robin flinched at the word 'orphans'. The team looked at him in shocked expressions. "June's family died during a trapeze accident and Caitilin's family were murdered in front of her. She still gets nightmares about that night. It's horrifying and it only happened about a month ago. Their families both died around the same night." The team didn't know what to say. They didn't know that they had no parents, even at a young age.

M'gann sniffled, holding on to Superboy for comfort. Zatanna looked shocked that Caitilin was an orphan, no wonder she acts like she does. Kaldur's pale green eyes widened in surprise and sadness. Wally's shoulders dropped, though he already knew this.

"Do they live with you and Batman now?" Rocket asked.

"Yeah they have been for about a couple weeks now. They are good kids when you get to know them. Trust me... but they do get out of hand when you feed them sugar."

"You don't say?" Wally grumbled.

"Jason is always out of hand," he added. "Only especially when you make June cry. I'm pretty sure she's Jason's favorite."

"We've noticed," Artemis replied.

"Yeah... Caitilin tends to cling to people when she feels lonely so mainly she clings to me the most."

"That's so cute Robin." He looked over to M'gann and saw that she had broken away from Conner's arms and was now standing next to him.

He blushed. "Yeah it kinda is I guess."

"I hope the League won't have trouble with them," Robin said the last bit to Superman. He just smiled at Robin.

"What's the worst that can happen?"

Robin smirked. "Famous Last Words."

**At the Watchtower...**

"Hey kids!" Flash said cheerfully

"Hi Flash man!"

"Uh it's just Flash June."

"Oh ok. Caitilin doesn't feel good."

"Jay, can you lay me on the couch?" She asked drowsily.

"Nope you need to lay in bed."

Flash frowned. "Why not the couch?"

"Daddy said to lie on the bed," June said bluntly. Flash tried not to smile at the word 'daddy'. He was soooooo going to blackmail Bats on this one.

"Alright," Flash laid Caitilin under the covers.

"Uncle Flash?" June asked innocently. Flash beamed at the name. She really reminded him of Dick and Wally when they were little kids.

"Yeah June?" A mischievous look glinted in her eyes.

"Can we play hide 'n' seek?"

"Sure, I'll count, you go hide."

"Wait! The others need to play too!"

"They're busy June," Flash said. June's bottom lip trembled, and it stuck out. She widened her green eyes and pouted, tears threatening to spill over.

"Pleeeeeeeeease?" She sniffled for good measure. Flash practically melted.

"Of course! I'll go get them!" He sped away.

The begging look on June's face disappeared. "Did I do it good, Jay?" Jason smirked and ruffled the nine year old's hair. "Yeah, nice job shortie."

"Call me that one more time and you'll wake up with tubes in your body." She threatened. Jason gulped and removed his hand from her hair slowly; this girl was dangerous... she hangs out with Caitilin too much.

"You know the plan right? Cay are you going to be joining us?"

"Yes if I have the strength to." She said stubbornly.

"Ok good." Then Flash came back with some of the Leaguers.

"Yay!" June bounced with excitement.

"Jay and I hide, you guys find us!"

"I'm playing too!" Caitilin smiled.

"No," Jason stubbornly pushed her down.

"Oh come on!" She whined. "I'm feeling fine!"

"You really want me to call Bats and tell him you're not resting?" Jason looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Caitilin gulped. "No! He'd chain me to bed!"

Jason smirked. "C'mon, kiddo, let's hide and give the leaguers a run for their money!" He picked up June onto his shoulders and disappeared.

"Not fair... I guess I can draw then." Caitilin sulked. _Or watch the show, _she thought

That's when the burst of giggles came through the watch tower. Caitilin then smirked. "Let the game begin." Then she got up, turned the lights off and disappeared in the darkness.

"Bats is gonna kill us," Green Arrow said.

"They're just kids," Wonder Woman rolled her eyes. Flash gulped. "Don't you remember how Robin was June's age?"

"Oh that was terrible." Green Arrow shuddered at the memory. "But these kids might be worse. Plus Caitilin is sick, so if he finds out she hasn't been resting we are going to be in deep trouble."

Superman heard something in the rafters. All of a sudden a green rock dropped down and he fell to his knees.

"Supes!" Flash just about shrieked.

All they heard was giggles.

**With Caitilin and Jason**

"You let her take down Superman? Are you crazy?" Caitilin screamed.

"Dont worry I gave her some Kryptonite. Now rest." Then he pulled the covers of Batman's guest room blankets on Caitilin.

"Yes sir. Have fun with the game."

"Thanks. Now sleep." And with that Jason disappeared into the dark hall.

**With the League**

"We're sooo screwed, either by these demons or by Batman." Green Arrow whimpered.

"Flash, go hide all the sugary snacks," Hal said. "We don't want THREE hyperactive Bats running around."

There was a giggle. "Too late!" A voice sang happily. Smoke bombs appeared out of nowhere, and when the smoke cleared, Superman and the Kryptonite were gone.

"We're done for."

"Great Hera!" The lights started flickering.

"Ok, I'm getting creeped out now." Green Arrow looked around nervously.

"As am I. Perhaps we could communicate with Superman through the mind link." Martian Manhunter suggested.

"Good idea J'onn" The Martian's eyes glowed a bright green. They turned back to the regular color. 'Superman are you ok?'

'Kryptonite... ughhhhh' was his reply before the mental link was cut off.

"That did not work." J'onn noted. Flash gulped, and vibrated in his spot.

**With Batman at the Batcave**

Batman smirked at the terrified looks on the League's face. They were in for it. He watched June giggle with mischief and catch up with Jason.

Yes, parents can say they were proud of their child for playing Mozart on the piano, or winning an award at school, but only he could say he was proud of his children for taking down the Justice League.

Then he switched the camera to his guest bedroom and saw Caitilin curled under the covers. He smiled knowing that she did what he said for once. Then he switched the camera back and saw that the Leaguers were freaking out. He couldn't help but chuckle. "Is something funny Master Bruce?"

"Yes, Alfred come look at this. June and Jason are scaring the League to death, just like Robin when he was June's age."

Alfred's face was blank, but Bruce has known the loyal butler for years, and he could tell Alfred was slightly amused. "It is a good thing that Master Richard is not with them, Master Bruce, he would be, I believe the correct slang term is, trolling them." Alfred replied.

"He would be Alfred, that he would be." He loved his kids. No matter what, he would do anything for them.

**At the Watch Tower**

Superman and Wonder Woman have been taken down under 5 minutes. All that were left was Flash, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow and Hal Jordan. "I call taking ring boy. He's going to be easy." Jason took out a glass of yellow energy.

"Ooh ooh ooh! Can I get Flashie! Can I? Can I?" June bounced from the sugar rush.

Jason smirked. "Of course, here." He handed her a pocket of marbles. "Just throw that down and Flash is a goner." June beamed, took the marbles, and disappeared.

"Oh, that kid's got potential." Then he disappeared in the darkness.

Ten minutes later, Flash and Hal were taken down. The only ones left were Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter, so they decided to scatter.

Green Arrow decided if he went into a room, he would be safe, or safer than in the halls, but he accidently went into Batman's guest room. He then heard a noise. He turned around and saw Caitlin. "Who are you?" she rubbed her eyes blearily.

"I'm Green Arrow. You must be Caitilin."

"Mhm.."

"You okay?" Green Arrow asked.

"Noooooooooo," Caitilin moaned.

"What's wrong?"

"24 hour stomach flu... I don't know how I got sick..."

"Okay," Green Arrow frowned and tilted his head at Caitilin.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing, it's just that you look like my girlfriend."

"Um..thanks? I guess.."

"She said she had a kid but she was forced to give her up."

"Oh that's sad. I'm sorry."

"I know this is really random but... you would happen to have a Canary Cry would you?"

Batman switched the screen when Green Arrow walked into the room. He wasn't sure why Ollie would ask his daughter that; why would she be a meta human? Caitilin had no relations to any other meta human Leaguer.

"Um... maybe." Caitilin said sheepishly. Ollie couldn't believe it... and neither could Batman.

"What do you mean 'maybe'?" Green Arrow asked with wide eyes.

"Well, before Bats found me, I was on the streets, and I was attacked by a guy. I was freaking out when I just screamed and the guy was knocked back." Caitilin explained, looking a bit embarrassed.

"So you're saying you made to scream so big and loud he was flung to the ground?" All Caitilin did was nod. For once, Batman was shocked. His oldest daughter was the daughter of Black Canary who she had to give up in order to protect her and her city. How did he not know this?

"Yeah basically." She said nonchalantly.

Green Arrow gaped at her. "Caitilin... do you know what this means? Black Canary is your mother!"

Caitilin just blinked. "I already knew. Well, I sorta figured anyways, not a positive. I can't use the DNA search without Batman knowing. Besides, do you know who June's father is? Black Canary being my mother is NOTHING compared to that."

"I don't know Caitilin. I'm sorry, but on the bright side you have a mother."

"But, I already have a family. I live with Bruce, June, Dick, and Jason."

"Your mother and I will figure something out so you can live with us and with Batman, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Now, I really hope it's safe out in the hall now. Your siblings have taken most of us down. They're scary." When he looked at Caitilin she was smiling.

"That's us Batkids for ya'."

Green Arrow peeked his head out and saw the coast was clear. He breathed a sigh of relief and stepped out...

Only to have something drop onto his shoulders instead.

"Nightey night arrow boy," whispered June, then burst into a fit of giggles. A needle was plunged into his neck and everything went black.

An hour later all the leaguers woke up. They noticed that the lights were on but there was someone standing in front of them. They all looked up at Batman.

"Good job kids. Took them down under fifteen minutes. I'm impressed." They all looked over at the side and saw the three youngest Batkids.

"Thanks daddy." June beamed at her father and climbed into his arms.

"I feel humiliated," Flash sulked. "This is worse than when Robin and Kid Flash took us down when they were sugar happy."

"Allen, that was three months ago." Hal groaned and sat up.

"So, what's your point?"

"Are you feeling better Cay?" Batman asked, ignoring his colleagues.

"Yep!" Caitilin smiled. "Did you enjoy the show?"

Batman smirked. "It's on a CD and sent to the Team."

The leaguers blanched. They could not believe it! Bats was recording and watching at the same time?! "You were recording this! Why didn't you stop them?!"

"Because Boy Scout, I have and will never ruin my kids fun." Superman looked disappointed in him, but realized how much the kids really changed him. Before Robin came along, Batman never talked to anyone unless it was for mission briefing or meetings. He remember them daring each other to try to start a conversation with him and not to leave him alone. Plus he never smiled, EVER.

"Can we go now, Daddy? Dickie said he'd help me get ready for school." June begged.

"Of course, and Caitilin, when we get home, we're going to have a little talk about family matters. June as well."

"Good thing I'm not related to some psycho." Jason muttered, and followed them to the Zeta Tubes

Suddenly, Flash's phone rang.

"Wally?"

There was laughter on the other end. "Did you give them sugar?" Wally asked, still cracking up.

Flash deflated. "Yeah."

"You asked for it then." Wally choked out.

**With Batman**

"Why do we need to have a talk about family matters? What did I do?" Caitilin asked.

"Yeah me too! I didn't do anything!" June whined.

All Jason could do was laugh. He wanted to hear this so badly.

"Caitilin, why didn't you tell me about your powers?" Batman asked.

Caitilin gulped. "I know your rule of 'No Metas', and I thought that if you knew I was a meta you wouldn't train me."

Batman's gaze softened. "That doesn't matter anymore. The reason why I don't allow metas is because of my past experience with adult metas, but I let Young Justice into the city plenty of times." Caitilin nodded, and hugged her adopted father.

"Now June, who is your real father, Caitilin mentioned him before," June gave Caitilin a pained look, and she winced and mouthed 'sorry' as a reply.

"I'm not sure, but I think he has to be some bad guy if the people at the circus didn't want me to meet him." June bit her lip, this time real tears coming out. Jason wrapped his arms around her.

"Why don't we find out then?" Batman asked her gently. He picked up the nine year old and brought her to the Batcomputer. As gently as he could, he pricked her finger with a needle and placed the bleeding finger on the scanner.

"Here," Caitilin handed her a band aid, wrapping it around her pointer finger. Batman froze upon seeing the results. No... it couldn't be. He thought it was just a rumor Oliver spread for attention.

"Daddy?" June asked quietly, her eyes wide with curiosity and slight fear as she looked at her adoptive father.

"June... do you really want to know?"

"Yeeeeees," She begged.

Batman swallowed. "You're father is Deadshot."

June honestly didn't know who this was, but from the dark looks of her father, cousin, and brother she could tell it was no one good.

"Who's Deadshot?"

"A very bad villain." Batman replied, keeping the details low.

That's probably why everyone at the circus didn't want her to look for him. He could have trained June to be some sort of thief or murderer or something.

"Dad?"

"Yes Caitilin?"

"What is your past experience with adult metas?"

Batman seemed to scowl. "Superman once went Rogue after being controlled by a villain, Flash came into the city, which was perfectly fine, until he left with the city half burnt down because he was fighting his Rogue Gallery, and when I first met the Justice League, Diana came to one of my galas not knowing I was Batman and the party ended with crashed windows, injured people, a scared Dick, and the princess of Casnia almost kidnapped."

"Daddy?"

"Yes June?"

"Can you tell me more about Deadshot?" She asked hesitantly. Batman honestly couldn't say no.

"Well while you do that, Jay and I are going to go get our backpacks ready. 'Kay bye!" Caitilin said hastily. The two ran off.

Batman looked like a deer caught in headlights. He looked at his daughter expecting to hear an answer and sighed. "Deadshot is an archer from Star City, one of Green Arrow's worst villains. He's a mercenary and assassin, but was originally a fake vigilante from Gotham. He tried to replace me, but his real plan was to rule Gotham's underworld slums. He escaped from prison and joined Star City's Suicide Squad."

June gave him the deer in the headlights look right back at him. "Is he really my dad?" Batman just nodded.

"I don't want him to be my dad, I want you to be." She hugged him. All he could do was smile and hug her back.

"How about we get you ready for dinner and get you to bed? You have the first day of school tomorrow."

"But Dickie isn't back yet!"

**Recognized Robin B-01**

"Hey what did I miss?" Dick asked casually.

"Hey Dickhead." Jason called.

"Nice to see you too Jay. How are you feeling, Cay?"

"Better thanks."

"So, what did I miss?" His siblings all exchanged glances.

"Nothing." They chorused. Robin gave them odd looks, but just shrugged.

"You still want me to help you pack for tomorrow, June?" Green eyes lit up like a Christmas Tree. "Yeah!" She pulled Dick away to her red and yellow bedroom.

Batman then pulled his cowl down and became Bruce Wayne. "Caitilin and Jason do you need any help packing for school?" "

"Not really, but I don't like the uniforms. I hate skirts." Bruce smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it."

**The Next Morning**

"NOOOOOO I DON'T WANT TO WEAR IT!" June screamed, running through the halls in her pajamas. Dick, Jason, and Caitilin chased her.

"JUNE YOU HAVE TO!" Dick hollered.

"NO!"

The three stopped chasing her in the gym. "This is a waste of time, we may be larger, but June is going to get away every time. Besides, she a mini you, Goldie, a monkey in the gym." Jason panted.

"You're right, I think the only way to get her to put on the uniform is to bribe her." Caitilin agreed, also panting.

"JUNE, IF YOU WEAR THE UNIFORM FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR, YOU DON'T HAVE TO CLEAN THE BATCAVE FOR ANY PUNISHMENTS!" Immediately, June appeared from above them. Confused, they looked up and saw rafters, where June once was.

"Come on June, even I have to wear it; and heaven knows I don't like it either. At least it looks cute on you. How about we wear shorts underneath? Does that sound good?" June nodded Caitilin held her arms out and June landed in them. "But I still don't like it."

Bruce came out of nowhere. "Come on you guys, I'm going to be late work and you're going to be late for school, so let's get this monkey in her uniform."

"Do I have to wear this, Daddy?" June whined.

Bruce just chuckled. "You're worse than Dick on his first day,"

"Bruce!" Dick reddened, remembering that day years ago. Bruce smirked, but didn't elaborate.

"I've never been to school... what's it like?" June asked dreamily.

"It's boring; trust me, the teachers are mean. Well, I was put in a public school and they were mean there, so I don't know about this school." Jason shrugged.

"Don't worry June, the teachers in your grade will be nice. Trust me, they are nice. I just hope you make some friends." Dick looked at Caitilin.

"I think you should watch out for the jocks."

"Why?"

"They tend to be jerks and major pervs. I've seen it happen. If you need any help, just find Bette, Artemis, or Babs, they've all had experience getting rid of them."

"Okay, I'll watch out for them."

"What's a perv?" June asked.

"We've really gotta stop with the teen talk around June," Caitilin face palmed.

"Ermm, it's an inappropriate person." Bruce explained and minimal as possible. June nodded slowly.

"Okay," She accepted the answer. "What grade am I going into?"

"Fourth." Jason answered. "C'mere shortstack," He put the nine year old on his shoulders again.

"What did I tell you about calling me short?" She glared at him.

"Remember you can't talk like that around the teachers. You have to act like a normal nine year old okay?" Dick reminded her.

"Okay." She agreed, albeit grudgingly.

"Hey, what grade am I in? I can't remember the last time I was in school since I stopped and went to homeschooling."

"You're going into 7th. You're 12 right?" Caitilin just nodded.

"Can we gooooooo noooooww?" June asked hopefully.

"Sure," Jason carried her to the car and sat her down.

"SHOTGUN!" Jason, Caitilin, and Dick shouted at the same time.

The three raced for the front row.

"Whatever happened to ladies first?!"

"I'm the oldest!"

"Move it before I bite you both!"

Alfred and Bruce came and saw what was going on.

"Oh dear."

"I'm older than all of you, so I get shotgun. Plus, I'm the dad." Bruce joked.

"He's got a point there guys..." They all got in the backseat with giggling June. Bruce smiled and Alfred just started the car.

"June, calm down." Dick cackled upon seeing the nine year old bounce with excitement.

"I can't help it! I've never been to school before!"

They arrived at school a couple minutes later. June practically flew out of the car. "Bye Daddy!" She waved.

Bruce smiled. "Bye, June, have a good day at school. Got your phone?"  
"Yes."  
"Communicator?"  
"Yes."  
"Emergency button on your watch?"  
"Yes!"  
"Utility belt?"  
"YES."  
"Back up communicator-"  
"YES!" June rolled her eyes, giggling. "I'll be fine. C'mon Caitilin, let's goooooooo!" She dragged her cousin out of the car.

"Ugh... I don't want to go!"

"Well you're going, so get your big butt moving!" Jason snapped. Once Jason and Dick got out of the car the girls noticed that all the other kids were staring at them.

"Uh, Dick? Why are the other kids staring at us?" Caitilin started to feel uncomfortable with the whole student body staring at them.

"Oh don't pay attention to them. They'll stare but they will go back to what they were doing."

"But why?" June asked in confusion.

"We're technically the richest kids in Gotham; they're gonna stare." Dick smirked. Caitilin and Jason both made faces.

"Where's my class?" June tugged on Dick's sleeve.

"Here," Dick held her hand and lead her to a smaller building. As they left, a boy about fifteen came up to Caitilin.

"Hey babe."

"Get away from me."

"Hey! No one talks like that to me. I'm the hottest guy in school and we are going to go out Friday."

Caitilin narrowed her eyes. "I don't think so. Now let go of my arm before I put you in the hospital."

The boy immediately let go of her arm. She walked towards her class, completely ignoring the boy. Jason saw a group of girls giggling and looking at him repeatedly. So he put them at the top of his list of Girls to Flirt with.

Caitilin mumbled something under her breath. All Jason heard was, "Stupid... perverted... lucky... can't control... scream at him...", but he got the idea.

After school, Caitilin was busy trying to get her books in her backpack when she saw out of the corner of her eye, the boy who tried to force ask her out PUSH her baby cousin! She ran over and got on her knees next to June.

"June are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." June sniffled. Caitilin looked up and saw the boy laughing. She got up and dropped her bag, suddenly grateful she had shorts on underneath.

"You better hope you know a good doctor." She punched him in the nose.

"Gah! My nose! You bitch! You're going to pay!" Then all the students heard him scream and started to form a circle around them chanting 'fight! fight! fight! He tried to punch her but she ducked and round house kicked him. She was about to break his arm when Jason and Dick ran into the circle along with a teacher.

"Caitilin let's go. Now!" Dick grabbed Caitilin before she could do anymore damage.

"One more punch?"

"No, Caitilin, you cannot punch him again!" Dick snapped. Jason walked up to the boy and punched him in the neck.

"Jason!"

"What? You said she couldn't, you didn't mention me."

Tears slipped from June's eyes a bit, her knees and palms were bleeding from the fall. The hurtful words said by that boy still rang in her ears.

Caitilin helped her up. "Wha ever he said to you, I will put him in the hospital for you shortie. Let's get him and clean you up ok?" All June could do was nod.

"Don't call me shortie," She replied half-heartedly. The teacher took June and the now beaten up boy, who will be known as Matt, to the nurse's office, and Caitilin, Jason, and Dick to the principal's office.

Principal Dukes gave Dick a look. "Again, Dick? The is the third time this week you've had to come to my office- and it's only Tuesday!"

"Actually it wasn't me this time. These are my siblings Jason and Caitilin. The youngest one June is in the nurses office."

"Ah well what happened?"

"I walked out of my class and I see that kid push June to the ground making her cry so I beat the living shit out of him. Then Jason and Dick came and Jason punched him in the neck."

"Young lady that language and those kind of actions will not be allowed on school grounds! I'm sorry, but I will be sending a phone call to Mr. Wayne. You can leave now, but Caitilin and Jason will be watched for now on while on school grounds."

The three left quickly. "Man what a grouch." Caitilin grumbled.

"Yeah, and why were you sent to the office Goldie?" Jason smirked.

Dick suddenly looked a bit nervous. "Errr... I'll give you each twenty bucks to not mention it again."

"Deal." The two said in unison, and they entered the Nurse's office. Matt was crying even harder then June, but upon seeing the three, glared at Caitilin and Jason.

"Hey kiddo, you okay?" Dick sat next to June, who had white bandages wrapped around her palms.

"Better," She answered earnestly, wiping a couple stray tears from her face. A man entered the nurse's office furiously, and turned to the nurse.

"I demand to know who did this to my son!" Ms. Noell, a kind old lady, frowned at the man's attitude.

"I believe he was antagonizing a fourth grader before her cousin defended her." She pointed to Caitilin, who looked like she'd rather swallow a lemon than be here. Just as the man started to yell, Bruce entered.

"Dick, Jason, June, Caitilin, what happened?" He asked, then caught sight of Junes bandages just as the man turned to Bruce angrily.

"Your child beat up my son!"

"Well was he weak?" The four kids tried to not laugh at Bruce's question. But the man just looked angrier.

"Of course he wasn't! And my son was not antagonizing a fourth grader!"

"Sir look first off I believe the injuries on my daughter's hands and knees say the truth. If you ever lie about what really happened, you're going to wish you never enrolled your son here."

The furiously sputtering man left with his crying son.

Bruce looked his kids and gave them the 'meet-me-outside' look. The family walked out of the school while Bruce went to the office and signed some papers.

"June, are you okay?" was the first thing he asked her. June nodded silently.

"What did that son of a bi-" Bruce glared at Dick. "- big dummy say to you?" was Dick's lame change of words.

June didn't really seem to notice. "Nothing..."

Caitilin then pulled June away from the boys. "June, I want you to tell me what he said to you, okay? I won't tell anyone, I pinky promise." Caitilin held out her pinky with a ghost of a smile.

June hesitantly shook her pinky. "The boy said that the only reason why Daddy adopted me was because he liked circus freaks, just like Dickie. But then I said I wasn't a freak, and that the only freak around here was him." Caitilin couldn't help but smirk. Even emotionally hurt June still had an attitude.

"June, you know that's not true. And if you're unsure, **I** know it's untrue."

"How would YOU know, you're not Daddy." She said stubbornly.

"June I may not be him but I know how it feels when someone calls you a freak. When I first found out I was a meta human I felt like I wasn't normal."

June hugged her. "You're not a freak, it's not your fault. By the way, is Black Canary really your mommy?" Caitilin smiled and nodded.

"COOL!" The two walked back to the boys. Bruce looked at Caitilin with a raised eyebrow upon seeing June had gone back to normal. "She's fine now?"

Caitilin smiled and nodded. "Yeah, she just needed a little encouragement,"

"I want ice cream!"

Bruce chuckled. As they walked out the school, none of them noticed the strange car outside. Knock out gas appeared, and the family were knocked unconscious.

**A few hours later**

June was the first to wake up. She looked over and saw Caitilin, Dick, and Jason all lying on the ground, tied up an knocked out. June poked Dick in the shoulder nervously.

"Dickie?" Dick mumbled something unintelligible.

"Oww... what hit me?" Jason pushed himself up awkwardly with his hands tied behind him back.

"Jay, what's going on? Where's Daddy?" June asked, trying to keep the fear from her voice. Dick blinked a few times and made sense of his surroundings.

"Cay? Are you up yet?" Dick nudged the meta.

"I am now," She grumbled. "Where are we?"

"I've got no clue." Dick frowned. "Ughh, we've been kidnapped... AGAIN."

"This happens often?" Caitilin asked. "Too often, but it usually ends with me trolling, a few stupid thugs gone crazy, and Batman rescuing me,"

"Not this time," came a voice. A man came out of the shadows, and June recognized him instantly. The color left her face and dread filled her stomach. This man was Deadshot, June's father.

"What do you want from us?! Money? You're not getting it!"

"Caitilin shut up!" Jason hissed. "You want to get us killed?"

"Daddy?" June asked hesitantly. "Why did you kidnap us?"

"Those circus freaks kept me away from you and your destiny. Your mother hid you, and I couldn't train you to become what I needed you to be." Something hit him in the head.

"Who threw that?!" Deadshot asked furiously.

"How about I make a deal with you? You leave us alone and let us go or you get blasted and go deaf."

Deadshot sneered. "What are you? A meta human? I don't think so little girl. Juniper is still young, I can still influence her to train her, whether you like it or not. If not, well, there's always a way to mold the mind." Caitilin got up and Deadshot whipped out a crossbow with a pointed tip, the kind Red Arrow, Artemis, and Green Arrow NEVER used.

She smirked. "Bad choice. I'm gonna blast your ears so loud you won't hear ever again."

"Prove it." Deadshot sneered, his finger preparing to pull the trigger. Caitilin let out her 'canary cry' . It was so powerful Deadshot fly across the room.

Before she could scream again, a thug grabbed Caitilin from behind and gagged her, making the canary cry ineffective. Deadshot stood up and glared at Caitilin before picking up his crossbow. "You're going to wish you hadn't done that..." He growled and aimed his crossbow.

"Daddy, please don't hurt her," June begged, becoming desperate.

Deadshot turned to June, and paused. "I'll give you a proposition; come with me, no struggling or protests or anything like that, and I'll let them all go."

"June, don't do it!" Dick shouted.

"Damn it shortie, don't even THINK about it!" Jason added furiously.

June stared at them with terrified eyes, and slowly nodded. "Okay, but let them go first."

The second the thug let go of Caitilin, she ran over to June. "June, you can't do this. He's going to make you kill people. Don't do this." She whispered.

"I'm sorry Cay." June sniffled.

Deadshot walked over and untied June's ankles. Caitilin stood up awkwardly again, ready to scream, when Deadshot gave a nod and she pinned down from behind. "Hey! Let me go!"

"Sorry kiddy,"

June blinked back a couple tears and silently followed Deadshot out of the room. Dick and Jason were screaming for her, well, Jason was cursing violently, until two men threw knock out gas at the three and they were out cold.

**With Bruce**

Bruce woke up in a hospital room. Not again... how many times a month did he have to end up in a hospital?

"Alfred, what happened?" Alfred looked up from his chair.

"I believe you were knocked out after leaving the school."

"What happened to Dick, June, Jason, and Caitilin?! Are they okay?" He demanded. Alfred looked at him sadly.

"They were nowhere to be found."

**With June...**

June followed Deadshot to a car.

"Daddy... why are you doing this?" June asked, her eyes swimming with tears.

"You're my child. I will not have my flesh and blood becoming wretched hero and let her skills go to waste." Deadshot said.

June twisted her wrists uncomfortably before she was pushed into the back seat of the car. _Please, daddy, find me soon._ She thought to herself.

**With Dick, Jason, and Caitilin**

When the three woke up, they were untied and their gear was brought back to them. Robin tapped his watch that alerted Batman and the League of their location.

"I can't believe she's gone... I was supposed to protect her. What kind of cousin am I if I can't even protect June?"

"It's not your fault Caitilin, if it's anyone's, it's mine," Dick said flatly. Jason scowled.

"Don't even think about taking this one on yourself, Dickhead. We're going to find her, and she's going to be fine."

"But Deadshot's gonna turn her into some mercenary or something!" Caitilin said hysterically. "She's only nine!"

"Caitilin, SNAP OUT OF IT!" Jason shook her shoulders. "ALRIGHT? PANICKING WILL NOT HELP HER NOW!" Caitilin breathed, attempting to calm herself.

"We just have to wait for Bruce, okay? I wouldn't be surprised if he already has the SWAT team and the entire League looking for us."

Caitilin shrank into the floor miserably."Alright,"

"Cay trust me its not your fault. I should have sent his coming. It's all my fault." Then all of a sudden the door burst open. They all looked and saw superboy.

"Supes!"

"We got word about your kidnapping and tracked the signal here. Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah we're fine." Zatanna and the rest of the team came in as well. She walked over to Dick with a worried look on her face.

"Are you guys ok? Where's June?"

"She's gone." Caitilin looked down with disappiontment. M'gann could feel her emotions like a tidal wave. They were full of disappointment, regret and sadness. Her emotions then started to change. Zatanna then got down on the ground with Caitilin.

"Hey... everything's going to be alright."

"How do you know? We might never see her again..." Everyone was surprsied that Caitilin wasn't giving Zee attitude this time. She must really be upset.

Batman came in as well as some of the League. "What happened? Where is June?" He demanded. Caitilin bowed her head, feeling tears come out. Dick ran a hand through his hair and hugged her.

"Gone."

Jason explained what had happened to the League and Team. Batman kept a steady face, though everyone could tell he was panicking on the inside.

"Deadshot?" Green Arrow asked furiously. "That guy hasn't been spotted in the streets for nearly two years now, I assumed he was dead."

"Yeah? Well, you think he's dead now, dumbass!?" Jason snapped.

"Jason! Cursing at him will not help." Dick repriminded

"It'll make me feel better!"

"How can you feel better when JUNE IS GONE?!"

Caitilin covered her ears, trying to block out the sound of everyone's screams and arguments.

"QUIT IT BAYWATCH-"

"MAKE ME BLONDIE!"

"SHUT IT ALLEN!"

"WE'RE GOING TO GET HER BACK JORDAN!"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY OTHERWISE!"

She couldn't stand it anymore.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP! I CANT THINK WITH EVERYONE YELLING THEIR FUCKING LUNGS OUT!"

Everyone just stared at her with their mouths hanging open. Even Batman's mouth was open in shock.

"Just everyone shut up. Just leave me alone! You're all making me feel worse by screaming! I bet none of you have ANY IDEA what im feeling right now!"

She walked right out of the building with the team and the League staring at her. They all started to feel bad, but the only one's who followed her out were Black Canary and Green Arrow. When they got out there they saw Caitilin around the corner of the ally crying.

"Caitilin?" Black Canary asked quietly. Caitilin looked up with sad eyes.

"It's all my fault." She cried. "June is alone with a mercenary who is probably going to train her to be just like him, and if she refuses, he'll probably brain wash her or something!"

Black Canary hugged her daughter and let her cry. Green Arrow knelt down with them. "From what your brother told us, there was no way for you to prevent it."

"I tryed...but it wasnt enough..I should have taken him down. I know I could take him down but I didnt." She buried her face in Canary's shoulder. Canary then started to stroke her hair.

"Ssshhh its ok sweetie. Its alright. We all regret what we did or what we should have done but never did. We all do that. Even some of the League,trust me." Green Arrow then sat on the ground with them and wraped his arms around them.

"I wish there was someway to track him down. I want a rematch." Canary then smiled and wipped away Caitilin's tears with her thumbs.

"Thats my girl. But first we need to get you trained properly along with controlling that Canary Cry of yours. I hear its powerful."

"It kinda is."

"Good now we need to get that controlled. I know when I first develpoed mine, it was out of control." All Caitilin could do was smile.

"Yeah, Robin told me you once nearly deafened your first grade class."

Black Canary smiled. "My first time. Come on, Batman must be worried."

Caitilin stood up shakily. June was going to be fine. She was stubborn if nothing else. She was going to survive through this, and maybe she woudn't have to try if they could find her quickly. Caitilin told herself this several times.

Once they got back to everyone Batman,Jason, and Dick were the first people to meet her. Batman kneeled down and looked at her.

"Dont you worry we will find her no matter what ok?"

"Ok.."

"Now let's get you home. You need some rest from what you went through." Caitilin just nodded. Dick then helped her outside to the Batmoblie with Jason. Black Canary then turned to walk away.

"Dinah a word."

"Yes Batman?"

"We must discuss Caitilin and where she is going to stay." Canary nodded.

"Later, of course." Batman didn't argue.

* * *

At home, Dick stepped out of Caitilin's bedroom. He had finally managed to get the younger girl to sleep. He would have tried to get Jason to as well, but he figured he was a lost cause. He and Jason walked down to the Grandfather clock and entered the elevator to the BatCave, where Batman had not left his computer.

"Have you found her yet? Caitilin is heart broken. She really feels responsible for this."

"No nothing. Why does she feel that way Dick?"

"I dont know, but I managed to get her to sleep. I hope she doesnt have a nightmare." He then plopped in an extra chair that Batman has infront of the computer.

"She couldn't have prevented anything, so I don't see why she's feeling guilty." Jason sat down as well. The elevator suddenly opened to reveal Barbara.

"What happened? I heard you were kidnapped again!"

"We're fine Babs. Trust me but one of us was taken and we havent found her yet. And Jaosn she tryed her best but he some how managed to take her from behind."

"Who's missing?"

"June. Turns out her dad is the mercenary Deadshot."

"What?! Are you serious? How's Caitilin?"

"I managed to get her asleep."

Barbara hit him over the head. "Idiot! Don't you think she was going to have nightmares?"

"Don't you think she'll have a mental breakdown if she doesn't sleep?" He shot back.

Jason rubbed his throbbing temples. "I really hope we get June back."

"I agree, but when we first met June I did do some research on Caitilin's family. Her family was shot and killed like mine, but the killer just shot them out of the blue without a word. I'm guessing it's past guilt of what happened then." Batman said.

"What do you mean?"

"When she lost her family she was sad. But when she lost her brother she felt responsible for it. So I'm guessing that she's taking the blame for happened."

"I better go check on her now."

"You really think that might be why, Batman?"

"Yes."

Dick went upstairs and peeked his head into Caitilin's bedroom. She mumbled in her sleep, and tossed and turned, but eventually stopped. Dick sighed to himself. For his, Bruce's, and especially Caitilin's sake, he hoped June was alright.

**With June**

She woke up with the covers pulled off her back. "Cay... Dick... Jay... whichever one of you did it, gimme back my blankie.."

"I'm afraid I'm not any of them."

June's eyes snapped open and she recalled the events of yesterday. Panic erupted in her until he managed to calm herself down. The others are fine, she told herself, Bruce and the league and the team found them, and they're safe. But if Deadshot could get to her and her family so easily the first time, whats stopping him from doing it again?

He smirked.

"Now get up. You have training to do." Deadshot threw a training outfit at her, then dropped a sword on the ground. June briefly wondered where villains got all these things. I mean, they couldn't have just bought them at the closest weapons store... nevermind, she was getting off track.

"Get dressed and bring the sword with you." He left the room. June was glad that she still have the communicator in her watch. She opened the watch and activated the tracking device.

"I hope they can find me" she thought. Ten she got up, get dressed and brushed her hair and teeth. Then she grabbed the sword.

The sword was surprisingly heavy. She had to use most of her strength to lift it up. She hoped Bruce would find her soon. June walked into a room labeled Training Room and looked around. Deadshot was nowhere to be seen- June heard it before she saw it. She twisted her body and barely missed the arrow swiping the air near her cheek. June turned and saw Deadshot standing in the doorway, a smug smirk on his face.

"What was that for?"

"Testing your reflexes child. Though the other girl had better reflexes than you. But we can work on that." Then he waked over to her.

June instinctively took a step back. Deadshot ignored it. "Let's see how you can use that sword."

"Can I get a lighter one then?" she asked snarkily.

"No. You need to learn how to use any weapon given to you heavy or not. Now pick it up." June did her best to lift, and she managed to pick it up all the way. Then once she got it up Deadshot came right at her.

She dodged the attack out of surprise; then her training with Bruce started to kick in. June never learned to use swords, except for that one time at the circus when Salina thw swordswoman tried to teach her a bit. It had lasted four hours, until her mother freaked out and forbade her from even touching a sword. June had no choice but to drop the sword, it was only holding her back after all.

Deadshot swiped at her again, this time landing a hit on her arm. She flinched but refused to make any sort of noise of discomfort.

"Dropping your weapon can be bad choice June. When you do that it's showing your enemy that you are weak and can not rely on shields."

"It's only going to slow me down if I held onto it," She argued.

He picked up the sword. He used it as a walking stick and started to lean on it.

"My mother forbade me to ever touch another sword, anyways."

"Well your mom is here now is she?" June clenched her fists and pushed the tears out of her eyes. Deadshot smirked.

"Exactly. Now pick up your sword and let's go again!" June picked up her sword.

**At the BatCave**

"Did you find anything?" Dick asked hopefully.

"Not yet. But I did find a faint signal, before I could track it. It disappeared." Dick looked down in disappointment. Then he heard a noise. He looked over and saw Caitilin walkin out if the elevator.

"I thought you were sleeping?"

"I woke up."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

Dick knew she wasn't, but he left it alone. "Bruce, is there anyway we can help? Wally has been bugging me about helping, the team too."

Bruce frowned. "I managed to track her signal to a very broad area. The League is busy and I'm not even sure if the signal was a fake or not."

"I'd rather go and see than stay here doing virtually nothing." Caitilin stood up.

"I'm going too." Jason added. Caitilin went to her room to get changed out of her sweat pants. When she came back, she was in her jacket, black jeans, combat boots, blue shirt, mask, and her pistols strapped to her thighs.

"Wow nice outfit." Robin noted.

"Thanks, and I'm ready to kick some butt. What about you Jay?"

"Definitely! But can I use one of your guns?"

"Sure." Caitilin then tossed him one p her guns. Bruce narrowed his eyes at the guns, but said nothing.

**Recognized Robin B-01, Blue Canary B-82, Red Hood B-81**

"Robin!"

"Hey guys! Did you miss me already?"

"Yes we did." Zatanna came up to Robin and placed her arms around his neck.

"Uh, dude, what's up with Caitilin and Jason holding guns?" When Wally asked that question the team put their guard up.

"Don't worry we aren't going to shoot you. But I am going to shoot Deadshot in the head." Red Hood said at a second thought.

"Where's June?" Rocket looked around nervously, as though she might pop out of nowhere and jump on her. Which might very well happen.

"Gone. Deadshot is her dad, but I'm getting her back before he trains her or something," Everyone looked at Caitilin and was suprised se wasn't upset about it anymore. Instead, she looked pissed.

"What can we do to help?" M'gann asked.

"Batman tracked her signal to a large area and isnt even positive if it was her signal he found."

"Where is it?"

"Metropolis."

Jaws hit the ground. "But... do you know how long it would take to search all of the city."

"That's why weare going in groups. Groups of 2. Got it?" Everyone nodded.

"Zatanna and Robin will search uptown, Miss Maritan and Superboy will search the East part of Metropolis, Blue Canary and Red Hood will search Downtown, Artemis and Kid Flash will search the West, and Rocket and I will search Town Center." Kaldur said.

"Got it!" Then they all went to the bioship. And then they were off.

**Downtown**

"Any sign, Jay?" Canary asked.

"I wish." Red Hood punched the wall angrily.

"Don't do that, you'll break your hand."

Red Hood winced, flexing his fingers and blood dripped down from them. "Too late."

Canary rolled her eyes and looked around. Where would Deadshot hold her anyways? An abandoned building? A warehouse near the docks? His legally bought house?Alright, so that last one sounded a bit ridiculous.

Where could try be? Then out of the blue at the corner of her eye, Caitilin noticed something.

"Red look at that." Caitilin kneeled down at the object. It was June's bracelet! She'd given it to her as an early birthday present a couple days ago. This is good. They could be on the right track.


	7. Chapter 7

Red walked over to Caitilin and saw the bracelet. "I'll contact Robin, but we need to stay here."

"Got it." Red spoke Robin through the com link they were given. Caitilin was glad that she finally found something that could lead them to June, even if it was as small as her bracelet. Deadshot was good as dead. She really wanted a rematch with him. This time, without the toys.

"Hey Dickhead!" Jason said into his comm. "We've got a lead."

"No names in the field, dummy."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Whatever, just get over here."

"Tacking your location... we'll be there in a minute."

"Alright just hurry up Canary is getting antsy."

"Shut up Red." Jason hung up.

"Why did you pick Red Hood anyway?"

"I don't know. It sounded cool. Why did you pick Blue Canary?"

"Because I like the color blue and my mom called me her 'little Canary'"

"What's with mothers and their bird nicknames?" Red Hood mumbled.

"Oh c'mon, Red, don't you think you'll become the next Robin?" Red Hood raised an eyebrow.

"Right, what makes you think Goldie would give it up?"

"Who said he was going to give it up? I think we both know Robin is going to be a hero until the day he dies, but will he actually be Robin?"

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno, maybe he'll change his name or something. Can you really imagine him being about eighteen and running around in his red and yellow tights?"

Red couldn't help but laugh. "I don't know maybe, but that'd would be funny."

Robin and the team showed up a few minutes later. "What did you find?" Robin asked anxiously.

"June's charm bracelet!" Canary grinned. A smile appeared on Robin's face.

"That's great! Good thing it wasn't damaged, it cost a lot of money that bracelet." He added. Suddenly, a horrified look passed across his face. "Oh damn it! It's her birthday tomorrow! I really hope we get her back soon..."

"Dude... really?! That's what your worried about! And we need to buy her a cake." Canary looked down and saw tire tracks on the ground. It looked like they were in a rush. "Hey guys look. Tire tracks... and they still look fresh. They lead this way!" The team looked at the tracks.

"Should we continue on foot?" Zatanna asked.

"Well, I guess you better make a spell to give you flats, girl, 'cause we are walking for this one." The team was starting to get scared a little bit. Caitilin was being nice to Zatanna. What's going on here?

Caitilin didn't really seem to notice. "What are you guys waiting for? Let's go!" The tire tracks led to an old warehouse.

"Wow, talk about cliché?" They stealthily entered the building, only to find it completely empty. Suddenly, the doors shut and the blinds snapped close. They were locked inside. A bomb rose out of the floor, making the team's hearts stop all together.

"We've been duped!" Red Hood said furiously. A screen appeared on the wall, showing Deadshot.

"Brilliant deduction. Too bad it's not going to get you anywhere. You've got two minutes until the building blows." Deadshot said bluntly.

"What are you doing to my sister?!" Robin demanded.

"Just raising her the way she should have been raised. Nothing serious, oh and don't worry I'm taking great care of her."

"I want a rematch with you Deadshot! And without the toys this time." Canary glared at the screen.

"Alright child, that is if you're still alive after this." The screen went black. Canary grabbed Robin and ran over to the bomb.

"You're the only one that I know that can disable a bomb like this so do it!"

"Ok don't rush me!" Robin cursed. "This is a complicated bomb. Deadshot was smart, the bomb will explode immediately if I touch the wrong thing!"

"So how do you disable it then?!"

"I'm working on it! Okay," Robin took out a pair of pliers.

2:00  
1:59  
1:58

"Miss M, use your telekinesis to lift the handles up carefully. If someone touches them before they're out of the bomb, it'll explode and we're goners."

1:24  
1:23  
1:22

"I swear if you don't get this correct and we die, I'm going to kill you, Dickhead!"

"Shut it!"

1:00  
0:59  
0:58  
"Umm, green wire, striped wire, yellow, blue, black, red, errm, is it orange or purple?!"

0:51  
0:50  
0:49

"Just pick one already!"

"If I choose the wrong one it'll explode!"

"IF YOU DON'T CHOOSE IT, IT'S STILL GOING TO EXPLODE!"

0:12  
0:11  
0:10

"Superboy, try to break down the doors."

"What good would that do, Fishboy? There's ten freaking seconds left!"

"Hey! Leave him alone! I don't see you helping!"

0:04  
0:03  
0:02

Robin made a desperate decision. He cut the purple wire. There was a silence, until Robin breathed a sigh of relief. "Bomb disabled,"

The team hugged each other in relief and started cheering. "Great job bro!" Kid Flash grinned.

"Thanks, even though everyone was making me rush!"

"At least the bomb didn't blow."

"True now let's get back to work. I'm goin to see if I can try to hack his signal."

"You do that."

Robin frowned. "Get comfy, everyone. this might take awhile." The team all sat in a circle, and talked. They started to get to know Caitilin and Jason better since they had a feeling they would be seeing them more and more.

"Hey Caitilin why don't you join the team? It would be fun."

"Yeah it would be."

"Did you get it yet?"

"No, something jammed it! My computer is jammed! How did Deadshot do this?" Canary looked at Robin grimly.

"I don't think it was Deadshot who did it." Robin fell silent, trying to get back into his computer until it shut down completely.

"How long until you can get it back up?" Robin deflated.

"Twenty four hours."

"Why not use the BatComputer?"

"I was halfway through hacking the signal. If I try it again, he'll, or I suppose June will, notice it and track the location. You really want Deadshot to know the location of the Batcave?"

"That would be bad." "Exactly so I guess I should try again tomorrow."

"We're not going to get her back on her birthday?" Canary sounded upset.

"Unfortunately, no. Well, at least not her entire birthday will be spent wherever she is." Robin said grimly.

"When I get my hands on Deadshot I'm gonna-" Jason went into full detail of what he was going to do, leaving the Team gaping at him with horrified and slightly terrified looks on their faces.

"Red Hood..." Robin said slowly.

"Where did you learn that?" Canary asked with wide eyes.

"My dad was a druggie and a conman who was workin with Two-face, what do you think?"

"That's uh... wonderful."

"What about your mom?" Canary asked cautiously.

"She was also a druggie."

"My parents never did drugs. Though they had their weird moments that made them look like they were on drugs. Me and my brother would try to get them to act normal again. It was funny." Everyone smiled knowing that Caitilin was comfortable enough to talk about her family.

"Yeah what about your brother?" "Same with him. He never did drugs. But I'm suprised that you don't do drugs red."

"I smoke."

"What?!" Robin blanched, ready to scream his lungs out at his brother.

"Joking! I'm just joking! I'm offended you actually think I would!"

Everyone started to laugh. Though they could tell Jason was serious about what he said what he was going to do to Deadshot.

"We should be heading back to the Mountain. Did you guys find anything on your sides?" The rest of the Team sadly shook their heads. Robin sighed. Of course not. They headed into the Bio-ship and were silent the whole way back to Happy Harbor. When they arrived, Batman was waiting for them.

"Team, report."

"We found June's charm bracelet. Jay and I saw tire marks. We followed the tracks but it lead us to a ware house with a bomb. But Robin disabled it just in time."

"Good. Turns out the signal was indeed a fake but we all realized a little to late. I'm glad your all right." The team felt relieved that Batman wasn't going to scowl at them.

"We, well I, can't hack into the real signal until tomorrow. Something jammed by computer and if I checked it out on some other computer, Deadshot will notice and probably track our signal to the Batcave or something."

Batman obviously didn't like this, but he didn't voice his anger. "Work on it tomorrow from the warehouse. He'll probably track the location to there."

"Good idea Batman."

"How did Caitilin and Jason act on the mission?"

"That was a mission?!" They said at the same time. Batman nodded while Caitilin and Jason looked at each other.

"Awesome!" The two grinned.

"WHEN we get June back, can she join too?" Robin asked hopefully.

Batman narrowed his eyes. "We'll see." Knowing that was the closest to a 'yes' they were going to get, the three shared smiles.

"This is awesome. Jay and I are joining the team that means we can cause you more stress." Robin facepalmed knowing that they would be causing him more trouble. He looked up and saw his siblings grinning. They looked so evil.

"Man...I forgot about you guy being evil." The team laughed knowing it would be fun to see Robin interact with his siblings more.

"Maybe we could do more sleepovers!"

"No," Batman said automatically.

"Awww. Why not?"

"Remember what happened last time?" The team then flashbacked to what happened last time.

"Uhh, nevermind." Wally shook his head, shuddering to himself.

"And I thought seeing Robin and Kid Flash were scary on sugar high."

"Yeah I think they are worse." Robin snorted.

"Jay, I want my gun back." Caitilin then held out her hand towards Jason.

"Fine." He put his hand in his jacket pocket and handed Caitilin back her gun. It was a small pistol.

"Why do you carry guns with you? Your already dangerous enough with that canary cry of yours."

"Well I like to have a little more danger with me." Wally looked very confused while Caitilin walked away.

"Don't even bother, KF," Robin smirked. Batman scowled more after seeing the guns. It was clear to everyone he had a large dislike towards them.

**With June**

June was panting heavily, she really needed water. Deadshot was training her to the max. "Soon I'll bringing you out to the field to learn how to kill... without holding back. You are doing good at your training. If your mother would have come to my side she would have been proud of you right now. Right now you can stop." He walked out te training room.

June couldn't do it... she can't kill. That was betraying Bruce, Dick, Caitilin, Jason, everyone. She could fight someone without holding back, but killing is another story. She needed to get another signal sent out now, since the last one obviously hadn't gone through. June went to her room and grabbed the watch and communicator from under her pillow and let off the tracking signals from both of them. "I hope they are both strong enough" she thought then she got changed and went to bed.

Exhaustion had finally set in. She was out like a light... only to be woken up four hours later at four a.m. "Why am I up so early?" She rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"You need to be prepared for anything, including being woken up. Before I take you into the field, I want you to hack into this computer." He put a laptop in front of her.

"Why should I?"

"Do it and I'll make you only run three miles."

"ONLY three miles?"

"Would you like me to make it ten?" June gulped and typed furiously on the computer. She narrowed her eyes. _This thing's rigged_, she thought, then continued to try and hack into the database.

Once she got in, deadshot grabbed the computer away. "Good."

"Run three miles outside." He roughly attatched a bracelet onto her wrist.

"What's this?" She asked warily.

"Tracks your distance and makes sure you can't escape."

"How so?"

Deadshot smirked. "Don't leave the boundaries and you won't have to find out."

She gulped before starting to run. After an hour of running June managed to come back, muttering a few repeated words from her siblings. "Good job. Now pick up those knives, your going to learn how to throw them to capture your target."

Targets were scattered across the field. "Stand right here and hit them. Bullseyes." She nervously picked up the knives and took aim. They weren't at all like batarangs. She threw one and it hit off the bullseye. Suddenly, cold water doused her. She gasped in shock and coldness, the turned around and saw Deadshot scowling, holding a water bottle.

"What the hell was that for!?" June shrieked. Deadshot threw more water at her. The cold water made her numb. And the cold December wasn't helping.

"Watch your tongue." glared Deadshot.

"But why did you pour water on me!?"

"To see if you can work when different things are happening. Now keep going." June angrily picked up another knife, this time Deadshot poured more water on her, but June managed to throw the knife and hit it on the bullseye. She kept going until all the targets were hit and all the knives were used. She turned around and look at Deadshot.

"Good."

"B-but did you have t-to spray w-water o-on me?" June hissed, her teeth chattering from the cold. "It's the middle of D-december!"

"Yes,"

"D-damn you." She shivered more.

"I dare you to repeat that." Deadshot growled.

"Damn you." She repeated, narrowing her eyes.

A furious look passed across his face. He grabbed her forearm and twisted it, just enough to not break her arm. She hissed in pain, blinking back tears in her eyes. "Don't be such a smartass. Or you won't survive through the rest of training."

"I don't need to survive throug the entire training, just until my dad comes." She whispered.

"I'm your father, not that playboy. And you're going to have to start thinking me of one."

"I already have a father." June growled, glaring upwads until Deadshot finally let her fall roughly onto the ground. She pushed herself up.

"Your **father** isn't coming. If he as coming, he would already be here."

June tried to form a comeback, but the pain and coldness was already setting in, and she hesitated to think of one. Shouldn't Bruce or Dick or Caitilin have already come for her?

"Pick up your arrows," He ordered. "I want you to shoot bullseye on each target." June hesitantly picked up the bow and arrow, mentally groaning at herself for not asking Green Arrow or Artemis for help sooner. She shot the arrow, and cried out in pain as the bow string slapped her already bruised forearm. June suddenly saw something in the corner of her eye. She ducked just in time. The fire ball missed her.

"What the heck! Fire!?"

"Each time you miss, one will fire at you, and you have to dodge it."

"But that'll kill me!"

"No it will not. Severely injure, yes, but not kill."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I made them. I always make my weapons." June picked up another arrow. She did her best to focus and let the arrow fly. It was off target but it hit the target board.

"Focus on your target." She let a couple more fly and one of them missed. She managed to dodge the fire ball. After five more arrows flew, while a couple of them missed. Deadshot pressed a button and the targets started to move around.

"Now you need to focus on hitting your targets while they are moving. You need patience and speed." June managed to hit a couple but just barely.

This time, when the fire ball hit, it brushed her shoulder. She screamed and dropped her bow in surprise. The fire had torn through her uniform and left a large burn on her shoulder. June held her breath and calmed herself as much as she could. "Keep firing!" Deadshot barked. Painfully, she picked up the bow and shot at the target. It kept moving, making it harder, but it still hit. Her shoulder began to throb, and the ground spun. June held her head dizzily, but still shot another arrow.

She couldn't stand it anymore. She needs to do something. But she kept firing. The pain in her shoulder was starting to throbe even more. Without realizing it she managed to hit four targets close to the bullseye. Then the targets stopped moving.

"Good. Lets move on. You need to learn how to attack from the shadows." Deadshot vanished into the shadows. "Stay in the shadows without making a noise. And to attack someone who is in the shadows, you listen. Listen to their breathing, their voice, their movements. You need to listen in order to attack." All of a sudden, June felt something cut her on the arm. She looked at her arm and saw a wide and rather deep cut. She noticed something had attached itself to the wall. It was a shirngan.

The pain was nothing compared to before. Black spots danced before her eyes as she stumbled a bit. Bruce had trained her to mostly dodge attacks, like Robin, because she probably couldn't take so much impact at a hit. That's why their acrobatics were so helpful, they helped dodge, not usually deflect. Of course, in acrobatics, you generally needed your arms in 100% condition. A bad burn and a deep cut were not really helping. She black flipped over another one, then ducked under two more. One cut her cheek, and another barely missed her side.

She managed to grab one from the ground and started to listen. She closed her eyes in order to focus, then she heard him. She heard his foot move to her left. She threw her weapon and managed to pin him to the wall, her weapon caught the sleeve of his shirt.

He smiled, then he turned on the extra lights. "Goo." He then unpinned himself from the wall and walked over to her. "You have a one hour break." He walked away. June managed to walk to her room.

Once she sat on her bed she pulled out a first aid kit and her watch communicator. She noticed that it ha a weak signal. She pulled out her other communicator and turned on the tracker. Then she started to patch herself up. "Thank god Alfred taught me how to treat cuts and burns" June thought to herself. She then went to work.

She hissed in pain and ran her burned arm under water. She cleaned it, making the wound burn like hell, before placing a band aid over it. She then cleaned the cuts on her body and drank some water.

After she drank her water, she started to think. What if Batman doesn't save her before deadshot completely brainwashes her? What if they can never find her? June pushed that thought out of her head. They are goin to find her before its to late. She just knows it. She looke at the clock in her room. She had twenty minutes left of her break.

She laid in bed, trying to keep herself at ease. Everything was going to be fine. Batman would find her, the Team would probably accompany them, she, Jason, and Caitilin would continue their training and someday might even join the team, and everything would go back to normal. Before long, her hour break was up and Deadshot came in.

"Your first mission is now."

June shook violently. "W-what is it?"

"No kills, but I need to test your stealth and training. You will be stealing a device."

"From where?"

"Wayne Enterprises." Deadshot smirked at her horrified look. Stealing from Bruce? Well, it was either stealing from him, or letting Deadshot get his hands on her family again.

She stood up and looked him in the eye. "What do you want me to steal?"

Deadshot smiled. "That's my girl. I want you to steal a specific device, that is extremely important that you better have no excuse to come back empty handed. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Good now this device is a detenator. I'm not going to say what it does or what I'm goin to do with it. It is going to be on the 8th floor in the micro technology lab. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Of course."

He gave June knives, smoke bombs, and some other equipment.

Deadshot tossed her a mask and uniform. "In the field, you'll be known as Renegade." A conflicted look crossed on her face, but she nodded and quickly left to get changed.

Later, she landed on the roof of Metropolis' Wayne Enterprises. She hooked her waist to a grappling hood and lowered herself to the eighth floor window, where the hacked into the security and unlocked the window. The cameras and motion sensors were offline. Little did she know, she hadn't hacked the League's sensors. So as soon as she stepped foot in that room, Batman was notified, and would send the Team on a mission.

**With the team**

"Team report for a missin. Caitilin and Jason you come too." The team looked at each other. Then they all stopped what they were doing, and went to the briefing room. There stood batman.

"There has been a break-in at Wayne Enterprises at Metropolis. I'm sending you to investigate."

"Sweet." They all went to change out of their civies and into their uniforms.

"Here, Caitilin take this. Jay you too." Robin said.

"Why are you giving us a utility belt? And why are they black?"

"Well you need one."

"Alright." Then they all got on the bioship and left for metropolis.

They exited the camoflauged Bio-ship.

'Everyone here?'

'Here!' Artemis called.

'Check' Kid Flash replied.

'Ready to go' Rocket answered.

'I am here' Aqualad said.

'Ready' Superboy grunted.

'Time to kick some butt!' Zatanna grinned.

'This is sooo sweet!' Red Hood thought.

'June would love it...' Canary sighed wistfully.

'*Cackle*' Who do you think?

'Robin!'

'I thought he grew out of that already!' Artemis said, exasperated.

"No he hasn't... Goldie is always doing that to us. June's starting to catch on."

"Alright guys, lock and load!" Canary cocked her gun and disappeared along with Robin.

"Well you coming or what?" Red Hood disappeared with his siblings. The team split up and searched the buliding.

**With Canary**

Caitilin managed to find Robin and Red Hood. They were both in the same place.

"Hey did you find the burglar yet?"

"Not yet I'm trying to hack the system to see where they are but they managed to turn the motion sensors off."

Canary and Red decided to leave Robin alone and let him hack, while they were searching the area Caitilin noticed something... or someone.

"Red, there!" Canary pulled out one of her guns and put the safety on. They ran the same way the crook did. The crook went into the Micro Technology lab.

"We got him cornered. Here take this." Canary then handed Red her other gun. She kicked the door open. And there was the crook.

"Hold it right there!" The crook turned around, Canary and Red couldnt believe it. The crook was short and skinny. And it wasn't a him, it was a her!

"Holy shit!" Red Hood gaped. "You can't be older than seven!" The girl bristled at the insult, scowling at him, but didn't say a word. She instead rushed at him, drawing a bo staff in the process and swiping at him. Red Hood kicked upwards, deflecting that. Canary took a deep breath, building up the power and energy for a canary cry, but Red Hood placed his hand on her mouth.

"Don't! She's just a kid! And impact that close up can kill her!" Canary pushed his hand away.

"You're right. Lets get her before she gets away!" Canary then took our her own bo staff.

"Alright kid lets go you and me." The girl then swiped at Canary, but she dodged it and swiped at her hitting her in the hip. Canary grinned and tried her best to knock the girl down.

Instead, her bo staff snapped the girl's right in the middle. The whites of her mask seemed to widen in surprise, but that didn't stop her. She adjust her hands and used them as eskrima stick, like Robin primarily used. Red Hood shot the staff out of her hands, and the girl stared at him in shock.

Suddenly, the team appeared in the room. Artemis fired trick arrows, which were easily dodged by a series of flips and handsprings. Robin ran up to her, and was shocked to see how small the girl was and threw bolas. The rope wrapped around the girl making her yelp furiously and fall onto her side.

"What kind of sick twisted guy would use a six year old!" Robin demanded angrily.

"I'm nine!" She finally spoke, a hint of an accent in her voice.

"Wait... I've heard that before... June always says that when someone thinks she's younger... she said it the same way too!" The team just stood there in shock while the girl looked just as shocked as the team. It couldnt be, it couldnt be June. It wouldnt make sense! Why would she try to steal from Wayne Enterprises?

Maybe-June scowled, and clenched her mouth shut. She just had to get the detonator and get out. June felt the knife hidden in her sleeve slip into her fingers, and in one fluid motion, she cut through the rope and sprung up, running to the room with the detonator. She drew her arrow and hit the lock. It beeped a few times before it exploded.

She grabbed the detonator and placed it in the compartment in her gloves. The team entered. "June! Snap outta it!" Red Hood barked. June gazed at him sadly. She bounded off in a run and used Superboy as a springboard and jumped into the rafters. Robin followed her, carefully followed by Canary and Red. June swung off from one of the bars and kicked into the ceiling before flinging herself into the hole.

"She's going to the roof!" Kid Flash ran out of the room and up the next six flights of stairs.

"You guys follow Kid Flash we are going to try and stop her!" Robin, Blue Canary, and Red Hood went after June.

"June you got to snap out of it! You're one of the good guys!" Canary yelled, trying to get to June. Red Hood then took out something that looked like a sling shot. He went faster then Canary and Robin in order to get close enough to put the tracking device he has in his hand.

June dodged a kick from Red Hood, a bit shocked he put so much force into it. Red Hood then got a lucky hit on her bad arm, making her unwillingly cry out. Upon hearing her cry of pain, Red had completely forgotten what he was doing and helped her, checking her arm. June kicked forward, sending Red flying backwards.

"Red!" Canary managed to jump over Red and throw a batarang which exploded into a net. When June got caught in it she managed to cut the net with a knife she got from her pocket. Once she got out of the net she threw some smoke bombs. Before she threw them she saw Canary coming up on her fast. She imeditatly threw the smoke bombs down.

Canary swiped the air wildly, hoping to grip onto June. When the smoke cleared, June was gone. The team came bounding up the steps, looking around but saw nothing.

"What was that?" Kid Flash demanded.

"June got away..." Canary murmured.

They couldn't believe June would steal something... or that she'd get away with it in the first place. But why would she? They all looked at Canary. Her fists were clenched up in anger. How could she let her get away?

"Its all your fault." she muttered.

"What are you saying Blue?" Red Hood demanded.

"Its all your fault Red! If you would have grabbed her instead of helping her up we could have gotten her back by now!"

"My fault?! Your blaming me?! Who do you think you are?!"

"Someone who can beat your ass!"

"Red Hood, Canary!" Robin snapped. "Now is not the time to argue and kill each other! It's neither of your faults that June got away! Now stop acting like immature brats!" Blue Canary and Red Hood shut their mouths. The team looked at Robin in surprise. They had never heard Robin shout at anyone before.

"Let's get back..." Miss Martian murmured. "We can tell Batman what we know."

"Yeah and let him give Red the punishment for letting her get away." Angrily, Red shoved her so hard she fell to the ground. The team gasped. They know that a fight between Canary and Red was going to break out soon.

"Will you just shut up?! It was NOT MY FAULT!"

"Yes it was! Admit it, it was your fault and you're just pissed that you realized that." Canary got up and walked away. Miss Martian could feel the anger off of the siblings like a wave. The team slowly follwed them to the bioship. Red was the last one on the ship. They took off and went back to the Cave.

Batman knew something was wrong as soon as he saw the team leave the Bio-ship. He saw the anger in Caitilin's eyes, and the slight guilt in Jason's, as well as the sadness and exhaustion of Robin's.

"What happened?" He growled out.

"Turns out that the burglar was June, and Jason let her get away! I'm going to go change." And with that Caitilin walked right out of the room.

"Is this true? Jason?" They all looked at Jason.

Jason had his head down. "Jason?" Batman started to get a little worried about his second oldest son.

"Yes it's true."

Batman stared at his retreating daughter, then at his sulking son, then at his conflicted eldest. "Jason, what happened? What was June trying to do?"

"She stole some detonator. That's what it looked like." Batman stated at Jason as if he was going to put any additional information. But nothing else came out of his mouth.

"Why don't you go get some rest son. Ok? Maybe that will help. But I do know that it wasn't your fault." Jason looked up at him and smiled at little bit and walked out of the room. Batman then looked at the team.

"I want everything that happened during the mission written down and handed to me by the end of the night got it?" The team nodded.

Batman swept out of the room. He followed the hall into Robin's bedroom, where he hesitantly knocked to see if Caitilin was alright. "Caitilin?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure," Batman then opened the door and saw Caitilin laying on Robin's bed in her sweat pants with her drawing book opened.

"Are you alright? You looked really upset earlier."

"I'm fine ok?" She still looked upset. Even though she was good at hiding her emotions, Batman could tell that she was still upset.

"Look I know your mad at Jason because June got away, but you need to realize that it wasn't his or you fault?"

"Then who's fault is it?! I let her be taken by Deadshot. But he let her get away from us. She needs to come home."

"And I agree with having we come home. I miss her too." Batman sighed and pulled down his cowl, and sat on the bed beside Caitilin. "We will get her back, I swear."

Caitilin looked downcast. "What if we don't? What if we're too late, and Deadshot has her stealing and killing and- and- and..." She couldn't finish. Caitilin shook. Bruce held her tightly.

"Everything's going to be ok. I promise." Bruce whispered. He kept holding her still she topped shaking. After a few minuets, there was a knock on the door. Bruce looked up an saw robin and Jason. Jason still had that guilty look on his face from earlier.

"I'm sorry, Jason," Caitilin murmured. He mumbled something in return, but the look on his face didn't leave. "Bruce, can we just go home?" Robin asked, a tired look on his face. Bruce nodded and stood up. The incomplete family left. The team were surprised to see Batman not wearing his cowl. Sure they knew who he was, but they never saw him take it off. It was weird to see Batman have his cowl down.

**Recognized Blue Canary B-82, Red Hood B-81, Robin B-01, Batman 02** Then they were gone.

**At the BatCave**

Alfred was in the middle if cleaning when Bruce, Dick,Caitilin, and Jason came through the Zeta beams. They all looked exhausted.

"My goodness, what happened?" The kids took turns explaining to him what had happened, while Bruce took up his usual seat at the Batcomputer.

"My word!"

"I'm telling you, Alfred, that's what happened." Dick said as he sat down at the batcomputer with Bruce.

Alfred looked shocked. "Hey Alfred did you make any cookies?"

"No Caitilin you are not having cookies. Remember the last time you had cookies?" Bruce said.

"Oh yeah that's right.." Dick was glad to see his sister acting like herself again, even Jason started to tease her again like usual.

But still, there seemed to be an empty void in the room/cave. Even teasing each other, Jason and Caitilin were tense, and Dick was sure he wasn't any better. "Bruce? Do you have anything?"

"I'm not sure. I found a signal but I'm not sure where it's coming from." After a few minutes of typing and searching along with some hacking. "I found the signal. It's a warehouse in Metropolis. It's down town. Really down town. I'm going to check it out."

"No. I want to check it out."

"Caitilin you're too young."

"I want a rematch with Deadshot, and the hell am I going to get it! I can take care of myself Bruce. I promise you I'll come back alive." Bruce couldn't say no. The look in Caitilin's eyes were cold. She means business.

"Alright but your taking what I give you. Got it?"

"Got it."

**With June**

She returned back to the base. Her legs and arms felt like jelly, but her heart beat like a sugar-happy drum. "Good, you've completed your mission."

"I don't suppose I could go home then?" She asked dully.

"You are home."

_How cliche_, she thought, though didn't voice it. She just smiled bitterly as Deadshot left, leaving her in the darkness. June missed her family. She missed Dick cackling and playing rafter tag with her. She missed Alfred cooking (especially his cookies). She missed Jason's sarcastic remarks. She missed Caitilin's drawings. She missed Bruce's protective attitude.

Miserably, she climbed up to the rafters. It was comforting up there. After all, she was practically born and raised in the air.

She stayed there which felt like hours until she ended up falling asleep. She dreamt that she was back home with her family.

**With Caitilin**

Blue Canary was already on her bike heading towards her destination while her GPS was tracking the signal. "Canary make sure you call for help when you need it."

"Sure thing Batman." She was starting to get close to the warehouse. After a couple minutes, she arrived. Canary hopped off her bike and took off her helmet.

_Good thing I loaded up my guns before I left_, she thought. Canary entered the warehouse. Inside she saw weapons, targets, everything that a villain would have in their secret hide out.

Not to be cliche, but it was dark. Too dark.

She entered to building and felt as though someone was watching her. She walked to the middle of the room when she got attacked. Canary was attacked by an arrow. The same kind Deadshot had pointed at her the day they were kidnapped. She didn't act quick enough, and as payed the price. The arrow scratched her cheek, making her gasp in slight surprise.

'Canary!' Batman barked into her ear. 'What's going on in there?' How could he have possibly known? Oh yeah, the whole 'goddamn Batman' thing.

"I'm fine." She muttered.

"And I thought you had good instincts," A voice said.

'Tracking your signal.' Batman growled, he obviously wasn't happy at the moment. Canary got into a defensive position, glaring at the walls, trying to find Deadshot. He suddenly came flying out, charging straight for her.

She grabbed her no staff and take a swing at him, but he dodged it like there was nothing there.

Deadshot grabbed a knife. "Yout thought you could take me alone? You may have good reflexes my dear, but sadly you're not the best fighter." He knocked her down with one punch. Canary landed on the floor on her head.

"If you were smart, you would turn off your communicator which is tracking this signal. Don't want DaddyBats taking away your rematch with me."

"Canary do not turn your communicator off!" Now Batman sounded furious. Canary didn't listen to him, she reached towards her ear and turned the communicator off. She got all her strength and managed to get up. Canary knew she'd get an earful from Bruce later, but at the moment she couldn't bring herself to care. She glared at Deadshot with the hardest glare she could, then drew her bo staff before dodging an attack from him.

She noticed that Deadshot still had his knife in his hand, which wouldn't give her any advantage in this fight. Bruce had told her if the enemy still had their weapon in their hand, they usually had something planned. Deadshot roundhouse kicked her but she dodged it easily. He disappeared into the shadows.

"Try to find me child. I'm a master at the shadows." Canary kept her guard up,examining the dark room carefully. When she turned her back, there was a sharp pain in her side. She looked over her shoulder and Deadshot stood with his knife plunged into her side. And he was grinning about it.

"Looks like I found you child. And don't worry this isn't the end yet."

He twisted the knife, and Caitilin felt immense pain burn into her side. She gasped softly, yellow spots dancing before her eyes. Suddenly, and arrow hit Deashot in the chest. It wasn't pointy, but it instead forced him away from Caitilin. She drowsily looked up, still holding he deep wound in her side. She looked up and saw a familiar face.

It was June. She came to help her. When Deadshot got up he grabbed Caitilin from behind, with his arm wraped around the front of her neck and his other hand on the knife.

"Now June you dont want me to give this girl more pain do you?"

"Let her go. Now." The anger in June's voice suprised Caitilin. She then jumped down from the rafters, and Deadshot pulled the knife out of her side. Caitilin then screamed in pain, but she managed to not let her Canary Cry lose. Deadshot then slammed her down to the ground, causing a bad sound at the end when Caitilin's head hits the ground.

"J-June..." Canary rasped. "...kick his ass."

A smile appeared on the nine year old's face. "Will do. The league is going to be here any minute, the signal from both your and my comm links are strong enough together."

"And while those minutes pass, your cousin will be closer to dying. Along with you."

"We'll see." The nine year old glared. She drew her eskrima sticks and blocked Deadshot's attacks. She ducked under a swing with his knife and retaliated by slashing at his legs, which were effectively dodged. Seeing her eskrima sticks weren't getting her far, she dropped them and leapt for the spare bow and arrows. She aimed one at him, letting it fly. Deadshot cut through it like butter, and started to slowly walk towards her. June shot arrow after arrow, backing up until she ran out of arrows.

She didn't know what else to do. He was too strong for her. She wished Bruce, Dick, or Jason were here to help her. Along with the team. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a sword was laying on the ground. She picked it up and was amazed that it wasn't the lease by heavy. She then charged right towards Deadshot.

"You should have quit while you were behind," Deadshot growled, extending the knife into a sword. June deflectred an attack, slashing forward on offense. Deadshot intercepted it, twisting his sword until June was forced to drop her own. He sneered, pushing the sword forward until June was backed into the nearby wall.

"Pathetic really, I risked being caught earlier then I was supposed to to ensure your mother wouldn't hold you back,"

June's eyes widened. "You- you-"

"That's right," he leaned in, growling. "I was the one who sabotaged the trapeze the night of your their deaths."

June couldn't breathe. He was the one who killed her mother. She just stood there against the wall. He was laughing. Then the anger came, it came flowing like a wave. She then managed to pull all her strength and pushed her sword against his and pushed him down to the ground. He wasn't laughing anymore. Then someone kicked the door down. June looked up and saw Superman, relief flowing through her knowing that the league and the team managed to follow the signal.

Batman swept in after him, and looked around wildly, he pinpointed both June and Caitilin, but then hesitated. June looked as though someone had kicked her puppy, but Caitilin looked as though someone stabbed her in the side... which was probably what had happened. June walked up to Deadshot and kicked his temple, effectively knocking him out.

"I wanted to do that a long time ago." She mumbled. June then blinked and stared at Batman, before pointing to Caitilin weakly and passing out. Robin appeared out of nowhere and caught the exhausted nine year old girl. The team placed handcuffs around Deadshot's wrists and took away any weapons before handing him over to Green Arrow and Red Arrow.

"They both need immediate medical attention," Robin said. Red Hood appeared by his side. "No shit, bird boy." Robin ignored him. Miss Martian levitated June and Caitilin carefully.

She carefully levitated them to the bioship, and gently put them in the infirmary on a bed for each of them. Aqualad then started to give them an IV.

"Are they going to be alright?" asked Miss Martian anxiously.

"Yes," Martian Manhunter's eyes glowed. "But they both have concussions and sustained heavy injuries."

The team didn't know what to say or do. Robin and Red Hood couldn't believe it. They were lucky Deadshot is going to Belle Revve, where he couldn't escape. Batman then came in the room and watched Martian Manhunter work on June and Caitilin.

Robin slumped in his chair, ready to collapse from exhastion. Red Hood was already sleeping in his chair. Batman rested a hand on Robin's shoulder, and he looked up. They made eye (Mask) contact and Robin nodded. Robin looked over at Red hood and started to feel tired. Zatanna then appeared next to him. He looked up and noticed that Batman was gone. He most likely went to check up on his sisters. He turned to Zatanna.

"Are you tried like I am? Because I'm ready to collapse." Robin asked.

"Somewhat, but I think I know how you're feeling right now, Robin."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And they are going to be fine. I promise."

Robin smiled at Zatanna, grateful to her. "Thanks, Zee." He hugged his girlfriend.

"Ekam Nibor Peels!" Zatanna whispered.

Robin's eyes widened, then the rolled back and his grip slacked. Zatanna held him and gently placed him in a bed next to his sisters. Zatanna smiled at the siblings. They looked so cute. Kid Flash came up behind her.

"They look so cute."

"Yeah they do. I can't believe Caitilin went after Deadshot by herself. She hasn't done that much training."

"She is pretty hard headed. Just like her brothers."

"That I believe." Zatanna said with a ghost of a smile.

"You think Belle Revve is gonna hold him?" Kid Flash asked hopefully.

"They've never had a break out, right?"

"Villains never break out unless they have a reason. The most popular one is the 'I want to mess with some people', mostly found in Gotham of course." Kid Flash added.

"How do you know about Gotham? I thought Batman had a 'No Metas' rule? Besides Caitilin, of course."

"I knew his ID before you guys did, I came over a lot. And vice versa."

"Really?"

"Yeah remember me and him have been friends for years, so he pretty much trusted me with his ID before any of you guys." Zatanna just looked at him. Wally not being an idiot for once?

"Wow..."

"What? Did I say something?"

"You didn't say anything stupid..."

"Hey!" Wally scowled. "I'll have you know I'm in honor rolls for Math and Science." He huffed.

Zatanna smirked. "Sure... I can believe that."

Wally then gave her a pouty face and left the room. She followed him a couple seconds later. When she got back to the other room the team and league were waiting for her.

"Zatanna we need to have a talk about what happened and what is going to happen with the girls."

"Ok what is there to talk about?"

"Green Arrow, Black Canary, and I have decided that Caitilin should live with them for awhile but still continue her training with her siblings. Caitilin will be living with me mostly, but on the weekends and breaks she will stay with them. For June, she will say with me and continue her training as well, and Robin and Red Hood will be mostly at home to help with the girls."

"What does this have to do with me?" Zatanna asked in confusion. There was a slight pause, and the team looked at Batman hesitantly.

"June, something happened when she was with Deadshot that... changed her."

"Changed her how?"

"I was doing blood tests to see if he had poisoned her," Batman began. Paranoid much?

"And we found magical properties in her blood systems."

Zatanna's eyes widened. "How?"

"That's what we want to know. It is quite small amount, so insignificant that if Bats hadn't checked so closely, we wouldn't have known until she lost control over her powers." Green Arrow said.

"But that much of power can still lead her to lose control, and basically construct danger and power surges at random times, endangering others."

"So you want me to train her?" Zatanna finally understood.

"Yes we need you to be her mentor and trainer." Zatanna was proud she would be training Robin's youngest sister. She started to think about what would going to happen after they get back and when Caitilin and June recover.

"What's going to happen while June and Caitilin recover?"

"The team will most likely not have any missions, and if Black Canary agrees, Caitilin can join the team afterwards."

"What is the extent to June's powers?"

"In raw power, average. However, it can be dangerous if she doens't learn to control it. Her powers will easily reflect her emotions."

Zatanna nodded. "I hope she's not going to be like me and fire off jinxes when she hiccups." The team stared at her with wide eyes.

"What? I was 10 ok?" The team just shook their heads at her.

"I believe we should head back so the girls can get some rest at the cave, Batman."

"Agreed, Aqualad. Miss Martian start heading back. The league is going to inspect the warehouse for any other substances."

The league left the ship and they started to head back to Mount Justice. Zatanna walked up to the unconscious June and placed her hands at her temples, closing her eyes. She focused and found June's magical core.

"Her powers will cause damage if not trained properly, but it's still weak enough she can barely be considered a Meta."

"How can you tell?"

"All magic users have their own sort of 'core' that shows the amount of their magic. Dr. Fate's is extremely large, because he's a powerful magic user. My dad's was pretty powerful too. June probably will be able to do a few simple spells, and contribute to a powerful spell, but not cast one all by herself, at least not until she gets much older."

"What do you mean?" Kid Flash asked.

"Well, several magic users' cores grow or shrink as they age. For all we know, hers might completely drain out of power." Zatanna shrugged.

The team looked so surprised. How did Zatanna know this? Well she is a magician, but June's power completely drained out of power? How will Robin take the fact that he has two sisters that now are in the meta-human category?

"So you know this from...?"

"My dad taught me all I know so trust me I know what I'm doing."

**The Next Week**

June had woken up a couple days prior, but Caitilin was still unconscious. Everyone worried that she might slip into a coma, but she never did. June was starting to get worried about Caitilin, but she knew that Caitilin was a fighter and would manage to wake up.

Sometimes, when she felt lonely, she would sit by Caitilin and talk to her as if she was awake. She told her how scared she was when she was being trained by Deadshot. She would tell her how she missed her drawings and how she would tease her by using her height as an excuse. Sometimes she would sleep in the bed next to Caitilin's bed when she didn't want to go home.

"C'mon Cay, eveyone's missing you," murmured June. "Your friends at school have been asking for you, even Zatanna misses you. Your mom is worried sick... hasn't stopped bothering Daddy since then."

As if by magic, Caitilin's eyes started to open.

"CAY! Your awake!" June immediately hugged her.

"June? Where am I?" She sounded so different. She didn't sound like the Caitilin June knew.

"Your at the cave in the mad bay. You were out for a couple weeks." She said after releasing her from the bear hug.

"Weeks?!" Caitilin freaked out. Apparently, everyone heard, and Black Canary, Batman, Robin, Red Hood and the team came in and saw that Caitilin was awake. Black Canary ran over by Caitilin and hugged her.

"Oh my baby. I'm so glad your away!"

"Mom?"

"Yes it's me honey."

"What happened?"

"You've been out for a week." Caitilin blinked, giving her a confused look.

"I thought I was out for a couple weeks?" It was Black Canary's turn to look confused.

"No, you've been out for seven days." Caitilin turned to look at a giggling June.

"You little troll." She mock glared, making her giggle harder. Everyone relaxed, seeing the two were back to normal. But something was bugging Batman, but he couldn't tell what it was. He decided to worry about it later.

Batman, Red Hood, and Robin had to keep both girls in bed for another few days. Caitilin's injuries were slowly healing, but she could barely sit up without wincing in pain.

"Good thing the blade didn't hit a major artery." Robin had said as he re-patched her side.

June's burn on her shoulder was also getting better, but there was a good chance it wasn't going to go away too soon, if not at all. Her several cuts and bruises were nearly all gone, however, but she still had a minor concussion and some emotional problems.

Zatanna tended to visit the girls and always brought setting with her for them all to do like board games. One day Robin brought in Caitilin's drawing book and her pencils.

"Here ya' go. You're probably dying to draw something."

"Thanks." Robin could sense that something was wrong. She started drawing, but then placed it on the table next to her bed. June had fallen asleep already, and Robin was sitting at the edge of Caitilin's bed.

"Caitilin, is there something wrong?"

"No, why?"

"Caitilin, when you draw, you don't stop until it's finished. Nothing stops you. Remember when you were drawing and Wally tried to punch you in the arm? You nearly dislocated his shoulder for bothering you."

Caitilin smiled slightly in rememberence. "Yeah it was funny that picture was almost ruined but I managed to fix it."

"Yeah that's what I'm talking about, but lately you haven't even touched your book. Are you afraid or something?" Robin looked genuinely concerned.

"Why would I be afraid to draw? That's silly."

"I know that, but you're not touching it."

Caitilin's smile faltered. "I'm not afraid."

Robin sighed. "Maybe, then why aren't you drawing?"

"I don't feel like it."

"Caitilin, you always feel like drawing."

"We'll maybe I want to take a break." Robin knew she was lying. He could always tell if she was lying, sad, or feeling any other negative emotion.

"Cay you never want to take a break. Drawing is your life. You live to draw that's what you told me." Caitilin knew that.

"It's just... I draw whatever I think about, in great detail, but all I can think about is how I failed to bring June home so much earlier. Maybe she wouldn't have all those injuries if I'd done something." She looked at the snoozing ebony haired girl.

"Caitilin, we all wish we did something. I know how you feel, because to be honest, when my family was taken from me, I wished I could have done something to prevent what happened." Caitilin looked at him in wide eyes.

"And what made me feel better, I went after him and brought him to justice. I think you should do what makes you feel better." He handed her the drawing book from the table along with the pencils.

"Draw how you feel Cay." He got up and left the room to get something to eat.

Caitilin stared at the sketch pad and then at June, who had rolled over in her sleep and was now smiling slightly. Red Hood suddenly strolled into the room. "Hey, Caitilin." He greeted.

"Red." She murmured, keeping here eyes on the sketch pad. Red walked up to June and pulled the drooping covers over her shoulders. He then removed his mask.

"You okay, Jay?" She asked, noticing the tiredness in his eyes.

"What- yeah, I'm just tired."

"Then sleep."

Jason blinked the bluriness out of his eyes and eventually laid in bed next to June. Caitilin smiled at the scene as June curled herself into Jason's arms. She then began to sketch.

She starts to feel to ease when she began the sketch. She drew how June's hair was in her face. She drew how Jason had his arms wrapped around her, as if he was protecting her from all the nightmares. About twenty minutes later, Robin came in and smiled. Caitlin was hard at work on the drawing.

He crept up behind Caitilin and whispered, "Nice drawing."

Caitilin yelped and jumped, whipping her hair around to see Robin. "Don't scare me like that!" she scowled at him.

Robin smirked. "Nice drawing, it's cute."

"Thanks, I'm planning on using it for blackmail later."

Robin smiled. He pretended to wipe away a tear. "That's my girl."


	8. Chapter 8

June walked into school the next day at school. She hasn't gone in a couple weeks, and she felt everyone in her class staring at her. Caitilin still wasn't in school, since Bruce's over protectiveness and Batman's paranoia kicked in. At the same time.

A dangerous combination, Jason had said.

It wasn't good knowing that Bruce had Alfred go to their school office every day and get her school work from her teachers. Dick an Jason were just normal when they went back to school. Like nothing happened. Well, sort of.

Though June was only nine, even she knew Dick and Jason were going a bit overboard in making sure she wouldn't be taken while at school. She saw a glimpse of Jason watching her in gym. June could swear she saw the security cameras in her classroom move and train on her. While walking to the bathroom, she heard Dick shouting at some security officers for falling asleep outside the window of her classroom.

She giggled a little at first, but she was starting to get tired of the fact that her brothers were going over board. Even Bruce was making it really obvious! He had their dogs, Ace and Target, outside the house during the night for watch. It was crazy, even when she went to see Zatanna for training her brothers kept an eye on her. And she was getting tired of it. She swore she saw Dick's blue eyes in the mirror in the girl's bathroom, even through she somehow doubted even he would go that far, it still made her a bit self conscious whenever she went.

Everyday she would check the newspaper to make sure Deadshot wasn't getting out of there anytime soon. Not only would she be terrified, but Dick, Bruce, Jason, and Caitilin wouldn't leave her alone.

June walked into the cafeteria. This was one of the few times she had a period with her siblings, since all grades had lunch in the same room at the same time. Today, however, she was going to sit with a friend of hers, Tim Drake. She first met him on the first day of school. They were best friends. She told him everything that was bugging her and he did the same.

"So have your siblings left you alone yet?"

"Not really. I swear I saw my brother around the corner."

"Haha wow, they must really not want you to get kidnapped agian huh?"

"Yeah you can say that agian."

Tim was one of the few children who didn't tease her. If the bullying bothered her, she never showed it anyways. She had enough self-confidence to ignore them. Tim was a smart kid, making him an easy target for bullying as well, so they stuck together most of the time.

June wanted to tell him the truth, about how she was in training to be a vigilante, how that kidnapping wasn't just an ordinary thug wanting cash, and about how her father nearly killed her. But instead, she just put on a smile and laughed along with him, eating her sandwich happily.

As stated before, Tim was not a dumb kid. Especially when it came to detective work and problem solving. He saw right through those sea green eyes, and saw nervousness and sadness. He saw something was bothering June, but as he knew, everyone was entitled to their secrets.

"So... how's your cousin doing? She still emotionally scarred?"

"She's doing better but not that scared anyways. Thanks for asking." Just then, one of the popular girls from June's class walked by. She stopped when she got to their table.

"So how are the losers enjoying their lunch?"

"If you want to call someone a loser go call you so called boyfriend a lose Sky." The girl known as Sky got all red faced at what Tim said. June couldn't help but giggle.

"What are you laughing at, circus freak? At least I have a boyfriend."

June rolled her eyes. "Yeah, which one is this one? Number 46 this year huh? You know there's a word for girls like you."

Sky flushed angrily. "You should be talking, your dad is the largest whore in Gotham."

June's eyes flashed dangerously. "Don't you dare talk about my dad like that!" She stood up, only to be pulled down by Tim. He gave her a cautious look.

"June, she's not worth it." He warned her. June ignored him.

"Yeah June listen to the dork!" he laughed. June angrily got up and shoved Sky to the ground.

"At least I'm not a ten year old slutty whore!"

"You did not just say that!"

"You bet I did!" June was about to continue, using a few words she KNEW Bruce, Alfred, and the rest of the teachers wouldn't approve us, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She thought it was Tim, but when she turned around, she saw Caitilin. What was she doing at school? She wasn't supposed to be at school 'till tomorrow.

"Look Sky you back off or you're going to have to deal with me and my brothers. And I know you don't want that." Sky paled, then got up and ran out of the cafeteria. June looked at Caitilin with a confused look.

"Dad said I could come back a day early and I heard what was going on. Girl, you're louder than me when you yell."

June flushed. "Oops."

Dick and Jason came running towards them. Jason had a proud look on his face, while Robin had a half-disapproving and half-proud look.

"Where did you learn those words anyway?"

"I live with you three," June blushed again. "You heard that?"

"Metropolis heard that," Dick gave her a disapproving glance.

"Nice job!" Jason congratulated.

"Jason!"

"What?"

"Dude really? She doesn't need to know those words!" Dick then hit Jason on the back of his head.

"Let's go June. Your school day has been cut short." Caitilin grabbed June and dragged her out of the cafeteria. Once they were out of the cafeteria, Caitilin leaned over to her.

"We are needed at the Cave, that's why we came. We have to go now." June nodded and went to her locker to get her stuff.

June nodded, suddenly very serious. "I thought Daddy wasn't letting me join for another year or two."

"Apparently, this mission is easy enough for you to come along." Caitilin shrugged.

"Alright I'm in." June and Caitilin walked over to the boys after closing her locker. Once they got to the boys, they left the building. After they got out, they walked to the nearest zeta tube and transported to the Cave.

**Recognized Robin B-01, Blue Canary B-82, Red Hood B-83, Acrobat B-81**

"I will never get over how cool League Tech is." Jason said.

"Dickie?" June asked.

"Yeah June?"

"What's a gala?"

"Oh, it's sort of like a party or dance." Dick answered. "Why?"

"I heard Daddy talking about it with Alfred when I went into the kitchen for water at night."

Dick made a face. "Oh, we're having a gala soon. I hate those. Either it ends up with Joker or Penguin crashing it or some other Gotham Crazy, or it ends with Bruce and some girl in bed."

Jason choked slightly. "MENTAL IMAGES!"

Caitilin grimaced. "TMI!"

June just looked confused. What were thy saying? Mental images? Bruce in bed with some girl? Is that how a gala ends?

"Is that how they really end?"

"Uhhh... I'm not going to answer that."

"Aw but I wanna know." June pouted.

"June, I don't think we should tell you anyways haha." They walked into the living room of the cave and saw the team there in their civvies. The team all looked up and looked at them.

"Hey, Caitilin. I see your not bed ridden anymore."

"Yeah I'm happy about that." Dick was happy that Zatanna and Caitilin were getting along so nicely. But then again, Caitilin could be planning something... nah, if she was planning something she would be acting weirder.

June suddenly got a mischievous idea. She bounded up to Zatanna and gave her the best adorable smile she could muster. "Zee? Can you come to Daddy's gala over the weeken'? I'm sure Dickie would LOOOOOOVE it." She lisped, only making her sound even more adorable.

Zatanna practically melted. "Awww! Sure I can come! When is it?"

Jason started to catch on, a smirk clear on his features. "Saturday, starts at 7 pm, but I'm sure Dickhead would love it if you came a bit early."

Zatanna smiled. "Not as cute, but sure, I'll be there." She walked past the gaping Dick before turning to him. "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." then she walked away.

Caitlin then turned to June and Jason.

"Okay, what are you plotting?"

"Why do you think we're plotting something Cay?" June flashed her a false innocent smile.

"Yeah, we just wanted to invite her."

"Yeah sure. You two are up to something and I'm going to figure it out." Caitilin then walked to the fridge and got something to eat before she walked to Robin's room. The team looked confused. They really didn't trust June and Jason when they are planning something, but Caitilin is worse.

"Dude how can you tell when June and Jason are planning something?" Wally turned to Robin.

"They get that evil look in their eyes. I swear its there." He walked out of the room.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say there was no possible way June could be evil, but I do, and I know she's an evil and corrupted little shortie." Kid Flash said, and then suddenly tripped and landed on his face.

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT!" June shrieked, giving him the mni-bat glare.

"Dang, you have a pair of lungs." winced Rocket.

"You should have heard her in school today." Jason smirked, placing his mask on.

"What happened?" Conner asked curiously.

Caitilin came in with her uniform on. "She yelled at this popular girl from her class at lunch."

"She deserved it though," June blushed.

"She sure did. But I don't know how Bats will reply to that." The team jumped as Robin appeared out of the shadows.

"God you guys are takin' this by thing to far." Wally whined.

"Sorry, West, but your going to have to deal with it."

"Your still mad that I tried to punch you in the arm while you drawing aren't you?"

"What was your first clue? Besides I could have dislocated your shoulder if robin didn't show up and ruin it." Caitilin gave Robin a look, along with Wally.

June suddenly smiled sheepishly. "You're not gonna tell Daddy about the whole lunch scene, are you?" Her eyes grew wide behind her sunglasses and she stared at each other siblings for a few seconds. The team shook their heads at the cringing Batkids. They were goners.

"Tell me what?"

June gulped. "Nothing Daddy." The team jumped again while the BatKids just turned around.

"Something happened at school between June and this girl named sky." Dick tattled.

"June what happened?" June gulped.

"I kinda almost beat her up... and shouted a bit," Batman just started at her before he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Control your anger." The three eldest sputtered in irritation.

"You always yell at us when we get into fights," Jason protested.

"And you just tell her to control her anger?" Caitilin continued, her eyes wide.

"She's nine," Batman deadpanned, the unspoken 'and her doe like eyes can stop wars' echoed through the three's heads. When Bats had his back turned, June stuck her tongue out at her siblings, making their jaws drop.

"I can't tell whether to be upset or proud." Dick scowled.

"I'm going with distraught instead. You little brat!"

"Daddy! Caitilin called me a brat!" Everyone's mouths dropped and their eyes opened wide.

"Caitilin... be nice to your sister." Caitilin opened her mouth to argue but then closed it when she saw Batman giving her the Batglare.

"Just give us he mission," Caitilin sighed. She'd get revenge on the shrimp later.

"Robin, you and your siblings are going to be on League call," he began. The team stared and gaped at him. Robin, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes with suspicion. He knew the only reason he heard that was when the mission had to do with his alter ego.

"The rest of you are to keep guard over Wayne Manor for the charity dance on Saturday."

"But why? Is someone going to attack?"

"Yes."

"But who?"

"The League doesn't fully know, we have been getting several calls that a villain will attack. It is most likely Joker."

"What do you mean we're gonna be helping the league, if we're gonna be at he gala?" Jason asked.

"After the press gets to ask their questions and take your pictures, just disappear." Robin answered. "The we help he league."

"Aw... but I wanted to be at the party!"

"Sorry shortie looks like we are going to be skipping it." June looked down in disappointment. She really wanted to be at the party. Caitilin patted her on the back.

"Be happy, the party will most likely be boring as hell." June nodded, still disappointed, but then thought of helping the League.

"Okay!"

"Why is this gala so important anyways? We've had hundreds of them? What're we funding that is so important?" Dick asked.

Batman stayed quiet for a second, before saying, "We're raising money to update Arkham Asylum security."

"So that means... if we try to get enough money to update the security someone will try to stop it before we get the certain amount we need, right?"

"That's right Caitilin." She smiled. Caitilin could be very smart when it comes to figuring stuff out.

"What do we do?" Aqualad asked.

"The team will be in disguise as civilians and the moment Robin, Acrobat, Canary, or Red Hood contacts you via mind link, change back into your uniforms. Robin, make sure the press gets a good look at you and your siblings before going into the monitor room."

"But why do they have to get a good look at us dad?"

"Everyone knows that I adopted three other kids and they need pictures for the paper."

"I hope at the party those bimbos won't be acting all fake around us, like how Goldie here told us." June looked at Jason in confusion.

"Whys do you mean?"

Batman glared at Jason, daring him to explain. Jason gulped. "Ermmm, nothing June."

"But-"

"How about I take you out for ice cream?" Jason quickly changed the subject.

"Okay!" she brightened up, completely forgetting about her question.

"Alright let's go. What flavor do you want?"

"I want ice cream too!" Jason gave wally the mini but dangerous version of the bat-glare. Wally slowly backed up. Jason grabbed his wallet.

"I want chocolate! With sprinkles!"

"Jay, get me strawberry."

"Fine, do you want any Goldie?"

"No I'm good." Then Jason and June walked towards the zeta tubes.

The team blinked. Batman muttered something under his breath and disappeared from the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**With Jason and June**

"One chocolate sundae and a scoop of strawberry to go. I'll take vanilla." Jason ordered their ice creams and sat down at the park bench with June.

"Jay?" June licked her cone.

"Yeah?" He asked. June was the one person on Earth he had to let down his 'tough-guy' front for.

"Where do babies come from?"

Jason froze, the color draining from his face. He gulped, imagining what Bruce would make him do if he told her the truth. "The stork brings babies to married adults."

"Ohhhh... Do the adults have to fill out an order form?"

Jason blinked. "Ermm, yeah. They get to choose if it is a boy or girl, but sometimes the stork gets them mixed up."

June nodded in understanding, then asked, "Where do the storks get the babies?"

"Uhhh... they get the babies from God." Why was she asking this?

"Oohh... how does he make the babies?"

"He... he puts them together like a doll." Man this was awkward.

"Oh ok so you were a baby doll?"

"Yeah and so were you shortie." Jason would take threats from her over trying to explain the circle of life any day.

"What did I say about you calling me short Jay?" June glared.

"Geez your scary like that June." They both got up and headed back to the Mountain.

Robin, Caitilin, and Kid Flash were all shouting at each other while playing some video game. Kaldur was trying to read a book on the couch, occasionally glancing at his teammates before shaking his head. M'gann was baking something and Conner watched her, absentmindedly petting Wolf.

June saw Wolf and immediately bounded up to him. "Awww!" She ruffled Wolf's head. Wolf stared at June for a few seconds before deciding he liked her. He woofed and licked her cheek, making June giggle even harder.

Superboy smiled knowing that Wolf liked June. Suddenly, there was a crash. Everyone looked over and saw Caitlin having Kid Flash pinned to the ground and Robin trying to get Caitilin off of him so she would kill him. Zatanna came in with a book and saw what was going on.

"Really guys? Wally, why can't you go an hour without trying to get Caitilin to kill you?"

"I just said that she was going to lose and I punched her in the arm and she attacked me! Supey help!" Conner mutely shook his head, turning his attention back to the giggling June and puppy-like Wolf.

"Big doggy!" She hugged him.

Jason sighed as the team gave him questioning looks. "She's an animal lover." Jason explained. Everyone nodded, clearly completely believing this.

**Time Skip to Saturday**

June was the first to wake up. She looked at her clock which said 9:50 AM. She knew that her siblings are still asleep, so why not go wake them? She got out of bed and ran to Caitilin's room. She opened the door and looked in. Caitilin's room was covered with pictures and drawings. Her bed was in the middle of the room, which was covered with papers. June walked in and saw Caitilin's messy curly hair covering half her pillow.

"Caaaaaay." She poked her cousin. Caitilin mumbled a few chosen words, making June giggle to herself before pulling herself onto the bed herself.

"Caaaaaaaaaay." June repeated, only louder and longer this time. When she didn't respond, June whispered, "There's chocolate ship pancakes for Breakfast."

Caitilin's eyes snapped open, immediately wide awake. "Morning!" Caitilin said cheerfully.

"Yay! Now let's go wake Dickie and Jay!" June said as she started to pull her cousin out of bed.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes!"

"Ugh ok. I'll wake Dick and you wake Jay ok?"

"Ok!" They both went to wake up the boys

**With June**

She opened up Jason's door. His room was painted red, with band posters all over the walls. He also had his Red Hood helmet hanging on the wall.

"Jaaaaaaay." She whined. Jason growled, seemingly glaring in his sleep. June blinked in surprise. Her siblings weren't morning people, were they? June huffed in annoyance and pushed herself into Jason's bed, curling up next to him before she started to tickle him. Jason grumbled, but didn't do anything else. June was disheartened... he wasn't ticklish.

"Alfie's making chocolate chip pancakes." No response.

"JOKER BROKE OUT OF JAIL!" she screamed in his ear. His reaction was instantaneous. Jason jumped out of bed, grabbed his extendable bo staff from under his pillow and grabbed June before pushing her behind him. He looked around, a serious look on his face before he realized he'd been duped.

"June!"

"You keep a bo staff under your pillow?"

"You keep a compound bow under your pillow." Jason retorted grumpily. June blushed.

"Touche." she pulled him out the door and into the kitchen.

**With Caitilin**

She entered Dick's light blue painted room. Pictures in frames hanging on the wall. She looked around and gasped in awe. She never went inside his room before, and it was big. She noticed that there was a poster above his bed. 'The flying Grayson's' the poster read. She realized that it was a poster if his family when he was in the circus. She then came back from her train of thought and started to tip toe to his bed. Once she reached his bed, she then sat in his bed and started to shake him.

"Wake up Alfred is making pancakes!" There was no response from the sleeping boy. How do you wake up the boy wonder? She got an idea.

"Wake up, Dick! Zatanna is here!" He sprang up.

"I'm not ready!" He jumped out of bed and saw that Zatanna wasn't there.

"Now let's go!" Caitilin started to drag her older brother to the kitchen.

Dick grumbled a few chosen words but immediately stopped at the sharp look from both Bruce and Alfred. Jason and June were already piling up their plates with pancakes.

"Morning." June said chirpily.

"Would you care for scrambled eggs?" Alfred turned on the stove. The smile on June's face disappeared instantaneously. She edged away from the stove with fear in her eyes.

"June, what's the matter?"

June thought back to her time with Deadshot, and the constant punishments if she didn't do something correctly. She shuddered again. "N-nothing, I'm just not hungry anymore." She squirmed out of her seat and quickly left the kitchen. Everyone looked at each other. Caitilin then got up from the table.

"I'll go talk to her." Caitilin left the kitchen and went to find June. After walking around the manor for a few minutes, she came to the library. She walked in and saw June sitting in the corner.

"June? You okay?" June looked up at Caitilin.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You sounded afraid when Alfred turned the stove on." Caitilin then say down next to her.

"I just don't like stoves that's it."

"June I know your lying. You can tell me anything okay? You know that."

June crossed her arms stubbornly. "I'm fine." She insisted before standing up and leaving. Caitilin stared at her as the nine year old left before shaking her head. Maybe it was best to leave her alone for the time being. She sighed and walked back to the kitchen, explaining to them what had happened.

"So she said she was afraid of stoves? That's hilarious! So she's like... what' the Latin cognate for Stoves? Whatever that is phobic."

"Jason, shut up. I'm serious, there's something wrong with her." Bruce put his hand on Caitilin's shoulder.

"I know your worried Caitilin but until she's willing to open up, I suggest to give her some space."

"Ok.." Then Caitilin left to go get dressed since it was nearly noon.

Suddenly, a shrill scream echoed through the manor. Everyone forgot what they were doing and ran to the living room where June was. Dick held his Eskrima sticks, Bruce had his batarangs in his hands, Jason had his bo staff out and ready, and Caitilin's pistols were pointed everywhere.

"June! What's wrong!"

"IT'S SNOWING!" she squealed. The four gaped at the nine year old incredulously.

"Are you kidding? That's what you're screaming about?" Jason demanded. June frowned up at him.

"Yes, can we play outside Daddy? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaase?"

Bruce gulped to himself and finally nodded. "Dick, help her into her snowsuit."

"But Bruce! I'm going over to Wally's place today! It's the first snow fall, you know what that means!"

"Then take June, I'm sure Iris and Barry won't mind... at least not Iris." He added dryly. Dick sighed, but then nodded.

"Fine, wanna come you two?"

Jason shook his head, snorting. "I've never played in the snow, never have, never will."

June frowned, obviously thinking of a way to fix this 'problem', but she decided to hold off on it until later.

"I need to finish a project at school, after I missed all those days at school." Caitilin added.

"Pleaseeeeee Cay! Please!" She gave her cousin the puppy dog eyes. She did her best to resist, but sadly it failed.

"Fine, let me go get my snow suit. But when we are done I'm doing my project and don't bug me ok?" Caitilin sighed.

"Ok!" Caitilin left to put on her snow suit. When she came back she had a purple suit on. Jason then started to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing you just look fat."

"I am not fat!"

"Master Jason I demand you apologize to your sister now!" Jason looked at Alfred stubbornly, who was giving him the Butler-glare. Which is worse than the bat glare itself.

"Ok ok sorry."

"Pleeeeeaaaaaase Jay, can you come with us?" June sniffled.

"Not a chan-" He faltered upon seeing the sad look on her face.

"My parents always made me hot chocolate when we came back after making a snowman." She sniffled again.

Jason couldn't help it. "Ohh, fine!"

June brightened up immediately while Jason grumbled and walked to his bedroom to change. The four siblings walked to the Zeta Tubes, which transported them to Central City. Dick led them to Barry and Iris' house, where Wally was staying while his parents were on vacation. Once they were there Walt ran out at normal speed.

"Hey dude!"

"Hey I hope it's alright if I brought Cay, June, and Jay with me."

"Nah it's fine as long as Caitilin doesn't try to dislocate my shoulder." Dick laughed and then Jason threw a snowball at Wally.

"SNOW BALL FIGHT!" Everyone started to throw snow at each other.

"Jay, can you help me?" June pouted. Jason nodded quickly.

"Sure, shortie."

"What did I say about calling me shortie!" She glared, and suddenly snowballs lifted and chucked themselves at him. Jason yelped in surprise and ran away as the snowballs chased him. The others stopped their game to watch in shock and amusement as Jason ran away from flying snow.

"HEEEEELLLLLP!"

"Oops." June said sheepishly. "How do I stop it?"

"I think you have to have him be pelted by them." Dick replied, a smirk on his lips.

"Okay." June willed them to go faster.

"Here let me help." Wally picked her up on his shoulders with a arm full of snowballs. Wally started to chase Jason while June threw the snowballs at him.

"HEELLPPP!"

"Sorry Jay! Haha." Caitilin turned to Dick.

"Why is it that we always have fun when we are torturing each other?" Dick shrugged.

"I don't know, but it's fun."

"Ahhh!" June jumped from Wally onto Dick's shoulders, but he didn't budge.

"Aww, come on!" June pouted. Dick sighed, and pretended to wobble over. "Oh no! I'm falling!" He said with false worry in his voice.

"That's better." June nodded approvingly, giggling softly to herself and wrapped her arms around Dick's neck.

"Dickie, what's the tradition you mentioned?"

A smirk passed over both his and Kid Flash's faces. "We hit a random crime infested city and stop the muggers by hitting snow balls at them."

"Now that sounds fun. Let's go!"

"Caitilin wait!"

"What Jay?" Caitilin then put her hands on her hips.

"Don't you think you're a little too fat to be chasing criminals?"

"Okay, that's it!" She picked up some snow and threw it at Jason.

"You better stop calling me fat or you're going to regret it!" Caitilin threatened.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! I won't call you fat anymore, but seriously I think we should all change."

"Good idea JayBird. Let's get inside and change."

They all went inside and went into separate rooms. Dick, Wally and Jason in one room and Caitilin and June in the other. Caitilin helped June out of her snow suit and out of her snow boots. Caitilin helped her put on her blue Northface jacket on with a red sweater on underneath. Caitilin took off her snowsuit and boots and put on her black Northface jacket with a blue sweater underneath. Both girls then put on regular boots on that they brought with a backpack that Dick brought with them.

They walked out and saw the boys. Wally had on a red jacket with a yellow hat on, along with jeans and sneakers. Dick had on a black jacket with a blue sweat shirt on underneath with black skinny jeans and sneakers. Jason had on a red jacket, black jeans and sneakers. All three of them were wearing gloves. When they got to the door June put on her blue gloves and Caitilin put on her purple gloves. They walked out the door.

June giggled. "Which city are we doing?"

"Gotham, I want to see the looks on criminals faces when they see they're getting beaten up by kids throwing snowballs." Caitilin answered.

"No, Central, I wanna see if James and Hartley are with Cold. He's gonna get pawned by his own element." Wally argued.

"Who are-"

"Nevermind." Wally shook his head.

"I say Star, I wanna see Harper's face when we throw snowballs at his criminals... and hopefully him too." Jason smirked.

"How 'bout Happy Harbor?" Dick asked. "We can ambush the team."

"YES!" Dick smirked when he saw the excitement in his siblings eyes. Even Wally looked excited.

"Alright let's go! Put everything in the backpack because we aren't coming back." Everyone went to go get their snow suits. When they all came back, they put their snow suits in the backpack. They could all fit thanks to Zatanna for putting a spell on it for extra room pockets. Then they headed out to the nearest Zeta tubes to get to Happy Harbor.

**Recognized Robin B-01, Kid Flash B-02, Acrobat B-81, Blue Canary B-82, Red Hood B-83**

After the blue light disappeared they went into the street. They started to head towards the mountain. Once they got to the Cave, Dick hacked into the security and turned off the security.

"Okay grab a bunch of snow balls guys, the security is offline." They all grabbed as much snow balls as they could.

June actually managed to make a few float behind her. "Ready to fire." she giggled.

"Ready." Caitilin smirked. The teens got onto the rafters of the Cave living room and watched Artemis trying to do her homework on the couch. Kaldur came in, a towel over his shoulders as he just came back from the pool. Conner stared at the static on the screen as Rocket read a book beside Artemis. M'gann and Zatanna were in the Kitchen talking.

Dick looked at the others, he pointed to Artemis and the others nodded. Jason, Caitilin and Dick then dropped one snowball each down on Artemis. When the snowballs hit her, she jumped.

"Okay who threw that!?"

"Threw what?"

"Someone threw a snowball at me! Wait...a snowball?" Artemis then grabbed the white stuff off her head and looked at it. It was snow, but how did it get here?

Robin's cackle echoed through the mountain, and everyone froze, frightened looks on their faces. June started giggling at their faces. It was too hilarious not to laugh. The team slowly looked up to see the smirking Batkids plus Honorary Batkid.

"Asta lavista!" Jason smirked, then threw his snowball.

Caitilin then joined in. June, Dick and finally Wally. The team was getting blasted. Kaldur managed to get his water barriers out and turned the snow into water swords and then put them pack.

"Aw your no fun!"

"What is going on here? Why are you attacking?"

"Because it's fun!" June was bouncing with excitement.

"Why don't we all go outside for some fun? Maybe M'gann and Superboy could learn how to enjoy a snowball fight."

"Great idea Kaldur. Let's go!" Dick, Caitilin, June, Jason and Wally all jumped down from the rafters.

"Okay you guys get your snow suits back on." Dick gave his siblings their snow suits and they went to go put them back on.

"Cay? Can you make a snowman with me?"

"Sure," Caitilin smiled and ruffled the ebony's hair fondly before rolling a large snowball up as the base.

Once they got the first part done they started the second base, the stomach. While they were working the team decided to make their own snowman. Dick and Jason vanished to find some sticks for the arms. Caitilin and June then got done making their snowman, they just finished putting the head on. Caitilin started to look for something to use for the eyes and smile. Before she knew it, she walked towards the water. But out if the corner of her eye, she saw something. It looked like...like a deer print. Curiosity got the best of her.

"Hey June come here!"

"Coming!" June rushed over to Caitilin and saw what she was looking at.

"Oh wow! Lets follow it!" June started to follow the tracks with Caitilin following her. But they didn't notice that they were going out really far. They stopped when they heard cracking from below them.

"Shit." Caitilin muttered. They had stepped onto the half frozen lake.

Fear flickered in June's eyes. "Cay... what's happening?"

Caitilin looked at June hesitantly. "Nothing, June. Just, slowly move this way. Don't make uneven steps. Stay balanced." She reached for a long tree branch before noticing the ice cracking even more below June's feet than hers. "Everything's gonna be fine, have I ever broken a promise to you?"

June shook her head. "No."

"That's right, just grab onto this stick and I'll pull you back." June shifted in her position before squeaking in fear as the ice cracked again.

"It's fine, June, I promise." Caitilin coaxed again. "Slip out of your snow boots, maybe they're too heavy." June nodded again and slipped her tiny feet out of the overly large boots.

"It didn't work." She whispered.

"It's okay, it's okay." Caitilin repeated. "Grab on." She stuck the branch out, and June's tiny hands barely grasped it.

"A little further." Caitilin urged. The ice cracked even more, making June start to shake in fear. Finally, she grabbed onto the branch and Caitilin pulled her out of harm's way.

The second Caitilin pulled her out of the way the ice cracked, and down went June's boots. Caitilin looked back and saw the team still making a snowman.

"HEY! WE NEED HELP!" She noticed that the whole team turned around. 'Thank god' she thought. M'gann then started to fly over.

"Megan take June she needs to be out of here more than me." M'gann then nodded and took June's hand. Once she flew off, Caitilin tried to make her way back. But the ice kept cracking. Caitilin was starting to get scared, just the cracking noise started to get louder and closer. She had no choice but to run. She started to run, but the ice got ahead of her. She fell right into the icy water.

"CAITILIN!" M'gann flew as fast as she could to Caitlin. Once she reached her, she grabbed her hand and pulled her out and flew her back to the team.

"T-thanks," Caitilin shook from the cold. June ran up to her and hugged before shivering herself. Her socks were beginning to get wet as well.

"Get her inside," Jason barked. M'gann flew her inside and placed her on the couch.

"Etaerc erif ecalp!" Zatanna chanted. A fireplace appeared next to the TV and Caitilin sat next to it. Jason and Dick piled blankets over her, despite her protests.

Soon the rest of the team joined them. All except for June. She inched away from the fire, fear and terror placed in her eyes. Jason noticed and sat next to her. June then hugged Jason.

"I need new boots now Jay."

"I know. But why are you scared of the fire now?" He looked at June who had fear in her eyes.

"I'm not."

"Yeah you are I can tell now spill."

"Okay okay... Deadshot used to fire these arrows with fire on them and I got burned by them a few times during the training." She looked up and the look on Jason's face was not good. He was pissed

"He did what?! He's lucky he's in Belle Revve." June hugged him.

"Please Jay, don't say anything to Batman." Jason hugged her back.

"Ok I won't. Hey Caitilin you need to get those clothes off you before you get suck." They both looked over at Caitilin and saw that she was laying down in Dicks arms. It was cute, so Jason got his phone out and took a picture.

"How many blackmail pictures do you have of her anyways?" June asked.

"Only a few... hundred."


	10. Chapter 10

"Jay?" Dick asked.

"Yeah?"

"We're not going ice skating for a long time. She's coooooold." Dick moaned. Jason chuckled. Of course they aren't going ice skating.

"Dude she needs to get out of those wet clothes before she gets really sick."

"Right. Zee?"

"Ooh ooh! Can I try!?" begged June.

Zatanna smiled. "Alright, it's a pretty easy spell."

"Egnahc S'nilitiac Sehtolc!" June said. Suddenly, Caitilin's clothes shimmered and changed into a fancy blue dress and heels.

"Oops..." June said sheepishly. Caitilin mumbled in her sleep and rolled over in Dick's arms.

"She looks pretty in it." June shrugged.

"Yeah she does. Blue is her color." June smiled at Dick. He then put another blanket on her.

"Ok I'm going to go again! Egnahc s'nilitiaC sehtolc!" Caitilin's clothes changed again, but this time they turned into a pair of sweat pants and a tee shirt and some socks.

"Great job June your getting better-" But June was already asleep, curled up in Jason's arms.

Everyone looked at Zatanna. "When I was younger, using magic sometimes easily tired me out. June just must be already tired beforehand.

"That is true. Maybe we should take them to bed and give Caitilin a couple more blankets." They all agreed with Kaldur, knowing that he always knew the right thing to do. Dick and Jason picked up the girls and took them to the bedrooms so they could rest. When they came back the team all looked at them.

"What?" They said together.

"Dude you do know that we have to tell Batman, right?" Dick and Jason gulped. That's right, if he finds out that something happened to his 'little girls' he's going to kill someone with the BatGlare.

"Tell me what?" In his glory stood Batman.

Jason swore to himself quietly, earning a sharp look from both Batman and Dick. "This is all you dude!" Wally then patted Dick on the shoulder.

"We'll you see bats, we were outside and um...Caitilin kinda fell through ice.." The look on Bats' face wasn't good. He was angry. No he was more than angry. He was pissed.

"What..." The team gulped in fear.

"But she's fine now!" Jason was quick to add.

"And she's asleep! June is getting much better at spells now!" Dick said cheerfully.

Batman glowered. "Where are they?"

"Bedroom."

Batman then started to head to the bedroom to check on them. When he got there, he saw Caitilin an June wrapped up under the covers. He couldn't help but smile, they looked so cute. Caitilin was squeezing June who was hugging the pillow. They both were under a mountain of blankets. But the one on top had his bat symbol on it.

Batman silently slipped out of the door and turned to his sons. "You have a Batman symbol blanket?"

Robin blushed suddenly. "Uhhh, Uncle Clark got it for me."

"Mm hmm." Batman nodded, clearly not believing him. Robin huffed but ignored his flushing.

"So why are you here?"

"I can't come see my children Jason?" Jason just huffed. Batman looked at him with a weird look.

"The reason in here is because I need you kids to get home, get changed into nice clothes which means no messy clothes Jason and then we will allow the press to take some pictures and ask a couple appropriate questions. Then the party will start a couple hours later, an after the party starts, Caitilin and June will go to the watchtower with my signal." Dick and Jason both nodded.

"I think I can try to get Alfred to post pone the paparazzi Q & A to a little bit later since Caitilin and June need some rest."

"Just say they've got extra homework or something." Dick shrugged. Batman nodded wordlessly.

"Daddy?" Everyone turned to see June walking out of the bedroom, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Yes June?" He asked.

"Nightmare." She murmured, fear flickering in her emerald like eyes. Batman gently picked her up and took her into the spare bedroom. When he got to the spare bedroom he sat on the bed and took off his cowl. He then put June on his lap.

"What was the nightmare about June?"

June's bottom lip trembled, the nine year old stared up at him. "I-I was back with him, o-only he was screaming at me h-how you wouldn't find me. A-and you and Dickie and Jay and Caitilin didn't want me back, and then he made me k-kill you guys." She started to cry.

Bruce then hugged her. I couldn't believe Deadshot could do so much emotional damage to a nine year old. "Don't worry honey that won't happen. I promise you that nothing like that will ever happen." June buried her face in Bruce's shoulder.

"P-promise?" She started to sniffle.

"Yes I promise."

"B-but what happens if he gets out of Belle Revve?"

"Then I'll track him down and throw him right back in there before you can say Bats." He answered firmly. June cracked a weak smile. He pulled her back into a hug. She didn't need to worry about him getting out of Belle Rev, she needs to worry about her innocence. She doesn't need to worry.

"Why don't you go back to sleep okay?"

"Okay," He got up with June in his arms and went back into the other bedroom where Caitilin was. When he opened the door he saw Caitilin sitting up in bed and was looking at the same direction as the door.

"Caitilin did you have a nightmare too?"

"No, I didn't."

"Then why do you look like you seen a ghost?"

Caitilin shook her head. "Nothing, nothing." Caitilin stood up. "Hey dad, do you think we can throw snowballs at the bad guys today?"

"No."

"Aw why?" June pouted.

"Because the snowball game is only for thugs not villains."

"But Dick and Wally get to do it all the time!"

"That's because they are older." June then crossed her arms and pouted more, then smirked. "So we ARE going on patrol finally." she said smugly.

Batman stared at his daughter, feeling a mixture of anger and pride at her cunning. She looked at Caitilin who wasn't even paying attention. "Cay did you hear me? We finally get to go on patrol."

"Huh? Oh yeah sounds great." Something was bugging her and he's going to find out. June seemed to notice as well, but she didn't voice it. She happily ran back to Robin's bedroom and changed into her costume, beaming with happiness.

"Can I still go with Dickie next year to throw snowballs at bad guys?"

"Maybe, I'll think about it." Robin and Red Hood showed up in their costumes. They noticed that Caitilin was just sitting there.

"Cay? Are you going to get your costume on?" She looked like she was spacing out.

"I don't know." They all looked at each other. Robin have them a look saying 'leave I'm going to talk to her'. So Batman, Acrobat, and Red Hood left. Robin then sat on the bed with Caitilin.

"Caitilin what's wrong? You're like spacing out."

"I...I had a dream about my family."

"A good dream or a bad dream?"

"Good dream. They looked so alive. They were having fun and looked so happy. But I felt like it was my fault they got killed."

"How?"

Caitilin clenched her fists. "I just sat there, hiding in the corner, scared. I could've helped them, I could've done something, anything."

"If you'd tried, you wouldn't be here today. June wouldn't be back with us either."

"It was June who took Deadshot down."

"But you helped. You got her angry enough to get the energy to take him down." He said gently. "It wasn't your fault your parents and brother died, if you'd come out of the shadows it would have been pointless for your brother to hide you in the first place. And if you had died that night, then what about those people you've already saved? What would have happened to them?"

"Maybe your right... June and I wouldn't be here." He brought her into a hug.

"Yeah, and then Jay and I wouldn't have amazing little sisters to look after." He looked down and saw that she was smiling.

"See, now there's a smile. Now you got to get your costume on okay?"

"Ok." Robin left the room and Caitilin got up to put on her costume.

"Robbie! Is Cay feelin' better?"

Robin ruffled June's hair with a smile on his face. "You betcha' kid."

"Now let's go beat up the baddies." June raced off to the Zeta tubes.

"Well, its official, we have contaminated that nine year old's innocence." Red Hood sighed.

"You don't hear every nine year old scream in joy at the thought of beating up thugs in **Gotham** of all places." Robin agreed. Caitilin came out of the room in her costume.

"What's going on? You did what?"

"Nothing lets go beat up some thugs."

"Yeah! I wanna kick some ass." The three of them high fived and ran off to join June at the zeta tubes. Once they get to Gotham City, they started to jump roof to roof. Batman watched his four kids with an almost smile on his face. Just a month ago he would never have guessed he would be getting a second child, let alone three more. But he wasn't complaining.

Bruce was happy that he had kids. He was also happy that he had June and Caitilin. They were wonderful girls, and they got along great with their brothers. Sure they fought with them but they would have minor fights.

"Dad you coming?" Bruce then looked at Caitilin, a little surprised. She didn't call him 'dad' that much, so it always surprises him when she does.

"Yes, I'm coming." He put on his cowl and walked to the zeta tubes with his children.

**That Saturday**

"NONONONONONO!"

"JUNE GET BACK HERE!"

"Here we go again." Caitilin sighed.

"NO DRESS!"

"JUNIPER KNIGHT MOORE YOUR PUTTING THIS DRESS ON AND YOUR GOING TO LIKE IT!" Caitilin then started to chase June down the hall.

"NO!" June disappeared into the air vents. Caitilin stopped, there was no way she'd be able to fit in there, no matter how hard she tried. June crawled all the way back to her room, jumping right out of the vent in the roof. Unfortunately, Jason and Dick were waiting for her. They tackled her to the bed while she screamed bloody murder.

Caitilin then rushed to June's room and saw the boys trying to keep her on the bed. Caitilin then grabbed June's dress and tried to get it on her. After what felt like hours, Caitilin finally got the dress on her.

"Boys need to leave so we can get ready. Now shoo." Caitilin then shooed the boys out of June's room. She grabbed her light blue dress from the closet.

"Why is your dress in my room?"

"Because I knew that you would run so I decided to put my dress in here. Now, let's play with your hair and see what we can create." June screamed her lungs out again.

**A few hours later**

All the boys were waiting downstairs for the girls. They were all in their suits standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Here we come!" They heard Caitilin yell.

They all looked up at the stairs and saw both girls standing there at the top of the stairs. June's black hair was curled and had light purple eye shadow on that matched her dress with black eye liner. The purple and black made her green eyes pop. Her dress went down to her ankles and was wearing black flats. Caitilin's light brown hair was straightened and pulled back in a half up half down look with the piece pulled back curled. She had light blue eye shadow on with black eye liner, which also made her bright hazel eyes pop out even more. Her dress went down to her ankles too and was wearing black heels. They both looked amazing! Bruce couldn't even recognize them, neither could Alfred, Dick and Jason.

"You girls look great!" Dick smiled.

"Thanks. Do you like the make up? I did June's and mine. June, don't take off your lipstick!" She added. June scowled, looking like a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar, which she has been known to do.

"But I don't liiiiiiiiikeeeee it." she whined. Caitilin rolled her eyes.

"Cute on her. Not so much on you." Jason smirked.

"Shut up Jason." Caitilin then walked over to June and pulled out a wet wipe. She then started to wipe off the lipstick and pulled out a tube of red lipstick and started to reapply it.

"Dot wipe it off this time or I'm going to use it to draw all over your face at night." June have her a 'you better not' look. Bruce came up behind them.

"We need to get to the press and do some questions okay?"

"Okay!" The kids answered at the same time.

"I don't like the eye shadow." June whined in the car, moving her hand to wipe it off only for it to be smacked away lightly by Caitilin. June pouted and sulked into her seat. "I'm only niiiiiiiine." June sniffed. "Why do I need it?"

"Hey, on you, it looks cute, on Cay, it looks-"

"Shut it, Jay." Caitilin growled. "June doesn't need that word being added into her vocabulary."

"What word?"

"Nothing June don't worry about it. And Jay, you try to insult me again I swear to god I'll-"

"Caitilin and Jason that is enough. Both of you no more arguing again tonight. If I even hear that you two are fighting again, you're both grounded for two months." Bruce glared at them, so both stayed silent.

When they got to the press conference outside city hall, Alfred opened the door and let them out. Dick, Jason, Caitilin and June were all on their best behavior.

Well, as best as they can be.

At the first sight of camera flashes, June nearly jumped out of her skin and kicked the nearest reporter. She restrained herself, and there were no accidents. Jason kept a firm hand in hers so she wouldn't do anything out of instincts or fear, and Dick glared at anyone who whispered and pointed at her. Caitilin, on the other hand, glare at June whenever she tried deliberately to kick someone, wipe of her makeup, or escape her brother's clutches.

Eventually, June escaped out of Jason's grip and bounded up to the first person she saw; Tim Drake.

"June!" Caitilin then saw who she bumped into. Tim Drake that kid she sits with at lunh everyday. What was he doing here?

"June? Hey what's up?"

"Nothing just this, I guess."

"Same I don't like these things too much." Caitilin walked up to them.

"You must be Caitilin. Hi I'm Tim." Tim then extended his hand for her to shake. She shook his hand.

"What're you doing here?" June asked.

Tim shrugged. "My dad runs Drake Industries, my parents just dragged me along to a party. Nice dress by the way."

June made a face. "I hate it. And the makeup."

Tim smiled. "I know, you complain about the girls who wear make-up every day."

"I don't know how they can wear this stuff."

"It looks annoying."

"Oh it is." They started to head in the building.

"So how did you get suckered into wearing a monkey suit?"

"Dad promised ice cream after this." Tim admitted.

"June!" Jason waved her over, indicating it was the Press Q&A time. She made a face before smiling apologetically at Tim and running over to her family.

"Who was that dork? Your boyfriend?"

June turned green. "Eww! No! He's my friend from school, his name is Tim and he isn't a dork! He lives next door."

"Whatever."

"Tim? Tim Drake you mean? That stalker kid next door?" Dick whispered.

"Tim isn't a... what's a stalker?" Before anyone could respond, the press Q and A began.

"Okay, this is a question for the girls. What's it like living with Bruce Wayne?"

"It's fun, knowing that we live with a millionaire." Caitilin said, the reporter then wrote down what she said and sat down.

"And what about you, sweetie?" She cooed at June. June beamed at her.

"I loooooove spending time with Daddy, Cay, Dickie, and Jay." She answered honestly. The reporters scribbled furiously, a few cooing.

"Pushing it a bit much, are you?" Jason whispered, his lips barely twitching from the smile on his face.

"Maybe." her green eyes sparkled. This time Caitilin have her a look.

"You're pushing it, kid, you're pushing it."

"Oh I know." She then gave them her 'I'm innocent and cute' look. They both grunted and turned forward.

"Okay this one is for Bruce." A male reporter said.

"Go ahead."

"Which one of your kids do you think would be able to run Wayne enterprises?" All the reporters turned to Bruce and waited for his answer. Bruce took a couple minutes to think about the question.

"I believe Richard would be a good fit for it, because he has been at Wayne Enterprises before and seen how it runs." The reporters quickly wrote down his word

"Aww, daaaaad." Caitilin huffed. Bruce rolled his eyes.

"You and June nearly destroyed the office last time."

"Jason gave us chocolate!"

"I did not!" Jason hissed.

"Did too." June chirped.

"Tattletale."

"I know you are but what am I?" she sang innocently, giggling impishly to herself.

Jason's eye twitched. "You- you little troll. You are sooooo lucky you're daddy's little girl." This caused a flurry of questions.

"Does this mean June is your favorite?"

"Is she really daddy's little girl?"

"Mr. Wayne does that mean you like her more than the others?" Bruce had enough there questions. He signaled his kids that it was time to leave. They all got up and went to the car.

June waved towards Tim, and he smiled and waved in return. Caitilin dragged her into the car and they drove off. Alfred parked the car in an alley and the Bats exited the car. They entered the Telephone booth and Zeta'ed to the BatCave.

**With the Team**

_'Remember, report any suspicious behavior or activity.'_ Kaldur thought.

_'We got it, Kal.'_ Raquel replied. _'Sit at the table, we'll look suspicious if we don't.'_

The team were in pairs so they wouldn't attract attention by looking like a big group.

_'Should we-'_ Zatanna stopped mid-sentence upon seeing Wally scarf down his food. _'Never mind_.'

Kaldur hesitantly tried an interesting looking sauce, and found it tasted quite good. Raquel looked at what Kaldur was eating, and her eyes grew wide. _'Kal! Do you know what that is?!'_

Kaldur frowned and looked at her in confusion. _'What is it?'_

_'That's caviar!'_

A blank look.

_'Fish eggs!'_

Kaldur gave her shocked look and pushed away his plate, looking a bit green. He choked and drowned his water, trying to get the taste out of his mouth, gagging at the same time. There goes his appetite. At least he knows what to stay away from now.

They looked around and saw the Batkids. They were huddled in a little circle. Caitilin left then Jason then Dick and June. They all went into different directions. Megan then connected them to the mind link.

'_Caitilin, Jason, and June are going to be walking around the inside keeping an eye on everyone. You guys keep watch from the outside and back got it?' _Dick said to everyone in the mind link.

_'Got it.'_ They all went to their posts.

_'Did Kal eat the baby fishies?_' June asked innocently.

Kaldur gagged again. _'Please, do not remind me.'_ June giggled. Raquel sent them a mental smirk.

Out loud June said, "Dickie? Can we eat now?"

"Sure, shortie."

A few people nearby cooed at them, and June put on a VERY forced smile. But her eyes locked into Dick's and they promised revenge. Dick looked at her and have her the same look.

**With Caitilin and Jason**

"This is kinda boring Jay."

"Yeah it is. But wearing a tux is horrible, worse than seeing you in a dress." She gave him a dirty look.

"Honey, dirty looks won't do you any good." Jason grinned. Caitilin walked off. Jason then turned around and walked away. But he didn't realize that the enemy walked right past him.

June sat in the chair of the long table next to her brother. She quietly ate Mac n Cheese Alfred had made specifically for the little kids. Her ears suddenly perked up when she heard voices.

"Still can't believe... Brucey... no more time... us... circus brats... street rats..." A confused and slightly hurt look appeared on June's face.

"Dickie?" She poked her elder brother.

"Yeah?"

"I hear some ladies calling me and you circus brats and Jason and Caitilin street rats." Dick looked more annoyed than surprised.

"Don't listen to them." Caitilin showed up behind him.

"Don't listen to who?"

"Some ladies called me and Dickie circus brats and you and Jay street rats. I heard them too!" Caitilin looked outraged. She looked around and saw two woman who looked like they were in there early 20s, and they were whispering. One of them looked up and down on Caitilin's dress and made a little face.

"That does it. You might want to get Jay, you're in for a show, June."

"Caitilin don't. You're going to cause attention. This is a bad idea." Dick warned.

"Then let the attention come." Caitilin walked over to the ladies. When they saw her coming over they put on fake smiles.

"Oh hello. You must be Brucey's oldest daughter."

"You got that right lady." Jason noticed Caitilin talking to them from where he was. What was she doing?

"You need some manners. I guess the street didn't teach you that." That sure did set Caitilin off. She then put on a fake smile too.

"Wow your funny. Did you know that the only reason your invited is because you're a whore? No I guess you didn't. Didn't society teach you that?" The woman's mouth was opened wide, like a fish. She couldn't believe it.

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me! I suggest you leave if you're going to call my siblings a street rat and circus brats. Maybe next time you can pick on someone your own size." Caitilin walked away. There was a small group of people huddled around to watch. Including the team.

_'Way to keep a low profile.'_ Artemis thought.

_'She was messing with my siblings!'_

_'Ya know you're gonna be grounded by Bruce, if not, by Alfred.' Jason sighed._

_'...Totally worth it.'_

Bruce appeared in the room and dragged Caitilin out, but before he could do so, there was a loud crash. Everyone turned and saw Joker. He was holding a gun. He had his goons with him. Everyone ran away from him, screaming their lungs out, but his thugs surrounded the doors and windows.

"Hello Gotham's finest!"

"What do you want clown?"

"I want Batman to come forward and remove his mask for me! Oh and gimme all your jewelry and money too." One of the goons took out a bag and walked up to everyone. Bruce, Caitilin, Jason, Dick, and June then disappeared and changed into their costumes.

Miss Martian shape-shifted, Kaldur grabbed his water bearers, Wally took off his sunglasses and sped-changed, Zatanna performed a spell and changed her, Artemis, and Rocket's outfits, and Superboy... well he didn't really have to do anything. They all then ran over to joker.

"You're surrounded, there's no way out." Aqualad said.

"HAHAHAHAHA! It's Batsy and his kiddys! How cute is that?!" Joker's laugh was starting to annoy Caitilin. She got out a bat a rang and threw it. It cut the sleeve of jokers shirt.

"Now that isn't nice. Didn't anyone teach you any manners?"

"I don't know you tell me."

"I'd say, no." Joker grinned madly, and saw the team. "Oooh, more kiddies to play with!"

_'Is he mad?'_ M'gann thought.

_'Yes.' _was the collective answer from the Batkids, Artemis, and Kid Flash.

"Acrobat, Blue Canary, crowd control." Batman instructed. The cousins both looked disappointed, and neither moved.

"No way Bats." Canary said firmly. Joker grabbed one lady from the crowd. A little boy cried out for his mother, and a man shouted furiously for his wife. Acrobat felt her stomach hit rock bottom. That little boy was Tim!

"Put the lady down now clown!" Joker then laughed at Caitilin.

"I said put her down!" She then took out what looked like a ninja star. Where did she get that? Batman was happy it wasn't a gun. But then he noticed that she didn't have her guns on her.

"I don't think so." He then took out a knife and put it up to the woman's throat. This isn't good.

_'Team, get the civilians outta here!'_ Robin mentally shouted. The team didn't argue and left to lead the crowd outside.

The team then started to get the crowd outside. Once that was done, they ran inside to help. Joker had already killed the woman, and his gun was pressed against the woman's husband's temple. Acrobat saw Tim on his knees crying.

Acrobat wrapped her arms around Tim's shoulders, his eyes filled with tears of horror and fear. Tim looked at the girl with blurry eyes and got a good look at her. He looked directly into her white masked eyes and froze in shock. He could swear he could stare right through her mask, and swear he saw a shade of green only one person he knew had. He suddenly realized it. Everything fit. He saw a footage of Acrobat and Robin doing a quadruple flip off a rooftop, and the only people in the world to be able to do that were the acrobats at Haly's Circus, the one he'd visited when he was younger... and the same one Juniper Moore and Dick Grayson grew up in.

Had the circumstances been different, he would have berated himself for being so stupid, it seemed so obvious now; it was even in Acrobat's name!

"June..." Tim murmured, not loud enough for anyone but himself and Acrobat to hear. Her shoulders tenses up and the whites of her mask widened.

"June." he repeated staring at the young hero in wonder. He was sure of it.

The next thing they knew, they heard Joker laugh. They looked over and saw that Aqualad and Superboy managed to get the man away from the joker. But Canary looked like she was going to kill him, but she was too busy with the goons. As well as Red hood, Robin, Batman, Acrobat, and the rest of the team. Joker has a lot of goons.

"Canary behind you!" Canary then roundhouse kicked the guy coming behind her. Tim looked shocked.

"That's Caitilin." He whispered. June then looked at him with the whites of her mask wide in shock. This kid was to smart.

"A-and your brothers!" he continued, then he locked his eyes on Batman.

"Holy... Mr. Wayne is the-" Acrobat placed a hand over Tim's mouth.

"Secrets ID! Shut up, come with me, and I'll explain everything-" a loud gunshot echoed through the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone froze. No one moved or spoke. It was a defeaning silence until the body of Mr. Drake hit the ground. No one said a word, no one moved. No one knew what to do. All they could hear was the horrifying laugh of the joker. That's when it happened. Acrobat snapped, he killed her beat friends parents.

Acrobat ran by Caitilin and grabbed her ninja stars. She threw them with deadly accuracy, and they all pinned Joker against the wall by his suit. Before she could attack him, Acrobat felt someone pull her back. She looked behind her and saw Caitilin, who had a stern look on her face. She got the message and left Joker for the cops.

Acrobat looked over at Tim and saw that he was on his knees in front of his dad. Tears were streaming down his face. He just became an orphan. Acrobat kneeled down next to Tim, not saying a word, but wrapped an arm around his shoulder. He sobbed his eyes out. Acrobat blinked a few tears from her eyes.

"Canary..." Acrobat whispered pleadingly. Canary nodded before ushering the team out before letting Commissioner Gordon and his officers in.

"How in the world did this clown escape Arkham?! I want him back in his cell, twenty feet below the surface!" Gordon barked. He walked over to Tim and Acrobat.

"Hey son, everything's going to be alright," Gordon said, as he kneeled down next to Tim. Gordon helped him up as officers came over with body bags. Acrobat watched in sadness as the officers put Tim's parents in the body bags. How could she let this happen?

"Acrobat," Batman placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He knows," She murmured. Batman's frown deepened.

"What do you mean?"

"He knows our names. Our real ones," she reemphasized

"How did he figure it out?" Batman sounded shocked. That was new to her. Tim knew, so that could lead to trouble. When the doors opened, a bunch of photographers snapped pictures of Tim with Commissioner Gordon. Acrobat turned to batman.

"Batman... please?" He looked down at her and sighed.

"Alright. And Canary?" Canary looked at him and walked over.

"What?"

"You need a new uniform, that one is unacceptable."

"But I like this one. Besides what are we going to do with the kid?"

"Bruce Wayne going to be taking him in."

Canary's eyes widened. "What?"

"What?" Robin repeated.

"What?!" Jason demanded. Batman rolled his eyes underneath his mask.

"Just get Tim away from the press." Acrobat dragged the grief stricten boy away upstairs to her bedroom.

**With Acrobat**

"June, why didn't you tell me you were Acrobat?" Tim said once they got to her room. Acrobat took off her mask and became June Moore-Wayne.

"I wanted to tell you but I couldn't." June then sat down on her bed, taking off her utility belt. Then there was a knock on her door.

"Come in!" Alfred came in with what looked like some on Jason's pajamas.

"Mistress Juniper, I told Master Jason that our guest would need something to sleep in that isn't his formal wear. I brought him some of master Jason's pajamas."

"Thank you Alfred."

"Your welcome and I have already set up a guest room for our young guest. Dinner will be ready in an hour." June looked at her clock which said 8:00. She did want some of Alfred's cooking even though she already ate Mac and cheese.

"I really am sorry, Timmy." June whispered. Tim sniffled.

"Is this how you felt?" Tim asked bitterly. June nodded.

"Daddy said you can live here if you want to,"

"Really? I can stay here? With you guys?" June nodded with a smile on her face. Then Tim walked over to her and hugged her.

"Thank you June." He whispered.

"Your welcome Tim." She whispered back.

Caitilin entered suddenly. "Sorry to ruin the moment you guys are having, but we need to get the place cleaned up. Gordon took Joker a couple minutes ago." June broke away from the hug.

"Thanks, Cay." Caitilin disappeared. Tim turned to June.

"Does she always do that? Appeared out of nowhere?"

"We all do that. But Cay likes to hide in the shadows." Tim just nodded.

"So, you live with Batman?"

June smiled softly. "You get used to it."

"What if they don't let me live with you guys?" Tim asked, fear in his eyes. "What if they bring me to some old family member I've never met, and they make me sleep in a cupboard-"

"You're not Harry Potter." June giggled. She really was a bookworm.

Tim sighed in exasperation. "Or make me go to an orphanage or something equally terrible!"

"Daddy has the best lawyers." June said matter-of-factedly. "There's no way you're going anywhere else. Besides, the fact that he already is raising four kids and has experience, and that you're already friends with me will help."

Tim smiled, hope rising in his chest. His dad always talked about how Bruce's lawyers never lost a case. "That's true, anyways I should get out if this suit." Tim left with the pile of clothes Alfred brought for him.

"He's handling it well." came a voice.

June didn't bat an eye. "Yeah, Dickie."

"If he's anything like either of us, he'll sob his eyes out later, but then won't be able to cry anymore." Dick wrapped his arms around her.

"And get nightmares every night." She added with a sob. Dick grimaced.

"Yeah, that part sucks."

"Dickie, does the pain ever go away?" Such a childish question, but still important to know.

"It dulls over time," Dick answered carefully. "But it never fully goes away. You can ask Bruce, can you imagine how different things would be if his parents never died? If he never became Batman?"

"Then you would never be Robin and it would all be different."

"Yeah it would. Maybe you could ask Caitilin too. She seems to know everything now." Dick left, chuckling to himself. June decided to go ask her cousin anyway. She walked out if her room and headed down the hall to Caitilin's room. Once she reached the door, she noticed it was opened a crack. She opened it and looked in. Caitilin was laying on her bed in her pajamas with her drawing book on her lap.

"Cay, can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?" Caitilin asked not taking her eyes off her drawing.

"Does the pain ever go away?" She saw Caitilin slowly put her pencil down.

"No... no it doesn't. But it does heal some way or another. It can never go away but it's always there with you." Caitilin looked June in the eye. She noticed that Caitilin was drawing a new suit. It looked great.

"Coooooooool," June peered over Caitilin's shoulder.

"Thanks, I'll just bring this to Alfie." Caitilin left the room quickly. June shrugged and rushed downstairs into the dining room, purposely avoiding the Kitchen.

June walked to the living room where she saw her brothers and Tim watching TV. "Whatcha watching?"

"I have no idea. Where's Caitilin?"

"She went to show Alfred her drawing of her new suit."

"Oh cool."

June took the remote and plopped on Jason's lap. She changed the channel before freezing at seeing the news report. "-two deaths reported at Bruce Wayne's charity gala, Mr. and Mrs. Drake, leaving their nine year old son, Timothy, orphaned-" June shut the TV off. Everyone was silent.

"I still can't believe that Joker did that..."

"He's a mad man June, he's crazy." June looked over at Dick an saw that he was looking out the window.

"He killed his parents in front of him. Just like how our parents... especially Bruce and Cay." June looked down. There was once again silence. That all changed when Alfred came in the room with Caitilin.

"Hey guys Alfred and I are going to be making my suit soon. Wanna come help?" They all looked up and have her a blank look.

"Okay, okay, don't you all get up at once."

Tim shrugged and got up. "I'll help. Maybe we can start on my costume to."

June choked on her glass of water. Dick's eyebrows rose, and Jason stared at Tim in surprise. Caitilin looked gob smacked.

"What?"

"You know there's no way Bruce is gonna let you, right?" Dick said incredulously.

"He will."

"Tim, the only reason why the rest of us are doing it, is because we had experience. Dick and June are professional acrobats, I took martial arts as a kid and eat up a few guys in Bludhaven, and Jason stole the tires off the Batmobile, he's a street rat." Caitilin said.

"So? I have a Grade Point Average of 5.0, Bruce can train me too!" Tim insisted.

"I don't know Tim. Maybe you can get trained but not until you're ready. But you can help me with my costume." Tim looked disappointed. He was ready! He was smart and he could learn martial arts quickly. He is a fast learner.

"Oh..ok. Let's go work on your costume then." Tim and Caitilin left for the bat cave.

"He's too much like the rest of us." Jason sighed. June hummed in agreement. Dick nodded. Bruce then appeared with sweat pants on and a regular shirt.

"Dinners ready. Where's Tim and Caitilin?"

"They went to the BatCave, Daddy. Caitilin wanted to start working on her new costume." June answered. Bruce nodded.

"Alright I'll go get them. You guys go to the dining room." The three of them got up and walked to the dining room while Bruce headed to the Grandfather clock.

"Why didn't you tell him Tim wanted to be a hero?" Dick whispered to June.

"I think he'll figure that out on his own." June mumbled back. Jason had to agree.

"I wonder what's for dinner... do you think we ordered out for once?"

Dick snorted. "Doubt it, no take out for the Wayne family."

"Yeah Alfred always cooks remember? Hey Goldie remember when Alfred made Chinese food?"

"Oh yeah that was great! Right June?"

"Mm hmm!" They walked to the dining room and took their seats. Caitilin and Tim walked in with Bruce following. They sat down. Alfred walked in with a tray carrier. He then prepared their plates with chicken, stuffing, mashed potatoes with gravy and Lima beans.

"Alfred it looks great! Take a seat an eat."

"Thank you, Master Bruce." Alfred sat down and filled his own plate as they started to eat. June suddenly caught sight of the vegetables.

"No beans!" June shrieked, about to make a run for it. Jason and Dick caught her forearms, and without even having to get up, pulled her back into the chair.

"Yes beans." Caitilin said. Tim looked a bit green as he poked the beans.

"Uh uh, I'm with June on this one." Tim grimaced.

"Icky." June made a face.

"Ice cream for dessert if you finish your beans." Bruce said, not missing a beat.

"Three scoops, three toppings, and whipped cream." June negotiated. Bruce hesitated, before finally saying,

"Deal." Neither fourth graders had any problems with eating their vegetables after that.

After dinner June and Tim were able to eat their Lima beans, were now in the kitchen with Bruce and Alfred making ice cream. Caitilin looked to her brothers.

"If you need me I'll be working on my suit." She got up and walked down the hall. They watched her leave and shrugged to each other. They didn't want to bug her anyway. June and Tim came running in the living room with Bruce following them, holding their ice cream. They sat on the floor and Bruce handed them their ice cream.

"Where did Caitilin go?"

"Batcave." Bruce left the room to go talk to Caitilin.

"Master Bruce!" Alfred called, coming into the room and looked around.

"He's in the cave, what's up Alfie?" Dick asked.

"I must inform him of a problem in the bathroom. The drain is malfunctioning and you will be forced to take a shower instead of the usual baths."

June froze, her spoon of chocolate ice cream half way into her mouth. Tim poked his friend nervously. June remained unresponsive. Memories of the cold water freezing her and dousing her body painfully echoed in her head.

"June? Are you ok?" Tim said as he kept poking her. She turned to him and nodded. She then went back to eating her ice cream. She could feel four pairs of concerned eyes staring at her.

"Mistress Juniper?"

June kept her eyes focused on her ice cream until eventually Alfred left to tell Bruce about the drain problem. Jason and Dick followed him silently.

"June are you sure your okay?"

"Yeah, Tim I'm fine."

"It doesn't seem like it. June, I can tell whether you're okay or not, and right now you're not." June didn't look him in the eye. She felt Tim bring her into a hug, and hugged him back.

"It's too painful to talk about." June sniffled. Tim smiled consolingly.

"I understand. You can tell me when you're ready... your name is Juniper?"

June groaned, but was relieved he wasn't pushing. "Yes, and thanks, Timmy."

Tim smiled. "Can I have you cherry?" She picked the red fruit out of her ice cream and plopped it into Tim's. He happily ate it and the two were left in a comfortable silence.


	12. Chapter 12

**hey guys! srry i havent posted the new chapter yet cuz me and Puppylover12 have been busy with school and all that. So i was reaing the reviews for the story and broke out into a smile so i wanna give a shout out to booklover1598,stronger123, and MollyHayes17. thanks for the great review guys! Now on with the story!**

**In the Batcave**

Bruce was busy helping Caitilin make her new costume.

"Okay now we press down this flap." Bruce instructed as he put the material in a suit maker frame and pressed down a heater frame. The suit was almost done, they just needed to add the blue.

"Master Bruce, I believe we may have a slight problem."

Bruce looked up to see the loyal butler. "A house problem, or a kid problem?"

"Both. For one thing, the drains in the bathrooms are malfunctioning, and the young masters and mistresses will have to take a shower. This, however, upset your youngest."

Caitilin looked at Alfred. "What's wrong with June?"

"I don't know I apologize Miss Caitilin."

"It's ok Alfred. I'll go talk to her when we are done here." Alfred nodded and then left. Caitilin then turned to Bruce with a worried look on her face. He nodded.

"Go talk to June I'll finish this. I have the paper designs for the costume so I can take it from here." Caitilin then nodded and walked out of the bat cave.

"Hey June." Caitilin strolled into the living room. Tim and June were casually finishing their ice creams and had switched on the TV. They were currently watching old cartoons like Buggs Bunny.

"Whatcha' watching?"

"Buggs Bunny." June cackled softly.

"Can we watch Road Runner next?" Tim asked.

"June, can I talk to you?"

June frowned. "Can I finish my ice cream first?"

"No, now. Tim do you mind leaving for a little bit?"

"Sure." Tim got up and left the room. Caitilin then sat down next to June and put a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"June...what's wrong? I know there's something wrong."

"It's nothing Cay don't worry about it." She gave her an extremely false smile.

"June, remember, you can tell me anything."

The smile dimmed. "Okay, okay." June took a shaky breath. "When I was with Deadshot, if I did anything wrong, he'd pour ice cold water on me. Outside. That's why I don't wanna go into the shower. The water pours onto my head, and- and- and," she couldn't finish.

June was nearly hyperventilating at this point. Caitilin did her best to stay calm. Needless to say, it didn't work.

"June calm down!" Then Caitilin brought her into a bear hug.

"June it's ok I'm right here. Dont worry, nothing is going to happen trust me." June then started to calm down. When she was, she started to tremble.

"I was so scared Cay...I thought you weren't going to find me."

"I would have found you easily June. I'm good at tracking people down."

"Then why didn't you come sooner?" She sobbed, shaking in her arms. Caitilin felt guilt sink her down.

"I'm sorry, June, I really am. I wish I had done something sooner, but I didn't. I was so scared, I'm so sorry." Caitilin whispered. She kept the nine year old in her arms tightly, but June didn't say anything else.

"I felt so guilty when I let you get away. I thought it was my fault that you were gone. I'm so sorry June." Caitilin then held her tighter. Then they both started to hear footsteps. They looked up and saw Bruce.

"Caitilin we finished your suit. Do you and June want to come see it?" They both nodded, then they got up and walked down to the Batcave with Bruce.

When they got to the cave, they saw Tim, Dick, Jason, and Alfred. They saw Caitilin's new suit hanging up on a line. It was a black body suit with a navy looking kind of blue starting at the hips and going up, above the shoulders and back down on the hips on the other side. In the middle under the chest was a bird head facing sideways. It looked amazing.

"Oh my god it looks great!"

"Alfred even made you, your own utility belt." Alfred then walked over to a table and picked up a belt.

"Aww, when can I get mine?" June pouted.

"When you're eleven."

"B-but that's like a year away!"

There were several confused looks.

"You did remember I turned ten two days ago, right?" Their eyes grew wide with horror and guilt.

"You forgot my birthday didn't you?!" June then crossed her arms in shock.

"Uhhh...no we didn't...we are just playing with you! Of course we remembered! Why wouldn't we?" June didn't look convinced.

"Yeah sure...when's my birthday party?"

"I have scheduled it for next Saturday Miss June. Do not worry I shall be doing the cooking." A smile then spread across June's face.

"Yay!"

"And besides," Jason added under his breath. "We were a bit more concerned in getting you back home safely."

June, however, did not hear him. She was already halfway to the elevator out of the Batcave.

"Nice save, Alfred." Caitilin sighed in relief.

"You're welcome. Now I advise you to start planning the party before she finds out." Alfred left.

"I can invite some of my friends from school. And you guys do the rest ok? Great!" Caitilin ran off before the boys could object. They all looked at each other and face palmed.

"I'll go buy the cake." Jason suggested.

"Screw the cake! Go to Smallville and as Mrs. Kent for her apple pie." Dick instructed.

"Watch you're language, Dick." Bruce ordered.

Dick ignored that. "I'll order a movie for them to watch. And you, Bruce, will buy her a present."

Bruce blinked. "Why don't you guys get her a present?"

"We already did, remember? An early present, the charm bracelet... which we have yet to repair give back to her." Jason realized.

"Okay, uhhh, change of plans, I'll go get the bracelet fixed, you get the pie and order a movie."

"What movie do you rent for a ten year old?"

"I dunno, ask Arty or something. We should invite the team."

"Yeah that's a good idea. Alfred will cook and I have no idea what Caitilin is going to do." They all nodded.

"She could be making June a present. Like drawing something."

"Yeah she could be now I'll go get the bracelet fixed, Dick invite the team and Jason...figure out a good movie that 10 year olds watch." Then Bruce left leaving the boys behind.

"Hey what about me?"

"Oh Tim...you can go get the pie with Superboy. He knows how to get there." Tim nodded and walked off.

**With Bruce**

He beamed up to the Watchtower. The rest of the Leaguers stared in surprise at Batman, or Bruce at the moment.

"Bruce?" Diana raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"It's June's birthday, and Dick and the other kids wanted me to invite you." He said without missing a beat.

Diana beamed. "Of course I'll come, it'll be great." She flew off.

Superman approached him. "What's your real goal?"

Bruce stayed silent for a second. "What do you get a ten year old girl for her birthday?"

Superman seemed taken aback for a second. "Um... I guess you could get her a princess doll."

"I don't think June would like that. How about a necklace?"

"That sounds good. Do you want me to come with you Bruce?"

"I'd rather have Barry come with me boy scout. He's at least had experience shopping for a child, and a woman," Superman looked hurt. He kind of wanted to go and help look for a gift for June.

Bruce sighed dramatically. "Fine. But it's not as though you've had any experience shopping for a girl. Much less ten year old."

An annoyed look flashed across his face. "Hey, I'll have you know I've shopped for a lady several times."

Bruce smirked. "Your mother does not count, boy scout."

Superman deflated. Barry happened to speed by. "Hey, what's going on? I heard from Black Canary who heard from Green Arrow who heard from J'onn who heard from Hal who heard from-"

"We get it, Flash."

"-That June's having a party soon." he finished.

"She is. Caitilin told me to invite everyone. So Allen your invited but you better keep your behavior AND your food intake to a minimum." Flash then ran behind Superman as a shield. He quickly nodded.

Supergirl appeared out of nowhere with a female green lantern. She looked around the same age as Caitilin and Supergirl.

"Kal this is Lady Lantern. She's new."

"Hello my name is Superman and this Batman and here is Flash."

"It's nice to meet you."

"I heard that June is having a birthday party Kal, is it ok if me and LL go?"

"Batman is that ok?"

Batman figured they weren't going to take no for an answer, so he said, "Yes it's fine." Both girls flew off happily.

"Ok boy scout lets go." Then Bruce started to head back to the zeta tubes.

"Barry, you coming?" Superman asked. Flash shrugged.

"Sure, I've no experience with shopping for little girls, but sure." he zipped over to him.

They Zeta'd to the Batcave. Superman and Flash got out of their costumes and went to the garage. They got in one of Bruce's casual cars and drove off to the shopping center.

"Where do we go to shop for a ten year old?" Clark asked.

"We can call Ollie." Barry suggested. Five minutes later, Oliver Queen rushed towards them with wide eyes.

"Okay, I'm here, what's the emergency?" He panted anxiously.

"We need to shop for June's present." Barry said. Oliver's eye twitched.

"You called me here in the middle of a board meeting to go shopping for that little devil?!"

Bruce glared at him, and even without his costume, it was damn scary. "Yes, what is wrong with us asking for your help to go shopping for her?"

Oliver gulped. "Nothing." he was pale. DaddyBats at six o'clock.

Olivier started to wonder how the kids could deal with this! It was terrifying. So they started to walk around until they got to a little girls store. Then an employee walked up to them.

"Hi, can I help you?"  
"I'm shopping for my daughter and she's 10. I have no idea what to get her." The employee then smiled and walked them over to a little girls section.

"Here we have everything for little girls like coloring books to dolls. I hope you can find what your looking for!" Then she walked off. The 4 men then stared at the large selection. What would June like?

"One thing's for sure." Ollie began.

"There's no way she's gonna like a doll house." Clark concluded. Ollie, Clark, and Barry began to look around the store. Bruce however, walked out of the store. He highly doubted June would like anything in there. Instead, he saw a Exercise and Equipment store. He strolled into it and looked for anything on gymnastics and acrobatics. That's when he knew he found it.

Bruce grinned to himself upon seeing it. There was no possible way June would NOT like it.

After Bruce paid for it, and walked out if the store he saw Clark, Ollie, and Barry standing outside the store.

"Where did you go?" Bruce pointed to the bag which had the stores name on it. Clark smiled.

"She's going to love that Bruce." Bruce nodded.

"Now let's get out of here."

**With Jason**

Jason walked into the cave casually, where he saw Conner watching the static on the TV.

"Hey man, where's the others?"

"Atlantis, home, home, cheerleading practice, home, and the mall."  
Jason blinked. Okay, he figured Kaldur was at Atlantis, Wally, Raquel, and Artemis were at home, Zatanna was at the mall, and M'gann was at cheerleading practice.

"Well, it's June's party over the weekend, and we need to get a cake... or pie." He added, hoping Conner would take the hint.

But Conner just grunted in reply. 'Man how can Goldie deal with him?' Jason thought. He sat down next to him and grabbed the remote. Then he changed the channel to family guy.

"Man I love this show!" Conner just looked at him.

"Aren't you too young to be watching this?"

"Nah man I can watch it."

Conner shrugged.

_'Oh my god Peter! Back up!' Lois screamed._

_'No, I thought I might just drive forward. I thought that it'd be a fun thing to do.' Peter said sarcastically._

Jason snickered. He loved this show. He switched the episode, and he heard Stewie say something EXTREMELY inappropriate.

Conner looked confused. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Jason froze, and slowly turned to him with wide eyes. "You- you haven't had, 'the talk'," He made air quotes. "Yet?"

Conner shook his head no. Jason gave him a shocked look. "I'm gonna try to give you the talk ok?" Conner nodded and Jason went on describing the birds and the bees to Conner. He looked horrified.

"-and that's how babies are made really." Jason concluded.

"Is that...true?" Jason nodded. Conner couldn't believe that Jason knew that.

"How do you know that?" Conner asked.

Jason smirked. "You pick up a thing or two on the streets. Now onto that pie..."

**With Dick**

Dick was too busy getting decorations and calling a jewelry place to get the bracelet fixed. After being on hold for an hour he finals reached an employee.

"Hi! Yes can I bring in a charm bracelet that needs to be fixed?" He was listening very closely and getting his wallet at the same time.

"Thank you, I'll be there in about 10-15 minutes. Ok bye." He hung up and put the phone down and got Alfred from the kitchen and went to the jewlery place.

"Thanks Alfred, I'll just walk to the Zeta Tubes after that." Dick smiled at the butler. "It's only a few blocks away." Alfred nodded and drove away.

Dick walked into the mall, and the first thing he saw that caught his eye was a familiar raven haired magician.

He walked up behind her and punched her sides. "OMG!" She turned around and saw Dick. He was laughing his butt off at her. She couldn't help but smile.

"What are you doing her Zee?" Dick said after he was done laughing.

"I decided to have a trip to the mall. What about you? Why are you here boy wonder."

"I'm here to get June's charm bracelet fixed."

"I'll go with you." Then he put his arm around her and they started to walk to the jewelers.

The woman in the front smiled at them, then frowned at the sight of she and Dick holding hands. "Aren't you a bit young to be shopping for rings?"

Dick sputtered incoherently, while Zatanna's face grew bright red.

"Uhhh, we're actually here to pick up a bracelet for my little sister." Dick blushed.

The woman looked embarrassed. "Of course, right away."

Dick looked at Zatanna after the woman went in the back to get the bracelet.

"I feel embarrassed now. She thought we were going to get married or something." It was Zatanna's turn to feel embarrassed. Then the lady came back with the bracelet all fixed up.

"Here you go. That will be $50. You can go pay other there." The lady then pointed to the cash register. Dick and Zatanna then took the bracelet over to the register and paid for it.

**With Caitilin  
**  
"Hey Bette, you know my cousin, June? It's her birthday and we are having a party over her weekend. You wanna come over at around three? Sure, and, I guess whatever. She just doesn't want anything like Barbie or dolls or something like that. She doesn't have many friends, that's why. She does act a bit anti-social towards some people though... Bye." Caitilin hung up.

So far, her fiends Bette, Cass, Stephanie, Barbra, and a couple others were coming. She was glad that she was inviting the people. Then she began to think. What was she going to give June? She knew she was in the circus as a trapeze act. Maybe she could make her a drawing. Yes! A drawing of her and her family on the trapeze! It was perfect!

Now all she needed was an actual photograph of her family. Caitilin wasn't actually sure June had one, but it wouldn't hurt to look. She snuck into June's room, knowing well that June was in the gym doing an acrobatics routine.

She looked in her desk drawers, under her pillow and under her bed. But she still couldn't find one. Then something caught her eye. It was a family photo graph of her and her family in their costumes before the show. She face palmed.

"I'm completely blind." She walked over and took the picture out of the frame and looked at it. Another picture fell from behind it. Caitilin picked it up, when she noticed that something fell. She looked at it. It was a picture of them during their performance. It was perfect! Then she heard a noise. She quickly put the first picture back and put the frame back and ran out of June's room and ran to hers.

June frowned. It was way too quiet in the house. It didn't feel right. No shouts of anger from Jason. No sarcastic remarks from Caitilin. No cackle from Dick. Where was everyone?

"Heeeeeellllllooooooooo!?" She called. Her voice echoed. June's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Where had everyone gone? She shrugged, and went into the kitchen, where Tim was.

"Hi Timmy."

"Hi June. What's up?"

"Where is everyone?"

"I dunno. Wanna go roller staking?"

June shrugged. "Sure."

They went to the garage and grabbed their roller skates,pads and helmets. Tim and June put them on and started to roller skate in the driveway. Since they weren't allowed to leave without an adult or one of their older siblings. June was still getting used to in-line skates. Tim stayed behind her as she was looking like she was going to fall.

Now, the driveway was not the usual fifteen feet long, ten feet wide sort of driveway. It was LONG. It was approximately forty-five feet long and ten feet wide.

June stumbled onto her feet and slid. Tim held her hand steadily and they skated.

"How do you stop?" June asked. They were still going rather slow.

"You roll into the grass. Here I'll show you." He let go of June and rolled into the grass. He turned around to June.

"Ok your turn." June then proceeded to follow Tim. She then managed to get to the grass safely.

"Oof." She stumbled a bit still. Tim steadied her and they sat on the large lawn.

"June?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Bruce will let me become a hero? Like you, and Jay, and Dick, and Cay?"

"Honestly? No."

Tim raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Because you're not ready yet. Cay was ready since she was born because she learned how hard it is to control a power, plus her mom is Black Canary. Jay was raised on the streets and has that attitude. And Dickie has been doing this since he was nine." Tim looked at her with wide eyes.

"And what about you?"

"Same with Dickie. I've been an acrobat since I could walk."

"Wow...I wonder if Bruce will ever let me be a hero."

"Cay always said 'you never know what your future holds if your thinking about it."

Tim frowned. "I can't not think about it. But maybe I can stay in the Batcave to monitor you guys. I'm good with tech and puzzles."

"I know, you're the smartest kid ever! Even Dickie isn't as good as you are in math!"

Tim blushed. "I still want to train with you guys, though. Dickie mentioned something about being kidnapped more times than necessary."

"You can talk to Daddy about it." Tim nodded. He got up and helped June up.

"Let's get inside."


	13. Chapter 13

"Weeeeee!" Acrobat squealed, flying through mid-air and flipping three times before landing on the other rooftop.

"Quiet!" Red Hood said in irritation. "Bats said I could watch after you while we patrolled the north side, but he, Cay, and Dick would kill me if I let you get hurt. And screaming your lungs out and alerting every criminal within a fifty mile radius will most likely get you hurt."

Acrobat turned to her older brother. "It's not like I'm Cay and used a Canary Cry, Red."

Red Hood rolled his eyes and scratched the back of his head. "That's true. Well let's get going."

This time, Acrobat resisted the urge to shout of pure happiness. She loved being in the air.

"Batman to Acrobat and Red Hood."

"What's up Bats?" Red asked.

"Report back to the BatCave."

"What? But it's only one a.m." Acrobat said in confusion.

"Joker broke out of Arkham. I repeat, report back to the cave."

Suddenly maniacal laughter filled the air.

"Ooh, isn't it past your bedtime kiddies?"

Red Hood stood in front of Acrobat, shoving her behind him. Joker appeared in front of them, laughing like the mad man he was. It was starting to scare her. Joker started to walk forward.

"I believe that you have school tomorrow kiddies."

"Maybe we do, maybe we don't. But you wouldn't know that," Acrobat snarked, barely able to keep her voice straight.

"Rude little Birdie," Joker scolded.

"Acro, now is not the time for taunting the evil madman." Red Hood growled, glancing around to see their surroundings.

'Red Hood! Acrobat! Get out of there! I repeat, get out!' Batman barked over the comm. link. Suddenly, a growl echoed through the night.

Acrobat paled. "Hyenas." She whimpered.

Red's fists tightened, and glared at Joker. "Leave her alone, she's only a child."

Joker did nothing but laugh his crazy laugh. The hyenas laughed with him. "How about this, Hoodie. You come with me to spare the child." As you could see, Red hated the idea of going with Joker, but he would do anything to save his sister.

"Fine, but you leave her and the others alone. Got it?" Joker gave his signature creepy smile.

"Of course Hoodie." Joker walked forward and grabbed Red. Acrobat stood there, frozen. Now she knew how Caitilin felt. Joker dragged Red Hood away from her. Finally, she snapped out of her trance and rushed forward to Red Hood.

"Please, Red." She whimpered. Red Hood hugged her, until one of Joker's thugs dragged her off and placed a gun to her back.

"Hey! You said you'd leave her alone."

Joker giggled. "I said I would, not them!"

Red Hood's eyes widened in fury. "You two timing son of a-"

Acrobat kicked the thug backwards, only to have another one come up to her and hit her head with the gun. She fell to the ground, unconscious. The last thing she saw was Red Hood kicking and thrashing for her.

She woke up about an hour later, having Blue Canary shaking her to wake up. After she regained consciousness, she looked around and saw Robin, Canary, and Batman. But no Red Hood. He was gone, and she was the one who let him get taken by the Joker. She felt like the worst little sister ever.

"Acrobat get up we can still track him through his com link."

Acrobat shakily nodded, and stood up, her face very pale. Canary wrapped her arms around her sadly, and gave her a weak reassuring smile.

"Let's go." She murmured, turning around so her family wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

They ran off tracking Jason's location. They were able to track his location somewhere in Russia. The Bats piled into the BatWing and flew to the empty country. Robin, however, went to the cave to call the Team for backup. Once they landed, Jason's tracker began beeping crazily as they flew over an abandoned building. They landed a couple yards away and started to rush towards the building.

Suddenly, an explosion filled the air. A scream ripped from Acrobat's throat as she and Canary were flung backward. When they recovered, they saw the ruins of the warehouse. No sign of life.

Acrobat couldn't believe it. She knew Jason was in there. She looked at Canary, who had her mask off and crying. June didn't know what to do but stand there and stare at the ruins of where her brother saw the end of his life. Robin ran to the ruins, he then started to rumble through the ruins. Batman soon joined him, and together, they picked up what looked like Jason's motionless body.

Acrobat felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw it was Robin. Acrobat scrambled into his arms, tears slipping out of her eyes. He got down on his knees and brought Caitilin into the hug. They started to cry, while where Batman was, who was holding Jason's body, crying.

The Bio-ship appeared out of nowhere, not that the family cared, and the team jumped out, until they saw Jason's unmoving body.

"Holy-" Artemis cursed in Vietnamese. Kid Flash zoomed over to Robin. He'd never seen the fourteen year old cry before.

"Dude, you okay?"

"I am, but-" Robin glanced at the hyperventilating Acrobat.

Acrobat also removed her mask as she curled into Robin's arms. "As soon as you and Jay went MIA, I got a hold of them. They were searching for you around Gotham," Robin whispered, holding the girl tightly.

They started to hear footsteps in the snow coming towards them. The team and the Batkids looked up and Batman.

"We should get back... and start planning the funeral." They understood that he needed to get back to inform Alfred on what happened. The family got up and headed to te Bio-ship. Aqualad helped Batman place Jason's body into a body bag. The team tried to get Canary and Acrobat to smile, which proved to be a near impossible feat.

"Daddy? Can we spend the night at the cave?" June asked quietly, the usual brightness in her eyes dulled, looking like a dark grey. Batman didn't question it, and nodded, bending down to hug his daughter.

Caitilin's face was blank. She's gone into shock. Robin, now Dick, gently guided his sisters to the Bio-ship. Personally, he as fine with going back to the mountain with the team. He's see Bruce when he was grieving, if you can call beating thugs and villain within an inch of their lives grieving. Besides, Tim was also at the Cave, and there was no possible way to avoid telling the kid genius.

Once they got on the Bio-ship, Batman put Jason's body in the back room. When he came to the front he saw Dick, Caitilin, and June sitting on the ground.

"Why are you three not in your seats?"

"Cause we don't want too." Caitilin snapped. Batman gave Caitilin a worried look. She never snapped at him like that.

"Cay." June tugged on her sleeve. Caitilin turned to her with angry eyes, but the fire died as she saw her. She deflated.

"Alright." Caitilin sat beside June.

Dick walked up to Batman. "Bruce, I know what you're thinking and no, you know they won't agree to that. I won't agree to that."

Batman's face stayed blank. "We will talk about this in the cave."

Dick then looked at M'gann and gave her the 'you can take off now' look. They flew back to Mt. Justice. The ride back to the cave was silent. Wally tended to look over at Caitilin and June a couple times. He noticed that Caitilin's bright hazel eyes have turned to a dark cold color. The same with June's bright green eyes. He was starting to get a feeling on how they felt.

Eventually, June fell asleep, lying her head on Dick's lap and her legs on top of Caitilin's. Apparently, she couldn't sleep sitting upright. Neither Caitilin nor Dick could sleep.

Suddenly, June started to scream in her sleep. She began to sob in some language, and whimpered out the name Jason over and over again.

Dick and Caitlin frantically shook her to wake up. Batman went over to them and was given the death glare from Caitlin. He backed away. After a few minutes Caitlin got June to wake up by speaking in the same language. No one knew what language it was, not even Dick or batman knew what they were saying.

June blearily opened her dull eyes, filled with tears. She curled into Caitilin's embrace, crying silently.

"I w-want Jay!"

"I know you do... so do I." Caitilin whispered. She then hugged June tighter. After awhile, the Bio-ship landed.

When they all got off the bio ship, Caitilin and June stayed on the bio ship for a little while. Everyone was getting worried that they might have gotten her or something. Before they could go check on them, Caitilin walked off the ship with June on her back fast asleep.

"Whathappenedwhathappenedwhat happened-" Tim asked at the speed of Flash.

"Tim!" Caitilin hissed, gesturing to June.

"Sorry." He glanced around, then his eyes widened. "W-where's J-jay?" Everyone stayed silent.

Tim then looked around wondering where Jason was hiding. But he never saw him get off the ship or come out of hiding. He realized what happened when he saw batman come off the ship carting a body bag...with Jason in it.

Tim's eyes widened in terror. Jason died? He couldn't, Tim always thought that would never happen to anyone in their family.

Caitilin gently pulled him into hug. This awakened June, who immediately began to sniff and cry. Caitilin placed her on the ground and kneeled on the ground, wrapping her arms around both of them.

"He's not dead. He's not dead!" Tim shook in Caitilin's arms.

"Just calm down Tim. Everything will be ok." Caitilin whispered.

"Promise?" Caitilin then looked at him.

"I'm sorry Tim but I can't make promises I can't keep. Come on let's go make some hot chocolate ok?" Tim just nodded. Then they got up and walked to the kitchen.

Aqualad helped Batman with Jason's body to the Zeta Tube. Batman teleported to the bat cave. Aqualad went back to his team and saw they all looked upset. Even Conner did, even though he didn't really know Jason that much.

June and Tim had finally fallen into a permanent sleep, curling up together on the couch.

"Robin, Canary." Batman appeared in the room. The two eldest stood up and silently followed Batman to another room.

"When we get home, I want your and June's costume in my office." He said bluntly. Robin and Canary's heads snapped up to look at Batman in shock.

"What.." Caitilin couldn't believe it. To her it felt like a piece of her was being taken from her. And she wouldn't stand for it. Even if it was her father, taking that piece away from her.

"I'm sorry Caitilin but it's for your own good."

"For my own good?! You aren't taking this from me! And your definitely not taking this away from June."

"Bats why are you doing this?!"

"Caitilin I am your father. It's for your safety." Batman glared at her, but even he knew how much being a hero meant to Caitilin, and how much it meant to June as well.

"My father?! You are not my father."

"Caitilin, you live with me, I am your legal guardian and by the law it says I am indeed your father." Caitilin started to chuckle bitterly.

"No matter what the law says, you're never going to be my father. And you're never going to be June's either. No matter what you or the law says." Caitilin walked out of the room. Robin turned to Batman.

"Seriously Bats? Did you really think she of all people would stand for it?"

Batman pushed his cowl off tiredly. "Honestly, of course not."

"Did you think I would stand for this? Batman, I've been Robin for nearly five years now, there's no way you can take half of my life away from me!

"Dick...I'm sorry but I can't let what happened to Jason, happen to the rest of you three. I know you love being Robin, but maybe Batman can go a little while without him. I'm sorry." Bruce walked out of the room and saw the team standing there.

He had a feeling they heard what was going on. He decided to take June, Tim and Caitilin home. He knew Dick would want to stay with his team. When he got to the living room, he saw that Caitilin was nowhere to be seen. He knew she wouldn't go to the bedrooms, since he would take her out o get her home, so he thought that she was already home. He picked up June and woke Tim up.

"Tim wake up, we are going home."

Tim stood up and silently followed Batman to the Zeta tubes. When they got home, they found Caitilin's door locked. Alfred had gone to England to visit family, and he wouldn't be back until next week.

Bruce laid June in her bed, and saw his youngest ward had also gone off to bed. He went down to the BatCave. He was going to make sure there was no way for Joker to get out of Arkham ever again.

The next morning, June woke up. She slowly recollected her thoughts and memories from the previous night as she stood up shakily. She glanced out the door and saw the door to Jason's room still wide open, just as they had left it the other day. She could see directly into the room, but her stomach did somersaults as she saw that the bed was empty, and always would be.

Tim then came into view in front of her door. He looked into Jason's room and slowly closed the door. Even he knew that Jason's room will be forever untouched. June then walked over to him and hugged him. After they finished their hug, they walked downstairs to get some breakfast. When they or to the kitchen here was no sign of Caitilin, but Bruce was sitting their drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Where's Dickie?" Bruce looked up and saw his youngest children standing infront of him.

"He stayed the night at the cave with his friends. Do you want anything you for breakfast?" Bruce said as he got up and went to the fridge.

"I want pancakes!"

"Me too!" Bruce then smiled a little bit and started making the pancakes.

"Uh oh... you're making them?" June asked hesitantly. Bruce frowned.

"Yes, what's wrong with that?"

June looked a bit green. "You know what, I'm not hungry anymore." June pushed off her chair and walked out of the room just as the pancakes began to burn. Tim grimaced and followed June outside.

Bruce sighed and turned around to see Caitilin.

"You're actually trying to cook? Nice job on burning the food." She walked away, back to her room.


	14. Chapter 14

**With June and Tim**

"I'm hungry." Tim sighed. "But I don't want Bruce poisoning me,"

"I'm sure Alfred has something stored away." June said. "He wouldn't leave us to eat Daddy's cooking, that's just cruel,"

Dick walked into the room, followed by Caitilin. "Emergency Batkids meeting. Spread out and meet in June's room in fifteen." They disappeared.

June and Tim looked at each other and shrugged. They snuck into the kitchen after Bruce left with his second cup of coffee and went to his study. Tim and June grabbed their favorite cereal, the kind Alfred always kept up high in hopes of neither one of the easily hyper kids to reach it, and got the milk.

After ten minutes of enjoying their cereal, they put their dishes in the sink and went up to June's room. When they got there, they saw Caitlin and Dick waiting for them.

"Daddy's in the office. He could stay there all week." June informed, then opened up her window and beckoned them forward. She climbed onto the large roof, sitting on the beanbag she's placed.

"Nice place, what happens when it rains?"

"I got Zee to show me how to do a water proof spell." June beamed proudly. "What's the meeting about?"

"It's about us June. All of us."

"What do you mean?"

"Bruce wants us to hang up our capes and expect us to stop playing hero without a fight. But it won't happen." June's eyes widened and Tim's jaw hit the ground.

_I hadn't even begun yet_, he whined mentally. Bruce making them stop playing the hero? That just doesn't make sense. And it doesn't even sound like Bruce at all. They both looked at Caitilin and Dick, but they both looked too serious to even make this look like a joke. Sadly it wasn't. What are they going to do?

"No!" June said angrily. "I'm not stopping! Not at least until I get my hands on Joker."

Caitilin nodded darkly. "He's a dead clown."

"I haven't even started!" Tim exclaimed furiously.

"Then it's agreed. If Bruce doesn't let us take him back to Arkham, I say we do it ourselves, with or without his consent." Dick nodded.

"He's the goddamn Batman, how do we prevent him from figuring it out and locking us in the house or something? Besides, he's already taken our costumes, and any materials we could remake them out of. None of us are really that good at tailoring anyways!"

"I say, screw Robin, Acrobat, and Canary." Tim cut in, a mischievous smirk on his face. "Create new ones."

Dick frowned. "My mom gave me that name."

"You wanna live out the rest of your days dressed as boy wonder in yellow, red, and black tights, that is, even if Bruce lets you be Robin again." Caitilin added.

Dick looked down and thought. "Fine. I'm going by... Nightwing."

"Nightwing? Where did you get that one Dickie?" June asked.

"Long story short, when I was little, Superman would come to babysit me, with the other leaguers, and usually told me stories about Krypton. My favorite was about the hero by the name Nightwing. Anyways, What about you guys?"

"I'll go by Shadow since I can disappear."

"We all can, Cay." Dick pointed out.

"Well, you're not called Shadow, are you?" She looked irritated. Dick raised his hands in a 'I surrender' motion.

"June?" He asked.

June bit her lip. "I don't know what my new name will be. What about you Tim?"

"I'm going as Red Robin."

"Original." June said dryly.

"I like it," Tim defended. "Combines both Dick's and Jason's names. It's not cool like Nightwing or Shadow, though." They all looked at each other and smiled a mischievousness smile. They were going to start a rebellion.

"Well, June? What do you think?"

June pouted. "I don't know."

"How about... Phoenix? You're already all red and gold."

"Just like Gryffindor!" June beamed. "Okay! Does that mean I get to set things on fire?"

"NO!" they said immediately and simultaneously, their eyes wide at the thought of June becoming the next Firefly or something.

"Aw why not?" June pouted adorably.

"We don't need a ten year old setting stuff on fire. Now anyways here's the plan-" Caitilin began.

"Who made you leader?!" Tim stood up well sprang up in protest.

"Yeah! I'm the oldest!" Dick added.

"Because I'm the one who came up with the plan. Now here's the plan, tomorrow we try to make new costumes hen Bruce goes out on patrol and we hide them well got it? That's all for now." Caitilin turned around and left.

The Batkids separated, all but June, who stayed on the roof for the rest of the evening. It was nice to relax for a day, but the fact that she couldn't be Acrobat anymore bugged her. June figured Phoenix was a great name anyways, her parents always loved the color red.

June closed her eyes and tried to picture her outfit. It would be a bright red encrusted with yellow, with golden domino mask.

She smiled at the thought of the costume and then she took out the long distance Walkie-talkie that Alfred gave her for her birthday. She put in the location that Alfred was at.

"Alfred? You there?"

"Yes I am here, Miss June. Is there something wrong? Has Master Bruce been cooking again?" Alfred asked immediately, concern in his voice.

June's lips twitched at his suggestion. "No, he's not. Are you alone?"

"Yes I am. Why don't you tell me what is the matter." So June told him everything that happened. When she got done Alfred didn't respond for a minute. She checked to see if the battery was recharged and it was.

"Alfred? Alfred, I need to know where your sewing machine and fabrics are."

"...They are in my closet in my room to the left." Alfred said finally.

"Thank you." She hung up and went to Alfred's room.

"Ha, Bats obviously didn't think of-" June swung the door open and was shocked to see a note saying 'Nice try' with a black bat symbol on it. Her jaw hit the ground.

"Daaaaaaddy." June huffed with irritation, blowing the bangs out of her eyes.

"This means war." She murmured, and headed down to the BatCave.

Once she got down, she noticed no one else was there. She gave an evil smile and ran to a room in the cave. But when she opened it she saw Caitilin sitting on the floor with her sketch pad open with some black fabric on her lap.

"Daddy hid all the materials and sewing machines!" June whined, pouting cutely.

Caitilin sighed. "I figured, which is why I booked the four of us a free period at the school's sewing class room."

June blinked. "Our school has a sewing class?"

"No one really takes it."

"How come?"

Caitilin scoffed. "No one really wants to learn how to sew but we need that free period. When we go back to school we are going to the office to know when our free period is."

"Ok but what are you doing?"

"Designing my new costume with some fabric I was able to find." Caitilin then held up the stack of black fabric she has found. June looked over her shoulder and saw what her costume looks like. It was a black ninja like outfit and the mask only covered the mouth and the nose area.

"NINJA!" June screamed, jumping on top of her making Caitilin screamed.

"JUNE!" Caitilin groaned, pushing her off but still grinning.

Dick smirked at the sight, June always knew how to make someone smile even during the worst times.

**The Next Day, Free Period**

"I don't wanna touch this thing."

"June don't be a baby it's just a sewing machine. It's not going to bite."

"Yes it will! It has a sharp needle!"

"Just relax here let me show you." Caitilin then got out of her seat and went over to June, who was sitting behind a sewing machine. June then scooted her chair over and Caitlin then grabbed a chair and started to show June how to work the machine.

June squeaked when the needle came close, jerking her hand back. Caitilin sighed, this was gonna be harder than she thought. A few minutes later, their costumes were ready, all but their masks.

Suddenly, the door was thrown open and Barbara Gordon walked in with Bette Kane and Artemis Crock.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to see why you guys aren't in class. We went to the front office an told us you four were here. Why?" Barbara then put her hands on hips waiting for an answer. Dick then sighed.

"We came here because the girls want to learn how to sew so they dragged us here and me and Tim ended up learning to." Dick stretched the truth.

"Aw that's cute. What are you guys making?"

"Some sort of clothes." June answered, switching her voice to _I'm-an-adorable-and-extremely-innocent-little-girl-and-we're-not-making-superhero-clothes-or-anything-like-that._

"Oh cool, I would love to stay but I got a student council meeting to attend. Bye guys!" Bette waved.

"Bye Bette!" Once Bette left the room, Barbra and Artemis looked at the four BatKids.

"Ok now what are you really making?" The girls crosses their arms across their chest. On Caitilin it looked intimidating, but June just looked like a cute pouting kid rather than the scary vigilante she was really aiming for.

"New uniforms."

"Why? Aren't the ones you have good enough?"

"Bruce is making us stop playing the hero. So we are going after Joker in new uniforms to kick his sorry ass." Caitilin said as she got up and went back to wear she was sitting before.

June nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! That-"

"June, what did I say about using word?"

"Only when no one else is around." June sighed.

"Well while you do that, I'm gonna start with my Batgirl costume."

"WHAT?"

Barbra gave them a confused look. "What?"

"Your what costume?!"

"My Batgirl costume. I'm becoming one of you guys too." Barbara said in a 'duh' voice.

"Since when did this happen?

"Since my dad won't let me become a cop when I get out of school... So mainly last week." They all gave her a shocked look. Is she really thinking about this?

"Babs look this is dangerous work your talking about."

"Yes, Dick, I know that I'm not stupid."

"Babs-"

"I have eleven years of gymnastics and martial arts training, c'mon, you really think you can say no? Besides, you can't possibly think you can take down the Joker by yourselves."

The kids stayed silent. "Fine, if you train with us first."

"Alright, and don't forget you have the team to back you up. By the way, how do we explain to Bette about the costumes?" Artemis asked.

"Oh, she already knows." Dick said nonchalantly. This time his siblings gave him a shocked look. Even Artemis and Barbra.

"What?! Bette knows? When did this happen?" Caitilin asked, her eyes wide with shock.

"I did my cutie voice for nothing!" June whined, pouting. She REALLY hated using that voice, only when she was trying to get something from Bruce or her siblings.

"Relax she's known for awhile. But she can keep a secret trust me." Then he sat down and started to figure out what to do for the mask.

"So, what're your new names?"

"I'm Phoenix!" June said brightly.

"Nightwing."

"Shadow."

"And I'm Red Robin."

"A bit tacky, don't you think?" Barbara asked. Tim huffed.

"I TOLD you so, Timmy." June said knowingly

"Well I couldn't think of anything else so sue me."

"Sure thing Tim just let me call my lawyer."

"Haha very funny cay."

"I know. I should be a comedian." Barbara sat down with them and they began to work.

**A few hours later**

When they were done they had completed their costumes along with the masks. They all turned out great, but everyone was impressed with Dicks and Caitilin's costumes. Caitilin's was completely black but yet so pretty looking to June. And Dicks was black with a blue bird on the chest.

June's was a bright scarlet color with golden feather-like designs. Her cape was red on the outside and orange on the inside. Her domino mask was gold instead of black and she had black gloves and boots. A black utility belt hung across her waist, while a golden extendable bow was slung on her shoulder. An empty quiver strapped on her back.

"You look like a walking neon sign." Tim said.

"You look like an unoriginal person. Oops, you already are." She shot back. Tim opened and closed his mouth, trying to come up with a good comeback.

"And besides, the Flash and KF are the neon signs. I'm at least wearing black. Where are going to find the weapons? We've got no batarangs, explosives, or arrows."

"We can make them. Tim your smart so you figure it ok? I'll make the designs." Tim looked up at Caitilin and gave her a confused look. She gave him a stern look.

"But how can I make weapons? I'm not good at tech stuff!"

"I will give you designs and Dick will help you. Got it?" Tim then sighed and looked at dick and looked back at Caitilin.

"Fine I'll do it."

"Can I help make my arrows?" June asked hopefully.

"Sure, by the way, when did you get so good at archery?" Tim asked.

June's smile disappeared, and her eyes darkened considerably. Tim knew immediately he had asked the wrong question. Caitilin and Dick looked at the ground.

"... Deadshot forced me to learn how to shoot arrows." June then looked down, feeling very uncomfortable.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know." Tim's eyes widened with guilt.

"It's fine, Tim, let's just get to work ok? We need to get these done before tonight. We only have about 3 more hours 'til school ends and we need to get back to work." Everyone agreed with Caitlin and gathered around the table to work.

"So, if Bats has Gotham, we obviously can't patrol here." Dick said.

"That's why we get the next best thing." June beamed, seemingly have forgotten about Deadshot for the time being. "Bludhaven."

Five jaws hit the ground. "June! Are you insane?!" Barbara gaped.

"What?"

"It's the most crime infested city in the freaking world!" Artemis replied with wide eyes. "You'd be suicidal to even STEP inside the boundaries!"

"Gotham was that bad before Batman, so why can't we make Bludhaven into a Gotham? Less muggings, rapes, etc. Hopefully no psychotic clowns." June added with a dark tone.

"She's right you know." Everyone gave Caitilin a surprised look.

"What? I lived there for about almost a month when my family got killed. It isn't that bad there. Everyone gave her a surprised look now. She lived there for almost a month? She told them she lived there for about two weeks. Why is she saying she lived there for almost a month now?

"I didn't want you guys to worry that much in the beginning... and it sorta slipped my mind to tell you when I was sure you knew I was in full health."

They nodded. "I still don't think it's a good idea... but I doubt I'd be able to stop you." Dick sighed. "I guess you can count me in.

Caitlin smiled. Then she looked at the others. "Well? Are you guys in or not?" The others then looked at each other and have themselves the same look.

"I'm in!" June said as she raised her hand and started to bounce up and down. Tim then smiled and put his hand in front of him. June put her hand down on his with a happy smile, then Caitlin and Dick. And then Artemis and Barbra.

"We're going along with this, okay?" The four BatKids smiled and nodded.

"The team's got your back." Artemis said firmly. "Whether they like it or not. If they don't, then I'll kick their asses."

The others glared at Artemis, while Dick covered June's ears and Caitilin covered Tim's. "There are children present!" Dick said mockingly.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Living with you, I bet they already know what it is."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Now we need to get the weaponry started now. So Tim get working. You too, Dick." Tim and Dick sat down and started to piece together some technology.

By the end of the day, the kids had gear ready for use, and were prepared for their first night of patrol in the darkest city in the world.

"C'monc'monc'monc'monc'om-"

"June! Did you have sugar for lunch today?"

"...no,"

"June..."

"...Maybe..."

"Juniper..." The ten year old winced at the use of her full name.

"Just a little chocolate bar..."

"Mm hmm." Caitilin said disbelievingly.

"Let's go!" June said, quickly changing the subject. June grabbed Caitilin's arm and pulled her. They quickly hurried to hide their new uniforms.


	15. Chapter 15

After they were sure Bruce left for patrol, Caitilin and June dressed in their new costumes. They snapped their utility belts and other weapons in place before meeting the boys on the roof. Caitilin snuck up on them in the shadows.

"Geez Cay! Trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Maybe." They all looked at Caitlin and noticed that she really looked like a ninja. Actually, she did look like one of the assassins from the League of Shadows.

June voiced these thoughts. Caitilin laughed, ruffling her hair, much to June's annoyance, and shot off her grappling hook towards Bludhaven.

"DON'T TOUCH MY HAIR!" Phoenix screamed, chasing after her. Nightwing, Batgirl, and Red Robin shook their heads, following the girls.

Once they all got to Bludhaven, they all stood on top of a building and looked out at the city. "It looks great up here. I'm starting to think about living here again." Shadow mused.

"Yeah I don't think so, because I'm going to live here, I got dibbs now."

Shadow glared at Nightwing. "I wish you picked a mask that covered your mouth instead of your eyes." Nightwing just shrugged.

"Hey, where'd Phoenix go?" Tim asked suddenly. They looked around, and heard a shout from below them. They looked down to see one thug already in handcuffs. When they looked back up, they saw Phoenix looking at them innocently.

"Well? What are we waiting for?" She asked impatiently.

Shadow jumped down from where they were, did a somersault in the air and landed on her feet with a thump. She noticed from where she landed there was more thugs coming her way. They were all running towards her with weapons. She ran towards then and drew out a sword from the side of her belt. Shadow easily took them down in under a minute. When she turned around her siblings all looked at her with surprised looks, especially Batgirl.

"What?"

"You took down ten guys under a minute! They were bigger than the guys you usually take on in a fight."

Shadow shrugged. "I guess I just took them by surprise."

Phoenix pouted. "Why didn't you leave some for me?"

Shadow smirked. "Next time, shortie." Then she disappeared before Phoenix could scream at her.

Phoenix sulked. "I'm fun sized, not short." She disappeared as well.

"What the-" Red Robin grumbled.

Nightwing scanned the area and saw two figures on a rooftop.

"Found them, let's go. They might have found a lead on where Joker is." Nightwing said, shooting his grappling hook before Red Robin and Batgirl followed him. When they arrived, they saw Phoenix dangling the man off the roof. Shadow watched with amusement, casually leaning against the wall.

"Alright where is he!"

"W-where's who?" He whimpered.

"The Joker, moron! I know your working for him!"

"I-I don't know where he went!" Phoenix glared at him. "llet su erehw rekoJ si!" She said.

"Joker is at the thirty fourth warehouse at the docks of Bludhaven, New Jersey in the United States of America, North America on the planet Earth." He blurted out. His mouths flew to his hands in shock. Phoenix pulled him up before Nightwing knocked him out and cuffed his hands.

"A bit specific, much?" Shadow asked.

Phoenix shrugged. "What if there was another thirty fourth warehouse at the docks of Bludhaven?" Then she smiled, the scary personality she used in front of the thug disappeared and she turned to Batgirl and Red Robin. "We'll have to teach you guys how to disappear and reappear and stuff!" Phoenix babbled cheerfully.

"Yeah!" Batgirl replied, a grin on her face. While they were running, Batgirl and Red Robin saw Phoenix, Shadow and Nightwing disappear. The two stopped where they were and looked around to find them. They looked at each other.

"I hate when they do that." Red Robin said.

Batgirl nodded in agreement. "Let's go."

The two shot their grappling hooks to the roof of the ware house, where the others were waiting for them. "What took you so long?" Phoenix asked mockingly.

"Well we couldn't find you guys!" Red Robin said and crossed his arms across his chest. Shadow then looked at him.

"Well maybe you should look more closely." She said as she crossed her arms too.

Red Robin just grumbled and looked at an air vent opening from the roof. "So what's the plan? Go through there, kick any thugs' butts, beat the Joker within an inch of his life, then hand him to the authorities?"

"Pretty much." Batgirl nodded.

"Yep." Robin said.

"That's just about it." Shadow agreed.

Phoenix kept her eyes downcast, before hesitantly and silently nodding her head. She had another agenda.

"Alright lets go. And stay hidden." Shadow then opened the vent and slid down it so quietly it sounded like she wasn't even there. Phoenix, Batgirl, Red Robin, and finally Nightwing. When they got down they found shadow behind some crates listening to what the thugs were saying.

"The Bats will never find us in 'haven!" Joker laughed. "He thinks we're is Gotham!"

"Phoenix?" Red Robin whispered, looking around. Suddenly, a red figure jumped from the rafters and kicked Joker to the ground, a pissed off look on her face. "The Bat might not, but you forgot about the birds."

Joker laughed it off and stood up. "Awww! Birdie! Hmmm, you look different... did you do something with your hair?"

"I'm not here to discuss fashion with you." The ten year old glared fiercely. "I think we both know what I'm going to do."

"Aw, are you still upset at what happened to Bird boy junior?" Phoenix punched him in the face in response.

"I'll take that as a yes." Joker giggled, and took out a knife. Phoenix extended her bo staff.

Shadow jumped out from behind the crates with her scythes. She managed to take down some thugs that were heading for Phoenix, who seemed to be in her own little world.

Nightwing, Batgirl, and Red Robin came from behind the crates carrying a weapon of their choice. Then they all took down the thugs around then, while Phoenix was busy beating the Joker half to death.

With Phoenix and Joker

Joker was giving off his signature laugh and held out a plying card.

"You want to play a game? HAHAHA!" Phoenix then gave him a dirty look and hit him in the ribs again with her no staff. She had about enough of this clown. He already took away her brother, and she wasn't going to let him take away more people. She then started to hit him repeatedly over and over again. She was going to end this clown if Batman didn't have the guts to do it.

All the anger and grief of Jason's death fell on her. She couldn't see what she was hitting, tears were blurring her eyes, as well as every memory she had with her late brother. No one was doing anything to get revenge on Joker! He killed Jason! But the others wanted to take him back to Arkham, where he'll break out again and again and kill some other innocent life. Maybe next time, it would be Dick, or Caitilin, or Tim, or Bruce, or she! Someone had to get rid of Joker, and Phoenix was sure no one besides she would have the guts to do it.

"Phoenix!" Red Robin barked. Phoenix jumped, turning in midair and instinctively lashed out angrily. But she didn't realize how close he was. Her staff ended up striking  
Red Robin in the chest, causing him to fall on his back, gasping for breath as the wind was knocked out of him.

Phoenix's eyes widened and she dropped the weapon in shock. Joker had fallen unconscious during some point in the beating, but looked nearly dead.

She held her brother, taking his pulse, and found a steady one. Red Robin gasped for breath. "I- am- so- go-ing- to- get- you- la-ter!" He wheezed.

The reality of what happened crashed into Phoenix, as though a a cloud has just been lifted away from her eyes and mind. That's when she began to panic, crying,, hyperventilating, and talking at the speed of Flash

Then all of a sudden she felt a hand come across her face. She put her hand on her cheek and looked up. She saw Caitilin right in front if her, who had her mask down around her neck.

"Relax ok? It's going to be ok." Caitilin brought her into a hug. Phoenix let the tears flow out. She put her arms around Caitlin's waist and hugged her back and just kept crying. That's all she could do now. Cry just cry. Nightwing then picked up Red Robin and put him on his back like he was giving him a piggy back ride. June then looked up from Caitlin's shoulder and saw that her brother would be alright.

"We need to get out of here before someone catches us."

"Yeah but what are we going to do with him?" Batgirl then pointed to the Joker. Then they all looked at each other. What are they going to do with him?

"Right now, we'll just take him back to Arkham . . . Bludhaven's bad enough without Joker." Nightwing said, the unspoken 'and we don't want June to kill him' was evident.

Phoenix choked up and squeezed Caitilin until she could barely breathe. The older girl picked up her cousin and held her tightly.

"L-let's go." Red Robin said, still clutching his chest.

"You alright?" Batgirl asked. "She hit you pretty hard."

Phoenix flinched in reminder, and sobbed harder. Shadow glared at the red head. "Yeah." He grit out. "Can we go? I think I cracked a rib."

At this, Phoenix began to shake violently, guilt weighing her down incredibly and she sobbed harder.

"Would you guys shut up!" Shadow glared at them. Batgirl and Red Robin fell silent.

"So, do we tell Bruce or not?" Nightwing asked, effectively changing the subject.

"No we don't tell him. Are you stupid or something?" Nightwing then looked at her.

"Then what do we do?"

"I suppose we just go home, take him back to Arkham, donate a nice amount of money to update security to keep Joker in." the unspoken 'And others out' evident. Phoenix wasn't dumb. Quite the opposite, actually. She knew what her brother was talking about.

"But what if he does manage to get out again? He always does." They all looked at each other. They then looked at Phoenix.

"We can figure something out. But from the beating he took from you, he won't be able to walk for a good while." June then felt a little better knowing that joker would be MIA for a while.

"S-so you w-won't tell B-bruce?"

"Tell Bruce what?" A dark voice asked. The kids froze and slowly turned their heads to see Batman. Phoenix whimpered and sunk backwards into Shadow's arms.

"Well, we're screwed." Batgirl said. Batman looked at her, and narrowed his eyes.

"Barbara?"

"Secret ID!" Batman gently kneeled in front of Phoenix, who shrunk back even further.

"Acrobat...why are you wearing a costume that looks like a neon sign?" Caitlin stood between Phoenix and Bruce.

"We had enough of you! Quit acting like our dad when we all know you're not!" Batman then stood up and looked at Caitilin, who still had her mask on.

"Canary? Is that you?" He gently pulled down her mask. Once he pulled it down, he gave her a stern look.

"You are handing over the Joker to me, then your all going home, take off the costumes, hanging those up too, and you're grounded. All of you, even you Barbra." Caitlin had enough.

"You can't tell us what to do anymore! You're not our father! I don't give a damn if the law says that. I don't care cause we all know that you're nowhere even close to what our fathers are. And you never will be. I'm leaving, Bats! I've had enough of you and your stupid rules!"

"Cay!" Caitilin turned to Nightwing.

"Admit it! You can't deal with him anymore either! He treats you like a child! I don't know how you can deal with him but I'm not." Nightwing opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to come up with an answer, but found he couldn't.

Caitlin released herself from June's grip and walked out if the building.

'Is this really happening? First Jason and now Caitlin!' Phoenix thought, a distraught look on her face. She won't let her cousin leave her. She just won't.

Phoenix was frozen in her spot, torn between her father and cousin. Her shoulders shook violently until Bruce held her gently. "What happened?"

June tore away from Batman, looking a bit loss, and stepped backwards. Fear laced her eyes, and she rushed towards Caitilin, refusing to let go of her.

"June! Let go of me!" She snapped. In shock, June let go. Caitilin had never yelled at her before. June shakily ran. To nowhere in particular, but left and disappeared into an alley.

Caitlin even disappeared in an alleyway across from her. Batman didn't know what to do. He then turned around and looked at the others. He walked over to them and put a hand on Tim's shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

"I think I cracked a rib."

"Okay let's take you back to the cave and have Alfred patch you up."

"He's back already? I thought he was in England for two weeks."

"He came back a couple days early he was only there to visit relatives and he felt like he left us alone for too long. Get to the car." Batman helped Red Robin to the Batmobile, followed by Nightwing and Batgirl.

Batman glanced at the alley June disappeared through, and then the one Caitilin disappeared through. He hoped they came back soon.


	16. Chapter 17

Phoenix woke up in a white room. She REALLY hated hospitals.

"Whhhheeeeerrrreee aaaaam Iiiiiiii?" She asked, her speech slurred.

"Mount Justice." answered a voice. Nightwing appeared. Phoenix flinched backwards. She was so screwed. But Nightwing made no sign he recognized her... maybe he really didn't.

"My teammates wanted to unmask you, lucky Blue stopped them."

"Blue?"

"Blue Beetle. The guy in the blue armor." She realized who he was talking about. "Why did they want to unmask me?!" Her voice showed her panic.

"They wanted to see who you are. But that won't happen trust me." She nodded, beginning to feel safer with Nightwing.

"Now, Blue told me you said you have a cousin who is MIA?" Nightwing said as he sat down in a chair next to her bed.

June paled, of course she had to use her big mouth. She had just been so angry and adrenaline filled. Like nothing could stop her. "Uh yeah I did. I don't know where she went though." She said vaguely.

"Did she leave a note or anything?"

"Yeah but I threw it away." She couldn't believe that her own brother doesn't recognize her. Phoenix decided to test him. To see how long it would take for the son of the World's Greatest Detective to figure her out. "What made me pass out, anyways?"

"Joker must have injected something in you. Whatever it is, we got it out."

"Thanks," She murmured.

"So you'll be bed-ridden for a week-"

"What!" She screamed, bolting upright.

"You suffered injuries, and the aftereffects of whatever the Joker injected into you can have side effects."

Phoenix groaned. She had the sudden sense of deja vu. She had left Bludhaven to make sure Bats couldn't find her, and she ended up trapped in some cave.

"So, might as well tell us your name." Kid Flash zipped into the room, vibrating with anticipation. She flinched; the vibrating still creeped her out. "Uhhh- Flamebird."

"Flamebird? That's an odd name. Why not Phoenix? Or something." Kid Flash's vibrating started to scare June... again.

"Um he's scaring me."

"KF leave."

"Aw why?"

"Cause your vibrating is scaring me." She shuddered. Kid Flash, pouting, walked out of the room slowly and sadly. Nightwing looked at her with a calculating look.

"What?"

"Nothing it's just that...I feel like I know you from somewhere but I don't know where."

"It's probably a coincidence." 'Flamebird' said smoothly.

"Okay, so then what about this cousin of yours?"

She hesitated. "She- she's three years older than me... and last night she just left."

"She left you alone! How old are you, like ten?" Nightwing's jaw hit the ground.

'Flamebird' bristled at the insult. "I'm eleven! I'm nearly twelve!"

Nightwing looked at her with slight hesitation. Yeah, she seemed really familiar now. Even the slight accent she thought she got rid of years ago was still evident.

"And it's not her fault! I probably drove her out!" she looked distraught.

"What, how?"

"I'm kind of turning into one of brothers who isn't around anymore." 'Flamebird' finally admitted, realizing it was probably true. Nightwing then gave her a look. She felt like he could see through her mask.

"What's your brother's name?"

"Jack! Yeah, that's his name." Nightwing didn't look the slightest bit convinced. He reached over to her mask.

'Flamebird' slapped his hand away, glaring. "Don't. Touch."

Nightwing sighed with agitation. "Do you have any other family?"

She paused. "Jack... ummm, John too, and Drake. My brothers."

"No sisters?"

"Well, my cousin was like a sister to me... uhhh, Kate."

"Your parents."

"They're dead." she said curtly.

Nightwing blinked in surprise. "I'm sorry."

'Flamebird' brushed her multi-colored hair behind her ear, and said nothing. "So, where were you born?"

She blinked. She never actually thought about that question. "I-I'm not sure." she admitted. "My family traveled a lot."

"Can you tell me why you think it was you who caused 'Kate' to abandon you?" he narrowed his eyes.

"I think cause I wouldn't listen to her a lot." 'Flamebird' mumbled. She really hated lying to Dick.

"Really? Do you mind telling me about her?" She felt uncomfortable. She didn't know what to say about 'Kate'. What is she supposed to say?

"She uh... she loves to draw and she's really funny and nice."

"Does she always draw?" She nodded.

"Did she ever have a drawing book? Did she draw realistically?" He was asking too many questions.

"Yeah she did and um yeah."

"Tell me, what's your name?"

"Um..." 'Flamebird' squeaked.

"Nightwing, don't scare the poor girl." Robin strolled in. 'Flamebird' breathed a sigh of relief.

"I wasn't," Nightwing defended.

"Right..." Robin rolled his eyes. "Bats wants to see you."

Nightwing frowned. "Why?"

"I dunno, he just said to get you." Nightwing furrowed his eyebrows, and left the room.

"Thanks." She murmured.

Robin glanced at her. "No problem, my brother is a bit scary at times."

"He's not scary, but I don't like people asking me questions. What did Batman need him for?"

"How did you know I was talking about Batman?"

'Flamebird' panicked inwardly. "Oh, well, you're Robin, you called him Bats, and I don't think there's another he Bat."

Robin nodded slowly. "Sure, what'd 'Wing interrogate you 'bout?"

"He was asking questions about me and stuff, you know, bout my family..." Robin gave her a surprised look.

"Oh, wow, he needs to stop doing that, but there's something familiar with you. I just can't place my finger on it." 'Flamebird felt her stomach churn nervously. She could feel her heart racing.

Robin shrugged. "If you were a villain or something, I'd probably recognize you immediately. So, you want out of bed."

"Hell yes." she breathed in relief.

"Cool, here." Robin led June out of bed. She nearly collapsed onto the ground.

"I'm fine." She muttered, forcing her legs to stand up.

The two walked to the living room, and by then, Robin was practically carrying the girl. 'Flamebird' sat on the couch tiredly.

"Thanks."

"Robin!" Miss Martian came in, followed by Superboy. Phoenix was quite surprised that neither had changed, not even Superboy. Miss Martian could probably look that way for years, but Superboy still had some sort of human DNA in him, why didn't he look like 18 or something?

Miss Martian's red hair added streaks, just like June's. She then blushed. "Sorry, but I like your hair."

"Thanks," June smiled sadly. It was probably one of the things that drove Caitilin away. She made a mental note to buy more dye, so her brown hair wouldn't fade while she was at the cave. She wouldn't want the team to see her natural ebony hair color.

But she started to wonder what would happen if they did recognize her. Would it be different? Would it be the same? If they did recognize her, she could get the league to find Caitlin and bring her home. Then they would be a family again. She then snapped out of her train of thought when Robin shook her.

"Huh? What?"

"I guess you weren't paying attention, I'm needed on a mission, so Superboy and miss Martian are going to keep an eye on you ok?"

"Yeah sure." He then smiled at her and left.

"So," June shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She glanced around, remembering the first time she was here, and she and Caitilin took down the team in under fifteen minutes. The memory brought a slight twitch to her lips.

Superboy bluntly walked forward and turned the TV on to static. June watched it along with him. "This is my favorite part." June said seriously.

Superboy smirked slightly, but only she could catch it.

"So, Flamebird... how old are you?" Miss Martian asked. 'Flamebird' knew she was just trying to make conversation, but the question bothered her anyway.

"Almost twelve." She answered uncomfortably. Miss Martian sensed her awkwardness, and couldn't help herself when she read even more of her emotions.

Miss Martian somehow managed to slip into her memories. While she was there she saw when June and Caitlin first came to the cave. Then another memory on their first day of school. And then the memories when she was kidnapped to go with her real father. Then it hit M'gann. This girl was June! She couldn't believe it. She then slipped out of her memories and set up a mind link with just her.

"_June? Is that you_?"

"_M'gann_..." June whimpered, "_M'gann you can't tell anyone_!"

M'gann looked at her strangely. "_Why not_?"

"_Please, please_," June begged mentally, looking miserable. "_I can't... I just can't_."

M'gann hesitated, but nodded. "_I swear, but if you don't tell them sooner or later, I will_."

June nodded. "_Thank you_." She took a shaky breath.

"_Since I know, can you tell me exactly what happened_?" M'gann asked gently. "_I don't want to pry_."

"_Caitilin left... just, disappeared. She only left a note. She can't handle me anymore... not that I blame her_." June said miserably. "_I steal, I nearly killed the Joker, twice, in fact. She probably thinks I'm a mini Jason now, a loose cannon_."

M'gann gave her a shocked look. "_Dont say that. She probably needed to find who she is in the world. That's what a lot of people do, if they need to find themselves_."

"_Yeah but what if she never comes back? What if she doesn't care about me anymore? What then_?" M'gann shifted to a comforting look.

"_Believe me June, she will come back. I promise_." June smiled, a little bubble of hope in her chest. Tiredly, she laid down and fell asleep.

The team came back to see Flamebird passed out on the couch. Miss Martian and Superboy were in the kitchen, occasionally looking out to see if she was still asleep.

Robin sighed and carried the kid to one of the spare rooms, then shot a glare at Beast Boy. "She's entitled to a secret identity." Flamebird woke up, but she didn't move. She kept her breathing steady and light, to trick them into thinking she was still asleep.

Beast Boy shrunk back, giving up on trying to take off the girl's mask.

"I wonder why she was trying to kill the Joker." Batgirl wondered aloud.

"He must have done something to really upset her." Wonder Girl noted.

_No kidding_, 'Flamebird' thought bitterly. Her second try, and she failed to kill the menace. If not for Jason, then for every other child, teen, or adult who suffered because heroes didn't kill. The victims, and the victims' friends and family.

Flamebird wanted him dead. A smirk flittered across her features, but no one saw. '_Three time's the charm._'

Once Robin placed her on a bed and left, she sat up. She looked around and noticed something. It was a piece of untouched paper. She got up and looked at it on the desk. It was a drawling. It was an angle with broken wings. The girl was sobbing and there was a man hovering over her as she cried.

The man was laughing, and somehow looked like the Joker in its own creepy way. She also noticed that there was a signature at the bottom. It was Caitlin's last drawling. But why did she draw this? She looked at the date... oh. It was a few days after Jason was killed. That must have been what she was feeling at the time. But why did she leave it here?

June carefully folded the paper and placed it in her pocket. She needed a way out of here. It wasn't the fact that it would be hard to get into Arkham. Not at all. It'd be easier, actually, than trying to find him in some warehouse, but what bothered her was that she'd have to wait if she stuck around here.

June headed towards the Zeta Tubes, and saw the computer. She typed on it, trying to hack the codes and get out. There was a shout behind her.

"Hey!" She turned to see Blue Beetle. June inwardly cursed. "Nightwing said you can't leave until you're all healed."

June groaned. "I don't have time for this." She slipped her hand into her utility belt and threw exploding discs. Blue Beetle was thrown back, and June inwardly winced apologetically. The other must have heard the explosions and came in.

June sped up the hacking, but it would take much longer. It would take a while, and she had to make sure the Team didn't stop her.

"Step away from the zeta tubes." She turned around and saw a tall, dark man. He was standing next to Nightwing. June then didn't know what to do. She kept hacking as M'gann set up a mental link with her.

'_What are you doing_?' She asked her mentally.

'_I need to get out of here, please, Megan. Let me._' June begged. Miss Martian hesitated.

'_June, please, your brothers really missed you._'

June closed her eyes. '_I'm sorry for this then_."

'_Sorry for wha-_' June pushed off the mind link and threw down a smoke bomb. It was quickly dispersed by Kid Flash, waving his arms and ventilating the smoke.

June threw more flying discs at them, and dodged a few of Artemis' arrows. She back flipped over an impact arrow, only to be hit by a net arrow. June took out a sharp boomerang and cut through the net easily. She drew her own compact bow, extending it and shooting off an explosive arrow.

June quickly punched in the final buttons on the Zeta computer. Before she could go, she was tackled by Robin. He was still small, but no matter how old they got, Robin would always be able to easily pin her down. Stupid small frame...

So close. Robin kept his foot pinning down her right wrist, his left hand pinning her right. June huffed a breath of air, blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

Nightwing walked towards the Zeta Computer and erased any data she entered. It would take forever for her to reprogram it.

"I'm really sorry about this." June told Robin. He looked confused, then shouted in pain as June struck him with a taser arrow. She flinched. It seemed to be hurting her more than he.

Once he went limp she got up and hit Nightwing with it. Not expecting it, he attempted to dodge it, but was to slow. Nightwing screamed in pain and hit the ground. She needed to figure out another way out of here.

Before she could get a plan, Kid Flash ran over to her ready to attack. 'Okay, the only way out of here is through them. So I have to defeat all of them before I can escape.' June contemplated her chances of winning, dodging super speed punches and doing a back hand spring to get away from him.

She took out the original team when she was nine, but she had Caitilin with her, and they had never met her before. Plus, she had their weaknesses. She knew virtually nothing about these newbies.

Finally, she grabbed Kid Flash's forearm as he aimed a punch at her, twisted it and flipped him. He landed harshly on the ground, out cold as his head hit the ground.

Superboy charged her. Now was one of those times she wished she had kryptonite on her. June dodged a hit and reached into the unconscious Robin's belt and pulled out the lead box. She pushed herself into another back handspring a while opening the box. The charging Superboy stopped, falling in pain.

June guiltily held it, and barely dodged a hit from Aqualad. She ducked under his water bearers and kicked one out of his hand. She blocked a few more hits before she said, "etaerc a erif!"

Fire blazed, bringing down both Aqualad and M'gann. Rocket trapped her in a bubble. June pressed her hands on it, and froze. The kinetic energy disappeared from the force field and June knocked Rocket out while she was still in shock.

"Eit sepor-"

"Gag reh!" A gag appeared on Zatanna's lips, cutting her spell off.

Zatanna looked at her all shocked. Who was this kid? She knew how to take them all down, even Rocket! No one knew how to defeat one of her bubbles except Blue canary and... Acrobat.

Zatanna couldn't believe it. She suddenly got out of her train of thought, when ropes appeared around her and knocked her down to the ground. She remembered teaching June that gag spell, and was really regretting it.

Blue Beetle, Beast Boy, Bumble Bee, and Wonder Girl didn't know what to do. Even though this girl was not even twelve yet, she was extremely powerful. Not only did she seem to know her martial arts, but she knew spells like Zatanna's fairly well and knew their weaknesses.

June dropped the Kryptonite as Bee flew towards her. "I really hope I'm not going to be needing a fly swatter."

"Don't make me use this," Bee warned, holding up her 'stings'.

June gave her an apologetic look, and shot a net arrow at her. It trapped her on the wall. Like those mini ones.

Blue Beetle grabbed the girl from behind and floated up. She didn't seem nervous about being near the rafters. June swung her legs and flipped out of Beetle's grip and jumped onto his shoulders. She pushed off him and grabbed onto the rafters, flipping herself over it before drop kicking Beetle onto Beast Boy. Wonder Girl caught her with her lasso.

June twisted her torso and whispered, "Nesool eht epor!" Her grip on the lasso slacked. June pulled the rope off and began to breathe heavily. This couldn't go on forever. She round house kicked Mal, and cartwheeled over a couple punches. She shot her crossbow, hitting him with a sedative.

Suddenly, the Zeta Tubes announced the Justice League's arrival.

**Recognized, Atom 18, Plastic Man 19, Black Lightning 23**

Silently thanking her lucky stars it wasn't a Leaguer that would easily recognize her, she quickly realized there was no way for her to leave through the Zeta Tubes without having to confront the League (And although she and Caitilin took down most of them, again, when she was nine, she was in no shape to take them on now, especially when they weren't holding back this time) unless she left through the garage.

She ran to the garage and grabbed a random bike, driving it out of the cave. She hoped her programming would stop it from recognizing her as Acrobat, but sadly, her luck never held.

**'Recognized, Acrobat B-84'**

June knew the arriving league members wouldn't recognize the name, but she hoped that the team was still knocked out so they wouldn't hear the Tubes. She revved the engine and drove off towards Gotham city to find the Joker once again.


	17. Chapter 18

The team woke up to find 'Flamebird' was gone. Their injuries were minor, except Nightwing and Robin would occasionally twitch from the taser. So no one was hurt too badly, except maybe their prides. Black Lightning, Plastic Man, and the Atom helped patch up their injuries.

"A twelve year old took us down," Robin groaned.

"This is even worse than the time when Acrobat and Canary took the League and Team down." Superboy grumbled.

"Acrobat?" Black Lightning asked. "I heard that designation when she left the cave.

Nightwing, Robin, Superboy, and Aqualad whipped around to look at him in shock. Realization seemed to dawn on them, but they noticed that M'gann was looking at the ground with a guilty expression.

"M'gann?" Superboy asked, as he helped Kaldur stand up.

"I figured it out when she was here while you guys were on the mission earlier." M'gann said as she helped Beast Boy up. She gave them an apologetic look.

"It's ok M'gann. At least we know that she is still alive now." Nightwing sighed, pulling Robin up from the ground.

"She's desperate to get revenge on the Joker, but that makes here predictable." Robin noted. "June's headed for Arkham."

"She can't possibly get through the security?" Rocket asked incredulously. This earned her three strange looks.

"You've never been to Arkham. That place has less security than my jewelry box." Batgirl snorted.

"She'll be in and out before the sirens go off." Robin added. The team rushed to the Zeta Tubes, heading for Gotham.

Once they got out of the zeta tubes, Blue Beetle felt that they were being watched. He guessed it was paranoia. He turned and saw the team leaving him behind. He then started to run towards them. Once he caught up with them he noticed that they were walking instead of rushing.

"Hey Nightwing, why are we walking?"

"Because it'll take June awhile to get here all the way from Happy Harbor. Her initial plan was to simply Zeta here under the guise 'Flamebird' instead of Acrobat, but since those new Leaguers came in, she had to use the garage and take a bike." Nightwing said simply.

"Yeah, but if she drives anything like you, that clown will be dead by the time we get there." Robin said half-heartedly.

"I don't drive that badly." Nightwing frowned.

"Yeah you do." Muttered a few people. They reached Arkham and entered easily. The Bats had been right, the security system was terrible.

"So, we just wait?" Beetle asked.

"Yes but stay hidden. If you attack her she will easily take you down with or without hesitation. Got it?" They all nodded. Then they all turned on stealth and went into the shadows near Joker's cell. They waited for about an hour, until they heard footsteps approaching in the hallway around the corner. They then got ready to attack, then a small figure appeared.

"Aww, miss me so soon, Birdie?" Joker giggled. There was no response. June stepped out of the shadows and kicked open the clown's cell doors.

'Artemis, do your thing.' Nightwing instructed via mind link.

Artemis shot her crossbow at the sharp shuriken in June's hand. She whipped around and spotted the team. Her eyes flashed behind her mask.

Robin dropped a knock out gas pellet in the cell. Nightwing took his rebreather and shoved June into the cell with him. June scrambled for her own rebreather, only for it to be knocked out of her hand. She aimed a kick at the older boy, easily dodged. Her mind began to fog up and blacken. She did a few more poorly-aimed hits at Nightwing, until she collapsed onto the ground drowsily.

The team then rushed to the cell and saw June knocked out on the floor with Nightwing taking off his rebreather. He got up and picked her up bridal style.

"Alright let's get back to headquarters before she wakes up. Now let's go." They all nodded and started to rush back to the zeta tubes. Once they got to the zeta tubes, June started to wake up.

She screamed and thrashed in Nightwing's arms. She had been so close! June fumed as Nightwing kept a firm grip on her.

"June, stop struggling or I'll sedate you!" Robin threatened. She stayed still. She hated sedation.

"Put. Me. Down. Dick." June grit out.

Wide eyed looks passed across the new team members. "Did he just call you a-"

Nightwing glared. "June, shut up."

"Make me." She hissed.

Nightwing's eye twitched. Teenage rebellion... was he like that?

Robin then gave him a look. He really hopes he won't be like this. June kept kicking, hoping to get out of Nightwing's arms. But he kept an iron grip on her.

"June, stop moving or I will drop you on the ground." June stopped.

"Nightwing, put. me. down." She snapped.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll tell the team about that time you and I had sugar three years ago-"

"Gag reh."  
June turned to glare at Zatanna, who grinned. "Revenge for last time, Moore." June yelled muffled curses into the gag, glaring at everyone who glanced at her.

The Zeta tubes announced them and Nightwing locked June in his room. Robin called up Batman, and he was there two minutes later.

Batman walked to Nightwing's room and opened the door. There was June, sitting on the bed with her arms crossed and had a look that made her look like she was expecting him. He sighed, closed the door and took off his cowl.

"June..."

"What?" she snapped.

"Where have you been these last couple years?"

"I was living with Cay."

Batman gave her an annoyed look. "Where with Caitilin? And where IS Caitilin, for that matter?"

This question set her off. "None of your business."

Batman tried not to look surprised. He had never heard June snap at anyone. In fact, June looked and acted much more different than the innocent nine year old he met years ago.

"I'm making it my business." Batman said firmly. "June, what happened?"

She broke down, tears forming in her eyes. "Cay left... just disappeared. She wrote a note, saying I was too hard to handle," She let out a choked sob.

Batman's parental instincts took over and he wrapped his youngest in a hug, gently rubbing her back. When she stopped crying, June looked at him with those familiar green eyes. But they weren't the same. They weren't filled with absolute happiness anymore, they were darker. Seeking anger and vengeance.

That's when he noticed something. "What the hell did you do to your hair?" The brown hair dye had faded away, but the streaks had not.

"I dyed my hair last year."

"Why..?"

"I don't know I just wanted to change my hair. Caitilin did too."

"How did she change her hair?"

"She cut it really short like right around her shoulders." Batman tried to imagine Caitlin with shorter hair. He could hardly picture it. He turned to June, who was wiping away some tears. Batman realized exactly how much he had missed June's green eyes fill up with happiness.

"C'mon, little birdie, we're going home." Batman picked the twelve year old up.

"Bruce, I can walk you know." She stood up and walked out, placing the domino mask on her eyes once more.

"Robin, Nightwing."

They both looked at him. Batman gave them both the 'we are leaving' look. So they both nodded and headed for the zeta tubes. Once they got to the bat cave, Alfred met them with a tray with some drinks.

"Miss June, it's wonderful to see you again." Alfred greeted, as though he knew she would show up this whole time. And for all they knew, he did.

"Hi Alfred." June really couldn't say no to the elderly butler. It was impossible.

"June, why don't you tell us what happened?" Dick suggested, pulling off his mask. June stayed stubbornly silent, before Tim pulled off his mask and gave her a pleading look.

Finally, June went on to explain the past two years. How she began to act a bit more rashly, like a loose cannon ready to go off any second. The pick pocketing, rebelling, and finally Caitilin's note about leaving.

"Wait wait, I never heard from Caitilin. She never called me." Tim said, obviously confused.

"She must have thought it was you... or tricked to think it was you." June breathed, her eyes wide.

"If you hadn't run and let 'Tim' take you... who knows where you'd be." Dick muttered.

"Where did you guys live?" Tim changed the subject.

"Bludhaven."

"Wait you guys were in Bludhaven the whole time?!" Dick's jaw hit the ground. June just nodded. Dick couldn't believe it, he lives in Bludhaven and yet he never knew that his sisters were in the same city as him.

"Basically."

"Where do you think she might have gone?" Bruce asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Well...she wrote in her little notebook she had about going to Russia to see someone there. I can't remember the name but it had to do with this cult named shadows?" June shrugged nonchalantly. Bruce, Dick, and Tim's eyes got all wide.

"You don't think she went to join the League of Shadows, do you?" Dick asked Bruce who gave him a blank look.

"If she went to them... did she mean to have them get me?" June asked hesitantly. There was a silence.

"If they are after you, not finding you at the apartment won't stop them." Bruce said.

"So they know my civilian form, but do they know my alter ego?" June asked.

"I sure hope not."

**With Caitilin**

Caitlin was busy trying to get her passport. She already got her plane ticket but she needed to get her passport. She already got the information but she needed to get the passport before her plane leaves. She looked at her watch which read 10:45, but her plane leaves at 11:00. She got to the airport early to get her passport ready.

"Miss Moore?"

"Yes?"

"Here is your passport. But I got a question for you."

"Thanks and what is it?" Caitlin asked as she revived her passport.

"Aren't you a little too young to be traveling to a different country alone?"

"Nope not at all. As you can see I may look young but I'm actually seventeen. I just look really short." Caitilin lied smoothly. The lady at the desk looked at her like she was falling for it.

"Oh and haven't you heard that females tend to look three years younger than their age?" Caitlin said as she walked to the flight gates. She then put her backpack down, with  
everything she had in it, on the seat next to hers.

There were so many idiots in this world, Caitilin thought, shaking her head. She was sure June would be fine with Bruce, though a bit angry and withdrawn, she'd be safer with them rather than where she was going. She'd land in Russia in a few hours, and what chance of Bruce finding her there?

She shook her head and looked at her watch. It read 11:10, where is her plane? The plane must be late considering the fact it should have came ten minutes ago. Then the announcement came that it was ready to board the plane. She grabbed her backpack and got in line. She then headed to the plane gate and walked through the long narrow hallway to the plane. When she got on, she saw that not much seats have been taken yet. She walked down the tiny walkway and sat down in a seat next to the window. She put her backpack on the ground and put on the seat belt. She looked at her watch again. The time said 11:15... she sure hopes she gets there soon.

Caitilin briefly wondered how June was doing, and if she was angry at her for breaking her promise. But she had her reasons, and she really wouldn't be able to handle June for much longer. She was a teenager, now technically, and was becoming more and more like their late brother.

Caitlin still couldn't believe that June was turning into Jason. What would happen to her if she fully become like Jason. She would be like how Caitlin was. Using guns and other dangerous weapons. Then all of a sudden she felt a jerk, she looked out the window and saw that they have taken off into the air already. She went into her backpack and grabbed her notebook and started to look through it. She then paused at one of her old drawings. It was dated about a few years ago, it was a drawing of her family. Seeing the looks on their faces. She then quickly turned the page. She then went to a blank page and started to draw.

Caitilin stroked the page with her pencil, trying to get her mind off June. But she couldn't. The poor girl was probably furious, if not horrified. That's when Caitilin began to panic.

She felt like she was going to have a panic attack. She needed to hear from her. Then a flight attendant came by.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes?"

"Is there a phone on the plane that I could use?"

"Yes there is. Right near the bathroom." Said the flight attendant.

Caitlin got up and walked over to the phone. She grabbed the receiver and put it up to her ear and then she hesitated. Did she really want to call Bruce? Tell him that she's on her way to Russia? What if June answered? She would be furious. What is she going to say?

"Hello?" A British voice answered. Caitilin froze; she hadn't expected Alfred to answer. She jerked the phone back into its place, and took her seat once more.

She then started to regret hanging up on Alfred. No one did that. She then looked at her watch one last time and saw it was about noon. Then she looked out her window and saw that they were getting closer and closer to the ground. Then the announcement came that they would be landing in a couple minutes and to put on their seatbelts again. She then put it back on and started to relax.

She's going to be needing to relax when she pays a visit to Ra's Al Ghul. Batman's ally and sometimes his enemy. But to Caitlin he's going to be her trainer when she joins the assassins and finds out what she really wants in life.

Caitilin just hoped she wouldn't regret her decision. She looked at the picture she sketched. A picture of two girls. One little girl, pure black hair and sparkling green eyes. The other girl, though the same person, was much older, also had black hair, but dyed different colors and dull green eyes, a permanent smirk on her face. Resembling her younger cousin, one when she first met the hyperactive little girl, to when she left the trouble-making teen.


	18. Chapter 19

**With June**

June looked at the picture Caitlin drew. The last drawing that she would ever see from her for who knows how long. She then looked up out the window and saw a plane fly above the city. She started to wonder if that was Caitlin's plane.

June bitterly laughed to herself. 'Yeah, and then I'll probably see her again when we're like old and like, thirty.' She thought.

"June, you okay?" Bruce asked, popping his head in.

"No." Came her blunt reply. June stood up. "Do you think Alfie would let me buy hair dye?"

"No." Bruce rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't either. And I'll be checking to see if you stole any either."

"Gee, thanks, I'm totally feeling the family trust now." She said as she crossed her arms. Bruce then glared at her and then softened the glare.

"Look, June, it's not that I don't trust you, I'm trying to get you out of the habit of stealing ok?" He said as he walked over to June.

"Whatever."

June glared at the ground, as if it was the cause to her problems. Bruce sighed, and walked out of the room. If only there was another girl in the family, maybe then June would open up a bit.  
Barbara was more of a sister to June than anything else, so she wouldn't count. Maybe... Bruce walked down to the cave and glanced at the alarm. Catwoman was stealing another cat themed item from the museum. He was close to Selina... so what if...?

Maybe... just maybe. He then went and put on his bat suit and left to go find Catwoman. When he got to the museum he saw Selina on the roof escaping. He got out of the car and grappled to the roof.

"Selina, we need to talk."

"Oh what now Bruce?"

"I need you to come back to the manor with me," Batman said.

"Why? Are you going to make me give up my item?" She asked suspiciously.

"Not yet but I need you to talk to June ok?"

Catwoman raised an eyebrow. "She's back?"

Batman nodded. "She needs a female figure... I'm not really equipped for that."

Catwoman smirked in return. "Sure, let's go."

"Wait." Batman looked at her sternly. She sighed dramatically and tossed the cat amulet to him. Batman returned it to its place and the two returned to the BatCave.

"So what's wrong with the youngest Bird?"

"She's going through the 'rebel without a cause' stage. She's dyed her hair, nearly killed Joker, TWICE, began shoplifting-"

He saw the overjoyed look on her face, and glared before continuing. "She's basically turning into Jason."

Catwoman considered his words. "Does her hair look nice?"

Bruce then rolled his eyes under his cowl. He had a feeling she would ask that. "Plus Caitlin went to Russia."

"Wait, what?!"

"Yes Russia. The home of my famous _ally_. Ra'a Al Ghul, the leader of the league of assassins. We think she is going to him to train or something. But ever since then June has been... like a closed book. And I need you to find out what's wrong." He said as he pulled into the cave and helped Selina out of the car.

"I'll do my best." Selina promised sincerely, and climbed up the steps to the Manor.

"Selina! What're you doing here?" Tim asked confusedly.

"Your dad wanted me to talk to your sister."

"Oh, she's in her room. Probably brooding or something."

Selina nodded and walked through the halls. She knocked on the door.

"Go away."

"It's Selina."

There was a pause. "Fine." Selina heard the door being unlocked.

"You can come in now."

"Alright." Selina then walked in past June and sat on her bed.

"So I heard that you needed some female company. Am I right?"

"I guess. But here's a question for you first."

"Ok what is it?"

"Bruce told you to come, didn't he?"

Selina smirked. "I'm not going to lie to you, so yeah. Did you really think otherwise?"

"Not really, but I'd appreciate it if he talked to me first." June brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, scowling deeply. "And you might as well go, I'm not really in the mood to talk."

"Hmmm... I like your hair,"

"Thank you! Alfie said 'proper' ladies don't wear violet in their hair, but I think it looks fine! But now I won't be able to get the dye anymore, since Bruce is going to make me stop stealing-" June stopped, and realized Selina had baited her into talking.

She looked at Selina and saw that she was smirking at her. "Well I think it's wonderful."

"Thanks."

"So I hear that Caitlin left for Russia."

"Yeah,"

"Do you know why?"

"Just something about Ra's Al Ghul." Selina looked at June and started to feel bad for her. Then she brought her into a hug.

June felt tears prickle out of her eyes as she hugged Selina back. "She left...I'll never see her again."

"June, of course you will, she's Caitilin, she won't be gone forever."

"It's my fault anyways." She said bitterly. "I drove her away.

"What makes you say that?"

"I-I think I may have gone slightly Rogue... stealing and all that." Selina stopped hugging her and gave her a look.

"Steals what exactly?"

"Why are you getting on my case! You steal stuff all the time!" June then got up and walked over to her window.

Selina sighed and said, "Not everyone can be an international thief, June."

"I don't want to become an international thief." She replied with an annoyed look on her face. "I stole what we couldn't pay for."

"Like food and stuff. The important stuff." Selina then looked at her with a disappointed look.

"June I understand that you had to do what you had to do."

"And then I started pick pocketing wallets, purses, and money..."

"June.."

"What?! Are you going to not trust me either?! Go ahead no one does! Not even Caitlin did! She always locked her door when she left for work! She never trusted me!" June sniffled, blinking tears out of her eyes.

"Shhh," Selina rubbed her back, embracing the young girl.

"I'm sick of it." June hiccupped. "No one trusts me."

"No you got it all wrong June. We do trust you but we're trying to get you out of bad habits. Maybe this is why Caitlin left, to let us know that you need to stop bad habits." hugged her, which surprised Selina. June never hugged her, unless she hugged June first.

"Maybe your right.."

"Honey please I'm always right. That's why you never hear me and your father argue." June then smiled and whipped away her tears.

"Thanks." She murmured, "I'm going to go outside." she smiled slightly

"Alright...and also, your dad wanted me to tell you he's enrolling you back in school." The smile disappeared from her face, and was replaces by a look of horror.

"What.."

"Yeah I'm still not crazy about it. Dick told me about your first day." June couldn't believe that he was putting her back in that hell hole. She would just get herself to get expelled. She will not go back. Never.

"He also told me about that time you screamed at this one girl for teasing Tim."

June blushed. "I was upset."

"I can see." She replied dryly. Selina stood up. "You can come see me anytime, you know?"

June nodded absentmindedly. "Will do."

Selina then smiled and ruffled her hair. "Good and if you ever need to get away from the boys you can stop by anytime. See ya around kid." Selina said as she walked over to the door and left.

June smiled one last time before looking out the window again. She wondered where Caitlin was now. Has she landed in Russia yet? Or is she just boarding now?

June bitterly shook her head. She took out her ipod, which yes, she may have 'borrowed' from Bludhaven Mall, and played the songs she paid for. Or hacked for.

She stuck the device into the Gym's IHome, and jumped onto the bars, swinging on it a few times before flipping over it.

She then started to focus on what she was doing then what was going on in her life right now. She was to focused on the bars since she didn't see Dick come into the gym and see her working away on the bars.

"June!"

"What?"

"Lunch is ready."

June did a final flip off the higher bars, tucking her body in and flipping three times before landing.

She followed him to the Kitchen, where Alfred lit the stove. June glared at it, and twitched a bit. Despite it being two years ago, her memories with Deadshot were branded in her mind.

Dick tried to ignore the gesture, and sat next to Tim. June then sat across from Tim and started to play with her napkin.

"Are you ok June? You look a little distraught."

"I'm fine ok? I just haven't gotten much sleep lately. That's all."

"How come? Are you having nightmares?"

"I guess." Alfred set down their plates full of food and they started to eat. Bruce then walked in the kitchen.

"Master Bruce, it seems that we got a strange call from an unknown person."

"Strange call? What do you mean Alfred?"

"The phone rang and I answered and the person just hung up. It was quite strange sir." Bruce then sat down next to June as Alfred handed him a plate.

"It was probably a wrong number. When you answered they probably realized that." Dick said as he are more of his lunch. Alfred nodded in agreement.

"He's probably right. Anyone who calls knows to NEVER hang up on Alfred." June added.

"It's suicidal." Tim added, squirting ketchup over his fries. "Hey, since when did you have an Ipod?"

June squirmed in her seat for a bit, and glared at him. "Nice going Timmy."

"Don't call me Timmy, Juniper."

"Stalker kid."

"Circus freak."

"Geek."

"Thief."

"Nerd."

"Klepto!"

June glared at him, and grit out, "I. Am. Not. Klepto."

"What the heck is klepto?" Dick asked while Tim gave June the 'come at me' look. June glared while everyone looked at Tim.

"What?"

"Just answer my question Tim..."

"Someone with an irrational urge to steal without a motive." Tim explained.

"Whoa, did you memorize the dictionary or something?" Dick laughed.

Tim's eyes turned downcast. "Nooooo..."

"I am not a klepto." June argued.

"Yeah, you are."

"Am not."

"You are. If you're not, then what's your motive for stealing an Ipod?" Tim challenged.

June paused, and frowned. "Point taken."

Bruce then looked at her. "You stole an iPod?"

"I didn't steal it...I found it on the ground." June said as she sat back down. Bruce then gave her the 'yeah right' look. She noticed that he was giving her that look and just gave him an innocent look.

"On the ground the mall?" Dick snickered. June glared at him in return.

"Maybe."

"I saw Selina today." Tim said carefully. June twitched in reply, but continued eating as if it didn't concern her.

"Oh really?" Bruce said as he was reading the afternoon paper. Acting like it was no biggie.

"Yeah she called me a smartass."

June couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you laughing at?!"

"The fact that you're a smartass!" Tim then looked offended. But secretly he was happy that June was laughing again, with her real laugh.

"Do watch your language, Miss June." Alfred scolded, sitting beside Bruce. June just smirked in return.

"Now onto the matter Selina told me about." June's smirk left and was replaced by a glare. "Whose idea was it to sent me back to school?"

Everyone, including Alfred, looked at Bruce who was slowly sliding his newspaper over his face.

"Bruce..."

"Ok it was me! But you need to go back to school June."

"I'm not going back there! They would just make fun of me! Why can't I go to a public school?"

"Because I would rather have you in a school where they have good security and on the good part of Gotham."

"Well isn't there a public school on the good side of Gotham?"

"Yeah but it's pretty far." Dick said as he finished his lunch.

June groaned, smashing her head on the table, getting a bit of mashed potatoes in her hair. She looked up, and glared at Dick and Tim, who were laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh shut up!" She snapped, then made a face, "I have a sudden sense of deja vu."

"What do you mean by that?" Dick asked as he started to wash his hands.

"I felt like this happened before by having mashed potatoes put in my hair." Then everyone looked at her weird.

"What?"

"Mashed potatoes in your hair makes you have déjà vu?" All June did was nod.

Dick still looked confused, as did everyone else. June hid a smile and continued to eat her meal. "Ummm, did you have mashed potatoes in your hair before?" Tim asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yep." She nodded.

"Okay... why do you remember that?"

June looked a bit sheepish. "I sorta slipped and fell on dinner plates after eavesdropping on my mom and Janya." She admitted, blushing.

Dick then started to crack up. They all looked at him like he was crazy. He then sat on the floor laughing.

"Master Dick are you alright?" Alfred asked once he started to calm down.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that June is still the clumsy little child she is." Alfred then smiled and helped him up. Dick then ruffled June's hair and walked into the living room and turned on the TV. Bruce, Alfred, Tim and June then all looked at each other.

"That was..." Alfred began

"Weird?" Bruce answered.

"Yes." Tim agreed.

"It's Dick." June replied.


	19. Chapter 20

June disappeared into her bedroom, turning her speakers and she walked onto the roof outside her window. She relaxed onto the roof, and glanced around, remembering the last time she was here. She, Caitilin, Tim, and Dick were planning on going behind Bruce's back to come up with new hero aliases. When she had planned to kill the Joker.

She doesn't even know why she wanted to kill Joker anymore. She realized that the hatred for Joker faded away long ago, but she guessed she never really realized it. When Caitilin left her, June needed someone to blame, namely Joker.

When Jason first died, June had been filled with such rage and anger that she hadn't felt since her parents died. Could she honestly say that, a few minutes after Jason was dead, if Joker was sitting right in front of her and she was holding a gun, she wouldn't do it? No, June knew what she would have done. She had no doubt that Dick might have done it, and DEFINITELY Caitilin would have as well, maybe even Tim.

She spotted the white clouds turning dark grey in the distance. Maybe a thunder storm. Caitlin hated thunder storms. Every time one happened, June always took care of her when she balled herself up in a corner and covered her ears and cried a bit.

June smiled at the memories. She then heard a knock on the window she was near. She looked over and saw that it was Dick. He was signaling her to grab everything and bring it in since a storm was coming.

June nodded and pulled the blanket and chair in, closing the window firmly and logged onto her computer, also 'borrowed'. Dick gave her a sharp look. She shrugged in reply and checked her email, only to have her heart fall a bit. She must have stocked Caitilin's email, phone, and any other source of technology she had with messages or calls.

She then logged off and closed her computer. Dick noticed that she looked upset.

"Hey, everyone's getting ready to watch a movie. You wanna pick?" June looked up and nodded with a smile. He smiled back and walked over to the door, waiting for her. June followed Dick out.

Once they both got down stairs Alfred walked out of te kitchen with a couple bowls of popcorn and walked into the living room.

"Ok, June, pick out the movie." June walked over to the large movie selection.

"Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban." She said.

Dick and Tim rolled their eyes, but nodded and sat on the couch. Bruce sighed and shook his head in exasperation. The girl was twelve, yet still had her head in the clouds. Even after she turned eleven she still acted as though she expected a Hogwarts letter to arrive any day. But then again, Bruce supposed that was better than how he was at her age, depressed, isolated, cold, etc.

He was kind of glad she had something like Harry Potter and other stories to rely on. Something that wasn't normal, something to escape to from the real world. It clicked in his mind as the movie began that that was the reason why Caitlin was always drawing, Dick was always on the trapeze, Tim was always inventing new stuff, and Jason always isolating himself with his music. It was their escape from the real world.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud screech.

"FLY HARRY! GET THE SNITCH!" June suddenly screamed. Bruce jumped slightly, and stared at his daughter in slight surprise.

"What the hell is a snitch!" Tim shouted.

June turned to glare at him, as though that was the worst thing he's ever asked, before turning back to the TV and cheered her favorite character on.

"Maybe next time we should watch Finding Nemo instead." Dick muttered.

"Agreed." Tim said as he reached for his soda.

Bruce then smiled at his daughter, finally seeing her act like herself again. He could almost see Jason and Caitlin back with them. June and Caitlin sitting on the floor with popcorn and the boys sitting on the couch fighting for the only bowl they would have on the table. He smiled at the thought.

"TEN POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR! WAIT- NO! DON'T GO UP THERE, HARRY! THE DEMENTORS WILL SUCK THE HAPPINESS OUT OF YOU!"

"...I don't even want to know." Bruce muttered.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

"HE CAN'T HEAR YOU, MOORE!" Tim screamed at her.

"I DON'T CARE, DRAKE!"

"GO HUFFLEPUFF!" Dick screamed and shot his arms straight up in the air. Then they all looked at him.

"What?"

"Um...never mind." June said as she went back to watching the movie.

"NOOOOOOOO!" June screamed as she saw the torn up sticks.

"What the hell what that supposed to be?" Tim asked, looking confused.

"I have no clue." Bruce replied, shaking his head.

The movie marathon lasted the rest of the afternoon. They ended at the fifth movie. "What happens?" Tim asked.

"I don't know... I've only read so far as to the middle of the sixth book. So don't ruin it for me, June." Dick warned. She fell silent for a bit, before she looked at, real serious like.

"Dick, I have something to tell you." Her voice grim and solemn. Her eyes bore into his, and her voice turned into a whisper.  
"Snape kills Dumbledore."

Dick's mouth opened a closed several times, much like a goldfish. He looked like he was going to cry. "W-what?!"

She nodded solemnly. June hid her laughter, finding this very amusing. Dick got up and quickly left the room. They heard him scream, "NOOOOO!" before they burst out laughing from his reaction. Even Bruce was laughing.

June was giggling much after the others stopped. Her green eyes sparkled with happiness, and her laughter hardly differentiated from when she was nine. Dick walked back in, a distraught look on his face.

"FRED, TONKS, LUPIN, MAD-EYE, AND COLIN CREEVEY DIE IN THE SEVENTH BOOK! TONKS AND LUPIN HAVE A SON BEFORE THEY DIE!" June added.

Dick just started screaming again.

"Woah dude calm down." Tim said as he got up from the couch. Dick just stuck his tongue out at him. Tim rolled his eyes at him.  
"You guys got really weird." June said as she got up and took out the movie. He then looked out the window and saw that it was just tartan to storm. She could see the lightning in the distance.

A clap of thunder roared. June whispered, "One one-thousand, Two one-thousand, three one-thousand-"

Lightning lit up the sky, and June fell silent.

"Three thousand miles away." Dick informed. The lights suddenly flickered out.

"Great...now I'm kinda glad Caitlin isn't here. She would sneak up behind me and try to scare me so bad I would pee my pants." June said as she sat on the floor. Alfred then came in with a flashlight and a couple electric candles. He then put then the electric candles on the table and hands everyone a flashlight.

June pulled out her IPod again and stuck the earbuds in her ears, staring out in the window with a dreamy and faraway expression on her face. Tim was about to snap his fingers in front of her face, but was stopped by Dick.

"She's fine, sometimes she just stares off into space. Doesn't have a clue what we say right now if she still has that look on her face." Dick said.

"Out of all of us, she's the one who really has dreams to get away from Gotham." Tim noted, as Bruce walked in with hot chocolate mugs.

"Actually I think it's Caitlin she always said that she wanted to leave and she's on a plane heading to Russia." Dick said as he was handed a mug.

"Besides her, I think June wants something other than these crappy towns, especially since she got back from Bludhaven. I mean, people in Bludhaven **vacation** in Gotham." Tim mused and was handed one as well. He then took a sip an turned to Bruce.

"This is like heaven." Bruce, Dick and Alfred all laughed.

"Just don't give June any ideas. We don't want her hopping on the next flight to Japan or Greece or something like that." Tim grinned.

"June, want some?" Bruce asked. June snapped out of it, and took the mug gratefully.

"Store bought just isn't as good..." She breathed deeply and drank the delicious drink. "If only we had-" Alfred held up a plate of cookies. Her eyes bulged out.

Dick quickly took the plate and put it high up on the mantle. June gave him pouty face.

"No, June you're not having any cookies. Remember the last time?" Dick said as he turned to June.

"I only had that many cause Wally wouldn't think I could eat that much." June said as she got up and walked over to him.

"Proved him wrong." June smirked. "Etativel a eikooc ot em." She murmured.

A cookie floated in midair, or more like flew, into June's hand. Bruce gave her a disapproving glance, which she easily ignored and took a bite.

She then sat back down where she was and continued to eat her cookie. Then a crack of lighting appeared out of nowhere and scared everyone. They all suddenly heard Dick shriek like a girl. They all looked at him weird.

"What?!"

June cackled madly. "I really wish I had a picture of your expression!" Dick scowled at her and stuck his tongue out. June matched the expression.

"I want more Harry Potter." June said randomly.

"Go read then." Tim suggested dryly. June looked affronted, as though it was the worst thing ever to do.

"Read? Me?" June snorted, "Riiiiiight, there's a reason why I'm multilingual, so I speak, not read."

The others shook their heads. "You really should start reading more." Alfred scolded.

'Why do I need to read when I can speak French, Romani, Greek, Spanish, Italian, German and Latin?' She asked in fluent Latin. The others looked at her blankly.

June laughed. Maybe, just maybe, things could go back to normal. Because for just a moment with her family, she felt as though she hadn't lost Caitilin.


	20. Chapter 21

**Two years Later**

June joined the team, as soon as Bruce deemed her ready. Which did take an extra couple years... but details don't matter. Though, she never did seem to break that bad habit of nicking a jewel or two from a robbed jewelry store she helped, or slipping a few dollars from a mugger's wallet. And Batman may not have noticed until it was too late... but no matter. The point is, things were looking up for June.

"Decryption: Completed. Translation: Completed." Nightwing tapped the hologram screens in the cave. Beast Boy, Robin, and Phoenix approached. Phoenix was still new, having only joined a couple weeks ago.

"Is that the Kroloteon intel?" Robin blurted out.

"What Kroloteon intel?" Beast Boy and Phoenix asked in unison.

"The info M'gann an J'onn got from Malina Island before it blew up. They were snatching humans to use as... guinea pigs... they were looking for something inside of us."

"What?" Phoenix asked, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"There's no English word for it, the closest one is metagene." Nightwing frowned.

Suddenly, alarms blared. "WARNING: UNKNOWN ENERGY IMPULSE DETECTED." Nightwing was so startled, the screen closed on him.

Phoenix and Beast Boy didn't know what was going on, until something that looked like a big box thing. Then a boy jumped out, he was wearing a red and white suit with goggles. He had light brown hair and green eyes.

"TA DA!" He exclaimed, jumping out with his hands up in a 'waiting for applause' motion. They all just stood there on their guard waiting for their mysterious intruder to attack.

"Who are you?!" Nightwing demanded.

"The names impulse! Nice to meet yo-" He was then cut off when he noticed Phoenix. He just stood there for a second and then speeded over next to her in a flash. Another speedster..

"Whoa! You're the Phoenix!" He gaped.

Phoenix blinked. "Do I know you?"

"Oh right, course not, though you remind me of someone..." He mused. "Hey, so what do you think about the name Impulse? It's so crash! It's just one word, just like Nightwing, Robin, Phoenix, and Beast Boy- except that's two words, just like Blue Beetle, hey, is he here too?"

Phoenix blinked, the kid was talking at the speed of light. Impulse zoomed off, before stopping in the middle of the hall. "Never mind, Impulse can find that out for himself!" He laughed, running off.

"Take him down, now!" Nightwing instructed. Robin and Beast Boy ran off in Impulse's direction, leaving Nightwing and Phoenix.

"What's crash?" Phoenix muttered.

Impulse zoomed into the showers, turning the knobs on. "Whoa, faucets, so retro."  
Beast Boy came running in as a leopard, only to slip on the waters and crash into the wall, soaking wet.

Impulse ran through the kitchen, sending papers flying in the air. Robin's bo staff cackled with electricity, and he swung it at the white and red streak. Impulse dodged it, saying, "Limbo time!"

The whites of Robin's mask widened as a paper flew into his face. Marbles were dropped onto the ground just before Impulse zoomed in. He smirked, running on the wall and effectively avoiding them. "Haha! Can't catch me that easil-"

Something, or someone, slammed into him. Impulse landed on his stomach, and felt Phoenix's light weight on him, handcuffing his hands and feet quickly.

"Now that," Phoenix smirked at him. "Was crash." Nightwing gave her a proud smile. For both taking him down, and using a witty remark. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"That was indeed crash." He said as Robin and Beast Boy ran in as fast as they could.

"So what now?" Beast Boy asked panting.

"Now we get answers on him." Nightwing said as he crossed his arms.

**A few hours later**

"Let me get this straight... you're a tourist, from the future?" Phoenix echoed, a disbelieving look on his face.

"Yep. The name's Bart Allen, grandson of Barry Allen, the Flash?" Impulse flashed her a charming grin, which she purposely ignored.

"Noted." Beast Boy said, "Not believed, but noted."

"What's not to believe?" Impulse's smile wavered slightly, "I've obviously got his speed, his amazing good looks, in fact, I can't wait to meet him! I mean, when he was in his prime."

"Well, Bart, coming all the way from the future must have made you quite thirsty," Nightwing said as he walked back from the kitchen with a glass of water. He then put it up to Impulse's lips and he began slurping the water down.

"Oh, I get it! You want a DNA sample!" Impulse grinned and spit into the drink. Nightwing raised an eyebrow.

"Right, well, okay, you're from the future... I'll make sure to tell the others about this one, I'm sure they'll get a great laugh out of it." Phoenix said dryly.

"I know right!"

"Right okay, I'm going to go listen to music-"

"Did you hack more songs into your ipod?" Nightwing glared. Phoenix shrugged nonchalantly.

"A few songs won't hurt anyone-"

"That is such a Juniper Moore thing to do." Impulse blurted out. Phoenix looked quite taken aback, stumbling backwards with a look of sheer surprise on her face.

"Oops, spoilers!" He gulped

"How do you know my name?!" June demanded. Impulse just grinned.

"I told ya I'm from the future. Sorry, but the whole secret identity thing is all so retro. See, I know all the things that only a future boy would know. Dick Grayson, Tim Drake, and Garfield Logan!"

Nightwing and Robin's eyes widened. Beast Boy looked at the others strangely.

"Your name is Tim? Your name is Juniper? And yours is... **_Dick_**?" He asked incredulously.

Nightwing then pinched the bridge of his mask and sighed. "Alright this is what we are going to do wi-" Nightwing was about to say before he was cut off from the reorganization of Mal.

"Well, it's been fun but there's my que." Impulse said as he vibrated his molecules through the handcuffs and ran off.

June made a grab for him, but he simply dodged and sped out the garage, waving at Mal, who looked puzzled.

"Don't worry, the falcon is the world's fastest bird, he won't get away." Beast Boy changed into a falcon and flew after him.

"He's not gonna catch him, is he?"

"Not a chance." Nightwing replied. He gave Robin the water glass and pulled up a map. There was a red dot that marked Impulse's location.

"You managed to put a tracker on him? It would fall off at his speed." June said as she walked over to them.

"It won't," Nightwing replied, his voice laced with amusement, "He drank it." Phoenix and Robin looked at each other, shocked.

"Brilliant... he's making a beeline for Central City." Phoenix noted.

Nightwing pulled out his phone. "Hey, I need your help."

Phoenix snuck towards the Zeta Tubes and was transported to Central City. She entered right after Wally. He jumped in surprise. "June, what are you doing here."

"That little imp-" She glared at Impulse, who grinned at her in response.

She then rolled her eyes at him. He then zoomed next to her again. "So cutie, what are you doing Friday?"

"Going to school?" June answered. Barry gave him an approving smile for trying to flirt.

"Wanna go out sometime?"

"Sure, we can go walk out the door right now." June offered dryly. Bart's smile didn't waver.

"Okay, how about we take a walk down the shore?"

"Or you can take a long walk off a short pier."

Iris's phone then rang.

"Wait, don't answer that!" Impulse yelped. Iris answered it.

"Hello? Alright..." She hung up and turned to Barry with worried eyes, "They're evacuating downtown. A new lunatic is destroying the city and is calling for blood. You're blood."

Barry's eyes narrowed, and he popped open his ring. Speed changing, he stopped vibrating. He reappeared as the Flash.

"Come on, Grandpa, let the League handle this guy. How often does a relative from the future come?" Bart asked, in front of him.

"Wh- just stay here. I'll be back in a Flash." Flash sped off.

"'Back in a flash'... wow. Does he say that often?" Bart asked.

Jay, Joan, Wally, Iris, and Phoenix gave collective sighs. "Too often." they said in unison.

Wally looked at Bart, a slight smirk on his face. "You're going, aren't you?"

"Duh." Bart sped off.

"Where'd Phoenix go?" Wally looked around, then grumbled, "Stupid ninjas..."

In downtown, Flash was thrown back by an energy force. He would have hit the ground, but Impulse ran in a circle, generating a mini tornado and slowing Flash's fall.

"Nice trick." He commented.

"Thanks, I learned it from Dad, and Dad learned, or will learn, from you." Impulse grinned as Phoenix appeared out of nowhere. Flash jumped in surprise.

Neutron shot red blasts at them. Impulse grabbed Phoenix as he and Flash ran out of the way of more blasts.

"What is he thinking? He won't out shoot us."

"Maybe, but those energy fields will get us if we get to close. A new one starts as the other dissipates. There's no way to get close." Flash and Impulse crouched behind a car. Impulse let Phoenix go. She dizzily held her head, the world spinning.

"Never... do... that... again!" She grit out, trying to focus herself.

"Ahhh, you're welcome?"

Phoenix just glared at him.

The Central City Police Force drove by. Kid Flash, Flash, and Impulse sped towards them. Phoenix then got up and sprinted over to them.

When she got there, Impulse and Flash were talking so fast not even Kid Flash could follow what they were saying.

"Are you getting any of this?"

"Ughh, every fifth word maybe... something about funnel cake." Kid Flash furrowed his eyebrows.

"What's the plan?" Phoenix asked.

"No time kid lets go." Flash said, as he and Impulse sped off, creating a giant funnel around Neutron. Kid Flash realized what they were doing and joined them.

Phoenix stepped back and tapped her domino mask. She looked at the amount of energy building up. Her eyes widened and before she could do anything, it blew up. Someone latched onto her, dragging her miles away.

When the world was right again, she blinked dazedly and stumbled on her feet. Phoenix gripped someone's shoulder, who happened to be Kid Flash.

"Neutron's power is blowing up and accelerating." Impulse frowned.

"Neutron? That's his name? When did you find this out?" Flash looked at him suspiciously.

"Oh, he shouted it. You know, when the bad guys give that cliche: 'I am Neutron! I will destroy you!'"

"Well how do we stop him?" Phoenix said as she looked at the speedsters in front of her.

"Those explosions, they're coming at a slower rate. I'll run through that, grab this Neutron guy, and run him into the desert before he explodes." Flash explained.

Impulse's eyes widened, "I don't think that's a good id-"

"Be back in a flash." Flash ran off. Impulse was only a millisecond behind him.

"What's he doing?" Phoenix asked. Kid Flash shook his head.

"Getting themselves killed, that's what." he growled, and ran towards them. Phoenix scowled, then a burst of wind blew her hair into her face.

"What the-" She brushed her hair in irritation and looked at the three speedsters, then saw a fourth red streak. She sighed. Of course, Jay Garrick, the first Flash.

Impulse slammed into Flash, and both went tumbling down as a final explosion nearly killed them. Jay and Kid Flash grabbed them, running away from the accelerated explosion to where Phoenix waited for them.

"You do realize you could have gotten yourselves killed!" Kid Flash rounded on Impulse angrily.

Before he could reply, Flash interrupted. "Actually, he saved me. Even at my top speed, I never would have survived that blast, much less make it to the desert in time."

Phoenix stared at him with wide eyes. KF then put on his goggles and put on the heat ray.

"At least it's over," Phoenix said.

"More like putting his body back from scratch!" Kid Flash yelped.  
"Let me see kid." Flash said as KF gave him his goggles.

That's when Flash realized something. "Jay! What are you doing here? You're retired, you could have died!"

Flash the first smiled at him. "Joan was going to kill me for putting the hat on anyways."

"Hey, where's the kid?" Kid Flash asked. Impulse was nowhere to be seen.

Impulse races to where Neutron was building his body again. He dropped a blue marble and Neutron's body turned normal.

"Where'd you get the marble?" A voice said and impulse suddenly turned around. Only to see that it was Phoenix.

"It was given to me to stop something in the future." Impulse said as he walked away from neutron.

"Which is?"

"Can't say it would crash the time stream."

Phoenix frowned, but inwardly she knew he was right. "How'd you get here faster than the others?" Impulse changed the subject.

"Fastest men alive physically, maybe. But when it comes to noticing things, they're really slow."

"Huh... what happened?" Neutron asked, looking around himself in shock. The three speedsters appeared. Flash covered Neutron with a green blanket.

"We're not sure." He answered honestly.

"But whatever it is, it's over." Kid Flash frowned, reading the heat signatures with his goggles, "His body temperature reads normal human."

Then the central city police came and took Neutron to star labs. After they took him away, the chief turned to the speedsters and Phoenix.

"Thank you." He said and walked off. The heroes started to head towards the cave. Once they got to the cave, Impulse turned to the Flash.

"Well, this was crash, but the future awaits." He grinned. Flash smiled.

"I look forward to meeting you, for the first time, and watching you grow up."

"That, will be crash." Impulse grinned, "I've gotta run... ha! You get it? Run?" There was a collective sigh of exasperation, but Flash grinned. Impulse hooped into the machine. Nothing happened.

"Ummm, maybe he's travelling forward one second at a time." Phoenix suggested.

Impulse hopped back out and kicked the machine. "Aughhh! The circuits are fried!"

"But, you can fix it, right?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm a tourist, not a chronoton expert."

"I guess I'm stuck in the past here then. So not feeling the mode." Impulse said as he kicked the machine once again. Flash then walked up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry kid we can figure something out." He said as he smiled at his great grandson.

"We can find you a place to stay while you're here." Nightwing said as he pulled up the holo-computer.

"Sweet." He smiled at Phoenix flirtatiously, "Do you live here to, pretty birdie?"

"In your dreams, lover boy." She scoffed.

Nightwing and Robin narrowed their eyes, glaring in Impulse's direction. Flash wore a proud smirk on his face, clearly proud of his grandson.

"Please tell me I wasn't like this." Wally muttered. Flash's smirk only grew in response.


	21. Chapter 22

**With Caitilin**

It's been about four years since she has seen her family, and two years since she has been an assassin serving Ra's Al Ghul. She promised him, her loyalty. And she swore she would keep it that way. She had just completed another assassination, and started to grab her equipment.

She had orders to do a distant assassination so she grabbed her snippet gun and started to put it away. Once she got all her stuff she then left her location. About fifteen minutes later he arrived back to head quarters that was located in the city she was in, in America. Once she got back Ra's Al Ghul was waiting for her.

"Ah shadow welcome back. Did you take care of our little problem?"

"Yes sir and of course no one found me right after." He then gave her an approving smile.

"Wonderful. Now I have another mission for you. Follow me." He said as he turned around and started to walk into the temple. Shadow then followed him inside.

"It is of extreme importance this mission does not fail. It is not often we ask of the assassination of a vigilante, of course, and one of such importance to several others as well. But, she is a danger to not only the League of Shadows, but the Light as well."

Shadow nodded seriously, she could tell this was no joking matter. "Who is it?"

"A new vigilante," Ra's held up a packet of photos and tossed it to her.

She glanced through the files, and saw the back of a fiery scarlet and gold costume. In others, there were pictures of the same person in civvies, walking across the street, entering a building, or laughing with a few other kids. But the last picture nearly gave her a heart attack. It was actually two pictures of the same person, divided by a line in the center.

One the left, was the girl wearing a gold domino mask and that familiar red and yellow costume. On the right, was the same girl wearing a tee shirt, jeans, and converse. A smirk on her face, hair tied up in a braid, and her sunglasses drooped to her nose far enough so Shadow could easily see mischief filled green eyes.

Caitilin felt her stomach drop. She had to assassinate June. She felt like she couldn't do it. But she knows she has to. Caitlin then looked at Ra's Al Ghul.

"I'll see to it that she won't be seen again." She said as she grabbed the folder and walked out of the temple.

She grabbed her stuff and headed to the city to find her target. A few hours later she was standing on top of a building and it had just started raining. Then she noticed something in the distance.

She got out her binoculars and found her target. 'I can't believe I'm going to do this.' She thought and then went after her target.

June was in Central City for some reason. She sat on a park bench, clad in combat boots and ripped jeans tucked into them. A loose tee shirt and her usual streaked hair, tucked behind her ear, also wearing signature sunglasses.

A boy suddenly zoomed over, literally, like the speed of Flash. Shadow blinked, rubbing her eyes to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her. But they weren't. The boy had green eyes and brown hair, a flirty grin on his face.

Her heart sank; it hadn't occurred to her that June might have a boyfriend. Already? The sadness disappeared, replaced by fury. That boy was sooooo dead...

There was no way that June had a boyfriend! She was way to young! She then pulled herself together and got ready to attack when a tall boy with black hair walked up behind them. He had on black sneakers, black jeans, black undershirt with a blue over shirt that was unbuttoned. He also had on dark shades.

Caitlin put her guard down. It was Dick. Her eldest brother. He approved of her having a boyfriend so young?

It'd be harder with Dick and a speedster, but right now she didn't have a choice. She needed to attack...and that's what she did.

Shadow drew her crossbow, and shot an arrow out of it. It was inches away from June's chest when the boy she was with CAUGHT it. A shocked expression filled her face, as well as June's. Her eyes trailed up slowly, and they locked with Shadow's.

Dick wasted no time. He shoved June behind him, ripping out his Eskrima sticks and looking around. The speedster ran up the building Shadow stood and threw super speedy punches at her.

She was lucky she managed to dodge most of them. She then pulled out her scythes and used them to block the rest of his punches. Once she got the chance, she round house kicked him and jumped off the building and headed towards June. But Dick got in her way.

He somehow managed to slow her down with the use of his Eskrima sticks. She then noticed that June has disappeared. Great. She needed to find away to beat Dick and find June.

June ran as fast and as far as she could. Later, she thought it was a bit cowardly of her, but at the moment, her mind was telling her 'there's a freaking ninja tying to assassinate you! Quit the damn pride and get outta there!'.

She finally stopped several blocks away, breathing heavily. She reached into her backpack and changed into her costume in an abandoned building. She pulled her utility belt to tighten it, and drew her bow. She shot a grapple arrow and went back to the park.

When she got there she saw the ninja take down her brother. She realized that it would take a lot of power for one person to take down her brother. She stared at the girl in shock, then she watched as the ninja girl slowly walk over to her. She couldn't place her finger on it but there was something familiar about this girl.

Phoenix drew an arrow, notching it in place and firing. The assassin sliced right through it.

"Okaaaay. Not the best course of action." She backed up, firing more and more arrows. The other girl sliced through them like butter.

Phoenix reached for another arrow, only to find her quiver empty. The shadow took the opportunity to pounce on her.

Shadow easily pinned the thin girl to the ground. Her foot crushed Phoenix's wrist, causing her to bite back a scream of pain.

"Did you really think you could beat me?" Phoenix blocked the pain of her broken wrist away and answered with her usual snarky attitude.

"I wasn't trying to beat you dumbass. I only needed to distract you." Phoenix replied, and a streak of white crashed into the assassin. Impulse got up and gently helped Phoenix up. She cradled her wrist gingerly.

"Thanks." She said gratefully, then looked at where the assassin was supposed to be, but she was nowhere in sight.  
**  
At Ra's al Ghul HQ**

Shadow reported back, solemnly telling Ra's that the mission was unsuccessful. Luckily for her, Caitilin had managed to wound her, giving June a disadvantage next time.

"No one has escaped the League of Shadows!" Ra's hissed, "Now you see why she is a danger to us? Next time, I want you to bring her to us. I want to kill her myself." Shadow nodded and left.

Once she left his room, she slid her mask down to her neck and became Caitlin. She decided to change into her training clothes and start her nightly training with Talia. Once she got changed and headed to the training room. When she got there she noticed that Talia wasn't there.

'She's probably with her dad right now.' She thought. Then she started her training by starting off on throwing weapons long distant.

**With June**

Impulse helped wrap June's arm up. She winced every so often, but didn't move. They were in the living room with the rest of the team.

"Any idea who that was?" M'gann asked.

"No, we've never faced her before, so obviously she wouldn't be in the databases. She must be relatively new, and young for that matter." Mal reported.

"Are you sure we've never faced her? She looked familiar." Phoenix frowned.

Nightwing nodded slowly. "I thought so too."

Suddenly, June realized something. "You, you didn't tell Dad, did you!?"

Nightwing looked a bit guilty for a second. The color left June's face. "Are you mad! He won't let me out of the house for months! Bart, quick, run me to-"

**Recognized Batman 02**

"-Mexico." She finished faintly.

The Dark Knight sweeped into the room and immediately turned to June.

"What happened?" He said in his dark scary daddy bats voice. No one answered in fear of feeling the wrath of DaddyBats.

Batman noticed Bart had his hand on June's arm. He glared at Bart. Bart got the message and moved away from June. He looked at her, still waiting for an answer to his question.

"I was attacked by an assassin. But I'm fine!" June quickly said.

Batman growled. "Full report." Nightwing and June filled him in. Batman fell silent.

"Phoenix, home, now."

Phoenix whined and complained, until Nightwing grabbed her, threw her over his shoulder, and walked to the Zeta Tubes. She waved at the team with an abashed look on her face. The team then waved back.

Batman, Nightwing, Robin, and Phoenix walked into the zeta tubes and went home. When they entered the Batcave, Batman pulled down his cowl.

"Since an assassin is trying to kill you June, the team is going to have to protect you guys including you, Tim. And no, you are not to ask questions where Nightwing, Phoenix, and Robin are, got it?" They nodded and Alfred appeared. He was holding a gray tray with coffee and hot chocolate.

"So does this mean we get to troll them?" June asked.

"Don't complain and yes, you're allowed to." Bruce said. June smirked deviously.

"Miss June, I suggest you make sure your arm is covered up when they arrive. Although they may not be detectives, they certainly are not dumb." Alfred said, inspecting her arm and privately marveling at the boy who had patched it up.

"Sure thing Alfred." June said as she walked to the changing room in the cave, and came back in sweat pants and a sweat shirt. She then sat down on a chair and took the hot chocolate Alfred handed her.

"So when are they coming?" Nightwing asked as he pulled off his mask and gloves.

"When I go back to the cave and tell them. So when I leave you kids need to be upstairs and act like you don't know them personally." Batman said as he pulled his cowl back on. The kids quickly changed into civvies while Batman headed to the Zeta Tubes to give the team their mission.

Dick, Tim, and June went upstairs to the living room, talking amongst themselves.

"Bats doesn't know that Miss M and Superboy know?" Tim whispered.

"No, and it's going to stay that way. Hopefully, they'll have enough common sense to figure it out."

"But, like Alfred said, they're not detectives, but they're not dumb either. Won't they make some sort of connection between my targeting and Phoenix's?" June asked.

"Not if we tell them we're all being targeted... which can very well be true." Dick grinned.

"Sneaky, Dickie, very sneaky." June beamed, then frowned. "What really bothers me is that assassin. She seemed really familiar."

"How familiar?" Dick asked as he sat on the couch with Tim.

"Her eyes...they were so bright just like Caitlin's." Dick just gave June a look.

"June people can have bright eyes too. Like you and me. I have bright blue eyes and you have bright green eyes." June looked down and looked a little disappointed. There was a knock on the door.


	22. Chapter 23

Alfred left the living room to answer the door. When he opened the door, there stood the whole team ready to protect.

"Please come in." Alfred said as he stood aside and let them in. They all walked in and went to the living room where the kids were.

June sighed mentally, 'And this is how I go from trouble making Phoenix to the still trouble making Juniper Moore who is extremely peppy and happy. Rather oxymoron-ish.'

June forced her eyes to light up in happiness. "Oh my gods! You're heroes!" She squealed, pretending to go fan-girl.

Superboy hid a smirk, knowing June was probably gagging on the inside. Miss Martian held back a giggle. Tim and Dick grinned identically.

The rest of the team then looked at each other not knowing what to say. They just looked back at June who looked like she was going to faint or something.

"Uh..hi?" Blue beetle said awkwardly. Dick and Tim looked like they were going to die of laughter. Then they got an idea.

"So since you're heroes..." Dick started to say but didn't finish his sentence since Alfred was giving him a glare. Dick coughed, but kept that stupid grin on his face.

"Oooh, are you a new speedster?" June asked Impulse. He blinked in surprise, but grinned flirtatiously.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"  
"Well, you're wearing goggles, probably to protect your eyes from dust and stuff while going at the speed of light. You're practically vibrating at the moment, you have that same flirty aura Kid Flash used to have, and no other hero wears that type of spandex, worn only by speedsters so their clothes aren't torn from their skins while running at high speeds." There was a shocked silence.

Impulse's jaw was slack. How did this girl know all of that stuff? Impulse didn't know how to answer. He just stood there with a shocked look on his face. Tim then stepped in front of June.

"So since you guys are protecting us shouldn't you be doing that? Like checking the house or something?" Tim asked making his best convincing face he had. The team looked at each other and nodded. So they went off as groups of two and went all around the house.

**Meanwhile outside**

Shadow was just a few feet away from the house. She needed the right moment to sneak in the house and attack. Then she got an idea. She took out her grappling gun and pointed it up to the room. She fired it and zipped up without a noise. She then reached the roof in a matter of seconds and opened the attic window and snuck in.

She slipped down the attic and into a hall. She knew this place like the back of her hand. Caitilin suddenly ducked into a room as a hero passed by. What the hell were they doing here?

She suddenly cursed. Of course Bruce would be paranoid enough to hire heroes to guard them.  
Caitilin snuck into the living room, hanging from the ceiling.

June was laughing on the couch. Apparently, Tim had fallen prey to one of her several pranks, and was currently soaked in water.

Tim stormed out of the room and June was alone. Finally, it was her time to strike. She then landed right behind June. She tapped her shoulder and June turned around.

June's eyes widened. Her mouth opened to scream, but Shadow covered her mouth and glared at her.

"Don't even think about it. Your coming with me dead or alive. And I'll make sure of it." Then she heard footsteps coming, fast and loud.

"June!" Dick shouted. June's scream was muffled.

Shadow twisted the girl's already injured arm, making her flinch and whimper softly. She kept an iron grip on the teen, despite her struggling and thrashing.

June twisted her good arm and tried to reach into her pocket, but Shadow knew what she was doing. She whispered into her ear, "One move to escape and your friends are dead."

June went rigid. This assassin knew both her hero and civilian life. Fear flickered in her eyes and she stopped struggling.

"Good girl." Shadow whispered, her own hand reaching into her pocket to get smoke bombs.

Once she got a hold of them, she turned and saw that the whole team was there. She smirked under her mask and threw the smoke bombs causing them to explode and release the gas. Once the gas went out Shadow pushed June down and disappeared into the smoke.

Shadow was able to take down five team members, including Dick and Tim. When the smoke cleared, Shadow saw that the remaining team members were Miss Martian, Blue Beetle, Superboy, and Impulse.

Shadow was in her attack position. She even had her swords out and ready. "You really think you can beat me? I was trained by the best there is."

"Then how did I take you down last time?" Impulse taunted

Shadow then let out a little laugh. "Please I was on a schedule. Besides, it's always fun to attack the prey when they least expect it." She said.

Impulse sped toward her. As though things turned slow motion, Caitilin struck him right in the stomach with the butt of her scythe in her left hand. Impulse gasped for breath and stopped running.

During the shocked silence, Shadow attacked and knocked out the rest of the team, including Dick and Tim. June, who already had a bad concussion, was in no position to fight, or walk for that matter.

Shadow covered June's mouth with a cloth full of chloroform. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her body went slack. Shadow shook her head. It was almost too easy.

**At Ra's HQ**

Shadow walked in the temple with June still knocked out from the chloroform. She had June on her back. When she reached Ra's Al Ghul, he gave her an approving smile. A servant then took June off of her back and just held her by her arms.

"Well done my dear. I have been thinking if I gave you a second chance I would bring your brother back to life by using my Lazarus pit." He said while Shadow's eyes got all wide.

"Thank you sir!" She said as she bowed for respect and gratitude. He then put his hand on her shoulder.

"It is the least I can do. You have been with us for 3 years my dear. You deserve this chance. Take the prisoner to a cell." He said as he turned from shadow to his guards that were holding June.

They nodded and walked off. Caitlin then started to feel a little bad for her team. If she knew Dick, he'd be kicking himself a thousand times now.

Caitilin shook off any guilt and followed Ra's to the Lazarus Pits. She watched Jason's body rise out of the water, looking as though he'd never died. About sixteen years old, he looked like.

Jason coughed and sputtered, pulling himself out of the pools. He was still in his Red Hood costume, though it was torn up and burned, but he looked perfectly healthy, despite having just returned from the dead.

"Cay? Is that you? Why do you look sixteen?! Hell, why do **I** look sixteen?! What's going on?"  
Caitilin looked at Ra's, and he nodded at her. Caitilin helped her brother up and took him to her bedroom. That's when she began to 'gently' explain what had happened.

"I died?" He echoed, blinking. He seemed to be taking it relatively calm. Caitilin nodded. "And you and June ran away from Bruce, after June nearly killed the Joker? Then she began acting like me, dyeing her hair, stealing, shoplifting, and nearly killing the bad guys? Then you ran off, leaving her, an eleven year old girl at the time, to fend for herself, and bought a plane ticket to RUSSIA of all places, where you met Ra's al Ghul, one of Batman's mortal enemies and the father of one of his many lovers, and you joined the League of Shadows? Then you are assigned to assassinate June, try to go through with it, and then try to kill her supposed boyfriend at the same time, knock out Dickhead, who has changed his name to Nightwing, which sounds more like chicken wing if you ask me, and almost killed you freaking cousin if her 'boyfriend' hadn't intervened and they escaped. At the same time you managed to break her wrist and send Bruce into a panic attack, and Bats was so worried he hired the team to guard the others? And then you come along again and kidnap June after knocking out the team, and give her a bad concussion I might add." Jason pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath.

"YOU IDIOT!" He shouted at her.

"Me?! I'm not the idiot here, Jay. You just had to follow the Joker, didn't you! When you died June took it like a hurricane. And besides I wasn't going to kill her. Look, now that you're alive we need to get out of here." Jason then looked confused.

"What are you talking about? I thought you swore Al Ghul your loyalty." Jason said as Caitlin got up. She then turned to him and stared at him.

"I haven't given him my complete loyalty! Okay, Jay? My real goal was to bring you back to life but I had to leave June behind."

Jason sprang up and glared at her angrily. "You had to?! Now your sounding like the Bat!" He exploded.

"I had to! I knew she would stay and learn how to kill people, Jason. And somehow, I don't think she'd have turned away from that life! I did it for her sanity!" Caitlin snapped and headed towards the door. Jason was frozen in his spot, a look of disbelief on his face. Caitilin, who was already at the door, turned around and looked at him.

"You coming? I know where June is. We have to move fast so we don't get caught." Jason nodded and walked over to the door and they both left to go find June.

**With June**

Her head spun crazily and her eyes opened. That didn't help. She closed them again, since they didn't seem to be working at the moment.

June shifted her body awkwardly, and noticed something binding her wrists and ankles. She tested the bonds on her ankles, and found them actually rather tight together. _Great_, she thought dryly, _I can hop my way out of here._ At least her arms were a little looser.

She unsteadily pushed herself up in a sitting position, leaning against a wall. June breathed deeply and checked for anything in her pockets. Her shoes were gone, making running even without bound ankles difficult.

Ra's was smart, she'd give him that. He had checked every place he knew Batman kept his weapons on him, and took out everything from June. Even in civilian form, that was a lot.

Her mouth was gagged as well with a piece of cloth, muffling any attempt to speak backwards or forwards. Perfect.

Then she heard a loud clank outside the door. She started to get nervous. Was it Ra's? Or someone else? Then the door opened, and she closed her eyes from the brightness that was shinning in the hallway. She squinted and saw a male figure.

"June?" The voice said. She knew that voice. But was it really him?

"June! There you are!" The voice said again, the figure then rushed over to her and she saw Jason's face. Once he got the gag off, 'Jason' took her shackles off.

Another figure appeared in the doorway. It was a female figure. She had a feeling that was the assassin that captured her...

"Jay, let's get going before we get caught." She said. And then figure walked away from the doorframe. Jason then helped June up and they ran out the room and saw Shadow leaning against the wall waiting for them.

"You got her, good lets go." She said and then she started to run. They then started to follow her.

June suddenly struggled out of Jason's arms. "June! Stop struggling!"  
"Yoooouuuu aaarrrren'tt Jaaaaaay." She mumbled, her voice slurred.  
Jason cursed. A concussion. "Yes, I am! June, please, come on! We need to get out of there!" 'Jason' hissed.

"Jay gone." June mumbled, "My fault."

"No, no, June it wasn't your fault! Please, stop it, I'm sorry I left you, please let's get out of here." Another familiar voice said.

June closed her eyes. None of this was real. It wasn't Caitilin, it wasn't Jason. This concussion must be worst than she thought...

"She's in denial." Jason glared at Caitilin, "No wonder too."

"Oh gee ya think?" She snapped at him. "Just pick her up and throw her over your shoulder. It would be easier." Jason sighed and flung June over his shoulder and started to speed walk. After about fifteen minutes they were able to sneak out until the alarm sounded. Jason then looked at Caitlin.

"Please tell me that's the dinner bell."

Caitilin ignored him. "They know we escaped. Go, I'll hold them off as long as I can."

Jason grabbed her. "No way! Now, run!" Caitlin looked back and saw the guards rushing to stop them. They managed to escape by jumping in the water and swimming away.

Before they knew it, they were floating in the middle of nowhere. A large red ship appeared in the sky.

"Alien..." June mumbled, eyes glazed over.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Jason muttered, struggling to carry her and stay afloat at the same time.

The ship came closer. Jason and Caitilin took that as a signal to come on board, and entered through the hole in the bottom Miss Martian made.

"Take off your mask. We want to know who you are." Nightwing instructed to Shadow.

"Might as well do what they say." Jason looked at Shadow pointedly.

Shadow sighed and pulled her mask down. The look on the team's faces were priceless. Black Canary's daughter, who had been missing and disappeared from the hero life for years now, was the assassin.

"Caitlin..." Nightwing muttered, the whites of his mask wide.

"Hey bro."


	23. Chapter 24

"Bro?" The new team members echoed.

Nightwing was a bit torn. Hug Jason, or hit him? Hug Caitilin, or hit her? Get to June before she passed out- yeah, he's going for her.

"Dickie." She mumbled, falling into his arms.

"J-Jason, and Caitilin, explain." Nightwing glared at them. The two shuddered, Dick looked at lot more like Batman at the moment. It was rather unnerving.

Impulse took June, laying her down and checked for injuries. He nearly hit himself when he saw the cast on her wrist. Of course, now it made sense. June was Phoenix... she was a pretty good actress, he mused to himself. He didn't tell the others though.

Nightwing rubbed his temples. "You mean to tell me, Caitilin abandoned June to make sure she wouldn't train with the League of Shadows in case she liked the training and being taught to kill, so she went herself for two years until she assigned to assassinate her. On the first attempt, she also tried to kill Bart-"

"What did I do?" Impulse demanded.

Caitilin leveled her glare on him, and he cringed backwards. "First of all, what makes you think you can date my baby cousin?"

Impulse paled, then reddened. "I-I- wait, what?" He sputtered. "I'm not dating her!"

"-but only ended up injuring him and giving June a broken wrist. Then you snuck onto Wayne Manor and tried to kill June again, only this time you were instructed to take her back to HQ, where you had Ra's revive Jason from the dead and broke out with a denying June." Nightwing finished, as if he hadn't been interrupted.

Caitilin and Jason looked at one another. "Yeah, sounds 'bout right."

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Blue Beetle asked Bee. She shook her head.

"I'm honestly not sure if I want to." She replied.

The team just looked at the 4 bat kids away from the team. Impulse looked like he's seen a ghost.

"Ese, you alright?" Blue asked him and he walked over to him.

"I don't think so, Blue. June's cousin is an assassin! If I do wanna go out with her, she's going to kill me!" Impulse freaked out.

Blue Beetle placed his hand on Impulse's shoulder and shook him. "Come on, let's get some chicken whizzies. That should cheer you up." Blue Beetle dragged Impulse away to eat. He didn't argue.

Nightwing sighed. "You know Bats is gonna kill you."

"Yep."

"And you too, Jay."

"Yeah."

"Perfect, for once he won't be yelling at me."

"He'll probably find some way to blame you," Robin pointed out.

"Damn." The Bio Ship landed in the hangar of the cave. Nightwing gently carried June out. Batman waited for them with a neutral face.

The blank face was replaced with a shocked look as he saw Jason and Caitilin walk out of the Bio-Ship.

Jason was supposed to be dead and Caitlin was supposed to be in Russia. He noticed that Caitlin had her hair cut really short around her shoulders so it wasn't curly and she was in an assassin uniform made for females. And Jason still had his red hood uniform on. Jason looked like he was about seventeen and Caitlin looked like she was fifteen or sixteen. He couldn't relieve that they were standing there right in front of him.

"Hey Dad." Caitilin greeted casually. The team looked at Batman's face for his reaction. It may be the only time they would ever see the Dark Knight shocked.

"Caitilin?" He asked cautiously.

"The one and only."

"Jason... you're supposed to be dead." He said bluntly. Jason grinned.

"Aww, c'mon old man. You didn't think the devil would be able to handle me, did-" Jason was cut off when Batman brought he and Caitilin into a hug. Jaws hit the ground in shock.

The team had never seen the goddamn Batman show emotion, much less hug someone. Except Nightwing, Robin, Superboy, and Miss Martian at least, they didn't look surprised.

Suddenly, June stirred from her state of unconsciousness. "Damn, wha' hi' me?" She asked, lisping her speech. June then saw Batman hugging Jason and Caitlin. She blinked, deciding it was too bizarre to be real.

"Bruce...stop! Dad! Your crushing me!" Caitlin said as she tried to get out of his grasp.

"Good because you deserve it young lady." Batman replied as he finally released them.

"Man are you trying to kill us?" Jason said as he rubbed his arm where Batman had crushed him tightly. The computer announced the arrival of Black Canary.

"Batman are you-" Canary was cut off when she walked in the room and saw Caitlin and Jason. She looked like she was going to cry. She then started to walk over to Caitlin. She put her hand on her mouth and smiled while a couple of tears went down her cheeks.

"Caitlin.." She said as she brought her daughter into a hug.

"Hi mom. I missed you." She said and the team looked even more shocked.

"Mom?!" They all said at the same time.

"Long story short, she," Dick gestured to Caitilin, "is Black Canary's daughter, and technically Green Arrow's step daughter... if they ever get hitched of course."

"Dick!"

"What? I mean, what did you call me?" Nightwing remembered the whole secret ID thing.

"A'll repea', ware a' I?" June spoke again, struggling to speak coherently.

"The cave," Batman swept towards his youngest.

"Whi' one?"

"Mountain."

June nodded, and looked around dizzily. "Room... spinning."

Jason grabbed her. "I'll take her to the infirmary." He volunteered. He left with June, and Nightwing turned to the rest of his team.

"I suppose you're wondering what's going on?"

"Let me explain!" Caitlin said as her and her mom got out of the hug. Nightwing then looked at her and shook his head. She then pouted and walked out of the room.

"Dude, we were wondering what was going on when that chick came in the picture!" Something flew past the team and hit Lagoon Boy right in the head, which caused him to fall to the ground. They all looked towards the door way and saw Caitlin's standing there with a soda.

"Okay, so I went to Russia to join the League of Shadows and get inside info on Ra's al Ghul, ya know, the old guy who has those reviving pits? I did it so he could bring back Jaybird, in sympathy for the devil, but I didn't get a chance to when he gave me the order to kill June, and I 'tried' to, but failed, because I knew Ra's would make me capture her instead after that. Apparently, he rewarded me by bringing back Jay, and we escaped and ended up here. June, by the way, is Phoenix."

The team looked less confused now, though still blank.

"Ok so I guess that helps...I think." Blue Beetle said as he scratched the side of his head. Nightwing glanced at his sister, noticing her eyes locked on Blue.

"Alright you guys, you can go change or something and just chill." Nightwing said as the team walked out of the room.

Nightwing, Robin, and Caitilin walked into the infirmary, where Jason and June were. "Stats?"

"Concussion, broken wrist, and somehow, a twisted ankle. I don't think anything else though, save for a few bruises and cuts." He said. A guilty look appeared on Caitilin's face.

"Cayyyyy, is fine." June groaned, "Neeeeeded to looook convincin'..."

Batman walked in and made a beeline for the hospital bed June laid in. "How are you feeling?"

"Fiiiiine."

"You don't sound fine." He said bluntly.

"I'mmmm fiiiiiiine." She slurred.

"Um..I think I know why she's like this.." Caitlin said all guilty like. Everyone then looked at her.

"I might have drugged her just a little bit when I left the mansion with her...hehe.." Caitlin said with a bad poker face smile. Jason looked at her with a stern look.

"How much?"

"Maybe like 20 ounces." Caitlin's said as she started slowly walking backwards towards the door. The boys didn't look happy at all.

"Leeeaave heeer aloooone." June squeezed her eyes shut.

"How do you feel?" Batman asked immediately.

"Liiiike I haf' a haaangova'..."

"How do you know how that feels?" Dick asked.

June mumbled something incoherent under her breath.

"Caitilin!"

"I didn't realize it was that strong! Now leave me alone!" Caitlin snapped as she walked out the room.

She went to her old room at the mountain. She walked in her room and saw it was the same as she last left it. She went to her drawers and saw the clothes she left. She changed out of her assassin gear and changed into yoga pants and a regular shirt with her hair brushed and pulled back.

She went to the living room and saw the team in their civvies, watching TB. She then noticed a young Hispanic boy about her age. He had dark brown hair with brown eyes and was wearing a blue hoodie. That's all she could see of him since he was sitting on the couch.

"Would you shut up!" He suddenly snapped.

"I didn't say anything!" Caitilin shouted. The boy jumped, spinning around and looking at her in alarm. He looked a bit confused, until realization dawned on his face and he blushed.

"Sorry... I wasn't talking to you."

Caitilin raised an eyebrow. "So you talk to yourself."

The boy looked a bit conflicted. "Well, it's not really myself, ese..."

Caitilin smirked at his discomfort. "Hey, so you're friends with that brown haired kid, right?"

"Uh, yeah?"

Caitilin drilled the poor boy for information on the young speedster.

"So your saying he's from the future " Caitlin asked not clearly not believing it. Jaime just nodded and reached for some popcorn in the bowl on the table in front of him.

"You want some?" He asked while he was leaning for some popcorn.

"Sure." Jaime grabbed the bowl and handed it to her.

"So, he came back and helped save Flash?"

"Uh huh."

"And the Flash is his grandfather?"

"Yeah."

"And... he has a crush on my baby cousin?"

"Si."

"... he's a dead man."

Jaime just laughed, which made Caitlin laugh too. "That boy better run fast." Jaime then smiled at her, which gave her butterfly's.

"We should hang out sometime, ese."

"Ese?"

"It's a Spanish slang term for homedog or something."

Caitilin smirked. "Okay, how 'bout Friday night, if we don't have a mission."

"We?"

"I'm joining the Team again." She replied in a 'duh' voice.

"Again?"

"Yeah, a few years ago when I was Blue Canary."

Jaime's lips twitched. "BLUE Canary?"

"Yeah yeah, I was bad at names, it was a bit unoriginal wasn't it?"

"Yeah...kinda." Jaime said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I was 12 ok?" They both laughed. Batman appeared behind them and smirked to himself. He was glad that Caitlin was getting along with someone on the team, other than her brothers and Babs. He stood there for a couple minutes before he left the room.

"So you're an assassin?"

"Well now I'm a target for Ra's Al Ghul, since I betrayed him when I swore him my loyalty." Caitlin said as she grabbed more popcorn from the bowl that was the barrier between their legs.

"You Bats are crazy."

"We prefer the term Birds, actually. The tradition was started by Nightwing, and I suppose I was next, with the whole Canary thing... and I guess if Jason never died he would have become the second Robin, before Timmy-"

"Timmy?"

"Robin now."

Jaime grinned. "His name is Timmy? I'll have to use that."

"Still do. Anyways, June had Acrobat at first, and since an acrobat flies I guess you can consider it a Bird theme. Since she's Phoenix now it makes a bit more sense."

"Oh ok I get it now." He said as he grabbed the clicker and changed the channel. He turned it to a movie that has just started.

"Wanna watch?"

"Sure."

Caitlin grabbed a blanket and put it on both of their laps. After a few hours, they fell asleep. Jaime had his head resting on the back of the couch and Caitlin had her head on his thigh facing the TV, that was playing another movie. Jason walked in, he saw them sleeping and took out his phone and snapped a picture.

"So using this for blackmail." He said as he put his phone away, grabbed a soda and left the room.

June groaned, rubbing her temples as whatever drug was in her body finally left. She scowled, sleepily standing up and limped into the kitchen. She looked at Jaime and Caitilin sleeping on the couch, and grinned.

She smirked, then screamed, "LOVE BIRDS!" and jumped on top of them. Caitilin screamed, jumping in her seat as the light weight was thrown onto her.

"GAH!" Jaime shouted, eyes snapping open and jerking away.

June fell of the teens, rolling on the ground and laughing her head off. As much as she could anyways. Bart strolled in, and saw the two red faced teens and the dying-from-laughter June.

"Um...do I want to know?" He asked as he walked over go them and just stood there. Caitlin's face then got even redder. Jason and Dick ran in to see what all the yelling was about. When they came in, they saw Caitlin and June sitting on the floor and Jaime on the couch with his face buried in his hands. But Caitlin's face was red and June was laughing her butt off.

"What's going on?" Dick asked as he and Jason walked over to the couch.

"Well, ese, your little sister ambushed us when we were sleeping."

"Together?" Tim asked, his voice laced with amusement and slight protectiveness.

"..."

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" June choked, gasping for breath.

"You and Imp will be doing that soon!" Caitilin shouted at her. June immediately stopped laughing. Her face grew red. Bart blushed.

Caitlin then gave them a smirk, got up and walked to the fridge. She then grabbed some pasta. She put it in the microwave and started to re-heat it.

"But I swear when you two start that I'll snap your neck Bart." Caitilin threatened. Bart gulped nervously. June's eyes flashed slightly and she gave Bart a reassuring look, one that seemed to say 'don't worry, I won't let her kill you'.

"We're not going to! And that's rather hypocritical of you, Cay." June scowled, "Besides, I'm not the one who took pictures."

Caitilin's head snapped back at her. "What?"

June's smirk grew. "Jason took pictures.. and put them on Facebook!"

Caitlin looked pissed. Jason then started to crack up, then Caitlin slowly turned around the Jason. She pounced on him.

June shook her dizzy head, poor boy. Jason was screwed.

"GAH! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"Anyone who helps you is next!" Caitlin said as she put Jason in a head and arm lock. It looked really painful.

June was cackling loudly, rolling on the ground and tears in her eyes.

"Help-me-" Jason choked.

"Deja vu." Caitilin mused, "Remember the first time I met you, we were in the same position."

"Ye-ah- great- mem-ories. Now- get- off!"

"Not until you swear to me that you will delete every single picture there is of me on Facebook got? And I mean every. Single. Picture." Caitlin said as she made the grip tighter than usual which made Jason almost scream out in pain. Batman then came out of the shadows again and stood behind Dick and Tim.

"Ok ok!" Jason said as he started to feel the burning of pain. Caitlin then smiled and released her grip.

"Whipped." June giggled.

Jason glared at June, until he paused. "You haven't grown."

"What! I have so!" She protested.

"No, I'm pretty sure you haven't." He said smugly. Payback for the blabber mouth.

"Jason! I'm 4'11!"

"Jason...you said you'd do it so do it before I pin you on the ground again." Caitlin said as she sat back down next to Jaime. Jason groaned and took out his phone and started to delete the pictures from Facebook. After he did that he sat down on the other couch.

"Are we watching the news?" He said as he put his feet up. They all then turned to the TV which did have the news on.

"Not anymore." June changed the channel, ignoring the many protests. "Hey! Teen Titans is on!"

Bart appeared next to her. "That show is cancelled in fifty years, turn up the volume!" There were several groans.

"That's show..." Nightwing grumbled.

"You can't even tell which Robin is in it!" Robin added.

"I like the show." Beast Boy grinned.

"Of course you do." Bee rolled her eyes.

"Like you don't?" Mal asked. Bee grinned in response.

"Roy HATES that show. Says it's an insult to him, and he's not THAT obsessed about his hair!"

"Aqualad in that show looks cooler, Kal said it looked like Garth."

"I like the Kid Flash in that show, the Kid Flash now is very grumpy." June noted. There were hums of agreement.

"I think the Cheshire is badass." Caitlin said. Everyone then looked at her.

"What?" Everyone then turned back to the TV. Batman appeared for the third time, and walked over to them.

"Caitlin there's something you need to see." He said as he walked over to her and motioned her to go into the briefing room with him.

She got up and walked into the room with him. When she got there with him, she saw her mom and Green Arrow along with Superman.

"What's going on?" She asked. Batman then brought up a screen and it had the face of Ra's Al Ghul. She knew it wasn't good.

"He wants me back." Caitilin said bluntly. Batman nodded.

June squeaked as she fell off the rafters in surprise. She quickly steadied herself, flipping a few times before landing on her feet. She recovered and glared at the screen. "He'll have to go through me if he wants her."

"Threatening." Impulse said dryly, having run into the room nanoseconds ago.

"Sorry shortie but not only does he want me back in the league, I've become a death target."

"Cay...what do you mean?" June asked as she looked at her older cousin. Caitlin then looked at her and gave her a sad smile.

"I mean that I did fully join the league and he wants me dead if I don't rejoin in a matter of days." She said. June noticed that Caitlin's voice turned cold when she said that.

"You can't go back Cay!"

"I'm not going back. I know if I don't he'll come after me himself if I manage to not get killed by the other assassins." She said as she pulled up her own screen. She then started to type in something. She sighed. Dick then walked over to her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to see if he will send his assassins after me. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not like any other assassin you guys have met.' She said and the team nodded. She then turned to the leaguers and they agreed.

"Caitlin why don't we help you from getting killed by him or his assassins?" Green Arrow asked as he walked over and put his arm around Black Canary. Canary then nodded along with Superman.

"I'm sorry, but no. I know how to take them down from the inside out. Especially Ra's Al Ghul." Caitlin said as she turned off the holo screen.

"I know you guys want to keep me alive but I'm going after him and I'm taking him down. There's a reason why I was his top assassin." Caitlin said as she left the room. The team and leaguers looked at each other with worry in their eyes. They knew bringing down Ra's Al Ghul was difficult and if he had the chance during a battle, he could kill you.

Caitilin left, the Zeta tubes recognizing her as Blue Canary.

June glared at where she left. Impulse looked at her with a smirk. "You're going after her, aren't you?"

"Duh." She ran off. The Zeta Tubes rang out. Impulse shook his head, grinning.

"Now you see why I like her?" He nudged Blue Beetle. He rolled his eyes.

"Don't get your hopes up, you've got a Boy Wonder, Wing Ding, the Bat, a freaking assassin, and chances are, the oldest female Bat as well." Beetle retorted.

"I'm not the one who fell asleep with said assassin." Impulse smirked, and dodged a mock punch.

"Quit it ese!" Jaime said as he tried to throw another punch but failed. Bart then zoomed off and came back as Impulse.

"Come on let's go help them!" He explained as he zoomed off towards the Bio-ship. Everyone looked at each other and changed into their uniforms. The team met up with Impulse, and everyone, including the League members, took off to catch up with the girls.


	24. Chapter 25

**With June and Caitilin**

June stepped out of the Zeta Tubes and looked around. She knew Bats would be angry with endangering herself, what with her already injured wrist and twisted ankle, but she wasn't about to lose Caitilin AGAIN.

A hand suddenly pressed against her lips. Her eyes widened and she screamed into the hand, but she heard Caitilin's voice, "Shhh! Come here!"

Once she heard Caitlin's voice she calmed down and followed her. She saw that Caitlin was holding a sword. It looked like a katanna. Where did she get that from...?

"Stay quiet and stay hidden." She said as she slung the sword over her shoulder. Then she took out a grappling gun and shot it up and went up towards the top of the building.

"Easy." She gave her a shit-eating grin, quickly following her. June landed stealthily beside her.

"Now what?"

"We wait." Caitilin replied bluntly.

"What?! What do you mean-"

"I mean, wait for Ra's to figure out we're here, which should be in about three, two, one-"

"Hello children I see you have gotten my invitation?" A voice said behind them. Caitlin smirked, pulled her mask up and turned around. She then stood in front of June.

"Yeah I did." She said as she pulled out her sword. Ra's Al Ghul then stepped out of the shadows with his own sword in hand. He was smiling. Caitlin knew that was a bad sign.

"Stay behind me." She ordered to June. June backed up a little bit.

"Now my dear you have a choice. Either you re-"

"I get it now shut up and fight." Caitlin said as she interrupted him. He then glared at her and switched into a smirk. He then charged towards her and she did the same. They then met when their weapons met and Caitlin managed to kick him in the stomach. June just stood there not knowing what to do.

She suddenly spotted the group of ninjas running towards them. Perfect, she thought, scowling to herself. June drew her Bo staff, snapping it to its full size.

She then headed towards the ninjas and whacked one of them with her bo staff. Then she managed to knock down a few more when a streak of white and red appeared. She smiled knowing that some back up has arrived. She looked over and saw Caitlin get knocked down to the ground and have her weapon knocked out of we hand and out of her grasp.

"You really think that you can beat me?! Think again child!" Ra's Al Ghul yelled as he had his sword faced down to Caitlin's chest. He then started to bring it down when he got hit with a plasma gun. She looked up and saw Blue Beetle in the air.

"I don't think so." He said as he landed next to Caitlin and helped her up.

"Go help Phoenix! I can take him." She said as she drew her swords. Ra's Al Ghul got up and faced her. Then he grabbed his sword again and attacked her. He got her by surprise when he got her by her side with his sword. He managed to wound her badly.

The rest of the team showed up along with the leaguers. They all saw Caitlin stumble in pain with Ra's Al Ghul smirking an evil smirk.

"You are a weakling, child." He said as he grabbed her by the collar and slammed her into the ground. When he picked her up, her mask came off. Green Arrow drew one of his arrows and pointed it at him.

"Let her go...now!" He said with a hint of anger in his voice. No one has ever heard the Emerald Archer sound that angry. But Ra's Al Ghul just laughed and threw Caitlin to the ground again. He then faced them. But behind him Caitlin started to get up. He then turned around in shock.

"I beat you! You are weak!" He said as she got back on her feet.

"You can bruise me and beat me. But I am not weak!" She let her canary cry flow out. It appeared stronger and more in control then it was three years ago. The team looked shocked.

Ra's al Ghul was blown backwards into a wall, and was knocked unconscious. Caitilin gasped for breath, her head spinning as she felt her energy drain from her. The world was tilted just as everything went black.

A few hours later Caitlin woke to the sound of a beeping noise. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. It was the med bay room. She recognized the room, and then started to sit up. Instead she felt a sharp pain in her side and almost screamed in pain until someone grabbed her shoulders and gently pushed her back. She looked up and saw that it was Jaime.

"You can't sit up. I think you got stabbed or badly cut in the side." He said and Caitlin looked at her side. She noticed that she was only in a bra and the rest of her body was wrapped up completely. Dick most likely wrapped her up.

"How long have I been out?"

"Four days, give or take a few hours."

"Four days!"

"Si. Your cousin only left your side a few hours ago to sleep. Forced by Nightwing and Batman too."

How could she be out for four days?! What happened? She then looked at him, and saw that he was serious. Caitlin felt like she was going to scream.

"Hey, are you ok?" She looked at him and saw that he was worried.

"No I feel like I'm going to scream." She said. Jaime then put his hand on top of hers.

"It's going to be fine, ese."

"FOUR DAYS!" Caitilin screeched. Someone burst through the door. June looked around wildly, her left hand wrapped, but was gripping a bow with an arrow already notched. She looked around and saw the close proximity of Caitilin and Jaime.

She relaxed, a smug smirk on her lips. "Am I interrupting something?" June asked innocently.

"No, you're not." Jaime said as he rubbed the back of his neck. June then walked in and Caitlin noticed that there was something in her hand.

"I found this for you. Since you're going to have to be in bed for a few more days, I brought this." June said as she sat down on the end of Caitlin's bed. Caitlin then looked through the book and saw that it was her old drawing book. She looked at June and looked back at the book.

"I'm sorry kiddo but...I stopped drawing a couple years ago."

June frowned. "Well, then you're gonna start again." Caitilin rolled her eyes and placed the sketchpad on the table.  
"Oh c'mon!" She whined.

"Yeah, I'd like to see some pictures." Jaime said.

Caitlin grabbed the book again and handed it to him. "Then you're welcomed to look at the old ones." She said as Jaime took the book and looked through it. His eyes grew large and he looked right back to her.

"You drew this?! Caitlin this is amazing." He said as he flipped threw more of the pages.

June peaked over his shoulder as he flipped to the last page. "When did you do that one?" She asked, grabbing it out of Jaime's hand with wide eyes.

Caitilin remembered the last picture she drew, a copy of June's family portrait. "I was going to give it to you for your birthday party... but we never did get to that, did we?"

June nodded her head no. Caitlin then smiled. "Well I hope your birthday is coming up or something so happy late or early birthday" she said as June looked at her. She then looked back at the picture.

She had forgotten nearly all about her family until she saw the picture. She wondered if Caitlin remembers her family. June smiled, tears forming in her eyes, said thank you and walked out the room with the picture.

She was so distracted she ran into Bart. Literally, he had been trying to run away from Beast Boy, who had fallen victim to one of his pranks.

"Oof-" June fell onto her side. Bart immediately helped her up.

"You okay? Still crash?"

June grinned. "Yeah, still crash."

"Nice, watcha' got there?"

"An old picture Caitlin drew me for my birthday a couple years ago." She said as she held it close to her chest. Bart then smiled at her.

"Why don't I take you somewhere?" He asked as he grabbed her hand, which made June blush.

Bart saw the blush and his grin widened. "Hop on." June, as gently as she could, grabbed onto him and they sped out of the Mountain. When they finally stopped, June stumbled around a bit, her vision going cross-eyed.  
"Where are we?"

Bart gave her a shit-eating grin. "Welcome to Paris, mademoiselle!"

June couldn't believe it. They were in Paris! She never went to Paris..ever! She looked at Bart in amazement. He was standing there smiling.

"You took me to Paris?"

"Well yeah..I wanted to get to know you better June." He said as he gently took her hand. She then started to blush again. He then smiled and started to lead her to the Eiffel Tower. It was bigger then she imagined.

"Wicked." June breathed. The two reached the top of the tower, and looked out.

"It's higher than I imagined." Bart mused.

Suddenly, a man walked up to them and asked something in French. Before June could respond, Bart replied in fluent French. The man smiled in relief and walked off. June looked at him in surprise and amusement.

"You speak French?"

"Si."

June giggled. "Stick with the future slang, let Jaime keep the Spanish."

Bart just smiled and blushed a little. Bart took her hand again and they walked down the stairs. When they reached the bottom there was a man selling roses. Bart walked over and bought one before handing the rose to June. June's cheeks blossomed, and she held the flower happily.

"Umm, we should probably get back," June blushed. She really hated that feeling of her cheeks glowing.

"Yeah, though eating first might help." Bart grinned in reply.

"Why, for me or you?"

"Both." Bart answered leading her to a restaurant.

It was one of those walk in and seat yourself restaurant. Once they sat down, a waiter walked over with a menu. He handed the menus to them and walked off again. June noticed that there was a French and English version of the menu. Then the waiter came back and opened his little notepad.

"Vould the mademoiselle like to order?" He said in a thick accent.

"Uh, sprite is fine."

"Oui, and the miser?" He asked Bart.

"Hm... I'll take a sweet iced tea."

"Oui, I shall return with your drinks." He said as he walked off.

Bart ate pounds worth of food. "I'm jealous, you can eat pounds of food, but you don't gain any weight." June sighed.

"I don't really think you have to worry about that."

June just gave him a confused look. "What do you mean by that?" She asked while she took a sip of her soda.

"I mean that your fine the way you are." He said casually as he took another bite of his food.

June's cheeks blossomed at the statement. It was not only blunt, but he had said it so casually as though he was talking about the weather, or the next math test.

'A point for Impulse,' Bart thought, grinning inwardly as he saw June try to come up with a reply.

"You know Caitilin, Dick, Tim, Dad, and Jason are going to kill you for running me across the ocean?" June giggled a bit.

Bart smiled at him flirtatiously. "Worth it."

The waiter then walked over with a check, and Bart paid it with a credit card. They walked out of the restaurant. They got one last glimpse of Paris before June got on Bart's back and he zoomed back to America. Once they got back there was Dick, Jason, Bruce, and Caitlin. June noticed that Caitlin was put in sweat pants and a t-shirt and she was leaning against the wall since she couldn't stand by herself fully yet.

"Where have you been?" Bruce said in the most scariest way.

Bruce's glare lessened a bit when he saw the happy smile on June's face. He hadn't seen that look since she was nine. His glare came back once he saw she was holding onto Bart's back.

"Told you," She grinned at Bart. He gulped, paling.

"Errr... Paris?" Bruce's glare intesified, as did the others.

"Paris? France." Nightwing growled.

"No, Little France in New York." June rolled her eyes, pushing herself off Bart's back.

The bats glared at Bart harder. Caitilin limped towards him. "Let me handle this." She told her father and siblings.

Bruce and the kids then left the room, leaving June, Bart and Caitlin. She then leaned in close to them.

"If I catch you with my cousin again, I will hunt you down like the little weakling you are. And I will end you." And with that she limped away in pain. Bart then gulped in fear.

"Even injured she's scary... so feeling the mode." Bart muttered. June grinned at him, eyes sparkling.

"She'll warm up to you, trust me."

"I sure hope so."

June just laughed softly, then a smirk came onto her face. "You know... I overheard Flash talking to Batman that you need to go to school."

Bart made a face. "Ew."

"Exactly, but maybe you can come to Gotham Academy."

"You're going to convince the goddamn Batman to pay for my schooling at the most expensive school in America? And mine of all people?"

June waved it aside. "He's rich, he can spare a few hundred dollars."

Bart gave her an incredulous look. "Me? The same guy who he looked ready to kill?"

"Yes! Don't worry I'll convince I'm, after all I am daddy's little girl." She said with an evil smirk. He then smiled back and leaned in and kissed her cheek. June could feel her face getting all red.

"Good night sleep tight." He said as he walked off. June then put her hand where he kissed her and couldn't believe it. He kissed her cheek! She was practically glowing with happiness. She then turned around and bumped into Jaime.

"Errr... you didn't see that did you?" June blushed.

Jaime grinned at her. "Saw what?"

"You better not tell the others, especially not Caitilin." Then June narrowed her eyes, "Speaking of which..." She glares at Jaime, who backed away slightly. "I want you AWAY from my cousin. I just got her back, I don't need her running away because of a broken heart when she finds out you're dating Wonder Girl."

"Woah, chica, I'm just being friendly to her. I'm not hitting on her. Besides, Cassie and I have a date in a few minutes." He said as June gave him the mini bat glare. He was beginning to get nervous from the glare.

"Yeah sure. Then why were you holding her hand when I walked into the bed bay?" She asked.

"I was trying to calm her down ok?"

"Then why was her head on your lap when you guys fell asleep on the couch?!"

"I don't know why don't you go ask her. I'm the one who fell asleep first." He said as he moved out of June's way.

June blew air, her bangs flying up and down out of her hair. She had to tell Caitilin before she found out herself. Jaime left, and June ran off to the med bay.

When she got there, she saw Caitlin sitting on the bed reading. June then walked over to her and sat on the end of the bed. Caitlin looked up from her book.

"What do need?"

"There's something you should know about Jaime." Caitlin then put her book down on her leg and looked at her.

"Go on."

"He's dating Wonder Girl." June said in a cautious voice.

"Yeah I've known that. I saw them making out in the hall a week ago." Caitlin said as she picked up her book and continued reading.

June opened her mouth, then closed it again. Caitilin watched with slight amusement at June struggling to form words.

"... And you're okay with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" June blinked once. Then twice. She had honestly expected her to blow up.

"So... you're not bothered by the fact that Jaime didn't bother telling you?"

"I suppose he'd tell me when he wanted to." Caitilin shrugged casually.

"Mm hmm,"

"Now about you and Bart going to Paris..." June winced, preparing herself for the yelling.

"...what about it?"

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Caitlin said as she managed to get up.

"He just told me to hop onto his back and just took me to Paris." June said with fear in her voice.

"Did you even think how worried we were when we noticed that you were gone?! I thought... never mind." Caitlin said as she leaned against the chair.

"You thought what?"

"It's nothing June."

"No, Cay tell me!" June said as she got off the bed and walked over to her.

"It's nothing!" Caitlin snapped. June then got a little scared. Caitlin's never snapped at her. She then left the room.

June ran into her bedroom at the cave. She locked the door and collapsed on the bed, sniffling softly to herself.

There was a knock at the door. "Go away." Suddenly, someone vibrated into the room.

"Hey, June, what's wrong?" Bart frowned at the watery eyes.

"Caitilin snapped at me... she was yelling at me for going with you to Paris for a few hours," She sighed in annoyance. A guilty look passed over Bart's face.

"I'm sorry," Bart mumbled.

"It's fine," June smiled at him, "it doesn't matter, I had a great time."

Bart's face lit up. "If you had a good time . . . wanna see Rome?"

June got up and felt a weird feeling in her stomach. "Bart I don't know if I think I should go." Bart then gave her a concerned look at her.

"Are you ok?"

"I don't know...Caitlin was pretty mad and so was Dad. I just don't know." Bart then smiled.

"It's alright we can do it another time ok?"

June nodded and sat back on her bed. "I'd like that." Bart walked out of the room.

June eventually fell asleep, not knowing her brothers were cornering a certain kid speedster.  
Dick, Jason, and Tim watched Bart walk out of June's room and out hearing range from the rafters. Dick growled to himself, only audible to his brothers, who both winced at the amount of profanity used.

"Relax, Dickhead," Jason smirked, casually sharpening a shuriken he'd pick pocketed from Caitilin, "We'll get him."

"Hi guys." A new voice said.

"GAH!" The three boys fell out of the rafters. Batgirl looked down at them with an amused look.

"You guys haven't been spying on Bart, have you?"

"Noooooo..." Was their collective answer.

Batgirl rolled her blue eyes. "Right, you know the poor kid already has Caitilin threatening him, do you really have to bother him?"

The three boys gave her looks as though she was insane. "Uhh, yeah! That kid's a dead man if he lays a FINGER on June." Tim rolled his eyes in a 'duh' sort of motion.

Little did they know, a certain Bat on the Watchtower was plotting the same thing.


	25. Chapter 26

**At the Watchtower**

Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, and Flash walked into the monitor room only to see Batman sitting at the table in his seat, plotting something.

"Uh bats?" Flash asked as he walked over to batman looking a little scared.

"What, Allen?"

"What are you doing?"

"None of your concern." He answered shortly.

Flash nabbed the papers from his desk, and read it aloud, "Ideas on how to kill Impulse." Flash glared at Batman.

"No way am I letting you kill my grandson! What'd he do anyway?!" Batman pulled up a video footage of the Mountain when June and Bart came in from France. Flash then turned to Batman.

"So what if he took her to France?!" Flash asked, confused.

"He took her to France without telling anyone. It was irresponsible." Batman said as he got up, grabbed his papers and walked out the room.

"Flash, you may be forgetting the fact that your grandson kissed her," Clark pointed out dryly.

Barry grinned proudly, but then frowned. "Soo... Bart is screwed then?"

"Yep."

"I'm still proud of him." He said as he backed up slowly. Batman gave him the bat glare.

"Bruce, she's twelve, almost 13. You need to stop treating her like a child." Wonder Woman said as she walked in front of Flash. Batman lightened his glare.

"C'mon Bats, lighten up a little!" Clark grinned, "or I'll call Ollie to annoy you to death."

Batman's eye twitched, although they couldn't see. He glared at them. "Your grandson better be grateful he has accelerated healing."

Green Arrow ran into the room, looking around wildly. "What's the emergency!?"

"Bats is trying to kill my grandson!"

"What for?"

"Bringing June to Paris and then kissing her on the cheek," Wonder Woman rolled her eyes

Ollie then looked at batman who was still giving flash the bat glare. "What about Caitlin?" He said a little concerned.

"What do you mean Ollie?" Diana asked him as she walked over to him.

"Has anyone tried to kiss my little girl?" Ollie said as he reached for his bow.

Batman frowned, what if... he pulled up security footage. He searched through some cameras, until he found one. Both Batman and Green Arrow glared at the screen, seething.

"Isn't he dating my Cassie?" Diana demanded.

"I believe so," Aquaman said.

"You don't think he's cheating on her?" Aquaman said. Green Arrow then typed something in on the monitors. Then he found what he was looking for. On the screen was Jaime and Cassie on their date. They were cuddling on the couch watching a movie, Jaime had his arms around Cassie. She had her head on his chest.

"It doesn't seem like something he'd do... a kid who got on Guy Gardner's good side wouldn't do that," mused Green Arrow.

"June seems to be threatening him in this video," Black Canary pointed at one scene. Batman smirked.

"And Caitilin is threatening Bart here," Diana pointed out in another. Batman's smirk widened.

"And Dick, Tim, and Jason are planning something with Barbara here." Clark added. Batman's smirk was so wide, it was almost creepy. Well, not almost, is WAS creepy.

"Um...bats?" Flash asked. He turned and looked at the other leaguers. They looked a little scared.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine. I'm very proud of my children." Batman said as he turned back towards the screen. The leaguers then looked at each other .

"I can't tell when he's scarier; when he's angry, or when he's proud," Ollie said.

"Soooo... you're not gonna kill my grandson?" Barry asked hopefully. Bruce paused, giving the speedster some hope.

"For now," He disappeared from the room.

"We are SO lucky he adopted kids, or who knows how he'd be like now," Dinah said. Everyone fell silent, trying to imagine Batman without his little birds. They all paled drastically at the thought.

They then started to back up slowly out of the room.

**At the Cave**

It was late at night, and Bart couldn't sleep. He walked, yes, walked, to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. He was really hungry...

That's when something, or someone, jumped him.

Then everything went black. A few moments later, Bart woke up with his stomach still grumbling.

"Hungry?" A voice said. Bart then looked up and noticed that he was tied up to a chair. Cliché much? He then tried to vibrate out of the rope but couldn't.

"Feeling the mode, aren't you?" a new voice chuckled.

"Ughhhhhhh," Bart replied, his head spinning.

"I told you to just hit him over the head, Jaybird,"

"Replacement was the one who drugged him, Dickhead."

"What! No I didn't!"  
Bart's head cleared, and he saw three figures in front of him, all familiar looking boys. "Huh?" He suddenly heard his stomach growl.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have something to eat, would you?" Bart flashed them a timid smile.

Jason grinned maliciously at him. "Actually yeah," He held up a chicken whizzee, "So the quicker you tell us your intentions without baby sister, the sooner you get to eat."

Oh, so that was what this was about.

"Look she's cool ok? She's a nice girl alright now give me the food." Bart said. Jason didn't look convinced at all. He then looked at Dick and Tim. They had the same look.

"Tell us the truth. Now." Jason said.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you like her or what."

"Look, she's cool, alright? I like hanging out with her that doesn't mean I like her like that." Bart squeaked. Jason just rolled his eyes and have Bart the chicken whizzes.

"Ughh this isn't gonna be enough, it's only one!"

"So then why don't you tell us the truth?" Dick glared. Bart shuddered underneath the glare, it was as scary as history books described, if not more.

Tim held up a jar of nutella, waving it in front of his face. Bart groaned, "You guys really wanna torture me, don't you? Nutella is a speedster's greatest weakness."

"I've known Wally since we were nine, of course I know that." Dick rolled his eyes.

"And what FRIEND brings you to Paris, gives you a rose, then kisses you on the cheek?"

Bart flushed. "You know about the rose?"

"We're the sons of the Goddamn Batman." Jason said in a 'duh' voice.

"How's he holding up?" Barbara strolled in casually.

"He won't spill." Dick said as he turned to Barbra. She then walked over to him.  
"Ok Bart you better spill or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else we will have Batman come in and do what he does best." The boys looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that bats will come in and give you the worse kind of bat glare until you spill your guts." She said with a sly smirk on her face. Bart looked like he was going to pee himself.

"Okayokayokay!IreallylikeJuneandthoughtit'dbenicei fItookhertoParisbutIswearIwouldn'tsoanythingtohurt herormakeheruncomfortable!" Bart squeaked out at super speed. Somehow, all four of them understood.

Tim tossed him the nutella. "You better be telling the truth." He said threateningly.

"Because you not only will have us, but Caitilin and Batman after," Barbara glared. Then the four disappeared. Jason stayed, though, and smirked creepily.

"I don't care what the others say, I don't want you to even go within FIVE FEET of June," Bart then looked terrified. He could tell that Jason was serious, just by the look in his eye. Jason then turned around and left the room, leaving Bart still tied up to the chair.

Once Jason left the room, Bart started to vibrate out of the chair. Once he got out of the chair he walked over to the door, opened it and left. Then he came back and grabbed the nutella.

Bart practically appeared into his room. He locked the door, double checked the closet and under the bed, before finally getting back into bed. Needless to say, he was extremely paranoid.

Bart spent a good ten minutes hiding in his room before there was a knock on his door. He then got extremely scared and slowly opened the door, only to see that it was Jaime.

"Blue! Thank god it's you!" Bart said as he was brought into a bear hug.

"Uh Bart? Are you ok?" Jaime asked really worried.

"Yeah, man, I'm fine. Why are you asking?"

"Well, it's just that your hugging me really tight, el mano." Bart then quickly released him from the hug. Jaime noticed that he looked scared. Jaime then sighed and started to wonder what Caitlin did to him. And he knows since she can take him down, anything from her scares the living crap out of him.

"Was it Caitilin?"

Bart shuddered. "No, but thank lord it wasn't. June's brothers threatened me, trying to get me to tell my 'intentions' towards their little sister."

Jaime looked rather amused. "Really? That's it?"

"What do you mean, 'that's it'? They're moded! Besides, wait until they get on you for playing with Caitilin, and wait 'till Wonder Girl finds out..."

Jaime's smile disappeared. "Yeah, well, Phoenix already told me to stay away from Caitilin, and I'm not doubting her skill or anything, but I don't think it'd actually-"

A flying shuriken appeared out of nowhere, nearly impaling Jaime's head. It embedded itself into the wall. His eyes widened. A note attached to the shuriken read 'Believe me now?'.

Bart and Jaime looked at one another. "Run." Bart said. Jaime took off.

There was a giggle in the room. June flipped off the rafters and landed on Bart's bed.

"How long have you been watching from up their?"

"Since my brothers kidnapped you."

"What! And you didn't do anything?" June just gave him a smile.

"I just wanted to see what my brothers would say. And if they went too far then I would make it living hell for them." Bart just smiled at her. Nice to know she has his back. He then sat on his bed next to her.

"Oh and nice aim with the shuriken by the way." Bart said as he tried to pull the shuriken out of the wall.

"Thanks, but don't tell Cay I took it from her belt." She said as got up and yanked it out of the wall.

"Sure." Bart grinned.

June placed the weapon into her belt. "Emergencies," She explained, seeing Bart's confused look.

"Oh, and the note, nice touch."

"He looked ready to wet himself, he won't be going anywhere near Caitilin anytime soon." June smirked. Bart suddenly frowned. He looked at June closely, and saw that behind her sunglasses, her eyes were red and puffy. She suddenly coughed.

"June... are you sick?"

June twitched. "No!" She said defensively.

"Yeah you are. How long now?"

She winced, removing her sunglasses, revealing bags underneath her eyes. "Only a day, but I'm not THAT sick." She coughed again, shuddering slightly.

"Chills?"

June nodded mutely. Bart then grabbed a blanket and put it over June's shoulders. Then he sat next to her and put his arm around her to help her get warm.

"Bart?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think you should do that." Bart then looked at her.

"I don't care if your siblings try to kill me, you're sick and you need to get warm." He said as he looked her in the eye.

June just smiled. She never met a guy that ignored her brothers threats. Not even when she was younger, every guy didn't bother to speak to her again. Even Tim was terrified to come over when they were nine... But Bart was different, and she liked it.

June removed Bart's goggles, and tilted her head to the side slightly. "Hmmm... you know, you look a lot more like Wally than you look like Barry."

Bart raised an eyebrow. "If that's a compliment, then I say thanks."

June grinned. "And what if it's a insult?"

Bart smirked, shoving her playfully. "I dunno, I think if I look like my second cousin once removed, he must be a pretty good looking guy."

"Mmmm, I'm sure he is." June replied dryly, wrapping the blanket closer around her. "I hope you know my dad's probably plotting your 'mysterious' disappearance as we speak, watching through the camera."

"If I get to spend my last few seconds with you, it'd be worth it."

June then blushed. That was sweet of Bart. "Thanks." She said as she smiled. Bart then looked at her and smiled back.

"No problem, so I guess I should get you some soup right now so that's what I'm found to do right now." Bart said as he got up and headed for the door. He then left the room and went to go get June some soup.

He really didn't want a repeat of what happened last time. Bart zoomed in, got the can of soup and a bowl, and zipped right back in, locking the door so the Bats wouldn't try to kill him. June watched his with an amused look.

"Here," Bart lifted the lid and poured it into the bowl. June coughed again.

"Thanks, Bart," He grinned at her in return, sitting beside her.

"Bart, you really shouldn't be doing that,"

"I already told you, I don't care if your siblings kill me-"

"No, I mean I might get you sick."

"Oh well I don't really get sick much and plus I would only be sick for a couple hours." June gave him a weird look.

"I'm a speedster, remember?"

"Oh yeah! That's right I forgot." As June took a spoonful of her soup, there was a knock on the door. Bart got up and opened the door.


	26. Chapter 27

Batman towered over him. Bart squeaked inwardly, but grinned nervously on the outside.

"Err... Hi?"

June sneezed and looked at her father. "Hey Dad."

Batman narrowed his eyes at her, then glared.

"But-"

Batman glared harder. June heaved a sigh. "Fine." She stood up, the blanket draping off her back. "Gotta go, Bart. Dad said Agent A will confiscate any of his cookies if I didn't. And I'm not allowed on patrol or missions until this goes away."

Bart blinked. "You got all that from a glare?" June nodded.

"Bat-Language." She said in a serious tone.

Bart gave her a strange look. "Oh, okay then? Bye June." He said as he waved. And she waved back. Batman just glared at him and Bart sunk a little in his bed.

Batman sure is scary when it comes to June. Bart didn't want to know how scary Caitlin was...

June smiled at him reassuringly and dragged her father off, to make sure he didn't ditch her to kill poor Bart. Batman growled, but followed his youngest to the Zeta Tubes.

"BYYYYEEE-" June cut herself off by a cough. The rest of the team looked at her in concern, but she managed a grin at them and a wave. Nightwing, Red Hood, and Robin quickly followed them.

**Recognized Phoenix B-84, Batman 02, Robin B-20, Red Hood B-85, Nightwing B-01**

Once they all got to the BatCave, they saw Caitlin sitting at a chair with some hot chocolate. She still had her bandages on but they looked like they have been changed to clean ones.

June then walked over to a table and put down her bowl of soup, she then looked at Caitlin. Caitlin noticed that she was looking at her and scowled at June. June then hung her head down a little bit.

"What are they doing?" whispered Tim.

"Cousin language... completely different from Bat language." Dick replied.

Caitilin sighed, and held up her arm. June scrambled towards her, hugging her with a nervous smile on her face.

"Yeah, cousin language." Jason nodded in agreement. June sneezed again.

"C'mon, Junie-" She made a face at the new nickname.

"-let's get you to bed." Dick led the youngest to the elevator.

"Caitilin, I'll help you." Tim helped his 'big sister'. She smiled at him, and limped on him. Jason and Bruce stayed in the BatCave. When the elevator came back down, Caitilin and Tim entered.

"Cay, take it easy on June, alright? I haven't seen her that happy with Bart since we were nine." Tim said.

"Only if he doesn't try anything on her. If he does, he's dead meat." She said as she leaned against the wall of the elevator. The ride up seemed slow and smooth instead fast and rocky like it used to be. Once the door opened Caitlin and Tim saw Alfred waiting for them.

"Let's take you straight to bed, Miss Caitilin," Alfred said sternly. Even Caitilin didn't dare oppose him.

She nodded and followed him to her bedroom. Tim shook his head. He mourned the soon lost of their youngest speedster at the hands of his sister. Fastest kid alive or not, Bart was screwed.

**One Week Later**

It's been a week. June still hasn't been to the cave, and it was driving Bart mad. He was vibrating in his spot, and only the fear of being killed by the big bad Bats kept him in Happy Harbor.

He was started to get really nervous. He's seen June's brothers around the cave along with Caitlin. She an Jaime hardly hang out anymore. Every time he runs into Caitlin at the cave, he gets nervous and wants to run the other direction.  
Eventually, Bart ran into the living room, finding Batgirl, Nightwing, Robin, and Shadow lying on the couch, watching the news.

"So, where's Bats?" Robin asked.

"Off world mission, should be back in a couple days," Nightwing replied nonchalantly. Bart grinned and vibrated himself outside the Mountain, running all the way to Gotham City.

He zipped to Wayne Manor, vibrating his molecules through the walls and searched the house, before he finally found June's bedroom. She was lying in bed, asleep.

Apparently, her cold had developed into the flu, which made Batman and the others keep her from patrol and missions, which caused her to scream her lungs out in anger, which caused her to get laryngitis.

Bart looked at her while she slept. He had a funny feeling in his stomach that someone was behind him. He then turned around so fast, you couldn't see him do that. He then noticed an old man in a tuxedo. He was holding a silver platter that had a bowl on it. It looked like it had soup in the bowl.

"Master Bart, it's a pleasure to meet you." The old man said.

Bart opened and closed his mouth, looking a gob smacked. "Uhhh, likewise."

"Do use the front door next time."

"Right, sorry about that." He said sheepishly.

"Give this to Miss June when she awakens, though I'm afraid she won't be speaking much."

Bart blinked and took the bowl of soup, placing it on the nightstand. "Uh, no problem."

The old man left the room, leaving a still confused Bart.

"So you've met Alfred?" asked a soft and raspy voice. Bart jumped. June was awake.

He looked at her and smiled. Even though she was sick, she looked pretty.

"Yeah he's nowhere near your siblings or dad." Bart said as he took the bowl again and handed it to June.

"Alfred's pretty cool. He's a great cook, you should try some of his cookies." Her voice was a whisper.

June sipped the soup, and smiled. She reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out a zip lock bag of cookies. She gave him one.

"They're just cookies... how good can they possibly-" Bart scoffed, then took a bite. June gave him a knowing smirk as his ate it. His eyes grew wide.

"N-never mind..." He muttered, eating the cookie at super speed.

"Told you." She whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Bart asked, his tone normal. June gave him an amused look before pointing at her throat. Bart hit his head.

"Right, Laryngitis."

"I sound like a dying cat," she replied quietly.

Bart smiled. "No you don't. You sound like one of those singers who lost their voice and are sick at the same time. Which you are," Bart said as he took a bite of another cookie. June then smiled at him.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"No prob." Bart winked. June felt her cheeks heat up.

"Bruce won't let me train... I hate it." She practically whined.

"Batman's off world... your siblings are on a mission with the team..." Bart hinted.

June shook her head. "No way, Batman would find out I left the bed."

"How?"

"He's the goddamn Batman, that's how." June whispered, looking at him with tired green eyes.

Bart snorted, then yawned. June's eyes fluttered shut, and she slipped into slumber. She hadn't realized that Bart fell asleep on the floor in front of her bed.

After about an hour, June was awakened by a loud noise near her. She woke up quickly, and saw Caitlin holding Bart up against the wall with a shuriken against his throat. She noticed that Caitlin looked angry. It's not like they had slept together.

"Cay put him down!" June said as loud as she could but still managed to make it sound like a whisper. Caitlin then tightened her grip on Bart's shirt and the shuriken.

"No, I won't." She ground out.

"Caaaay!" She hissed, "It's not like he fell asleep in bed with me!"

Caitilin's eyes flashed. "He better not have!"

"Caitilin! Put him down!" June pushed herself out of bed, sending her a furious glare. Dick, Jason, Tim, and Bruce burst into the room.

'Well, I'm moded,' Bart thought, eyeing the shuriken warily.

In the end, it took all of them to pry Caitilin away from the speedster. He gasped for breath.

"Thanks."

"I'd run if I were you," June advised, her voice still a whisper.

"I might be pushing my luck here... but," Bart kissed her cheek before disappearing in a streak. June's face blossomed.

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

June's blood boiled suddenly. "DAMN IT CAITILIN! YOU DIDN'T CARE ABOUT ME TWO YEARS AGO SO WHY ARE YOU STARTING NOW!?"

Her voice suddenly broke through. After her outburst, June felt her vocal cords practically died on her. It'd definitely be a while before she could whisper, let alone talk.

She then looked up at Caitlin. She had her head down and had a tight grip on the shuriken as if her life depended on it.

"Cay?" Dick said as he walked over to Caitlin and put his hand on her shoulder. June noticed that the grip on the shuriken got even tighter, and Caitlin's body started to tremble a little bit.

"Just leave me alone." She finally said, then she left the room and disappeared down the hall.

"Cay-" June tried to speak. Her voice sounded like sandpaper. She blinked and strained her voice to speak.

"June, stop trying to talk and get in bed." Bruce demanded. June did the opposite and ran in the direction Caitilin had gone. Bruce scowled and grumbled something about Teenage Rebellion before disappearing into the BatCave, most likely plotting to kill a certain time travelling speedster. Dick, Jason, and Tim looked at one another.

"Now what?" Jason asked.

"This has been bottling up in June for two years now... let them talk to each other." Dick advised.

"Or as much as June can with her 'voice'. It's like someone put her on mute," Tim noted.

"Maybe that's not sooooo bad." Jason grinned.

**With June **

June hesitated to knock on Caitlin's door. Why was she so afraid? Maybe it was because she didn't know what to say to her.

June slowly opened the door and saw Caitlin sitting on the floor with her back to the door. June walked in the room and saw that Caitlin had all of her shurikens in a row on a blanket. June guessed she was shinning them or something.

June walked in and tapped her on the shoulder. Caitilin jumped, whipping her shurikens up in a defensive position before she saw her.

"Oh," Caitilin relaxed. "What do you want?"

June made some random hand signals, mouthing the words she wanted to say but no noise came out. Caitilin looked at her blankly.  
June face palmed and looked around. She spotted Caitlin's dry erase board with a marker. She grabbed it and wrote a message on it. Once she was done, she turned the board around and showed it to Caitlin.

The board read '**Cay, what's wrong? I know something is wrong, you got all protective about me earlier.**' Caitlin then looked at her with her bright hazel eyes.

"June...I don't want to lose you to some pathetic boy." She said as she lowered her head. Caitlin heard the squeaking of the marker as June wrote her next message.

Caitilin looked up when the squeaking stopped, the board read '**Something else is wrong, I just know it.**' Caitlin then smiled a little.

"You sure can read me like a book June. But your right...there is something else. I've just been to afraid to say it...because I was afraid of what you might say." Caitlin said as her voice started to fade out like she was disappearing.

June gave her a concerned look. Caitlin looked at her board when she was done writing. '**What are you trying to say?**' The board read. Caitlin turned half way and looked out the window.

"I'm trying to say is..." She hesitated. June was starting to get really worried about her.

'**Spit it out.**' June wrote, and urging look on her face.

"I gave up on you... I broke a promise, June I'm so sorry." Caitilin whispered. June wrapped her arms around her cousin. "I'm afraid that I'll do it again..." She choked up.

June squeezed her cousin, shaking slightly. '**I'm sorry I yelled.**' she wrote. Caitlin let out a small smile.

"No... don't be sorry. I needed it. I had to see what I was doing." She said as she let some tears fall down her cheeks.

June couldn't remember the last time she has seen her older cousin be so weak. Caitlin then looked at her with the tears still falling down her cheeks.

"June...there's something else that I need to tell you." Caitlin said as June put a question mark on the board.

"Remember when I said I never gave Ra's Al Ghul my full loyalty?" Caitlin asked as June nodded.

Caitilin kept her eyes downcast, guilt clear on her face. June's eyes widened at her reaction. The color left her face. She slowly wrote, **'you didn't**.'

"I did." She said quietly.

Fear and shock went across June's face. How could she do that to her family? Caitlin then put her hands on June's shoulders.

"June...you can't tell anyone. The reason I'm telling you this is because... I completely trust you." Caitlin said. June slowly got up and started to walk towards the door, leaving her older cousin on the floor with tears still going down her cheeks.

"June, you alright?" Tim asked, seeing her walk out with a shaken look on her face. June nodded and disappeared down the hall. She fled downstairs and into the backyard to think. She sat on the edge of the fountain, tracing patterns in the water absentmindedly.

Of course that fight with Ra's was fake... it was too easy. She mentally smacked herself for believing it was real. When Batman fought him, he nearly died. Caitilin was a spy. A double agent. But did she know about the Light?

June began to panic. Ra's would probably have her join the Light! Just like what Black Manta must be doing with Kaldur! She took a shaky breath and stared into the water.

A dark figure loomed over her, his reflection in the water. June froze, fear in her stomach. Not now. Not with everything going on...

She swallowed, hoping it must be a dream. She kept her eyes on the water but his face was still there. Then he put his hand on the back of her shoulder, and she froze. Then there was a force that brought him down along with herself. She looked up from the ground and saw Caitlin in her uniform. She was holding something in her hand, but June couldn't figure out what it was.

"I thought I told you to stay away from here at all costs?" Caitlin sounded angry as she spoke to him.

June coughed, straining her voice to speak. Deadshot stood up, gripping June's still broken wrist painfully. She opened her mouth, meaning to scream, but no noise came out.

"Leave her alone," Caitilin growled. Deadshot sneered, holding June tightly.

"It took me four years to escape. You will not stand in my way,"

"I believe I shall since we made a deal." Caitlin said as she pulled up her mask over her mouth and jumped down from the tree she was. June then started to get scared from the memories she had tried to bury in the back of her mind. But what deal? They made a deal together? But what was the deal on? She then looked up and saw that Caitlin was standing in front of her like she was shielding her or something.

"June, go inside. Now." She said. June shook her head wildly.

"Just, go!" Caitilin snapped, "You're already injured and sick, get help,"

Deadshot tightened his grip on June's arm. She winced, before twisting the arm and kicking Deadshot in the chest, clearly ignoring her cousin's orders.

Once June stood up Caitlin ran up from behind her and roundhouse kicked dead shot in the chest causing him to fall backwards. June then winced in pain from her wrist. Caitlin then walked over to her and slammed her into the nearby tree.

"What the hell were you thinking?! Ignoring my orders? That kind of action can get yourself killed June." Caitlin said in a very stern voice. The look in her eyes could tell that her actions has scared her older cousin. But June knew that there was something hidden in her eyes just like her secrets.

June angrily shoved her off. "'Right. MY decisions will get me killed. Of course,' she thought, glaring at her cousin. She brushed her dyed hair out of her eyes and stormed back into the house, probably to get Bruce or Dick.

"June..." Caitlin said just as June grabbed the door knob. She then turned around and looked at her.

"Will you keep your promise?" June just froze. Was she really going to keep her promise? After everything that has happened?

June turned, but gave a single nod before she opened the door and left. She then went to go find Bruce or anyone in the house. Once she did she dragged them to the door and when she opened it, Caitlin and dead shot were gone. Like they weren't even there.

"What did you need to show me?" Bruce asked. June scanned the backyard once more, before shaking her head in a 'never mind' motion. Bruce gave her a concerned look, before nodding and walking back to his study.

June looked out the window at the abandoned yard once more, an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She shook her head and walked to the medicine cabinet to change the cast on her wrist.


	27. Chapter 28

**With Caitilin**

Caitlin was lucky that Bruce or June didn't see her since she was hidden behind a bush with an unconscious dead shot. Once she heard the sound of a door closing, she stayed still for a few minutes, but for Caitlin they dragged by. She looked up from the bush and saw no one.

"Perfect." She said as she dragged dead shot out of the backyard. She reached the side of the yard and found his bike. She then put him sideways and she got on, buckled Deadshot in and turned the bike on and left.

Caitilin casually walked away, as if she hadn't just defeated the second best mercenary in the world. She headed to the Zeta tubes and entered Mount Justice, looking for a certain speedster. No matter what June said, or wrote, Bart Allen was a dead man.

When she started to look for him, she realized that she was in her assassins uniform. It would look a little weird if she was wearing it since she just went back to being Blue Canary.

She then went to her room, changed and went back to looking for him. She then found him in the grotto. He was looking at all the memorials of all the fallen heroes.

She also noticed that Tim, Garfield and Jaime were with him. They were all looking at the different holo-statues. She noticed that Tim was looking at Jason's, which was still up.

She then looked at Bart and saw that him and Jaime were talking about something. Jaime kept gesturing to the one of the first Blue Beetle, while Garfield was looking at the one of Aquagirl.

Caitilin walked towards them. Bart still hadn't noticed her. Jaime glanced at her, but stayed quiet. Smart choice. She tapped Bart on the shoulder.

He turned around and spotted Caitilin. The color left his face and he made a run for it, only to have Caitilin's bolas wrap around his ankles. He was screwed.

Tim and Garfield then turned around and saw what was happening. "Cay, really?" Tim said as he walked over to her.

"Yes, really, now help me drag him to his doom." She said as she started to drag him out of the grotto.

"Cay...we both know that June will never speak to you again if she finds out right?" Tim said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know but I won't let some idiot take her away."

"Then why don't me, Garfield and Jaime leave and you and Bart can talk things out ok?" Caitlin then let out a sigh and agreed. Then the others left and Caitlin sat down on a bench that was down in the grotto. She then began to watch Bart struggle out of Caitlin's bolas.

Bart vibrated out of the bolas. Once they came off, he continued to shake. "The bolas are off, you know. You can stop vibrating."

Bart shuddered. "I'm not vibrating." But nonetheless, he stopped.

"So, Bart, what are your intentions to my baby cousin?"

He shifted in his seat. "If you think I'm gonna be like Wally and flirt with her until she hits me, I can tell you now it's not gonna happen. I think she would knock me out before I finished my sentence anyways."

Caitlin then let out a small smile. That was her baby cousin for her.

"Yeah I pretty much raise her a little bit for a few years." She said as she grabbed her bolas and started to put it away. Bart then sat down across from her on the bench.

"Really?"

Caitlin nodded. "Until I was an idiot and left her for training in Russia." She murmured.

Bart studied her silently. "June is a lot like you."

"Me? She's more like Jason is you ask me."

Bart shook his head. "No, I heard her threatening Jaime before. He looked ready to wet myself."

Caitilin snorted. "I shouldn't have left her. I just felt like I couldn't handle a little kid anymore. She was eleven, beginning to grow into the 'do anything you want' teen rebellion phase. She got it a bit early. She dyed her hair, began pick pocketing, though the one thing I now realize she never stole was makeup..." She mused.

Bart sighed dreamily. "She doesn't need it..." He blinked. Did he really say that out loud?

He then got his guard up and ready in case Caitlin was going to attack him. But she didn't. She just stayed where she was and just smiled.

"You're right Bart. But she does look alike her mother." She said as she got up and walked towards the statue of Artemis. Then she looked over at Jason's. who knew he would actually have something for everyone to remember him by.

"I can tell you take after your mother." Bart said as he stayed on the bench.

"She's a great person and she's strong. She really resembles you." He said as he looked at her. Caitlin then turned around and looked at him.

"Thanks, and you remind me of Wally and Barry." She said.

Bart's lips twitched. "Yeah... there may be a reason for that. Barry's my grandpa."

Caitilin's eyebrow rose. "I know."

"I know it's crazy but I'm really from the futur- what did you say?"

"I know."

"Oh..." Bart blinked. "Okay then. So is it cool for me to date June?"

Caitilin stared at him for a few seconds, before nodding slowly. "Just remember, hurt her, and you're dead." Bart gulped and nodded nervously.

"...not being able to handle June wasn't the only reason you left, was it?" Bart persisted.

Caitilin looked at Bart carefully. "June nearly killed Joker. At least three times. When she was nine, right after Jason's death, she put him in a full body cast for six months with ONLY a bo staff."

Bart's eyes widened. "I didn't want to learn to kill. I was afraid she'd go a little... klepto-"

"She already kind of is." Jason interrupted, coming into the room. "You know, pick pocketing, shoplifting, and she took a twenty from my wallet while I was sleeping on the couch."

"Just now?" Caitlin asked as she walked over to him.

"Yes I just woke up and saw my wallet on the ground." Jason said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"And to make it worse I have no idea where she went." Jason said. Caitlin then walked past him.

"I'll find her." She said.

"June!" She shouted. Jason shook his head before walking off. Caitilin would never find her, he was sure. He'd looked everywhere.

"June! Give Jason back his twenty!" Caitilin screamed through the mountain. She checked the Zeta Tubes, only to find she hadn't left. There was only one place left. The air vents.

Caitilin crawled through, grimacing at the small space. The last time she had been here, she had been twelve. Now, rearing in on sixteen, it didn't make it any easier at crawling in.

Soon enough, she found June sleeping in the vents above her room. Still thirteen, and small, it was no wonder she had no trouble maneuvering the vents. Caitilin was sure that if she had been awake, she would have never been found.

Caitlin then looked down a vent and saw that June's bed was right below it. She then did her best to twist herself around and kicked open the vent door. She twisted herself back around and dropped June down on her bed. Caitlin was amazed that June was still sleeping through it all. Then she landed right by her and took the twenty out of June's hands and walked out of the room.

"Here." Caitilin handed Jason the twenty. He gave her a shock look.

"Where was she?"

"Sleeping in the air vents."

Jason smacked his forehead. "Of course. Why didn't I think of that?"

"She must have been really tired. She slept through metal clanging. Twice."

Jason smirked. "She stayed up last night really late. Patrol."

Caitilin nodded. "I know. Have you spoken to Bruce much?"

"Why would I? You know I hate him." Jason said as he put the twenty back in his wallet.

"He gave you a home, Jay. Why do you hate him so much?" Caitlin said as she sat on the couch.

"Because..."

"Because why?"

"Hey I have my reasons and I don't have to share everything with you." He said as he sat next to her. Caitlin then got back up and started to leave the room. She then paused at the door way and looked back at him.

"You shouldn't hate him over something silly jay. You never know if it would be the last time you would ever see him. Me, June and Dick all learned that the hard way. Tell him something you want him to know." She said as she started to disappears out of the room. Jason then turned the TV on and began to think.

June walked out of her room, yawning as she approached the living room. Jason turned to glare at his sister. "Did you really have to take twenty dollars from my wallet?" He held up the bill.

June blinked, putting her hands on her pockets as though trying to feel it. "Force of habit, and that's why you never fall asleep in public places. So what's up with you?"

"Nothing."

"Jaaaaaaaaaay." She whined.

"Hey I can have my own secrets alright?! Geez leave me alone." He said as he got up from the couch and walked out of the room. June then sat on the couch and started to think. Why was Caitlin being a double agent? Going behind their backs just for the teams secrets! It sickened her.

How could she do that to them? They were her family for Pete's sake. "June?" A familiar voice said. She then turned around and saw Bart.

"Hey shouldn't you be hiding from Cay?"

"Nah, we came to an agreement." Bart grinned, then frowned, "You okay?"

June blinked. "Oh, yeah. I just woke up," Bart looked at her.

"I'm serious, I'm fine," June insisted.

"Mm hmm." Bart nodded, unconvinced, "And unicorns will save the day."

"My brother-"

"Which one?"

"Jason." June said, "Is having Daddy issues. Caitlin is hiding secrets that I can't say. I think Dick is hiding some sort of 'super secret plan' or something. And Tim... I actually haven't seen Tim in a while..." Bart then sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"Look I have a feeling that you like having your siblings tell you everything, but you guys grew apart. All of you and they need privacy. It's ok if they keep secrets. Everyone has secrets they don't want anyone to know, okay?" June just nodded.

"I guess you're right but I get so worried about them."

"I have to agree but you need to give them room to breathe."

June nodded. "We were so close when we were younger."

Bart squeezed her hand. "Things will look up."

June nodded absentmindedly. "Yeah..."

"There's something else bothering you." He said. Not a question, but a statement.

She stayed quiet for a few seconds before answering. "Did I ever tell you about my father?"

"It sounds horrible but there is people out their without a dad. So even though he's a bad guy doesn't mean you should be ashamed of him." Bart said. June then looked at him and gave him a look.

"Thanks but when did you start saying stuff like this?"

Bart shrugged. "When I met a girl like you, who brings out the better in me."

June blushed and smiled. "Thanks, Bart. But it is a bit more complicated than that. When i was nine, my dad kidnapped us to blackmail me to get me to come with him and train with him. I spent days with him. It was horrible."

"It must have been horrible. But remember I come from the future and all I can tell you is that everyone's future is not bright." Bart said with a little bit of seriousness in his voice. June then smiled. She had a feeling that as long as Bart is with her, Deadshot won't try anything. He couldn't be able to beat Bart, unless he has Caitlin with him...

"You okay? Your making a weird face." Bart said. June then realized she was making a face and stopped.

"Sorry, I do that when I think."

"It's cute," He said.

June turned pink. "Uhh,"

Bart grinned, obviously pleased with himself for making her speechless.

"Deadshot taught me how to use a bow in the first place," June changed the subject, gesturing to the bow strapped around her torso.

"In not even a week?"

"I'm a fast learner," June said, "And he REALLY pushed me,"

"Really?"

"Yeah he did everything he could to get me to learn the use of a bow really fast." Bart looked at her really surprised. Bart couldn't believe that. They then started to hear footsteps. They looked over their shoulders and saw Jaime with Tim and Dick.

"Hey have you guys seen Caitlin?" Jaime asked as they both shook their heads no

"We need to find her. Like right now." Tim said as he walked over the fridge and grabbed a soda.

"Why do you need to find her?" June asked as she got up and walked over to Dick.

Tim and Dick exchanged hesitant glances. "We just do its important."

June frowned, but remembered her talk with Bart. Ignoring her own bursting curiosity, she nodded and quickly left to find her cousin. That's when she remembered that they both had the same training. Batman had been trained by Ra's, June had been trained by Batman, and Caitilin had been trained by BOTH Ra's and Batman. So if she was Caitilin, where would she be?

June shook her head and left the Mountain, Bart trailing after her.


	28. Chapter 29

June arrived in Gotham and headed towards the manor hoping that Caitilin would be there. On the way, she felt someone was following her. She turned around only to see nothing there. June turned back around and began walking again. Finally she got to the manor and went straight to Caitlin's room.

She opened the door without even thinking about knocking only to see the room completely empty. Where could she have gone? June noticed something out of the corner of her eye, was Caitlin's trash can and in it was her drawing book. Caitlin threw away the one thing she loved to do.

So June bent down and took it out of the trash can. But when she picked it up, there was a piece of paper under it. It looked like it was burned. She carefully picked it up and saw that it was a picture of Caitlin's old family. Caitlin had gotten rid of one thing that she was great at. Like it was garbage. She then felt someone put their hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw that it was Bart.

"Don't worry you're going to eat the answers you need." He pulled her into a hug.

June shook slightly in Bart's arms. "If there was one thing I could change, I would go back in time to stop Jason from going with Joker to save me," she thought.

Bart frowned, as though he could tell what she was thinking. "June, that wouldn't have made a difference. The only thing would be you would have died instead of Jason. Caitilin would have gone rogue, I think we both know it, maybe even have succeeded in killing Joker. And then, maybe I wouldn't be here with you now,"

June sniffed, hugging Bart tighter in reply,

"Where do you think she might have gone?"

June stood up and placed book on the desk. She mouthed the word 'Bludhaven'. Bart nodded and picked her up bridal style before he zoomed off to Bludhaven.

Once they arrived, June lead him to the apartment they stayed in. Once they got the door opened, there was Caitlin in her assassins uniform holding a weapon...straight at them.

"I know why you're here an it's best if you leave." She said. It didn't sound like Caitlin at all.

"Caitilin..." June murmured cautiously. Caitilin glared at her.

"June. Leave. Don't look for me again."

June gazed at Caitilin, her body stiff and she refused to move. Caitilin threw the shuriken. June twisted her body to the side, the shuriken grazing her cheek. She gasped in surprise, touching the cut gently.

Bart made a move to attack, or at least defend, but June stopped him. She sent the boy a glare, and he backed off.

Caitlin took the kanata out of the holding case and pointed it towards June. "You really think you can beat me?"

June didn't reply, instead, drawing her bow and glaring at her cousin.

"Sorry, June, but your the one who is going down and this time…I will show no mercy." She sounded so cold when she said the last sentence. It only took a second for June to realize what was happening. That very second, Caitlin pounced and took a swing with her sword. June was lucky to dodge it. Bart didn't know what to do so he reached for his comm link in his ear.

At a speed that impressed Bart, June whipped the comm. out of his ear and threw it away. She tore her bow off her torso and her quiver suddenly appeared on her back full of arrows. She shot impact arrows, backing up as Caitilin advanced on her. She cut through the arrows as though they were made of butter.

Eventually, she dropped her bow and reached into her utility belt, throwing a bola. It wrapped around Caitilin, but she cut it off easily with a knife. June felt like something was wrong. Caitilin was getting back up over and over again, like she didn't feel the pain.

"I told you...there's no way for you to beat me June." Caitlin said as she brought down her mask and smiled.

June knew this was bad. Caitlin was right though; unless June found a weakness to use against Caitlin, there was no way for her to beat her. She knew that Bart had to go get the team, but he already left when she turned around and when she turned back around, there was Caitlin under her bringing her fist up to punch her.

And she did, it was all to quick for June to realize what was going on. Caitlin falcon punched her and she went down to the ground. She looked up at her older cousin. She didn't look like herself with the short shoulder length hair and the all black uniform and the katanna. Where did the Caitlin she knew, go?

"Caitilin," June whispered beggingly, her throat still sore. She rolled out of the way of her katanna, a look of shock on her face. A hit like that would have killed her. June stood up while Caitilin pried her sword out of the ground.

"Drop the sword, Cay. No toys," June said. Caitilin left her sword lodged on the floor. June threw down her bow and unclipped her quiver and belt.

"You do realize you made a mistake." Caitlin said as she smirked. June then gave her a confused look.

"I'm even more dangerous without my weapons." June narrowed her eyes and backed up slowly. She needed a plan. She grabbed her bow and quiver and ran for it. Caitlin smiled when June ran.

"And so the chase begins, sir." She said to her comm. link that was linked to Ra's Al Ghul.

"Very good. After her and take her down." He ordered.

June grabbed her bow and swung herself up the roof, landing in a crouch. She ran across rooftops, taking a grappling hook out of her boot.

She tapped her ear comm. "Phoenix to team, requesting immediate back up. Hello? Hello!?" Caitilin must have done something to disrupt the comm. June sprinted faster across the rooftops. If she got to the Zeta tubes, she was home free.

She then saw the zeta tube she was looking for. But once she got close to it, it exploded. June was flown back from the impact. She looked up at what was left of the zeta tube, and saw Caitlin standing on the edge above the zeta tube.

How could Caitlin get here before June when she was the first to run? It suddenly hit her; Caitlin planted the explosives before June found her. Caitlin jumped from the building and landed in front of her. June then felt drops of rain on her cheek. Perfect, just perfect.

"Shit," June said plainly. Caitilin smirked. June pushed herself up, a grim but determined look on her face.

"Cay, snap out of it. This isn't you," June begged, ducking under a punch. She cartwheeled out of the way of another hit. Caitilin didn't answer. June blocked a punch, with, unfortunately, her broken wrist. She bit her lip in pain, trying to keep a blank face, but Caitilin noticed. She gripped her bad wrist and twisted it, causing June to fall to her knees, crying out in pain.

Suddenly, a white and red blur came out of nowhere and rammed itself right into Caitilin. She was thrown into the wall of a building. June stood up, rubbing her sore wrist as it throbbed.

"Impulse!" June snapped, her voice breaking, "Be careful!" Impulse appeared beside her.

"Well, you're welcome." He said sarcastically. The Bio-ship appeared above them. June turned around and saw Batman.

Batman didn't look happy at all. Once the ship landed the team it off along with some Leaguers They all looked towards where Caitlin was, on the ground knocked out. June then looked at her older brothers. They looked like they were going to kill Caitlin. Caitlin started to get up. She had that same smirk on her face and she wiped away some blood on her face.

"So you called back up huh? Couldn't handle the fact that you were going to die?" She said as she stood up as if she wasn't injured. June looked distraught and upset.

"Caitlin...why are you doing this?!" Jason yelled. He sounded confused and angry

"I'm just following orders."

"From Ra's?! We know you're a double agent, Cay. Spying on us and getting our secrets. Do you realize who your doing this to?" Dick yelled. June could tell he was trying so hard to fight back tears and impulsive move to attack her.

"Please like I care. Your nothing to me. Just something that needs to be thrown away. Like garbage." And that's what set them off.

June grabbed Jason, thinking he would be the one to try and kill Caitilin, but to her surprise, Dick also lunged at him. Tim, being a bit more level headed, helped restrain Jason.

"Jason, please stop!" June whispered, tears finally leaking out. Jason caught sight of them and stopped. Tim hesitantly let go, allowing Jason to wrap June into a hug.

"I knew... I knew she was a spy but I thought I could trust her and I didn't tell you?" June croaked, shaking violently. It took seven league members to pry Dick off Caitilin. Batman sedated her quickly, and Caitilin fell unconscious.

Dick, with an unnaturally calm face, walked to a wall and punched it. He walked towards June and Jason, pulling Tim in a hug as well.

"It's going to be okay. Trust me." Dick said. He sighed and walked over to batman, who was looking at Caitlin.

"What are we going to do with her?"

"Give her some medical attention and then question her. I don't want to bring harm to her." Batman said as he picked her up.

Black Canary walked over and took her from him. They all went back to the Bio-ship and went back to the mountain. They got both Caitlin and June medical attention and Bart stayed with June the whole time.

"June, how's your throat?" Batman asked. June blinked.

"Better, at least I can talk now," her voice still raspy. He nodded.

"I don't understand..." June mumbled to herself. Impulse wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"It'll be fine, June," he said.

She scoffed bitterly. "Yeah, right."

The last words Caitlin said before she was knocked out, echoed through out June's mind. She couldn't believe that Caitlin actually said that, and she could tell that from the look in her eyes it was true. She just wanted to start to cry but couldn't. The tears wouldn't come.

Bart squeezed her hand. June sighed to herself and stood up.

"So, what's the plan?" Bart asked.

"We watch the interrogation. If needed, I'll ask her the questions myself," June answered softly.

"Are you sure?" June nodded but Bart sounded a little concerned. They both knew that Caitlin can be dangerous. But for June, there was one question she needed an answer for. She then walked out of the room and went to the room they were keeping Caitlin in.

"There's something wrong..." June muttered, "Caitilin wouldn't do something like this."

"June," Bart said carefully, "You haven't seen Caitilin in two years. A lot can happen in two years. People can change,"

"Not this much, besides, she told me herself she was still pledged to Ra's al Ghul... why would she suddenly attack me after making me swear not to tell anyone? That doesn't make any sense even for Ra's." June pulled out her holographic computer (Lent by Dick) and hacked into the security footage in Belle Reve. "Caitilin mentioned a deal between she and Deadshot. He escaped Belle Reve... here! These are the files from Belle Reve."

Bart looked shocked. "He escaped? No one has ever escaped from Belle Revve before." Bart said. He began to vibrate from nervousness. June gave him a glare. He stopped vibrating.

"Well, there's Riddler... but that doesn't really count since he was put back in within a few weeks..." June muttered.

"So do we tell the others?" Bart asked.

"No, like I said before this is my fight," June said simply.

"You're letting me in on it." Bart pointed out. June raised an eyebrow.

"Who said I was?" She drew out knock out gas. It exploded, covering the room in a thick layer of gas. Bart sped around, but was unable to see anything.

Bart coughed and sputtered before finally falling unconscious. June removed the gas mask and looked at her friend grimly. "Sorry Bart, but this is something I have to do on my own."

She then walked out the room and went to the room Caitlin was in and walked in. Once she walked in she saw Caitlin sitting on the bed facing the side. She had bandages around her body. June put her guard up.

"I know your there June." June tensed.

"Then I guess you know why I'm here then." June replied quietly. She could see Caitlin let out a small smile.

"Of course I do. I'm not stupid."

"Alright then, what deal did you make with my father?"

Caitilin sat up, wincing slightly as pain jolted up her body. "I swear my loyalty to Ra's, and he leaves you alone."

June frowned. "Caitilin! I can handle myself, I don't need anyone sacrificing themselves for me! Do you KNOW what happened the last time?" Her voice showed her hurt.

"You're my baby cousin, Junie. You don't really have a choice in this."

June's eyes flashed dangerously. Caitilin inwardly sighed and mentally prepared herself for one of June's famous, and VERY BAD, tantrums.  
But instead, she didn't throw a tantrum. She just collapsed on the ground looking at her with angry in her eyes.

"Do you realize you could have been killed?" Caitlin said as she climbed out of bed.

"If I would have never made that deal, you could have died June." Caitlin said with her icy cold voice. June then got back up and walked out of the room but stopped at the door.

"I can handle myself Caitlin. I don't need a babysitter." That's all she said as she opened the door and walked out.

Caitilin bowed her head. She had to remember June was no longer that skinny, short little nine year old who just watched her parents die right in front of her. June was thirteen. A teenager. A teenager who has kept her feelings bottled up inside her after watching her last blood family member abandon her.

Caitlin hated to admit it, but she failed her. She actually failed her little cousin. After she promised her, she wouldn't leave her.

"I'm sorry June." She silently said. Caitlin headed towards the door, she then opened it and walked out. She looked both ways in the halls to see if there was anyone in there. She was lucky no one was there. Then, she walked down the hall.


	29. Chapter 30

**With June**

She hacked into the Batcave, downloading all information on Deadshot. Then, she deleted it. Let's see, Bart would be out of it for a good few hours, and the others were probably so occupied they wouldn't notice she was gone until Bart got up.

She knew what she was going to do. She knew the consequences. She knew what happened last time she tried to do it to Joker. Needless to say, that time, it didn't work out.

But now, she wasn't a little kid anymore. She wasn't the angry little girl she was. This time, June was going to make sure it worked. Deadshot may be her 'DNA donor', but he wasn't her father. Her father was long gone.

She knew she needed to do this and no one was going to stop her. But she needed a disguise outfit that the team wouldn't notice her in. She looked down at her uniform and saw that she could be easily spotted with all the colors on. She then looked around to see what she could use.

Then she remembered her old acrobat costume. That was perfect! Modify it a little and she wouldn't be seen in the shadows. She then walked to the zeta tubes and headed home. Once she got to the Batcave, she found her costume and started to darken it. Once that was done she tried it on to see if it still fit her and good thing it did. She then headed out to find Deadshot.

She briefly wondered how the costume still fit her. She decided against telling the others she still fit an outfit from when she was nine. She'd never hear the end of it.

The now black and dark red outfit practically melted in the shadows, but she had torn off the letter A on the top. For her mask, she used one that covered her entire face. A voice modifier adjusted her voice and tone. June really didn't want to take any risks.

She knew she wouldn't hear the end of that. But she also needed to do this. Once she reached the city part of Gotham she started to look for any traces left by Deadshot. She then jumped from a building and ended up in an ally way.

She activated her night vision goggles and started to check out the ally. After about what seemed like an hour, she finally found some bike tracks that beloved to Deadshot's bike, since that's what her goggles said as they scanned the tracks.

She began to follow them when they lead her towards an old warehouse. It looked somehow familiar.

June frowned as she cautiously entered the warehouse. She looked around before paling. The place was creepily familiar. The doors suddenly shut, and the lights flickered off. June narrowed her eyes, fingers tightening on her bow.

"I see you take after me with that bow," A voice said.

June turned around, arrow notched still, and growled, "I am nothing like you,"

Deadshot appeared out of the shadows. "Oh really? It seems you are, child."

June was so distracted, she didn't wonder how Deadshot knew why she was there, or even how he saw through the disguise.

"If you're looking for your cousin, she's long gone." Deadshot continued.

June lowered her bow slightly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I know you took her back to your little HQ for questioning and medical attention, but I guess you left before she ran away."

June's jaw clenched. Anger towards both Deadshot and Caitilin erupted. It was just like her! She was always running from people.

"She isn't running away you know," Deadshot said. "She wants payback for coming after you."

"Well, Caitilin's not going to get it. Not this time." June glared. "By the time she gets here it'll be too late."

Deadshot sneered. "So much like your old man, aren't you?"

Behind her mask, June's eyes blazed. "I am NOTHING like you! You are NOT my dad!" June fired an arrow. Deadshot side stepped before lunging at her. He held June at a threatening grip on her neck as her feet dangled a few inches from the ground.

"Like it or not, Juniper, I'm your father. Just look at how many times you've aimed to kill. A little training from me, and you wouldn't fail. Killing is in your genes." Deadshot tightened his grip.

June kicked him in the chest, sending the assassin flying backwards. June landed on her feet, gasping for breath as Deadshot's words rang in her head.

She needed to fight those words out of her head. But the harder she tried, the louder the words got in her head. June noticed that he was out cold. She knew it was her chance, but she couldn't do it. As she started to back away, she turned and ran. Not knowing where she was going, she just ran. She ran out of the building and just started to run south.

Soon enough she got to the "now leaving Gotham city" sign. But she just kept running. After what seemed about forever, she noticed that she was really far from Gotham. She didn't even know where she was.

June entered the woods and shrunk down, sitting underneath a tree. She caught her breath, shaking deeply.

"June?" June flinched and looked up to see Artemis.

"A-Artemis?" She asked with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I was talking with your brother, you're near Bludhaven you know," June was so upset she didn't ask why she was speaking with Dick. "Why're you in the woods than?"

"Zeta Tubes are hidden here," Artemis answered, and helped June stand up. The entered a tree Zeta Tube and reappeared a block from her and Wally's house. "What's up with you?"

June stayed quiet before asking, "How did you ever manage not joining your dad whenever he tried to sway you to his side?" Artemis looked taken aback. Artemis then gave her sly smile.

"Why don't I get you inside first, okay?" She said as her and June started to walk to her and Wally's house. Once they got inside, Artemis opened the door and June saw Wally sitting on the couch watching TV. He looked over and smiled.

"Hey June I haven't seen you in awhile."

"Hey Wally." She said.

Wally raised an eyebrow. "What're you doing here?"

"Girl talk." Artemis answered for her, pushing June to a bedroom.

"More like daughters-of-villains talk." June muttered.

Wally then gave Artemis a look and she gave him one back. He continued watching TV, pretending he didn't hear what she said. Artemis brought June into the room. They both sat down on the bed.

"So you want to know this why?"

"Because my dad is actually Deadshot."

Artemis frowned deeply. "Why are you suddenly having a problem with this?"

June took a shuddering breath. "He escaped Belle Reve recently."

Artemis' eyes widened and her mouth opened and closed. "Oh, June... did he confront you?"

She nodded. "In the backyard a couple days ago, did Dick tell you about the whole Caitilin ordeal?"

"Yeah."

"Well, she's probably long gone by now. She and Deadshot had a deal that if she swore complete loyalty to Ra's al Ghul, he'd leave me alone, and Ra's ordered her to attack me. The team and League stepped in before either of us could do much damage though. I-I didn't want to fight her, and I thought that-"

"If you 'confronted'," Artemis strained the last word, and June knew that she really meant 'killed', "Deadshot the deal would technically be broken."

"Yeah it would but I just don't care. He made me do horrible things to others." June said. Artemis knew where she was coming from. Her dad was still trying to get her to join him and Jade. Plus Artemis remembered when she first began on the team, and hated fighting Jade. Hell, she still hates it!

"I know what you feel about this, June." Artemis said as June looked at her.

"My sister is an assassin like Caitlin, and there was times that I had to fight her. I know it's hard, but I had to try and beat her. She looked at it like a little game, and I sorta did too." She smiled at June and she smiled back.

"Does that help a little?"

"Yeah it does, thanks, Arty." June said as she hugged her.

"No problem, shortie!" Artemis smiled. Growing up, she had been the younger sister. It was nice to be a bit different here.

"I'm not short! I'm vertically challenged." Artemis couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" June whined.

"Sorry, but you sounded JUST like your brother." Artemis grinned.

"Great, that's perfect." June said dryly.

"Yep, just like Dick. Though, you're much more like Caitilin."

"Even better," She replied sulkily. How was she just like Caitlin? Caitlin is an assassin who killed people without a reason. While June does everything she can to save them.

"So why don't we go make some dinner. Wally is probably dying right now." Artemis said as she got up and started to walk over to the door. She stopped and turned around.

"If you want to change I have some old clothes in the closet." She then opened the door and walked out, leaving June still sitting on the bed.

June got up and walked over to the closet. She opened it and saw on the floor, a pile of folded clothes. She grabbed a shirt and pair of jeans she saw looked nice. After she put them on, she walked to the kitchen and saw Artemis and Wally cooking together. They were having a pretend argument on how to make rice properly.

June saw Artemis lean forward and press her lips against Wally's.

June gagged. "Get a room! There's an innocent thirteen year old in here!"

The two separated, blushing. June shuddered before continuing. "I could have gone my entire life without seeing that."

Wally ruffled her hair as he passed her to the table, putting out three plates and sets of silverware. June walked towards Artemis. "Need any help, Arty? Alfred never lets us cook, always insists on doing it himself because it isn't 'proper'." She said with air quotes.

"Sure, Junie."

June made a face. "Is this some new thing? Why is everyone calling me Junie now?" Artemis then gave her a playful smile.

"It's just cute." She continued cooking with June's assistance while Wally went to take the dog out in the back yard for a couple minutes.

"So are you and Wally still in college?"

"Yeah we are almost done though. Thank goodness." Artemis joked. They heard the back door open along with the pitter patter of dog paws. A second later the short little bulldog scampered in with Wally shortly behind.

"Awww," June grinned, stroking the dog happily. "Wolf just isn't that small anymore." She sighed.

"I wanted a beagle, but Arty insisted on a bulldog." Wally said, sitting himself down.

"I like him." June decided before sitting next to him. Artemis gave Wally a smug look before putting a large plate of pasta on the table. That's when June remembered something.

"Artemis, what were you talking to Dick about?" Artemis then looked at Wally, who gave her a look. Artemis then turned to June.

"He always comes by and checks up on us. He just wants to know how things are going here and gives us an update on what's going in with the team." Artemis said, trying to sound convincing. June looked at her.

"Oh ok. Does he come by often?" Artemis nodded.

"Usually he comes by twice a day just to hang out with Wally." She said as Wally walked over to her.

June smiled, though doubt lingered in her eyes. "What-What should I do about Caitilin? I have no idea where she is,"

Artemis smiled sadly, remembering herself as a nine year old when Jade ran away. She remembered when she was thirteen, learning that Jade had joined the League of Shadows.

"That's for you to find out where June." Artemis said as she ruffled her hair.

"Now lets eat you must be starving from that wait." She then walked over to the table with Wally and sat down. June then followed them and sat down.

June fell silent and fiddled with the food on her plate absentmindedly. What would she do? Even if she were to decide to find Caitilin, where would she be anyways? Back to Ra's al Ghul? It made sense; the only reason she swore loyalty to Ra's was to protect her from... June's eyes widened and she stood up abruptly.

"June?" Wally asked.

Her face pale, she said, "I have to go, thanks for the dinner." She rushed to get her boots on and fled to the Zeta Tube. If she could track down Deadshot to easily, why not Caitilin?

The only difference was that she was able to stop herself from crossing the line. Caitilin crossed the line years ago. She wouldn't have any problem doing it again, only this time, with a larger motive.

She needed to find her and stop her. Who knows what Caitlin was actually capable of. She rushed and rushed until she found the zeta tube and transported to Gotham. She was deciding or not to tell the team or the league. Both needed to know, but they also didn't need to know. Once she got to Gotham, she just stood there standing in the ally.

No. She NEEDED to do this on her own. No League. No Team. June took the ear comm out of her ear and dropped it on the ground, stomping and crushing it. Much to her own amusement, her first thought was 'Must be the eighth time this week I crushed my comm, and it's only Tuesday... Nightwing's gonna be pissed.'

Once she pushed that thought out of her mind, she kept moving. She needed to find a way to find Caitlin. But she started to think about the one place she could be. She then started to move again. She ran towards a certain ally way, she could be.

Once she got to the ally, she slowly walked into the dark ally. She remembered when Caitlin told her about that one night that changed her. She even told her where it happened. June started to get deeper and deeper in the ally.

She got the feeling that someone was watching her. She quickly turned around and saw no one.

June frowned and slowly glanced around. Imaginary figures of her nine year old self, tears running down her face as she stumbled into the old building. June walked inside, still watching her imaginary memory. She re-watched twelve year old Caitilin beat up the kidnappers, her promise to her, before the two ran away. June couldn't help but smile.

Her fingers touched the bow on her. She pulled it out, and strapped the utility belt in place. 'Never leave home without it,' was Bruce's first lesson to her all those years ago. She remembered it with slight amusement.

June recalled her frequent sugar rushes around the cave, Mountain, and Watchtower as a grin rolled on her face. A noise interrupted her thoughts. June spun around, her arrow notched in place as her eyes scanned the dark room.

The noise sounded again in another direction. She couldn't tell where the noise was coming from. She then put her guard up. She did her best to remain calm when all of a sudden, someone put there ham on her shoulder. She screamed and flipped the person. When she looked up after she flipped the attacker, she noticed that familiar color of light brown hair.

"Caitlin?" Caitlin then let out a groan.

"God you haven't lost your touch kid. Man that hurt." Caitlin then struggled to get up and once she did, Caitlin put her hand on her shoulder. June didn't know if she should let her guard down or keep it up.

"Err, hi..." June mumbled, her fingers still gripping the bow.

"June..." Caitilin murmured, looking conflicted. What could she possibly have to say to her? June glared at her cousin. "I knew you would flip me but not that hard." Caitlin said as she rubbed her shoulder. June gave her a glare. Caitlin then noticed.

"What?"

"Nothing it's just..."

"Just what?" June didn't know why she was holding back but she was.

"Nothing." June turned to leave, but was stopped by Caitilin putting an arm on her shoulder.

"June, I'm sorry." She whispered.

June didn't speak. Her hair flew into her face as the wind blew through the open door. She glared at her cousin before disappearing again.

She couldn't say what she wanted to say. She never realized that Caitlin did mean what she said. As she was walking down the ally, a shuriken appeared out of nowhere and it had a note attached to it. She took the note off the shuriken and opened it.

When she read it, she could understand now, her cousin did feel sorry for what she did. She truly meant it too. June pushed that out of her thoughts and kept on walking. Either way, she had to stop Caitlin one way or another.


	30. Real Chapter 30

_**Authors note: alright guys this is chapter 30. I hope this confusion wont be so bad on you guys! I apologize to you guys for the mix up and confsuion. So I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and remember that this is chapter 30.**_

June quickly walked back home. Bruce was home today, thankfully, and was working in the study.

"Bruce," June said, walking up to him. "I need to tell you something important."

Bruce looked at her sadly. "Not now, June."

"But Bruce-"

"June, I promise later-"

"Dad!" She finally snapped, eyes blazing. "I'm trying to tell you that Caitilin is going to FREAKING KILL Deadshot!"

The effects were instantaneous. Bruce even dropped his pen from his hand. "What..."

"Caitlin is going to kill Deadshot. Like literally."

"Why?!" Bruce started to sound angry.

"Because she made a deal with him when she join the assassins. The deal was that if he tried to lay a hand on me, she would kill him, only if she put her full loyalty into the assassins." June then realized that she had told Bruce everything. But sadly it was too late to stop the word, because they already left her mouth.

"She did what..."

"Bruce we need to stop her before she kills him. I know t sounds stupid that I dot want my real father to get killed even though I wish he was dead, but we can't let her do it." Bruce looked at her and smiled slightly.

"Don't worry June we're going to stop her." He said. June collapsed into the chair tiredly. "June, you know you can't go on this mission." Bruce said quietly.

Her head snapped up. "What do you mean?!"

"You're too close to this mission. Your true intentions are questionable, that's why we don't assign people on missions they are related to." Bruce explained.

"What?! NO!" Her eyes flashed. Bruce sighed and dropped a knock out gas pellet and shut the door, leaving June inside. June, having not seen the pellet, angrily punched the wall just as the gas entered the room.

She looked at it in shock, then alarm, then fury. "BRUUUUUUUUUUCE!" She shouted, pounding on the door angrily. Her hands flew to her utility belt, trying to find the rebreather, only to remember she forgot to restock it. Her mind clouded and she fell onto the ground, eyes rolling to the back of her head and she passed out.

When she woke up, she found herself still on the ground in Bruce's study. June sat up and rubbed we head. "What happened?" Memories came back to her. June got angry. How could he do that to her?

June got up and ran out of the study and went towards the Batcave. Once she got there, she restocked her utility belt and her arrows. Then she headed towards her bike and went out to find Bruce, the team and Caitlin. She needed to stop her before it was too late.

June knew neither Batman nor the team would be able to stop her. She highly doubted even Nightwing, Robin, or Red Hood would be able to stop her.

June rode down the streets of a dark Gotham and her tracker began beeping. The holographic computer appeared with a map. A single red dot appeared on the screen.

She had a very strong feeling that it was Caitlin. She then started to get closer and closer to the red dot. When June got to where the red dot was, she saw that she was in front of an old building. It looked like an old factory or something.

June got off her bike, turned it off and hide it very good an entered the building. The second she walked in, she had a big feeling Caitlin was hiding somewhere in the factory. She just needed to find her before batman and the team did.

"Caitilin!" She whispered. She suddenly heard voices.

"She's rebelling again." A voice growled. "We must dispose of her."

"No! She is too valuable! She will get her cousin, we just need more time!" Another voice snapped. June felt a chill run down her back. She had a feeling whoever was speaking was talking about Caitilin and her.

She knew Caitlin was here since her tracker said she was. But what if Caitlin found out that June had put a tracker on her? June then started to slowly and quietly leave the factory. Once she got outside, she went to her bike and started to leave.

Who were those voices? June didn't know who they were, but she had a strong feeling she would see them soon enough. But when? She needed to get that thought out of her head and pay attention to the raid and finding her cousin.

Or, maybe Caitilin ditched the tracker after she discovered it. Maybe, she was leading her to something. Caitilin had WANTED June to hear what they had said. June's eyes widened and she headed back to the Batcave.

She needed to think these things through. June sat at the Batcomputer and plugged in the recorder she used, playing back the voices. She analyzed the voices and quickly identified them as Psimon and Vandal Savage. What were they planning?

June remembered a story Dick had told her, when Vandal Savage and the Light used Starro technology to take over the minds of the ENTIRE Justice League. The cure they had made made it so trying to use it again would be pointless, but she and Caitilin never actually took the cure. They were both vulnerable to any mind control technology.

And that started to scare her. What if Caitlin was being mind controlled and she didn't even know it? If it was true, how long would she have been controlled? June started to worry that she would be next. She felt like she needed to get protection for herself.

June took a deep breath to calm herself. 'Okay, get traught, Moore, they said Caitilin Is rebelling again. So, that means she's not under their complete control! She's fighting it!' June thought.

'Why would they want her to come after me then?' she wondered.

The answer came almost immediately in her mind. Dick and the other team members were immune to any form of mind control, as was Bruce and the rest of the League.

And while Jason and Tim might have been able to be infected with the starro tech, Caitilin was already close to Ra's al Ghul, making it much easier to infect her with it, as well as the fact that the League might not ever find out it was Starro tech, instead believing that Caitilin had been a traitor the entire time. She'd be able to get to her, probably infect her as well, and since June was so deep in both the team and League, she'd be the perfect sleeper agent.

It was the perfect plan to get intel on the league and the team but also for the light to get complete mind control. June then started to think on how she can keep herself from getting mind controlled.

She thought of the perfect idea! What if she somehow managed to create a device that could help keep the mind control wave lengths away from her brain but was also able to keep hidden and make it not look like a device.

June could manage to turn the uncontrollable device into earrings! It was perfect. No one would be able to tell if they were earrings or not. It was perfect.

But she wonder if Caitlin was an actual traitor. If she actually was a true traitor, then did that mean that Caitlin never really wanted to join the team in the first place?

June shook those thoughts away. She was sure Caitilin was under the Light's control ever since she was supposed to assassinate her all those months ago. But the Caitilin she met when she was nine years old was really her, not the puppet master.

Caitilin would never betray them willingly. Never. The only way to reverse engineer the starro tech was at STAR Labs, though breaking into a scientific facility probably wouldn't look good on her hero rep.

June then started to get to work on gathering the supplies she had in the batcave and started to figure out on how she was going to piece them together. Then she got interrupted by Alfred.

"Miss June, what are you doing down here?" He asked as he put down a little tray with a couple of mugs on it. June then turned around and smiled at him.

"Hi Alfred. I'm just figuring something out." She said as Alfred handed her a mug of hot chocolate.

"I never saw you as one to wear jewelry." He said.

June tried to hide a smile. Her comm. suddenly rang. "Nightwing to Phoenix."

June's smile disappeared. Her brother's tone of voice didn't sound good. "I swear if this is about the plastic wrap on the toilet seats... it wasn't me."

"Wait, you did what?! Never mind! Mount Justice was invaded." June froze, disbelief clear on her face. "W-what?"

"Aqualad came and placed a bomb, which we disabled, he, a new villain named Tigress, Icicle Jr., and the Terror Twins took Beast Boy, Blue Beetle, and..." Nightwing faltered slightly.

"Who. Else?" She hissed into the comm.

There was a pause. "Impulse."

June swallowed thickly. "I'll be at Happy Harbor soon." She said, standing up and suiting up.

"Alright. Nightwing out."

June rushed to get her suit on. She repeatedly stumbled to put her boots an mask on. She then grabbed her utility belt off the computer counter and ran to her bike. She headed towards Happy Harbor .

Once she entered the town, she drove as fast as she could to where the mountain was. The second she got there, she got off her bike and entered the mountain, where everyone was gathered.

Aqualad was to blame. Her once friend betrayed everyone. A son of a villain, who joined him after finding out.

June sincerely hoped she wouldn't turn out to do that.

She then blinked in realization. Aqualad wouldn't do this... it just wasn't possible. The Kaldur she knew was calm headed and a great leader to the team. It just wasn't in his DNA to do something like this... not literally, of course.

Phoenix recalled a few days prior, learning of Artemis' death. She still hadn't heard from Wally and was unsure of how he was handling his girlfriend's death. Nightwing was in charge of handling her body. And the last time she talked to Impulse about it, he seemed rather nonchalant. A little too nonchalant. As if, he knew something she didn't, and he knew he couldn't tell anyone.

"So, Impulse acted strange, Nightwing insisted on handling the body, Wally hasn't had any form of communication with us, and no one would have ever dreamed Kaldur would betray us." She mused to herself. There had to be something wrong. "...and Nightwing mentioned a new villain with the name Tigress..."

"Phoenix!" Nightwing approached her. He was soaking wet. The remainder of the Justice League approached from the air. After many explanation that passed through a blur, Phoenix dragged Zatanna away.

"Yeah, June?"

"First, secret ID! And second, I need to know, is there anyway to hide someone's appearance, or at least modify it?" She asked.

Zatanna looked thoughtful. "Well, yeah actually. A glamour charm, usually disguised as a necklace or headband or something. And now that you mentioned it, I lent one to Nightwing a few weeks back. Why?"

Phoenix swallowed. "I was just thinking about getting back into magic. I haven't said a magic spell in years." Zatanna then smiled.

"Then I guess we are back to training then! How about we start tomorrow?"

"Perfect I can't wait." June said chalantly.

Zatanna then walked away and started to hear what nightwing was saying about kaldur coming back to the cave with a bomb. She realized she could hear him saying how blue beetle and impulse brought in alien tech and how it brought kaldur to the cave.

How could those two be so stupid? Well it was impulse, he has a habit of not thinking. June couldn't handle being where the cave once was, so she headed back to her bike and swore that she could see a figure in the shadows. All of a sudden a hand was on her shoulder. June turned around quickly and saw it was supergirl.

"Hey Phoenix you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?"

"You just seem shaken up." Kara said as she started to look in the direction June was looking in.

"Is there someone in the shadows you know?" June then gave her a weird look.

"I'm kidding and there's a note on your bike seat." Supergirl said as she walked away. June then looked down and saw that tere was a note. It had her hero name on it. She opened it and read it.

**'Phoenix- Your friends are gone, and we know you want them back. Perhaps a certain speedster as well. Every hour you waste gives them another injury, so don't be late. Bludhaven this time of year, is it not? Especially at about sunrise. Too bad the beaches are shut, we'll just have to meet in the docks.'**


	31. Chapter 31

Phoenix looked at the signature and dropped the note in shock. She had recognized the handwriting immediately, but something inside her had held onto the hope that she was wrong. Phoenix shakily picked up the note again before looking at her clock.

It was three a.m. now, the sun was set to rise over Bludhaven at exactly 5, so she had two hours. She rode to the closest Zeta Tube in the town and reappeared in Gotham, rushing back home. She needed those earrings now more than ever.

After she was finished, she quickly put them on before she hacked into the Watchtower's security footage. She went back five years, just before New Years and watched the fight between the League of team. The thing trying to kill them was the only thing that kept them alive.

The League weren't at their full power, giving the team the chance. That meant Caitilin wasn't at her full fighting capacity, she was only limited to whoever was pulling her strings. And she was fighting the control.

That made June feel a little better, knowing that Caitlin wasn't at her full strength at fighting. She then looked at her watch and saw that it was 4 am. She needed to hurry! June got on her bike and went straight to the zeta tubes and transported to Bludhaven.

Once she got there, junedrove down to the piers. The note didn't say which pier to meet at so June just stopped at a random pier. Once she turned her bike off, and felt like there was someone behind her. She turned around and saw a black figure in the shadows.

"Cay?" She asked softly. Phoenix's eyes suddenly drooped and her body went slack. She collapsed onto the ground, unconscious. The last thing she heard was, 'That is the last we need. Good work.'

Hours later, Phoenix slowly opened her eyes. What hit her?

Her vision was so blurry she didn't know where she was. She managed to lift her head up and saw two familiar figures in front of her. The frat figure was short and looked like a female from the curves she had. The other figure looked like a man from the way his shoulders were placed.

The smaller figure then walked over to June, grabbed her by her cheeks and forced her head up. It took a few seconds for June to realize that it was Caitlin.

But the look in her eyes was different. June could already tell that the other figure was Ra's Al Ghul himself. What was going on?

"W-where am I?" She managed to say.

"That shall remain confidential to you," Ra's said. June twisted her arms, only to find they were tied behind her back.

"I came, did you let he others go?" June demanded.

"I'm afraid it's out of my powers to free you friends." Ra's said. Her eyes suddenly burned with fury.

"You two-timing lying-" June cursed.

Suddenly she felt a stinging sensation on her left cheek. It happened quickly that she didn't know what happened, then she looked up at Caitlin and saw her standing there in front of her. Caitlin gave her the death glare, which made June get a little scared.

"Don't you dare talk that way to master Al Ghul. Ever." She said in a very cold and harsh voice. June knew that was the mind control speaking for her cousin, since Caitlin never spoke in a cold tone before.

"Caitlin this isn't you!" June yelled. She needed to try and talk some sense into her cousin.

She was promptly ignored. "What shall we do with her?" Caitilin asked.

"She's caused enough trouble, and there is something blocking the mind control, most likely that Martian's doing, or the old cure the League used five years ago."

June kept a poker face, not allowing them to see any emotions. It'd probably for the best that he didn't know about the earrings. She twisted her hands and reached for the secret compartment in her back pocket, happy to find that neither Caitilin nor Ra's had found it.

She scanned the room to find her utility belt or bow, but even she knew they were too smart to keep her things in the same room as she.

June took the small knife from her pocket and began cutting away at the rope.

"So what do you propose?" Caitilin asked. Ra's seemed to consider it.

A couple seconds later, June felt the rope get lose. She managed to get the rope cut! Ra's Al Ghul then turned to her and smiled an evil smile.

"I believe I have an idea. But why don't we let our prisoner try and figure it out." He said as he turned to leave the room. He then walked over to the door, opened it and left the room.

Caitlin looked at June. The look she was giving her, gave June the shivers. Then Caitlin turned and left the room. Why didn't Caitlin say anything? June started to wonder.

June slowly pulled her arms out from the ropes before pulling the gag off her lips and untying her ankles. She had a bad feeling about this. Suddenly, an arrow flew out of nowhere. June gasped and ducked out of the way, the sharpened point grazing her cheek as it stuck onto the wall.

Confused, she inspected the arrow and tried not to curse in every language she knew. The arrow was one of her own, which meant they were using her own weapons against her. Isn't that against the rules or something? She grumbled to herself, before more arrows fired at her in the darkness.

She dodged and flipped over them, while only a few lucky shots grazed her arms or legs. Until a sharpened arrow pierced her shoulder. June swore loudly and violently before pressing herself firmly against the ground. She painfully took the arrow out, still swearing under her breath, and felt a bit dizzy at the blood.

"Fuc-" She began again before a door opened. Blinking, she walked walked through it, clutching her injured shoulder.

She didn't know why she walked out of the room but when she got into the hallway, there wasn't any guards. No one was in the hallway and it was starting to worry June. What was going on? She then started walking down the hallway clutching her shoulder.

She started to get down a little farther down the hallway, until she got the feeling that someone was watching her. She quickly turned around and saw Caitlin standing there in front of her. June didn't know if she should run away to get to safety or to fight her.

The more ADHD part of her mind screamed 'OMG she's just like Slenderman!' but her more reasonable side pushed it away.

"Caitilin?" She asked cautiously. "Are you, well, you?"

A shuriken whizzed past her ear.

June swallowed. "Guess not."

She weighed her options and chances. She could either run the opposite direction, which would probably lead with her being stabbed in the back, literally, or having a chance to live. If she fought Caitilin, June didn't like the chances of her winning. Especially with no weapons.  
But it seemed that Caitilin wasn't going to give her a choice.

June noticed the look in Caitlin's eyes. It was cold an harsh. This was a side of Caitlin June has never seen before. Caitlin started walking towards her slowly.

It was like time slowed down or something. Before she knew it, Caitlin had her pinned against the wall easily.

"It seems that Ra's Al Ghul has decided to let you live." Caitlin said as June let out a breath of relief.

"Only if you can complete these challenges that is." She finished. June started to get a little worried. What kind of challenges would he make her do? Make her fight him? She didn't know what kind of challenges they had in store for her and how many there is.

"O-okay." June took a deep breath. "What do I do?"

Caitilin narrowed her eyes at her, and let her go. She disappeared. June blinked, before her ears strained and she saw a wall of fire head towards her.

June's eyes widened and she ran the opposite direction. She hated fire. June suddenly stopped once she was quite ahead of the fire, but it slowly burned towards her. A single person stopped her.

The boy, not even a man, glared at her from behind the mask, and raised his sword.  
June dodged the katanna with quick speed, before kicking him in the back of his head. The boy fell immediately, knocked out. The mask was wiped off his face, revealing a pair of shocked blue eyes and shaggy brown hair.

The fire approached, even quicker. Making a split second decision, she grabbed the boy by his collar and jumped into the vent above them.

June quickly moved the boy's body away from the vent as fire blew straight up. June then flinched when the fire came up and went back down. She looked at the boy who was laying behind her.

Who was this kid? Was he a top assassin like Caitlin? If he was, then he would know what's going on! She needed to get him to wake up. Then she got an idea. She grabbed the boy by his collar and slapped him really hard.

"OW!" He yelped, jumping and hitting his head on the top of the vent. The boy swore loudly.

"Wow, I thought Red Hood cursed a lot." June said.

"You!" The boy reached for a weapon, but found it was gone.

"I need your help, where are my things?"

"Why should I help you?" He glared.

"I saved your ass from a fiery death."

"That is true but I'm not telling." He said. June knew there would be one way to get the answers she needed. So she grabbed him by his collar and gave him the best mini-Batman glare she could do. She noticed the fear that started to cross the boys face.

"Ok ok! I give! I'll tell you anything you want to know! Just stop with the glaring please!" He finally said. June smirked and let his collar go.

"Follow me." He said as he turned around and started to crawl away.

June shrugged and followed him. "How far is it?"

"This is the home of Ra's al Ghul, how small do you think this place is?" He snapped.

June muttered something under her breath. "So... what's your name?" She could tell he was getting annoyed.

"What's yours?"

"June." Was her plain answer.

The boy blinked; he hadn't thought she'd actually tell him. "I... Matthew." He said finally.

"Hmmm... you look a bit like a Ryan, but hey, it's your name." June shrugged.

"... you're weird."

"And I'm proud of it too." She said with a straight face. Matthew gave her a strange look.

"Do you know an assassin that goes by Shadow?" She asked.

"Yes, I work with her sometimes." He said as he kept crawling. June needed to get as much info on Caitlin and her little cult of assassins as she could. Matthew then stopped crawling and looked down the air vent he was near. She was starting to wonder where they were in the vents.

"How old are you?" June asked.

"Just turned Fourteen," Matthew replied.

"And you're training with the Shadows?" June asked with wide eyes.

"My parents have been training me since I could walk." Matthew replied.

June fell silent, deep in thought. "Haven't you ever left the island?"

"Never had the need to." He said.

June gave him a shocked look. He never left the island?

"So you never seen the city before?" She asked. She stopped following him and just sat there. Matthew stopped crawling when June asked the question. He turned around and looked at her.

"That's right. I never left the island. There's only a few assassins who can leave the island to take down the enemies." He said.

"You know..if you won't be the enemy anymore I can take you off this island. You could see the city." June said as Matthew's eyes grew large in surprise.

"Y-you're lying." He said hesitantly.

A rather offended look appeared on her face. "I don't lie. I keep secrets, but I don't lie."

Hesitation flickered on Matthew's face. "I don't know..."

"Come on, we can use your abilities for good." June smiled at him warmly, "I KNOW the others will like you."

Matthew blinked. "Others?"

"My family, the Team, the JL, etc." June waved it aside with nonchalance.

"Y-you're a hero?" Matthew asked.

"Phoenix," June cracked him a grin, "What do you say?"

Matthew stared at her for a few seconds, before a hopeful look appeared on his face. "Alright."  
June then showed her signature grin. She was so glad she was able to get a new recruit. Matthew then smiled back at her. He then turned around and started to crawl again.

"We should be near the room where your stuff is." He said. June then started to follow him again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I know this place like the back of my hand." He said.

"Just out of curiosity, are there any other kids here?"

Matthew fell silent, and hesitated before answering. "No."

June narrowed her eyes, but decided to interrogate him later about it. She kicked the vent through and jumped in. June immediately spotted her bow and belt.

She strapped the belt around her waist and clipped the quiver into place on her back. She drew an arrow on her bow and flashed Matthew a grin. "Ready?"

"For wha-" June yanked open the door, and the room was flooded with water.  
Matthew drew in a breath just as June reached into her belt and took out a rebreather, handing it to Matthew. She let out her last breath, and lack of oxygen made her brain go fuzzy.

"Go!" June mouthed to Matthew, body going limp and her eyes closed.

A few minutes later, June came up for air. She looked around and saw that it was a hallway. She realized that Matthew wasn't with her. Did he get swept away by the water? No, that couldn't happen to anyone unless there was a lot of force involved with the water.

She then gasped another breath of air and went under the water. June started to swim faster ten she usually does. After about a few more minutes, she came back up and she saw Matthew hanging into a pipe.

"Matthew! Are you alright?" She asked as she swam over to him.

"Yeah I'm fine. What about you?" He asked. June nodded to say that he was alright.

"Okay, what now?" Matthew asked. "Get off the island?"

"Find my cousin, THEN get off the island." June corrected.

"Wait what?"

June dragged Matthew away. "Where would Ra's and Caitilin be?" Sh asked.

"If they're using this area to test you, I'm pretty sure they would be in some other far away place." Matthew replied, opening a door to reveal a thick forest. Night had fallen, and both Matthew and June were exhausted.

"Wanna rest for a bit?" June asked.

Matthew nodded. "Yeah, sure. Tell me a bit about your home life."

June blinked, sitting down on a large rock. "I- well, my parents died when I was nine, and I lived on the streets of Gotham for a few weeks before I became Acrobat. Batman found me and I was adopted by Bruce Wayne, then was reunited with Caitilin, my cousin, who happened to have taken on the persona of Blue Canary."

June took a shuddering breath. "We had two brothers, Jason and Dick-"

"Dick?"

"No inappropriate jokes, Matthew." She warned. "Anyway, everything was fine, untio Jason was kidnapped by Joker to save me."

June then continued the story of her life as Matthew sat next to her listening. Once she was done she turned to him. Matthew had a look of horror and sadness on his face.

"Wow that's tough. I never knew anyone could go through that." He finally said. June nodded in agreement. Then she turned to him.

"So what about you? What's your story?" Matthew then gave her a strange look.

"I thought I told you. I was born and raised on this island and I never left." He said. June then scotched closer to him.

"Come on I know there's something else." She said with a sly smile on her face.

"I told you. I never left the island. I always wanted to go out and see the world instead of hearing these stories about other people. I just want to go and actually see the world. That's what I want." He said. June looked at him with a sympathy look on her face.

"Well, then we can do that immediately," June replied firmly.

"You're a strange girl." Matthew told her. June gave him a crooked grin.

"You've got a problem with that?"

Matthew smirked. "Of course not. Where to next?"

"You're the tour guide." She replied.

Matthew rolled his eyes. "First, towels. You're gonna get sick with that cold water."

June glanced down at herself, still soaked in freezing water. "Right. That might help."

Matthew then grabbed her wrist lightly and lead her to a corner. He then stopped and looked at her. Matthew then put his finger to his lips. He looked around the corner and turned back to her.

"Stay here. Guards are posted around the corner." He whispered. June nodded and stayed against the wall. Matthew then walked around the corner to the guards. It was nice that he was still in his assassins uniform.

"Oh hey Matt!" One of the guards said.

"You know not to call me that." Matthew said, scowling.

"Heh sorry kiddo. What do you need?" The guard asked.

"I'm soaking wet. I need a towel." He said.

"Sure thing." The guard said. A few minutes later, Matthew came back with a large towel in his hand.

"Thanks... Matt." June smirked, taking the towel and draping it over her shoulders.

Matthew grumbled under his breath, an annoyed look on his face. "Don't call me that."

June just laughed to herself and walked the other direction. "So, you have any idea what Ra's next test is?"

"No." Matthew answered bluntly.

"Let's see... he used fire first. Then water..." June mused, "You don't suppose the ground is gonna swallow us up or something?"

"What? How would that happen?"

"You'd be surprised how many strange things has happened." June told him, glancing around the empty corridor, "I've been thrown into the past, future, been deaged, kidnapped (At least a hundred times anyways), and many other strange things I'd rather not tell you about, not to mention I have a zombie for a brother."

"Oh right- wait, what?"

"Never mind... so the ground swallowing us up wouldn't be that strange." June concluded.  
The doors suddenly snapped shut, and metal walls were shut down on either side of them. The air tightened. June's eyes widened. The oxygen in the room was shutting off.

June quickly turned to Matthew.

"We need a way out now!" She said.

"Why?" All of a sudden Matthew and June clutched their throats and started to gasp for air.

"Need...air." June started to say.

"Up...there." Matthew tried to say as he pointed up. June looked up and saw where the air was being suck out of. She then tried her best to grab her quiver and an arrow and pointed up. She then released the arrow and it flew straight up. Then it went up and straight into the air sucker.

"How's- that- helping?" Matthew choked.

"Wait-" June gasped. The arrow exploded into red foam, covering the vent.

Still with little oxygen in the room, June drowsily shot an arrow at the wall. He arrow released acid, burning a hole through the wall.

The two scrambled through, toppling over each other and regained their surroundings when they noticed their positioning.

June was on top of Matthew, and they immediately jolted away from each other, both blushing hard.

"Um...we should get moving." June said as she quickly got up. She walked over to Matthew and held her ham out to help him up.

"Right." He said as he grabbed her hand and she pulled him up. He then started to walk forward with June closely behind him.


	32. Chapter 32

They walked around the halls for awhile until they saw a figure walking down the hall towards them. June knew who the figure was. It was Caitlin. June quickly and quietly hid in the shadows and stayed where she was. Matthew then caught up quickly.

"Shadow! What are you doing here? I thought you were on a mission."

"No I'm not. I'm looking for the captain if the guards. Have you seen him, Matthew?"

"No I haven't sorry. But why are you looking for him?"

"That's for me to know and you to not worry about kid." She said as she ruffled up his hair the way she used to ruffle up June and Tim's hair.

June really missed the old Caitlin. June then quickly held her breath as Caitlin started to continue walk down the hall and disappear. June stepped out of the shadows and sniffed.

Matthew gave her a concerned look. "You alright?"

June took a breath. "Yeah, I'm fine." She wiped her eyes and quickly walked off.

Matthew watched her carefully. "Okay... so far the tests have had to do with three of the four elements. Does that mean-"

"Gah!" June stepped in something. Quick sand.

"What the hell is quick sand doing in the middle of Russia?" She squeaked.

"Don't ask me!" Matthew said as he was struggling to get out of the quicksand. He then started to sink faster than June.

"Matthew! Stop struggling you'll only sink faster!" June said as he quickly stopped moving. June then slowly moved her hands down to her utility belt and pulled out a grappling gun.

Then she moved her arm out of the sand and pointed the gun up. Then she held her hand out to Matthew, who grabbed it. June then fired it up and started to reel them out of the sand.

"This is the most awkward positioning I've ever been in!" June muttered.

"What do you mean?" Matthew asked.

"You know, this position..." June trailed off awkwardly, gesturing at their close proximity.

Matthew stared at her blankly. June suddenly blushed, remembering there were no other teens on this island, and he'd never left before.

"Err... you wouldn't happen to be a trained assassin but still don't know what the bird and the bees are?" June coughed, still trying to pull herself up.

"The what?"

"Nevermind." June said quickly as the rope snapped. "Oh-" She cursed loudly and violently, making Matthew stare at her strangely.

"Why won't this work?" June shouted, angrily as she began to rant in other languages. Then, almost as if by magic, words escaped her, "Llup su tuo fo eht kciuq dnas!"

Then just like a sudden poof, they were out of the quick sand. Matthew turned to June and gave her a look.

"What was that?"

"What do you mean?"

"We just proofed out of the quick sand just like magic." He said as he gave June a suspicious look. June then started to realize that she used magic.

"Did we really?" She tried not to look like she knew what happened.

Matthew looked annoyed. "Yes, what was that?"

"I t'nod wonk!" She snapped. Matthew stared at her blankly.

"Tahw?"

Matthew blinked, "Are... you speaking... backwards?"

"Tahw era uoy gniklat-" June blinked, "Dnimreven."

"What the-?" Matthew looked confused. June yelped, shouting in what seemed like gibberish to Matthew.

Matthew was giving June a very weird look. She then realized that something was happening to her.

"Sorry I don't know why I was speaking backwards." She said correctly. Matthew then continued the weird look. She then gave him a bad poker face. Matthew stood up and held out his hand. June grabbed his hand and he helped her up.

"Well since we got past the four elements tests, what happens next?" June asked. She looked at Matthew who just shrugged. Then they started to hear footsteps along with voices.

It sounded like a female and male. June started to get shivers up her spine. She knew the females voice. She quickly grabbed Matthew and ran to the shadows of the hallway.

"Edih won!"

"What?"

"Hssss!" She hissed. June placed a finger on her lips.

Matthew quickly ran her word in his head. She was shushing her.

"Where did they go?" Ra's voice demanded.

"I will find them," Caitilin responded, a look of determination on her face.

"I did not expect her to make it out alive, or even befriend that boy." Ra's growled, obviously upset that he had underestimated the young teen.

Matthew saw June smirk, pride radiating off her. He rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry sir. I have a way of shutting her up." Caitlin said with a smirk on her face, since she had her mask down.

June knew exactly what Caitlin was talking about. Whenever June was bugging Caitlin too much, she would have a special way of having June leave her alone. June shivered at the thought. She didn't want to even think about it.

Once Caitlin and Ra's walked down the hall far away enough for Matthew and June to come out of the shadows.

"What did she mean by 'a way of shutting her up'. It sounded weird." Matthew said as he turned to June.

June's face was pale. "I don't know,"

Matthew frowned. "We need to get out of here."

"Gee, what was your first clue? And besides, I'm not leavin' without my cousin!" June said.

"Unless you know how to reverse engineer mind control, we can't do anything." Matthew argued.

June's eyes suddenly lit up. "I do!"

"What?"

June touched her earrings. "I do know how to reverse engineer mind control!" June said as she started to smile.

Matthew just gaped at her. He never met anyone who could reverse engineer mind control. He then noticed that she was touching her earrings.

"Why are you touching your earrings like that?" He asked.

"Because they can reverse the effects of mind control." She said. Then she hatched a plan.

"I need your help. Show me where your engineering lab is." She said as she turned to him. He then gave her a confused look but started to lead her down the hall. June needed to make another pair of the same earrings she was wearing and somehow get Caitlin to put them on...but how?

"Umm, where are we?" Matthew muttered, looking around.

"I thought you knew where we were." June asked.

"I thought I did too." Matthew looked confused, "All the halls look the same now..."

June's eyes widened in realization. "The halls are changing. They're making this into a labyrinth."

"No... that's not possible." Matthew said hesitantly.

June raised an eyebrow. "Your master is someone who is hundreds of years old by skinny dipping in a volcano full of mystical water, which, may I remind you, brought my brother back to life."

Matthew then looked at her with a surprised look on his face. "How do you know that?"

"Didn't I just tell you that my brother was brought back to life because of the water?" Matthew wanted to know how much she knew but the first thing he had to do, was figure a way out of here.

He then looked around. Once he started to walk, he saw some parts of the halls turning. He had a feeling that there was something that was making the halls turn into a labyrinth.

"Look, I know you want to save your cousin, and I do too, but the best thing to do is to get out of here. Shadow is a highly skilled and immensely trained assassin, she would have no trouble to kill you under Ra's control." Matthew said. "Our first priority is to get out of here."

June turned around abruptly, an angry, burning light in her green eyes. "I thought I already told you," She said, her voice deadly quiet, "that I'm not leaving without my cousin."

Matthew didn't flinch. "If we don't leave soon, we won't be able to save your cousin in the first place."

"If you believe that, go ahead and leave." June challenged, turning back around and walking on,

"I'm not leaving her behind, she never did that to me."

"Yeah, well, from what you told me, she did that plenty of times already." Matthew called back to her. June stopped in her tracks.

She then slowly turned around and gave him the most deadliest look she has ever given anyone. With that look Matthew flinched a little.

"What did you say?" She said in a cold voice. Matthew then started to get a little frightened. The look in June's eyes were the same as Shadow's. it was the look of a killer.

June then started to slowly walk towards him, for some reason Matthew stayed where he was. Once she got to him, she pushed him against the wall with a lot of force.

"Don't you ever say that again! She would never leave me behind!" She yelled as hot tears started to form in her eyes.

"I would never leave her behind and she would never so the same to me! We don't leave family behind no matter what!" She yelled. Matthew just stared at her wide shock on his face.

"I don't know what's going on in YOUR family, but in MY family, we DO. NOT. Leave each other!" June grit out, the fire in her eyes suddenly disappearing. She let him go, and turned around. "As a friend once said, either get on board, or get out of the way."

Matthew opened and closed his mouth slowly, still shocked and slightly scared at what had happened. He made a mental note not to get on June's bad side again. Finally, he said, "I'm not leaving you alone."

June looked at him with a blank look before nodding and turning. Matthew jogged to keep up.  
"And just so you know, my parents don't exactly care about what happens to me, just that I keep our family name from going to the dumps. They got on Ra's bad side once, and it took forever for them to build up their reputation again." Matthew said quietly.

"I'm sorry," June mumbled.

"For what?"

"Blowing up on you. Bruce says I should control my anger better, but to be fair, I haven't had an outburst like that for a while. I remember when I was nine, I screamed my lungs out at this girl Skylar for calling Bruce a man whore." A faint smile appeared on her lips.

That was one of her favorite memories. She started to smile even more. Then the memory of having Caitlin stepping in to stop it made her feel bad. Back then she felt like people were looking down at her since Caitlin had amazing grades and June was struggling with her school work. Even though Caitlin would tutor her, it still wasn't enough.

Matthew then stopped walking, which lead to June bumping into his back. June looked up at him, getting curious she looked over his shoulder and saw Caitlin.

"Looks like I finally found you." She said in her cold voice.

"Matthew. Run. Now." June said, her tone leaving no room for discussion.

"What? Not a chance," Matthew replied, drawing his sword. June fired a sharp arrow at Caitilin, pinning her to the wall.

"Get to the beaches and use this to contact the League." June handed him comm. "Leave now!"

"I'm not leaving you!" Matthew protested. "I thought we decided that-" June kissed his cheek and shoved him the opposite direction.

Matthew, his body numb and filled with shock, felt his legs charge out of the area. June turned back to Caitilin, who had already freed herself. Dread sank into her stomach.

"First Bart and now Matthew. Who's next in your little love circle?" She said in a taunting voice.

"I don't have a love circle!" She said as she got another arrow ready on her quiver.

"Very well then." Caitlin said as she pulled out a shuriken. June notice that it was the only thing she took out for a weapon. June then fired the arrow and quickly grabbed 3 more. Caitlin easily sliced the arrow in half and started to charge towards June. June didn't waste any time firing the arrows. She was going to defeat her cousin and get her back to normal no matter what it takes.

Sudden adrenalin coursed through June. Although, feeling it made June's more ADHD part of her mind think about the story of a woman who lifted a car up when she went into hysterics about her son being underneath it. She quickly snapped herself out of it before ducking underneath Caitilin's bo staff.

June dodged two jabs and back flipped over another one. Landing in a crouched position, she whipped out her staff and it extended. Caitilin's staff suddenly slammed into her side. June went sprawling into the wall. She quickly ducked as a deadly shuriken struck the wall where her head once was.

She wouldn't be able to beat her, June suddenly realized. Not with brute strength and fighting at least.

June slowly stood up, taking out her earrings at the same time. Caitilin saw this, scoffing slightly.

"Taking out your earrings isn't going to help you, girly."

June narrowed her eyes. "Depends on what earrings they are." She turned and ran into the wall, stepping onto it and flipping backwards. Everything seemed to slow down.

June, still above Caitilin and about to land, reached onto her shoulders and pinned the earrings into her thick uniform. June landed behind her, watching her cousin nervously.

Caitlin then turned around and gave her a look. She then pulled down her mask and give her a deadly smirk.

"Now what was that supposed to do? Make me scared? I don't think so." Caitlin then pulled out her katana still having that same smirk on her face. Around the corner in the shadows, Matthew was watching the fight.

"This isn't good. Shadow took her mask off. June is a goner." He said as he started to get worried. He has only seen shadow fight a couple times. He knew for a fact that when Shadow takes her mask off, it means that she is going to end the battle with blood on the ground.


	33. Chapter 33

Back with Caitlin and June, the fight was starting to get intense. Caitlin had her katana out and pointed towards June, while June had out her Bo staff and had her guard up.

'Why hadn't it worked?' June wondered, rolling out of the way of a deadly hit.

She glanced at the earrings, still attached to Caitilin's shoulders. It finally hit her. The earrings' reverse engineering was set off to go through waves. But those waves were only set so powerful, for risk of brain damage. That's why those waves didn't reach her mind, where Ra's was controlling her.

June took out a remote, but before she could do anything, Caitilin threw a shuriken. The remote cackled with electricity, causing June to drop it on the ground, cursing under her breath. She quickly fired a smoke arrow and took off, sprinting. If she could get to their lab, she could fix the remote and change the earrings wave settings.

As she was running she tried her best to not look behind her to see if Caitlin was after her. When June started to pass a corner, a hand grabbed her and pulled her into the shadows. The hand was placed over her mouth. She did her best to get away from the person, but she froze when she heard running footsteps.

She looked over and saw Caitlin run by, with a shuriken in her hand. Once Caitlin went by, she grabbed the persons wrist and flipped them. She managed to flip them out of the shadows, and was shocked to see who it was. It was Matthew!

"Matthew what are you doing here? I thought I told you to leave!"

"No way am I leaving you behind to deal with Shadow." He said as he got up. He then rubbed his left shoulder. "Man you flip people really hard."

"Sorry, and I told you I can take care of myself!" June said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Look there is no way possible you can beat Shadow in a battle like this. I can take her, I've trained with her many times I can take her. You need to leave June." Matthew said as he started to pull his mask on, which covered his light brown hair but only shown his blue eyes.

"Like hell I am!" She snapped.

"Look, at least take me for back up. I'll lead you to the gadgetry room, and then I'll keep watch as you fix that remote." Matthew suggested.

June's pride told her to say no and send Matthew away to get off this god forsaken island and have the freedom the wanted, but her more logical side told her to accept his help.

"Okay, fine." June agreed hesitantly. Matthew then smiled. Then he got in front of her and lead her down the hall.

"It's this way." He said as he lead her around the corner. Then they got to the gadgetry room. June went inside to get to work while Matthew stood in the shadows,with a shuriken in hand, waiting for Caitlin to arrive. What seemed like forever, Matthew started to hear footsteps down the hall to his left.

He looked over and saw Shadow walking towards his direction! He began to prepare his first ever battle encounter with Shadow, when suddenly she stopped. He just watched to see if she was going to try and pull a sneak attack move.

Instead, Caitilin looked confused. Like, she didn't know what was going on. Now Matthew was confused. He glanced back at June, but she was still fixing the remote. Hat's when Matthew realized why she had stopped.

Caitilin was fighting the mind control. The mind control wasn't perfect, and Caitilin took advantage of that and tried to push it out. Many times, but always failed.

June replaced the red wire quickly and snapped the green one. Panting heavily, she wondered how exactly she learned to do this. Finally, she clicked the cover back in place. As she was about to hit the button, she heard Matthew shout. She then ran out of the room with the remote in hand, and saw Caitilin pinning Matthew against the wall.

"Matthew!"

"Run June!" Matthew said as Caitilin threw him to the ground. June didn't know what to do, all she could was stand there in fear of her older cousin. Caitlin then looked at her and started to walk over to her. June then remembered that she had the remote fixed and in her hand. Before her cousin could do anything, June quickly pressed the button. After she pressed the button, Caitlin stopped in her tracks and looked at June.

"J-June? Whats going on? And why does my head hurt?" Caitlin finally said as she put her hand up to her head. She did it! June beat the mind control Ra's had put on her older cousin.

"No time to explain right now. We need to get out of here." June said as she ran over to Matthew and helped him up. Caitlin watched June as she helped Matthew up off the floor. She then walked over to Caitilin and grabbed her wrist. Then all three of them began to run towards the exit of the building. Once they got out of the building, Matthew lead them to the beach of the island, where a boat was docked. June looked at Matthew and gave him a look. Matthew noticed the look she was giving him.

"What? Does it bother you that there is a boat docked to the pier?" He said as he walked over to the boat and helped the girls into it. June then shook her head. Matthew then got the boat unhooked from the pier and they started to leave the island. June started to get an uneasy feeling since they got away so easily. It wasn't like Ra's to let his prisoners escape so easily. What is he planning?

"OK now can you tell me whats going on?" Caitlin said, snapping June out of her thoughts. June looked over at Matthew who was paddling the boat across the water.

"Does it seem strange to you that Ra's just so happened to leave a boat here?" June asked nervously. "kcehc rof spart!"

June's eyes widened. "Get out of the boat, now!"

Caitilin, still confused, jumped into the water, quickly followed by June and Matthew.

"Evaw!" June shouted before she plunged into the water.

"What?" Matthew and Caitilin shouted as a wave pushed them away from the boat.

"Etaerc na ria elbbub!" June added. Bubbles appeared around their heads.

"June! What is going on?!" Caitilin screamed inside the bubble. It sounded echoey.

June, adrenaline still pumping in her veins, asked, "What was the last thing you remember?" Caitlin looked at June and Matthew.

"The last thing I remember is having to capture you for the second time. And when I did capture you, after I brought you back to the island everything went black." Caitlin said as Matthew and June looked at each other. June looked at her with shocked eyes. That was the last thing Caitlin truly remembered? It feels like that happened years ago.

"You wanna explain?" Matthew asked her softly.

"Yeah." June replied. "But we should hurry, these air bubbles are draining my energy."

"Why don't we just stick our heads back up to breathe?"

"We want Ra's to think we're dead, right?" June pointed out. As they swam the opposite direction, June explained what had happened. The tests, meeting Matthew, the earrings, and fixing the remote.

"June, you don't have any protection against the mind control anymore." Caitilin protested, scowling at her.

Caitlin then gave June her own bat glare, but it was worse then Bruce's AND Alfred's glares put together. "Juniper do not make me do something that we both will regret." Caitilin stated while Matthew and June both looked at her. June started to get a little worried. What if Caitlin took the earrings out and got mind controlled again? June then decided that she would give in.

"Alright alright, I'll figure out how to make sure I don't get mind controlled." She said as Caitlin gave her a look of approval.

'Man I really missed the old Caitlin' June thought to herself as her, Matthew, and Caitlin swam towards the city. Once they got far away from the island they could get, before June's energy was wiped out, they walked up on the beach soaking wet. Matthew then looked up at the city buildings looking like a child in a candy store. His blue eyes were big and wide with amazement. He was finally getting a chance to see the world away from the island!

"Dude, you look like Superboy seeing the moon for the first time." Caitilin joked. June's eyes rolled to the back of her head and her body went limp. Matthew caught her with surprise.

"Contact the League- no, contact Batman." Caitilin said. Matthew nodded, taking out the comm that June had given him before and turned it on.

As they waited, Caitilin asked Matthew, "You never left the island?"

Matthew then shook his head 'no'. Caitilin then looked at him with a shocked look. How could he have never been able to leave the island? And why was he stuck there his whole life? Caitilin wanted answers from Matthew. And she was going to get them one way or another. But for now, she needed to help June get better.

A few minutes later, Batman showed up and it seems that he isn't alone. With him, he had Superman, Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter. They all looked shocked when they saw Caitilin standing there next to June. Caitilin had her arms across her chest and her mask was hanging down around her neck. Batman and Superman then walked over to Caitilin while Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter helped June. Batman had his usual none emotional face on, while Superman looked at Caitilin with a shocked and disapproving look in his eyes.

"If there's something you want to say then say it." Caitilin finally said. Batman just glared at her.

"You have betrayed your family, team and the league. And now you suddenly show up here with a young assassin and your own cousin, who is weak from who knows what you did to her." Batman stated with a bit of anger in his voice. Caitilin didn't even flinch when Batman started to raise his voice a little bit. But she wasn't showing any emotion at all either. Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter then walked over to them with Matthew and June. Batman then glared at Matthew.

"And do you mind telling me who this is?"

"That's Matthew. He's an ex-assassin just like me." She said as if she was talking to an old friend of her's. June couldn't believe that Caitilin sounded so calm when any other person would be scared if Batman was yelling at them.

June groaned, pushing Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter off her. "Dad..." Batman glanced at her, a little surprised, as she hadn't called him 'dad' in a while. "It's not her fault. Ra's al Ghul was controlling her mind,"

"How did you break it?" Superman asked curiously.

"I gave her my earrings." June said. Superman looked at her blankly, so she reiterated. "The earrings were programmed to block off any and all ways of mind control. After watching the scientists at STAR Labs reverse engineer the mind tech used on the League five years ago, I did the same thing with the mind control Ra's was using. Still not too clear on that, but it worked. Of course, they didn't go off in enough waves to reach her mind, so I had to fix the remote that was broken before- you have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" She asked her 'uncle'.

Sheepishly, he shook his head.

"June, home, now." Batman managed to say.

"What about Matthew?" She asked stubbornly.

"He can stay at the mountain for the time being." Wonder Woman cut in. "I'll escort him."

They all knew 'escort' was just another word for 'make sure he won't escape', but no one argued.

"Cay?" June asked softly, looking at her with begging green eyes to come.

Caitilin sighed. "Alright." She followed her.


	34. Chapter 34

Superman, Batman, Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman watched as the two cousins walk away. Batman was starting to get a bad feeling about knowing that Ra's has used mind control on Caitilin. He wished he realized this sooner so he could have stopped him. He then looked at Matthew who was behind Wonder Woman, staring at the city buildings.

Batman then let out a small smile, knowing that how his kids faces were when they found out he was Batman. But he quickly snapped out of his thoughts and walked over to him. "Alright Matthew, I want answers and your going to give them to me one way or another." He said as Matthew gave him a look of fright.

June gave him a sympathetic smile, but an encouraging one. "Can we keep him?" She asked.

Batman rolled his eyes. He really should stop picking up strays. First Dick, then June, Caitilin, Jason, Tim, their dog, Ace, and now Matthew.

June pouted, widening her eyes like an adorable doe. "Pleeeeeaaaaaase."

Martian Manhunter, Superman, Wonder Woman, and Caitilin all shook their heads, knowing Bruce was a goner. He cracked finally. "Alright, he's answering all of my questions in the Batcave." He said gruffly.

June beamed, grabbing Matthew's hand and rushing him to the Zeta Tubes. Caitilin sighed as Batman tightly gripped her arm and practically dragged her towards them.

"I hope you know your squeezing my arm to tight." She said as he continued to drag her forwards.

"Oh, I know, Caitilin, I know." He said as he squeezed her arm tighter. He then started to drag her towards the zeta tubes. She knew that he was planning to take her to the mountain first and then the cave.

She knew he was going to ask her questions at the mountain first, so the league can ask her their own questions and so they can get answers.

**Recognized****: Batman 01 Blue Canary B-82 Martian Manhunter 08 Wonder Woman 05 Superman 02**

The monotone voice of the zeta tubes said out loud When the blue light faded, Caitilin saw the whole team standing there, with their eyes wide with shock and anger.

"Batman what is going on here?!" Nightwing said as he approached them.

"Gee it's nice to see you to bro." Caitilin said as she headed towards the kitchen "Oh just so you know I'm getting something to drink so don't freak out." She said as she entered the hallway. The team then turned their heads towards Batman. But it seems that the team didn't notice that June and Matthew were hiding in the shadows listening.

"Batman what is she doing here?" Superboy asked in anger. Batman then turned to Superboy and gave him the Batglare. Superboy then looked away.

"The reason I have brought her here is because I have some questions that need to be answered. Now if there is anything you want to know I advise you to be in the questioning room in 5 minutes." Batman said in a serious tone. Then he turned around and walked out of the room to look for Caitilin, June and Matthew. When he fought Caitilin, he saw that she was in her old room in the mountain. He noticed that she was looking around the whole room, as if she was looking at someone else's room. He also noticed that her utility belt was gone.

"Where did you put your belt?"

"On the counter in the kitchen." She said as if she wasn't paying attention. Bruce didn't know why, but he was getting a bad feeling from Caitilin on how she has changed.

Bruce didn't have time to ponder it. June came running in, a smile on her face. "C'mon, the others are getting antsy."

"Where's Matthew?" Caitilin asked.

"I think he passed out in his new room. Either from excitement or exhaustion..." June shrugged nonchalantly. "He'll be fine. Let's go." She practically dragged Caitilin to the questioning room, who simply rolled her eyes at her little cousin.

"June, you know you're squeezing my arm too tight." Caitilin said.

"I know Caitilin, I know." June beamed. Caitilin shook her head, trying to ignore the fact that it was exactly what Bruce had said before.

"June!" A brown haired boy sped towards her. Caitilin blinked, a little surprised before her mind clicked. It was Impulse, she hadn't recognized him in civvies.

"Hi Bart." June smiled, before she was wrapped in a tight hug. He said something in speedster-talk, making June blush. "Maybe later, Bart."

"Okay. Oh, hey Caitilin." Bart blinked, looking at Caitilin as though he wasn't surprised she was here.

'Right, future kid.' Caitilin furrowed her eyebrows and continued walking to the questioning room. June was nearly engulfed in hugs between Red Hood, Robin, and Nightwing.

She mouthed 'help me' to Caitilin, who simply smirked and leaned back in a chair.

"June, are you alright-"

"Hurt? Bruised?"

"Anything broken? Are you tired?!" June groaned. Stupid mother hens...

"What did she do to you?!" Once that question was asked, June felt the need to attack that person. Caitlin would never hurt her! Everyone then shut up when batman entered the room. He noticed that most of the league and the whole team were in the room.

"Alright Caitlin, you better give us the truth got it?"

"Oh yes I totally agree." Caitlin said as she started to rock the chair on its back legs with perfect balance. Batman then gave her a glare. But she looked like she didn't care at all.

"Caitilin..." June practically begged. She was ignored completely.

"Tell me what happened when you left the Mountain."

"Aren't you the world's greatest detective? Go find out for yourself." Caitilin replied coolly. June groaned to herself.

"This isn't going to be fun..." She mumbled, so quietly that no one heard her. "Unless... llet eht hturt!" she whispered, looking at her cousin with worried green eyes

Then all of a sudden Caitlin sat up straight with her chair.

"When I left the mountain I went straight the Ra's to give him a full report on the team and league. He then wrote down what I told him and gave it to a guard. Then he said I did a good job and told me to wait till further instructions." Caitlin said. After she realized what she just said, she looked right at June.

"I thought you couldn't use magic anymore June." Everyone then looked at June. She gave them all a bad poker face grin and they all turned back to Caitlin. That's all that happened when she left the mountain?

"What was your motive Caitlin? To be an assassin." Nightwing asked.

"I didn't have a motive. I was tired of playing the hero with all the rules. And the face that no one even bothers to notice you unless your with the league or a big shot yourself. Ever since I became an assassin, I don't need rules and I don't need to hide in the shadows. I can do whatever I need to do, to get to my target. If that's a problem then please, don't tell me dice I don't care." She said as she got up and left the room. Everyone then looked at each other. They then noticed that blue beetle and wonder girl weren't in the room.

June sighed and sank in her seat as everyone left. She had been stupid to think everything would just go back to normal when Caitilin got back. Bart appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey June," Bart greeted.

"Hi," She replied glumly, looking at the speedster from the future. Then, she froze. From the future...

"Bart!" June suddenly shouted.

"Gah! Yeah, that my name!" Bart jumped.

"Bart, do you know what happens to Caitilin?" June asked urgently. Bart's smile faded. He hesitated.

June's eyes widened with delight. "You do! Please, Bart, tell me what happens!"

"June-"

"Please, Bart, I need to know what happens to my cousin." June begged.

Bart sighed. "June, remember how I told you that no one really had a secret ID in the future?"

"Yeah."

"Well, in my history class, we learned all about the Great Clark Kent, the Great Bruce Wayne, the Beautiful Diana Prince... and we also learned about Dick Grayson, Wally West, Kaldur'ahm, all the sidekicks-"

"Partners."

"Partners. I remember learning about Juniper Moore, and all of her accomplishments as Acrobat, Phoenix, and just plain June." Bart gave a ghost of a smile, "I remember seeing a picture of you, and thinking 'man, she's pretty. Wonder if she has any descendants...'"

June blushed.

"But," Bart's expression changed to grim. "We never learned anything about her cousin, Caitilin Moore. I didn't hear about her until I came to the past... Because Caitilin Marie Moore doesn't make it to the future."

June couldn't move, she felt like she was stone. Bart knew that everyone in the room was staring at him. Caitlin doesn't make it to the future? How can that be?!

"June I'm sorry but I heard she was killed while on a mission." Why couldn't June move? She wanted to go run and find her older cousin and just tell her. But sadly she still felt like she couldn't move.

"Bart...is that what really happens to her?" Robin asked his friend. Bart then nodded. No one could find what needs to be said.

**With Caitlin**

Caitlin went straight to the kitchen to grab something to eat. But when she got there, she saw Jaime standing there at the counter. But Cassie was nowhere tone found.

"Where's your little girlfriend?"

"Look Caitlin I need to talk to you." He said as she walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bowl of left over pasta. Caitlin then grabbed a bowl and started to put the pasta in it.

"About what?"

"About you and me." He said. Caitlin then stopped what she was doing and looked at him. He had a serious look on his face.

"What do you mean 'about us'? We were never together Jaime." She said as she grabbed her bowl and put it in the microwave to heat up.

"Look, I broke up with Cassie a little while ago." Jaime said softly.

Caitilin glanced at him. "And how does this pertain to me?"

"Caitilin, do you want to go out with me?"

**With June**

She closed her eyes, sinking into her chair. "What mission?"

Bart sighed. "I'm not sure. I-I think it had something to do with the Reach."

"That's basically all of our missions today." June snapped, then took a deep breath, "And how can she? I mean, she's not with the League of Shadows anymore, and I doubt she'll want to go back to the people who put her under mind control, but she's not with us anymore either."

"She helps us in the end, though... their endgame." Bart muttered the last part. June heard it.

"Endgame? As in, for us, or for them?" She asked.

"Spoilers." He replied. June disappeared from the room, wanting time to think. She needed time alone.

As she was walking down the hallway, she got near the kitchen and started to hear someone talking. The she heard a females voice. It was Caitlin's voice! She then hid in the shadows near the entrance of the kitchen.

"And how does this pertain to me?" She heard Caitlin ask.

"Caitlin, do you want to go out with me?" She knew that voice. She started to lean towards the side a little more. Then she saw Caitlin and...Jaime! She was starting to wider what Caitlin would say.

"Of course I do." Caitlin said.

When she told Jaime yes, his eyes brightened up with happiness. Then he put his arms around her and brought her into a hug.

"Really?" He sounded really happy.

"Yes really." He put his hand under her chin and made me look up at him. He has a very cute smile.

Caitilin saw someone fall out of the shadows. "June!" she shouted. She flashed her a smirk. That damn annoying smirk...

"Caitilin and Jaime sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" She sang, flipping out of the way of the punches I threw her. I had half a mind that Jaime would break off the date, but he seemed used to June's antics.

Jaime laughed. "Really, and what have you and Bart been up to lately?" June stopped laughing, and her cheeks blossomed. This got my attention.

"Excuse me? You and Bart are dating?!" Man the look on her face! She was frightened, but I was also mad. Knowing that she never bothered to tell me what was going on between her and Bart.

"Well look at the time!" She said before she ran off. I was about to run after her before Jaime wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me backwards. Then he rested his chin on my shoulder. Oh geez! My heart is beating so fast I think I'm about to have a heart attack!

"So are you free Friday night?" He finally asked.

"Yeah I am."

"Great! I'll pick you up at 6." He said as he let go and kissed my cheek. Then he left the room. Then i realized something. Tomorrow is Friday! But I can't e excited right now, I need to go find either June or Bart.

Bart suddenly came in, zipping into the kitchen to eat something. "Slow down, Allen." She growled, grabbing him by the collar. She made him face her, and she glared. "I know about you and June."

Bart froze. "Ehhh... well look at the time!" he squeaked, thrashing in her grip. Caitilin glared at him.

"Not gonna happen Allen. Now you better tell me now or I will put a shuriken through your head." She said in a very threatening voice. Bart then started to get scared.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you! Just please don't kill me!" He said as he tried to get out of Caitlin's grip.

"Now what have you and June been up to?"

"We just started dating that's it!"

"I don't believe you. Have you kissed her yet?" Bart whimpered and slowly nodded. He knew if he lied, Caitlin would tell and put a shuriken in his head.

"Where did you kiss her." She growled.

"O-on the lips." He said with his voice going a little high up with fear in it. Caitlin's eyes grew wide with shock.

"Do you know where June is?"

"I think she's in the gym." He said still scared. Caitlin threw him to the ground and ran towards the gym. On the way she ran past the team and the league. Then she finally got to the gym.

"June!"

"Gah!" June yelped, so startled she lost her balance and fell. She turned and glared, before seeing Caitilin's expression.

"June!"

"What?" She asked, looking confused.

"You kissed that neon sign?!" Caitilin asked her. Taken aback, June immediately went defensive.

"He isn't a neon sign! And how did you-" June paused, and shook her head, "Never mind, and why would you care?" Caitlin then pulled her into a tight hug.

"My little Junie is growing up!" She said as she pretended to wipe away tears. June then looked up at her and gave her a weird look.

"What the heck Cay?" June asked. Bumblebee and Mal quickly ran into the gym and saw Caitlin squeezing June. They both smiled and left the two cousins alone.

"You had your first kiss! So cute!"

"Cay let me go!"

"No way!"

"Bee! Mal! HELP ME!" She shrieked.

"It's sooooooo cute!" Caitilin sighed dramatically, before finally letting her go. She grumbled under her breath.

"Have you seen Matthew? I want to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." June asked.

Caitilin gave her a calculating look. "I think he's still asleep. Why don't you and Bart show him around the Mountain?"

"Sure!" June smiled, her cheeks still red, and she ran off. Caitilin shook her head, still smirking a bit. Her baby cousin had her first kiss! It was so adorable... why didn't she know of this sooner?

She was drawing a large blank for a good while of her life over the years. The last part from her past she could remember is when she had to capture June and brought Jason back to life. She had a feeling that the mind control Ra's put on her.

But the one thing she wanted to know the most was why the mind control was put on her and how. She mind have to ask Matthew if he knew anything. Caitlin left the gym to go find him.


	35. Chapter 35

**With June**

She knocked on Bart's bedroom door. There was a muffled, "Come in."

June opened the door and walked in. "Hey, Bart."

"Hey. Errr... how'd it go with Caitilin?"

"She's overbearing. Like a mother." Her cheeks reddened, and she sat on his bed. "She and Jaime got together, finally."

Bart's face lit up. "That's so crash!" he sat next to her.

"Have you seen Matthew? I want to make sure he doesn't do anything dumb... he's never left that island before today, and I don't think he'll adjust very well."

Bart then looked at her. But she knew something was up, she knows that look.

"What happened."

"Well I kinda can't find him.."

"What!?" June yelled. How could have Bart lost Matthew? It's like having a eating contest with Wally! It's impossible! June then looked at him.

"What? Do you know where he is?"

"No but I think Caitlin probably knows. Come on." She said as she got up and walked over to the door. Bart got up and followed her put of the room and to Caitlin's room. June knocked on the door and waited about a minute. The door then opened and there was Caitlin in gray sweatpants, a blue hoodie with a black tank top underneath and her short brown hair pulled back into a pony tail. June noticed that the hoodie looked like one of Jaime's.

"What's up?"

"Do you know where Matthew is Cay? We can't find him."

"Have you checked all the dark corners and air vents?"

"No we haven't! Thanks, Cay. And isn't that Jaime's hoodie?" June asked with a smirk on her face.

"I'm done with you child." Caitlin said in a joking tone.

She walked out of her room and walked towards the living room. June knew that Caitlin would probably have to stay at the mountain so an eye could be kept on her. Same with Matthew, but right now June and Bart went to go search for Matthew. Bart took the dark corners and rooms while June took the air vents.

"Anything?" Bart zipped to the nearest air vent.

"No, I'm sorry but I'm not the fastest person alive while crawling." June joked, her eyes sparkling.

"Well, then move over." Bart said.

"Wait, what!?" Bart didn't answer, instead squishing himself right in between June and the other side of the vent. They both blushed at the awkward positioning, as well as being trapped. The vent was closed, and the two were a good few feet in.

"Uhh, Bart..." June hid a smile.

"Yeah?"

"You know, you can just vibrate you molecules through."

"Oh, I know." Bart winked, and even in the darkness of the vent, she could see it. June blew a puff of air, blowing her bangs out of her eyes

"Uhh, how long do you think it's gonna take for someone to find us?"

"No idea."

The two lapsed in a comfortable silence.

They stayed there for a good while until they heard a noise. It was coming from the same air vent they were in. Just then, a boy with brown hair and blue eyes started to come into view. He was wearing the same uniform Caitilin was wearing earlier but suited for a boy. June then realized that it was Matthew.

"Matthew! Hey looks like you found us." June said. Matthew looked at Bart and looked at June.

"Yeah I guess." He said as he started to look for something in his belt. Then he found a shuriken and held onto it. He noticed that their was and air vent escape behind him. Matthew then started to skooch himself backwards towards it, then he slide over the air vent escape and busted it open with the shuriken. He looked back at June and Bart.

"You guys coming?"

"Thanks Matthew! you figured that out so quickly." She said as she started to army crawl towards the open vent.

Bart quickly crawled after them, sighing mentally. When they finally got out, June and Matthew walked out of the room. Bart appeared in front of June. "June, wanna go out later?"

June bit her lip, "Sorry, Bart, I kinda promised Matthew I'd show him what a movie was. He's never seen one before..." She trailed off, a guilty look on her face. Bart quickly caught it. He knew June hated breaking promises.

"No, that's fine," He quickly reassured her, giving her his signature grin, "Some other time then."

Relief clear on her face, June smiled at him in return. "Oh yeah, and Caitilin wants to see you, Matthew."

The brown haired boy nodded, "Seeya." He disappeared down the hall.

"Okay, now that we're alone-" Bart began, but he was interrupted by a loud alarm. Jumping, June reached into her belt and pulled out her phone.

"Hello? Hi Babs- what? What do you mean he's- okay, calm down, I'm sure it's nothing!" June glanced at Bart, worry flickering in her eyes.

"Look, just- have you told the others? Okay, okay, geez, this is no time to panic, I'll be right there." She turned to the speedster. "I'm sorry, Bart, I've gotta go."

"What's wrong?" Bart asked.

June rubbed her temples. "Jason's gone. His room is completely empty. He even took his costume from the Batcave, it's almost as if he was never there!"

"Well go find him, I'll see you later, okay?" He said as he kissed her forehead. June then smiled and ran out of the room. She then ran to the zeta tubes, which announced her leaving, and went straight to the Batcave.

**With June**

Once she got to the Batcave she changed out of her uniform and put on sweatpants and a sweatshirt. Then she ran upstairs to Jason's room. When she got there, Bruce, Dick, Tim, Alfred and Barbra were all standing around in Jason's room. And it seems that Babs was right. The room was completely empty. Even his bed was empty.

Jason even took down all the posters and pictures off his wall, and he took everything from his drawers and desk. Why did he leave? Bruce then noticed that June was standing in the doorway looking all around his room. Bruce then walked over to her and brought her into a hug.

"Don't worry I'll find him. I promise June." Thats all he said to her. Just those simple words made June feel somewhat better. But what didnt make her fully better was that Caitilin wasn't there, and she was sure that she didn't know that Jason left either.

"Does Cay know?"

"No, she doesn't and won't know, June." Bruce said in a stern voice. June then pulled away from his hug and looked at him with confused eyes.

"Why are you treating her like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like an enemy. She isn't our enemy anymore. The Reach is the enemy, not Caitilin. I thought you trusted her? I thought you loved her as your own daughter." June felt hurt knowing that he was treating Caitilin like the enemy.

"June...I'm just not sure if I can trust her right now. She was apart of the Shadows June."

"Yeah she WAS apart of them. But she isn't anymore." Bruce then looked at her knowing that there wasn't any point to argue with her.

"Look June why don't I think about it tonight and you go to bed ok?" June then nodded as a small smile spread on her face.

When everyone thought she was in bed, June quietly slipped out of bed and was about to open the door, but paused. If she was Bruce, she wouldn't want June to go looking for Jason. He probably put alarms on her door and window.

June narrowed her eyes, before grabbing her phone. "Hello? I need a favor..."

Bart appeared outside her window a minute later, June giving him strict instructions on how to avoid the grounds' security.

"June, why didn't you just teleport yourself out?" Bart asked.

"I'm still a little rusty with the whole magic thing. I wasn't able to do that before, and I probably won't be able to do that now."

Bart nodded, and ran up the wall, vibrating inside to June's room. Once he got into her room, he noticed that June was giving him a look.

"What's wrong?"

"First, your vibrating and it's scaring me. And second, is Caitlin still at the mountain?" Bart then stopped vibrating.

"Yeah she is. When I left she was sleeping on the couch." June smiled knowing that her cousin was still there.

"And what about Matthew?"

"He was asleep on the other couch." Bart said as if it was normal to have two ex-assassins in the mountain sleeping on their couches. June then smiled.

"Good now I need to get out of here." She said as she walked over to her closet and pulled out an extra suit of her uniform, but this one was darker. Bart could tell that she kept it in her closet for reasons like this.

June went into the bathroom to change. Bart then sat down on her bed and saw on the wall hanging up was a drawing. It was a drawing of June's family back before June was even adopted. He got up and walked over to the drawing, and then he noticed the signature. The signature was Caitlin's, man she was good at drawing! He couldn't help but be impressed.

June came in. "Uh, June... I think you're forgetting something." Bart said.

June blinked, and smacked her forehead. "Right, mask." She placed the domino mask over her eyes.

"Uhh, what about your boots?"

June glanced at her bare feet. "I hid away my entire costume... all except for shoes." She said in disbelief. "I am such an idiot. Oh well, guess I'm going barefeet." She shrugged.

"June, you're gonna hurt your feet."

"Hey, I'm an acrobat, i don't need feet." She flashed him a dazzling smile.

Bart just smiled at her, then he switched to a stern look. "I would like it if you would have shoes on though." He said.

June sighed and went to look for good shoes in her closet. She found an old pair of combat boots. She put them on and saw that they still fit. June then walked over to him and smiled.

"Better?"

"Better." He said as e smiled back. Then he pulled her into a hug and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Alright lets get going." He said as he let her go. June nodded while Bart picked her up bridal style. Bart then left the same way he came in. Then he started to run towards the city. After he got to the city on a building, he put June down.

"So where do we start?"

"Bart?"

"Yes?"

"I didn't even tell you why you needed to come."

"I already know. You want to search for Jason." June then gave him a look of shock.

"H-how did you know?"

"June, I can read you like a book. Besides you wanted to find Caitlin for so long." He said a he gave her a smile. June couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Right, now if I was Jason, where would I be?" She mused to herself. Before Bart could reply, her holographic glove (That she probably stole from Dick) beeped.

"Robbery at North's street... a science center. Batman and Robin are probably busy taking care of Riddler, and Batgirl is taking over Gotham East. We'll be fine." She decided. Bart gave her a confused look.

"What about your brother?"

"As much as I want my brother home soon, I have a feeling he'd smack me for worrying over me when we could be saving lives." June replied softly. Bart nodded, picked up June abruptly and sped off.

They approached the science center, and June looked around. "Hey kiddies, I was kind of hoping Batman and Robin would be here." A voice said.

The spun around to see a guy dressed in all black with a cape. His mask had a white skull and a red x on it. June stood in a defensive position.

"Who are you? Some new big shot villain?"

"Not in the slightest. Some of us just want to look out for number one." The person's voice was monotone, making June guess they had a voice modifier in the mask.

"Who are you?" Her grip tightened on her staff.

"Just call me, Red X."

"Well whoever you are, I'm taking you down." She said.

"Someone sounds a little to cocky." Red X said as he took out a Bo staff. June then did the same and red x charged towards her. She then blocked his attack.

Just then, something flew by Bart's cheek. Whatever it was, it snagged into red x's cape and pinned him against the wall. June realized that it was a shuriken.

"Picking on little kids huh?" A voice came. It was the voice of a female. They knew that voice.

"Alright show yourself!" Red X shouted. Caitlin then stepped out of the shadows in her uniform. June couldn't believe it.

"Shadow what are you doing here?!"

"I have a bad habit of doing patrol in Gotham when ever I visit. My belt happened to get the alert of a break in here so I came to see if anyone came to see what was going on." She said as if it was no big deal. Bart then smiled at June, who smiled back.

"Shadow? As in the famous assassin I usually hear about?"

"Yep." Red X then let out a laugh. Shadow then got in a fight position. Red X managed to get the shuriken out of the wall and setting himself free. He then threw the shuriken back at Shadow, who caught it with her two fingers.

"Phoenix, Impulse, get the civilians out of here." Shadow ordered. Phoenix's jaw tightened stubbornly, but upon seeing the glare she go, she grumbled under her breath and ran after Impulse.

Shadow swung a kick at Red X, who simply ducked underneath it. A few blocked and ducked hit later, Shadow analyzed the new kid's fighting style. It was... familiar. In a strange way. His cockiness. The way he could anticipate her moves.

It was almost as if he knew what she was going to do before she did. But that wasn't possible. As far as she knew, she's never met this Red X kid in her life. And judging by his height... he could be around her age.

Finally, Shadow got a lucky hit. She round house kicked Red X in the face, knocking the mask clean off. She looked at his face, and froze. The bruised face of Jason Todd looked up at her.

"Shit." They both said together.

Thinking quickly, Shadow tossed him back his mask. "Consider yourself lucky, I don't need Phoenix knowing about this. But we are talking later." She glared at him. Jason, a little shocked, nodded quickly and stepped into the shadows, disappearing.

Just then, Impulse and Phoenix ran in. "Did ya' get him?"

"No, he fled."

"What! Let's go get him then-"

"He had a transporter on his belt, we can't get to him." Shadow interrupted her. Phoenix sighed.

"Alright, whatever. C'mon, Bart, we can continue looking for Jason now." She was picked up by the speedster, and the two disappeared in a streak. Shadow sighed and shot her grappling hook off, prepared to track down that goddamn rogue kid if it was the last thing she did.

Shadow then landed on a roof top and looked around. When she saw that no one was around, she took off her mask and let it hang around her neck.

"Man it's hard to breathe with this thing on. I should thin it out a little."

"Or you could get a regular mask like everyone else." A monotone voice said behind her. She turned around and saw Red X. He then took off his mask, turning him into Jason Todd.

"Jay...why are you dressed like that? You look stupid."

"Says the girl who called herself Blue Canary and now currently called herself Shadow."

"Touche, Jay. I should have known it was you. Jason Todd disappears just as Red X appears. And Red X and Red Hood? You may as well wear a name tag saying 'Hello, my name is Jason Todd, aka Red Hood'."

"I like red, sue me."

"What were you doing there?"

"My suit runs on this thing, but there's a limited supply and it is _technically_ illegal."

"Jason, what are you using?!"

Jason swallowed nervously. "Xenothium." he admitted.

Caitilin's jaw hit the ground. "Xenothium." she repeated faintly. "DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT STUFF IS? YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF BLOWN UP!"

"I know! But I'm trying to find another source for my suit."

"Why don't you just go back to being Red Hood?"

"It would be better if I had new name. So enemies won't find me." Caitlin then gave him a look.

"What enemies? I'm the one who has them. Like the league of shadows."

"What do you mean?"

"I guess you didn't hear about that did you?" Jason then shook his head. Caitlin let out a sigh.

"I quit the shadows. June found out I was put under some mind control and managed to turn it off." Jason then gave her shocked look. Mind control? How low can Ra's get?

"Wow.."

"Yeah but we need to find a new source for your suit if your just dying to stay as Red X." She said as she put her mask back on and got out her grappling gun.

"Alright... so you're not gonna tell June, Dick, Timmy, and Bruce about this?"

Caitilin paused. "About what?"

A small smile grew on Jason's face. "Right. Thanks."

"No problem, little brother." Caitilin shot her grappling hook off.

"Wait, Caitilin." Jason hesitated, "Why didn't you tell June before?"

She frowned. "June has way too much on her plate. She's only thirteen, and she's trying to find you, you know. My guess is that when she finds you, she's gonna drag you back home like a mother would."

"'When'? Not 'if' she finds me?"

"Yes, 'when'. Don't underestimate her. She reverse engineered Ra's mind control using security footage from STAR Labs and a pair of earrings." Caitilin swung off the roof.


	36. Chapter 36

**With Caitlin**

As Caitlin was heading back to the mountain, she started to think about what Jaime has planed for their first date. Caitlin was starting to get butterfly's in her stomach. This was going to be her first date, and she didn't know what to do. Maybe talking to M'gann will help.

Caitlin then landed on a building and climbed down to the ground. Once her foot touched the ground, she walked over to an old phone booth. She then walked in it. Suddenly a light blue light appeared.

**Recognized Blue Canary B-82**

"It's Shadow!" she shouted with frustration. She could have sworn she fixed that. Caitilin glanced at her watch and found it was nearly three a.m. Meaning June's patrol was finished a few minutes ago.

Sure enough, Caitilin found June sitting on the couch with Bart. The speedster, clearly not being used to late nights, was passed out, his head on her shoulder. Caitilin smirked at the sight.

She then walked over to the couch and tapped Bart on the shoulder. He then pulled his head up and saw Caitlin. "Uhh..."

"Go home Bart. You need rest." And with that she went back to her room to go to bed. Bart couldn't believe that Caitlin cares about Bart getting rest or not. He then turned his head towards June and she gave him a look. Bart then kissed her cheek goodnight and headed towards the zeta tubes. Once the zeta tubes announced his leaving, Caitlin came back in her pajamas.

"June I think you should head home too." June then looked at her.

"What about you and Matthew?"

"Don't worry we're gonna be fine trust me. Now good night."

But June wouldn't budge. "I'll sleep in my room." She flashed her a grin, "AFTER I finish a few rounds of archery,"

Before Caitilin could grab June and drag her by the ear back home, she laughed and disappeared. She was spending WAY too much time with Dick... Caitilin shook her head and walked into the kitchen where Matthew was sitting at the table. He didn't look at all sleepy.

"Come on Matthew lets get to sleep." Caitlin said as she opened the fridge, grabbed the carton of milk and poured herself a glass.

"I'm good."

"Are you sure? I don't want you staying up late."

"I'm sure I'm not even tired at all. You can go to sleep." Caitlin then finished her milk and grabbed Matthew by the ear.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!"

"Bed time is bed time. If I'm going to bed then you are too!" She said as she dragged him off to the rooms. Caitlin then reached Matthews room.

She opened the door and pushed him inside. Then she turned around and went to her room. Once she got into her room, she climbed in bed. A thought came Ito her head. What was she going to wear for the date? She might as well figure it out in the morning. Then she fell asleep.

She felt someone jump on her. Caitilin's instincts took over, and she would have thrown whoever it was to the wall if she hadn't glanced at her attacker first. June's smirking face leaned down at her.

"Wakey wakey." She chirped.

Caitilin glared at her. "Do you ever sleep?"

June's smirk grew wider. "Nope. I'm a Bat, remember? The only time I sleep is during math."

"What?"

"Uhhhh, never mind. So, what are you wearing to your date?" June giggled.

"I don't know, what are you wearing on your date with Bart?" Caitilin challenged. June's cheeks reddened.

"Wha- how did you know that?!"

"I have my ways. Where's he taking you? It better be worthwhile..."

"Oh... just Italy," she said nonchalantly. Caitilin choked.

"Uhhh, I really hope you mean little Italy in New York."

"Uh..yeah sure in New York." She said as she jumped down from where she was and sat on Caitlin's bed.

"Did you go all the way over to actual Italy?"

"...maybe" Caitlin then rested her head on her hand and looked at June.

"Well right now I'm really tired so leave." Caitlin said as she yawned. June then got up and walked over to the door. She turned back around and saw Caitlin already passed out, June smiled and left her room.

As she entered her own room, she found someone waiting for her. Matthew looked up at her cheerfully. "Morning, ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me grab my phone." June walked over to her desk and pulled out her cell phone from the charger.

"Uhh, what's a movie again?"

June hid a smile. "You'll see what we get there, Mattie."

"Don't call me that." He grumbled, following June out of the room.

June just laughed and walked through the Zeta Tubes, Matthew following her. Once the zeta tubes announced their leaving, they arrived in the Happy Harbor town. June then lead him to the movie theater. June then looked at what they were playing and turned to Matthew.

"What do you want to see?"

"Um...how about Warm Bodies?"

"Sounds good. Lets get out tickets." June then walked over to the ticket booth and payed for both tickets. Once they received them, June lead Matthew to where their movie was playing. They then passed a popcorn stand.

"Lets get some popcorn!" Matthew said,sounding very excited. June then looked at him and smiled. She got out her money and payed for a larger popcorn. Then they made their way to the theater to see their movie. Once they got in, they picked the seats to sit in and sat down. After a few minutes of waiting, the lights started to go down until they were officially off. Then the movie started to play.

**An hour and 25 minutes later**

Matthew and June were walking out of the movie theater, and Matthew had a huge smile on his face.

"That was awesome!"

"Ok Matthew calm down."

"How can I when that was an awesome movie!"

June just shook her head, a small smile on her lips. "We have plenty of movies at home, I'll bring some over to the cave sometime so you can watch it there."

Matthew looked both confused and excited. "You can watch it at home?!"

June laughed. "Want to get some ice cream?"

"What's this ice cream?"

June looked scandalized. "I must bring you to the ice cream store. LET'S GO!" She dragged him off to the nearest ice cream stand, ordering two large chocolate scoops for each of them.

Once June was given the ice cream she ordered, she handed Matthew his chocolate ice cream. He then gave her a strange look.

"You eat it goof ball. Like this." She then started to eat her ice cream. Matthew then slowly followed her lead. The second he took his first taste of ice cream, his eyes got all wide.

"Good isn't it?" Matthew then nodded quickly with his eyes still widen. June then started to laugh. She then looked at her watch and saw that it was 4 o'clock. She remembered that she promised Caitilin to help her pick something for her date with Jaime at 4 pm.

"Matthew we need to head back. Come on." She said as she started to head out of the shop. Matthew then quickly followed her. Then they started to head back to the mountain.

They entered the Zeta Tubes and reappeared at the Mountain. June walked to Caitilin's room, knocking on the door. "Come in!"

June entered the room to see Caitilin had laid out several outfits already. "Hey cuz'," She greeted.

"Hmm, what do you think I should wear?" She asked, looking at her many outfits.

June narrowed her eyes at them, before shaking her head and walking to the closet. She came back out with a blue strapless dress. "Here."

"I want black..." Caitilin frowned.

"Hmm, well, too bad. Blue looks good on you." June decided.

"Can I at least wear black shoes?"

June's eyes sparkled with mischief. "Maybe, maybe."

"Yes!" Her older cousin seemed to be excited to wear black shoes. It was odd.

"Here try these." June said as she held up black wedges.

"Its spring time so you shouldn't get cold." She said as Caitilin walked into the bathroom and put the outfit on. She then came out with the dress and shoes on. Man her cousin looked great! If Jaime tries to do anything to her cousin, his head will be on her wall. There was then a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me." A familiar voice said. June then looked at Caitilin who gave her a look back.

"Me who?"

"It's Bart. Can I come in?" Caitilin then walked over to the door.

"I don't know, can you?"

"Just open up." Caitilin then opened the door and there was Bart eating a bag of chicken wizzes.

"Wow Cay you look great."

"Thanks." The zeta tubes then announced the arrival of Jaime. Caitilin then looked at her phone and looked at June.

"He's an hour early! What do I do?!"

"Relax. Just go meet him out there it's going to be fine." Caitilin nodded and then walked towards the main room. Bart then looked at June with an amusing look.

"I never knew that your scary cousin Caitilin gets nervous."

"Oh she does trust me."

June smiled and kissed Bart on the cheek. Bart grinned stupidly, making June laugh. "So, wanna go now?" Bart asked.

She chewed her lip nervously. "I don't have anything to wear... I never buy dresses."

"You don't need it." He winked. "Jump on."

June simply raised an eyebrow, before shrugging and allowed him to pick her up. Bart cheered, "To Italy!"

**On the Watchtower**

"Batman? Where are you going?" Superman looked at his colleague.

"Out." He growled out. Superman looked at the abandoned computer, rewound the security footage long enough to see June and Bart leave for their date. He shook his head before leaving the room.

"Agh!" He bumped into Flash.

"Whoa, sorry Clark." He vibrated.

"Where are you going?"

"Out." He ran off, quickly following Batman to the Zeta Tubes.

Clark then watched his colleagues head towards the zeta tubes in their civvies, with a confused expression. He then decided to leave it alone. He then walked over to the computers and began his monitor duty.

**With Bruce and Barry**

Once they got to Italy through the zeta tubes, they started to make their way to a popular restaurant in Italy. When they got there, they saw Bart and June talking to the hostess. She then lead the two to a table and seated them. Bruce then walked up to the hostess when she got back to the door, She then seated them near June and Bart.

"Remember Allen, make sure they don't notice you got it?" Bruce glowered at the blonde haired man. He nodded.

"Got it."

**With Caitilin**

Once she got to the main room, their way Jaime wearing a white dress shirt,black slacks and black sneakers. He was talking to Superboy and Beast Boy. Superboy then got Jaime's attention and pointed towards her. He turned his head and his eyes got all wide. She then started to walk over to him while he started to walk towards her.

"Wow Caitilin. You look...amazing." He said as he blushed a little bit. The sight of him blushing a little made Caitilin blush.

"Thanks you look great too." Jaime then smiled.

"Ready to go?" He said as he held his arm out.

'He's such a gentlemen!' Caitilin thought. Then she wrapped her hand around his arm. They then started to head towards the zeta tubes.

"Have fun Blue!" Superboy called.

"See ya later Alligator!" Beast Boy called.

"Where's June? I thought I heard her recognition before." Jaime asked.

"She's on a date with Bart..." Caitilin answered squirming a bit, "Do you think she'll be okay?"

Jaime gave him a reassuring smile. "Of course, as long as they stay in the U.S.- they wen't to Europe again, didn't they?" He sighed, seeing her expression.

"Italy! I bet you Bruce and Barry are spying on her already!" Caitilin sighed.

Jaime just smiled. "I don't suppose you don't want to take a Zeta Tube to Italy?"

Caitlin gave him an innocent looking smile. "Yes please! I always wanted to go there."

Jaime smiled back and kissed her cheek. "Then away we go." He said as he lead her to another zeta tube and put in the coordinates on where they are planning to go. Once Jaime put in the location, they stepped into the zeta tube and teleported to Italy. When they arrived, Caitlin was amazed by the scene before her. It was just beautiful. She couldn't even look away.

"Come on cay lets go have fun." He said he gently took her hand.

Caitilin bit down the goofy smile that was threatening to come onto her face. "Alright, but can we eat first? I'm starving,"

**With June and Bart**

"C'mon, this way, milady," Bart said dramatically, bowing and ushering his date into the restaurant.

June giggled, brushing her hair back behind her ears and picking up the menu. "You know, a sandwich down at subway would have been sufficient," June said.

"Do I look like someone who goes with just sufficient?" Bart asked, winking at her.

June smiled, "I suppose not," She glanced around, "Bart, this is a formal restaurant, I don't think either of us have the clothes for it."

Bart winked at her again, before he disappeared for thirty seconds and reappeared with a bag.

"Here, June, there's a room for you to put it on." Bart pointed to the room. June, shrugging, walked in and pulled out whatever was in the bag.

She gasped, seeing the eye popping royal red strapless dress, golden heels, and charm bracelet.


	37. Chapter 37

June stared at the dress, gob smacked. Where in the world did Bart get that?!

But she didn't feel like arguing, so instead she put the dress and shoes on. Then she put the bracelet on. It all looked great on her. She then came out of the changing room and saw Bart in a suit. June's eyes then got all wide when she saw him.

June has never seen Bart in a suit. Never. It looked amazing on him. He then turned to her and smiled.

"You look amazing June."

"Thanks so do you." She then handed Bart the bag and he zoomed off and came back thirty seconds later. He then held his arm out.

"Shall we?" June put her hand on his arm and nodded.

Bart led her to their seats next to a large window with an amazing view of the Leaning Tower of Pisa. June exhaled in wonder; how many thirteen year old girls could say their cute boyfriend ran them all the way to Italy?

"June?" Bart asked, snapping June back. She smiled at him.

"Just thinking about things." She replied, before she felt as though someone was watching her. June glanced around nervously, but was determined to stay focused on their date.

They were just two normal civilians on a date... in Italy. June blinked, but mentally shook her head at that. Ignoring that bit, they were just a pair of everyday teenagers on a date.

"So, what happened while you, Gar, and Jaime were with the Reach? You already know what I was doing at the time." June asked, referring to her time spend on that godforsaken island full of ninjas. Bart then looked at her.

"Well, me, Blue, and BB got captured by Aqualad and his crew. He threatened to blow up the mountain but that didn't happen. It was just a major bluff." The waiter then came by and gave them their drinks. The waiter then took their order and walked off with the menus.

"Really?"

"Yeah but your bro and the team rescued us. The Reach mainly wanted blue to put him on mode. But I stopped them before it could even happen." Bart said as he took a drink of his water.

"You okay?" she asked, giving him a worried look.

"Don't worry," Bart flashed her that grin.

Suddenly, June lowered her voice. "Why do I feel like we're being watched?"

**With Barry and Bruce, three tables away**

"They're onto us!" Barry hissed, eyes wide,

"Stay focused, Allen!" Bruce growled.

"You know, June is going to kill us!" Barry whimpered.

"Grow a back bone,"

**With Jaime and Caitilin, two tables away**

"They're onto us!" Jaime whispered.

"Shut up and stay down! As long as you stay quiet and not look at them that much, then they won't think that we are watching them." Caitilin said as she turned to Jaime. He then smiled at her.

"You know a lot on being covert don't you?"

"When you spend almost two years in Russia, training under the eye of Ra's Al Ghul you tend to learn a lot." Caitilin said as she to a drink of her iced tea. Jaime then reached across the table and put his hand on top of her's.

"I really like spending time with you Cay." Caitilin then blushed the second his hand touched hers. Jaime noticed that Caitilin was starting to blush, which made him crack a smile. Then he leaned over a little bit to look over at Bart and June.

"So, you don't mind spying on them as our first date?" Caitilin asked, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Bart's my amigo, and he stole my chicken whizzies before. You can't say he doesn't deserve this." Jaime smiled at her.

"You boys and your chicken whizzies." Caitilin mockingly shook her head.

Jaime laughed, taking a sip of his soda. "So, still wearing those earrings?"

Caitilin touched the earrings that reverse engineered the mind control. "We still haven't found out how Ra's managed to mind control me, and honestly, if it means I won't attack my cousin and you guys, I'll wear this everyday for the rest of my life. I think June's planning on breaking into STAR Labs or something to find more info."

"Why doesn't she just walk in and ask? She's got close ties to the League and she's on the team." Jaime looked confused.

"Ahh... she got kicked out of the labs a while back... been banned ever since." Caitilin snickered at the memory.

"What did she do so badly that made them kick her out?"

"Let's just say it involved chocolate, lots of rope, sharks, and spray paint." Caitilin said vaguely.

Jaime then gave her a shocked look. June vandalizing STAR labs? That doesn't sound like the June he knows.

"Really?" Caitlin then nodded.

"Yeah she's like a mixture of me and Jason but smaller. She likes to prank people like me and destroying stuff like Jason." She said as Jaime smiled at her. Then his phone. He quickly got it out of his back pocket. He noticed it was his mom.

"Hola, momma. No, I'm on a date right now. Si, with a girl." Jaime gave her an embarrassed expression which made Caitlin giggle. The conversation of Jaime and his mom was too funny!  
"Alright alright mom I'll do it when I get home. Alright. Bye." Then he finally hung up and put his phone back in his back pocket and looked back at Caitlin.

"Not funny." He mock glared. Caitilin just laughed harder.

"Shh! They're talking!" Caitilin whispered suddenly, leaning into her comm. link.

"When did you set a bug on June?"

"Back when she was helping me pick out the dress. She didn't notice." Caitilin grinned, putting a finger to her lips. "Ugh, it's all static." She grumbled, twisting the knob lightly.

All they heard was, '-Artemis- Wally- Nightwing- hiding- secret- Tigress- Aqualad.'

Jaime looked at her with confusion. Caitilin finally fixed it, in time for them to hear, 'So you don't think she's dead?'.

'No... Bart, what happens in the future?'

They heard a pause.

'I can't... it'll crash the whole time stream and then-'

'We'll all be feeling the mode, I get it.' June sighed.

'But, it's coming soon... and it's going to hurt a lot of people on the team.' Bart whispered, so low that they could barely hear. June didn't reply.

Caitlin then gave Jaime a shocked look.

"What do you think they are talking about?"

"I have no idea but I'm starting to get worried on what's going to happen to the team." The all of a sudden the waiter appeared with their food and refilled their drinks. Then he walked away.

"I really want to know what they are talking about over there." Caitlin said as she started to eat her food. Jaime then nodded in agreement.

**With June and Bart**

June then turned around and looked over her shoulder. She could have sworn she spotted two men that looked like Barry and Bruce. Then she spotted a teenage couple. She thought that the couple looked like Caitlin and Jaime. Maybe it was just her imagination. She turned back to Bart.

He had a strange look on his face. "You okay?" June asked softly, putting her hand on top of his.

"Yeah, just distracted by your looks." Bart flashed her a flirtatious smile.

June opened her mouth several times, her cheeks turning pink. Bart inwardly laughed at the sight of the great Phoenix completely flustered.

She really didn't know what to say about that. When he started to laugh, she just smiled. She could feel her face getting a little hot for some reason. Bart then stopped laughing. Their waiter then came by with the food and set it infront of them.

"I am so sorry for the wait."

"It's alright." The waiter then smiled at them, refilled their drinks and walked off. Bart then leaned over and his eyes got wide with shock.

"What is it?"

"I... I think I see grandpa and your dad at the next table over." June then turned around and saw them at other side of the room, eating their meal. June couldn't believe it! What was Barry and Bruce doing here? Then she noticed the boy that looked like Jaime. She then realized that it was Jaime. She then turned back around and looked at Bart.

"Even Jaime is here." She said as Bart looked at her funny.

"Wait...isn't he supposed to be on a date with Caitilin?" June then face palmed herself. Of course! Caitilin's first date with Jaime was going on right now. But why are they here?

June's blood boiled, and her eyes flashed dangerously. She slowly brushed her fingers through her coat, freezing in shock as she felt a small metal object on it. June mouthed the word 'bugs' to Bart. His eyes widened, and he looked angry.

'Follow my lead' she mouthed, a mischievous look lighting up her face. Bart nodded.

"So, Bart, what are we going to do after this? You want to sneak into that club in New York?"

Bart's face was a mixture of emotions, as June sounded so... real. He regained himself. "That'd be awesome! And then maybe we can hang out at my place... Jay and Joan aren't going to be here a while you know..." He added.

June tried not to let her shock show. She hadn't known Bart was such a good actor... and that he could have thoughts like that. She shrugged it off and continued.

**With Caitlin and Jaime **

That boy better run as fast as he can! Why? Because that boy is dead! Caitlin was pissed! That idiot boy wanted to get in bed with her baby cousin! She didn't realize it but Caitlin was giving off a look that kill someone.

"Um...cay?"

"Yeah?"

"You alright chica? You look like your going to kill someone." Jaime said as he put his hand on top of Caitlin's. once again te butterflies returned to Caitlin's stomach.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just that I'm already planning on how I'm going to kill Bart." She said in a nonchalant voice.

"Why? What did that moron do now?"

"He's trying to get in bed with June. I'm considering about throwing a steak knife at his head." She said as she started to eye the steak knife. Jaime then moved the knife away from Caitlin.

"You know June. She's smart. There would be no way she would let that happen."

"Oh really? She just agreed to go home with Bart after dinner." Jaime then gave her a shocked look. Caitlin really did look like she was about to throw something sharp at Bart. Then he got an idea.

"How about this. We wait until after dinner and are what they do okay?" Caitlin then nodded.

**With June and Bart**

June couldn't believe how fun this would be. Tricking whoever put the bug on her, thinking her and Bart were gonna get in bed with each other! Too funny! She then started to wonder who put the bug on her and how.

Well, June hadn't seen Bruce since breakfast, when he had hugged her before rushing out the door to the work. And she put that coat on before heading to the mountain... before helping Caitilin with her outfit for her date. The same date that was happening two tables away from her.

June's eyes flashed. Ooooh, she was sooooo going to regret this.

"That'll be great." June flashed Bart a smile.

Little did she know, there was another bug, well hidden on her headband, made by Wayne Tech. and currently being used by it's inventor.

**With Bruce and Barry**

"That little ***********!" Bruce growled, about to stand up, but Barry pulled him down.

"Don't! You really want to make a scene in front of all these people!?" Barry hissed.

Bruce's eyes were flashing dangerously. "You're grandson is trying to DO IT with my daughter!" He whispered-screamed, "I will not stand for this!"

"Yeah, well you're going to have to! You really want us to end up in jail after going to a fancy restaurant? Again?" Barry argued.

Bruce remembered that time he, Diana, Clark, and Barry ended up going to some restaurant in Metropolis, only to get kicked out for causing 'too much of a ruckus'.

"You're grandson better keep it in his pants." Bruce threatened.

Barry then gave him a look.

"Look Bruce me and him are already going to have a nice long talk about this." Bruce then gave him a glare.

"Maybe we should get going. I have to get back to the office." Bruce said as he started to pay for the check. Barry then nodded. He needed to get back and get ready for the long talk he was going to have with Bart.

"Keep me posted alright?" He said as they got up and left. Bruce then nodded and walked out of the restaurant.

**With June and Bart**

June noticed that Bruce and Barry have left. That's good but it still leaves Jaime and Caitlin a couple tables away from them. Then all of a sudden, the waiter came by and took their empty plates and gave them the check. Bart grabbed the check and looked at it. Then he look out about $50 and put it on the table.

"Aren't you going to pay it?"

"I am. When you pay the check you can either leave it on the table or pay at the register. I thought it would be better to pay with it on the table." He said as he signed the check and put it back in the little booklet the waiter gave them. Then they both got up and left.

"Home?" June asked, her eyes sparkling as she picked up her coat, making sure the bug would hear her.

Bart tried his best to hold in his laughter. "Of course."

He picked her up and they sped to America.

Caitilin abruptly stood up, eyes burning. "Come on, Jaime, we've got an innocence to save."

Jaime, completely agreeing with her, left money on the table and chased after her to the nearest Zeta Tube.

**At Garrick's Household**

"You want us to what?" Joan asked.

"Just go in the back yard and pretend you're not home. We bait them into the bedroom and mud falls on them," Bart explained. June was in the other room, setting up the trap.

"Why?" Jay asked, looking confused. Bart took a deep breath and explained in rapid fire speedster talk the issue about the bug.

"They have it coming," He eventually agreed. Bart breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks! This is going to be totally crash," Bart grinned. June then came in the room with her jacket off and looked at Bart.

"The trap is ready. We need to go through the wall so the trap doesn't hit us." She said as Bart agreed.

Joan and Jay left the room and went to the backyard. Bart held onto June and vibrated through the wall. They sat on the bed and watched TV. What seemed forever was actually about ten minutes when they finally heard the door open and close downstairs. And it sounded like the front door.

June cupped her hands over her mouth, holding in her giggles. Bart grinned, grabbing June and speeding off into a hiding space. They could hear voices downstairs.

"Caitilin! What are you doing here?!" Bruce demanded.

"What are YOU doing here?!" Caitilin snapped.

"I'm here to stop that boy from taking my daughter's innocence!"

"Yeah, well i'm here to KILL that idiot boy for even suggesting it! THEN I'm gonna kill June for agreeing to it!"

"Err, we might wanna stop them now." Jaime pointed out.

"BART! YOU BETTER BE SAFE!" Barry shouted. June saw Bart's face turn red

There were footsteps in the hall, and the four burst into the bedroom. They got a face full of mud.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Caitilin cursed loudly in another language.

"SHUT UP SCARAB!" Jaime yelled, his hand transforming into a blaster. "We are not under attack!"

Suddenly, millions if feathers appeared out of nowhere, covering every inch of their bodies. Laughter echoed the hallway. Bruce, Barry, Jaime, and Caitilin turned around to see June and Bart behind them, both with cameras in their hands.

Then the next thing they know, a shuriken flew towards Bart and landed right next to him, pinning the shoulder of his shirt against the wall. Bart dropped the camera during the impact, since he wasn't expecting it. He looked up and saw Caitlin walking over to him with another shuriken in hand. Bart streamed to get terrified.

"You little bastard!"

"Caitlin stop!" June was just about to stop her cousin when she suddenly dropped to her knees. She had her hands covering her ears as if it could stop whatever was happening.

"Caitlin! Are you alright?" June asked as she knelt down next to her cousin. What was going on?

"Caitlin!" June shouted, going into full panic mode. Suddenly, Caitilin stopped. She looked up, holding her head.

"You okay?"

"Why would I!? Your goddamn boyfriend was trying to get in bed with you!"

Taken aback, June went defensive. It was as if her sudden headache hadn't happened

"We wouldn't have said that if we weren't trying to trick you!"

Jaime then walked over to Caitlin and helped her up. He gave June a confused look.

"Trick us? What do you mean?"

"I know you guys bugged me!" Caitlin and Bruce froze. How did she know that?

"I felt one of your little bugs on my jacket." Bruce then relaxed a little bit. She hasn't realized that tere was one on her headband. June kept hers eyes on Caitlin with a concerned and angry expression in her eyes.

"I'm sorry June. I just felt like I needed to it." June was shocked. Caitlin hardly ever said sorry to anyone. What was wrong with her? June knew something wrong has happened to her cousin when her sudden headache happened.

"Come on, chica, I think I should get you back to the mountain." Jaime said as he started to walk Caitlin out of the house and started to brush off as much feathers as he could. Once they were out of the hearing range, June turned to Bruce and Barry.

"I know something happened to cay when that sudden headache of hers came."

"I'm getting a feeling that something's up with her. We need to keep an extra eye on her." Bruce said as he started to brush the feathers off of him.

They didn't come off. Bruce slowly turned to glare at June, Barry tried to vibrate the mess off of his body.

"Ahh, about that. You see this 'mud'? It's more like... extremely wet glue." She winked at them.

"June!" Bruce shouted.

She laughed, taking the shuriken out of Bart's shirt. They disappeared.

"You know, Bruce, if your children became evil and decided they wanted to take over the world, we'd be screwed." Barry said.

Bruce looked torn between pride and irritation.


	38. Chapter 38

June and Bart entered the mountain, laughing their heads off. The team sat in the living roomm, and turned to give them confused looks. Still grinning, June hooked up her camera to her holographic computer.

June pressed play. The team looked like they were going to die of laughing to hard. After the video, June turned it off and started to laugh along with the team. Jaime appeared in his regular clothes mud and feather free.

"You actually got the mud off?"

"Yeah and just so you know Caitlin nearly passed out on our way here." June's eyes got all wide. What was going on with her? June then ran towards Caitlin's room and walked in. She saw that Caitlin wasn't in there, but the door to her bathroom was closed with the light on. June walked over to the door and heard water running. So June decided to with for her cousin.

She sat down on Caitlin's bed and waited. June frowned deeply. She needed to find a cure to that mind control soon. Caitilin came in, looking exhausted. Her hair was wet, making June think she took a shower.

"Hey." June said softly.

Caitilin gave her a grumpy look. "Was the sticky mud necessary? It took me a half hour to get it out."

"Well, you're the one who fell for it."

"Well, you're the one who made me think you and Bart were going to do it!"

"Well, you're the one who bugged me."

Caitilin opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to come up with a comeback. "Okay, fine." Caitilin sighed.

"Cay, I know you're worried for me. But trust me, I won't be doing that for a LONG time. Just trust me, Caitilin." June gave her a soft smile.

Caitlin then gave her a soft smile in return. Then she sat down next to June on her bed and put her arm around her. "I'm sorry I bugged you June. I just feel uneasy for some reason when your with him. I don't know why but it gives me a weird feeling."

June looked at her. She knew what she was talking about. Caitlin felt bad for not being there for her those two years along with leaving her alone. June knew Caitlin had a way of showing she was sorry. It was her over protectiveness that always shown when Caitlin was sorry. It was kind of her way of saying 'please forgive me'. June then hugged her older cousin. She could feel Caitlin slowly put her arms around her. Then it happened again. Caitlin covered her ears with her hands and dropped down to the ground.

"Make it stop!" She yelled. June didn't know what to do, but she decided to go get help. She ran out of the room as fast as she could. June then found Jaime in the halls.

"Jaime!"

"Hey what's up?"

"It's Caitlin! It's happening again." That's all he needed to hear. The next thing she knew he ran off towards Caitlin's room to help her. June then followed him.

June entered the room to see Caitilin had stopped screaming. She still clutched her head, eyes squeezed shut in pain. She knelt beside her cousin, hugging the older girl. June had a bad feeling she knew what was wrong. Caitilin passed out. June and Jaime brought her into bed, before June left.

"Bart!" June grabbed the boy and dragged him off. "We need to go to STAR Labs right now. Those headaches are getting worse, and I think I know what's causing it."

"It won't work." A voice said behind them.

June and Bart turned around to see Matthew leaning on the wall casually. "If I know anything about Ra's al Ghul, it's that he wouldn't have repeated the same mind control device as last time, it'd be way too obvious."

"So you're saying-" June began.

"-I'm saying that the only way to shut off the mind control that's trying to penetrate Caitilin's mind is to shut it off at Ra's home." Matthew finished.

Bart squeezed June's hand. She looked distraught.

"Don't worry, June, we can get it." Bart said confidently, draping an arm over her shoulder.

"Not without me." Matthew argued, "There's no way you two can make it in without me. I know all the passwords and grew up there. I know the entire place."

Bart glared at him. "Thanks for offering, but we don't need any help."

June shrugged Bart off. "What's this 'we' business? Neither of you are going, I'm going on my own!"

"June you don't know any of the passwords or where the guards are at!" Matthew argued. June gave him her best bat glare and Matthew immediately stopped. She then did the same to Bart.

"I'm going alone whether you guys like it or not. Got it?" Matthew and Bart both nodded. June then headed back to Caitlin's room to check on her. When she got back she saw Jaime sitting on the side of her bed, holding Caitlin's hand. June thought it was very cute. Suddenly they both heard a groan. Their eyes got fixed on Caitlin as she started to wake up. Caitlin then opened her eyes.

"Cay!" June said as she rushed over to her older cousin.

"June? Jaime? What happened?" Caitlin said slowly as she brought her hand up to her head.

"You had a headache again and passed out. But don't worry I know what's going on and I'm going to stop it. Trust me." June said as she gave her older cousin a smile. She left the room to get ready to leave for Ra's home.

Her comm. suddenly rang. "Hello?" She asked.

"JUNE WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!" Bruce shouted over the phone.

June sighed, wincing as her eardrum erupted. "Bruce, who told you?"

"Doesn't matter! this is a league priority as of now, so Stay. Off. This. Case."

"Do I look like I care that it's a league priority?" June demanded.

"Juniper Moore, stay at the mountain." Bruce's voice was strained and cold.

June's eyes flashed. "Make me."

She took out her comm. link and crushed it under her shoe. She headed towards her room and changed into her stealth suit and put her mask on. June left to the garage. June got on her bike and left the mountain before Bruce or any other Leaguer could come and stop her.

June knew that they would try to stop her, but they didn't understand that she had to do this. Her cousin was under the control of Ra's Al Ghul for too long and it is going to end. She didn't want her cousin to be mind controlled again. She just hopes she turns it off before its to late.

**With Caitlin and Jaime  
**

Caitlin to squeezed Jaime's hand just a little bit and he looked at her with concerned eyes.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She said as she slowly sat up with the help of Jaime. Once she was sitting up all the way, Jaime brought her into a hug. She then wrapped her arms around him until she felt something on his back.

Narrowing her eyes, Caitilin drew back in the hug.

"Jaime, turn around." She commanded. Uncomfortably, Jaime complied and felt her hands touch the scarab.

'Danger! destroy!' The scarab barked into his head.

"Don't!" Jaime suddenly shouted. Caitilin jerked backwards, a little surprised.

"Jaime, what's going on?" She demanded.

"I-I.. Caitilin, the reason I can be Blue Beetle is because of this scarab on my back." Jaime admitted slowly. he lifted up the back of his shirt to reveal a blue bug attached to his back."But it's extremely aggressive and wants things his way."

All Caitlin could do was stare at the scarab.

"Jaime.." Jaime then turned back around and looked at Caitlin.

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Jaime then rubbed the back of his neck and looked away.

"I guess cause I really like you and that I didn't want you to get all freaked out."

"Why would I be freaked out?"

"I don't know... maybe because the scarab talks to me and I reply back?" He said as he looked back at her.

"Jaime... I don't care if you talk to the scarab or yourself. I like you enough to see past that alright?" Caitlin said as she smiled at him. Jaime then smiled back.

"And besides," Caitilin continued, "my life is so messed up, this doesn't even surprise me."

Jaime laughed. "That I believe. So how do you feel?"

"Better." Caitilin frowned, rubbing her temples, "I dreamt about June, she told me she was going to fix whatever was happening to me."

Jaime's smile disappeared. "Oh, Caitilin... that wasn't a dream."

Caitilin shot up in bed. "What! Where is she?"

"No one knows, she just disappeared. The Zeta Tubes didn't even ring out." Jaime said. "She erased any information as to where she went,"

"June, you moron." Caitilin growled, getting out of bed.

**With Bart and Matthew  
**

"We're going after her, aren't we?" Matthew asked.

"Duh, any more stupid questions?" Bart smirked, zipping away and reappearing in his Impulse uniform.

Matthew then took his shirt off to reveal the top of his uniform. Bart then gave him a look as he look off his sweatpants.

"Why are you stripping?"

"I always wear my uniform under my clothes." Then all of a sudden a hand grabbed Bart's shoulder. It scared him so much he screamed and jumped about 3 feet in the air. Matthew then started to laugh his butt off.

"Geez Bart it's just Caitlin relax." Matthew said as he stopped laughing. Bart then turned around and saw Caitlin standing behind him.

"If you guys are going after June I'm coming with you. Got it?" Matthew and Bart wanted to argue to tell her to get some rest but they knew they would fail, so they both nodded. Caitlin then walked back to her to get her uniform on. She then changed in the bathroom, kissed Jaime on the cheek and left.

**With June**

June, wearing all black, jumped onto the fence of Ra's island. She balanced easily on it before back flipping off of it. Taking out her bow, she shot darts at them. The guards were knocked out. June snuck into the building, slipping behind guards and knocking a few out on the way.  
June opened the door to a pitch black room. She walked in just as the door slammed shut. June whipped back, pounding on the door angrily.

"I was wondering when you'd come, Juniper." a voice said.

That voice...she knew that voice! June slowly turned around and saw Ra's Al Ghul himself.

"I had a feeling you would come to help your dear cousin." He said with a sly smirk. June then realized that she was shaking. But why?

"Why are you doing this to Caitlin?! Your own comrade!"

"My own comrade? Please child I never cared for her. She nearly just a pawn in my own little game." June couldn't believe this! She could feel her fists curling up.

**With Caitlin, Bart and Matthew**

As they were starting to head to the island, Bart noticed that Caitlin had her mask off and was starting to breathe really hard.

"Caitlin, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just having a hard time breathing that's all." Caitlin said as she started to get her breathing right. Matthew gave her a concerned look.

"I'm fine, just focus on the matter at hand." Caitlin waved it aside.

Bart stared at her, a deep frown on his face, but finally nodded and turned back to the steering wheel... Who's idea was it to allow Bart drive a boat?

"I hope June hasn't gotten herself killed..." Caitlin muttered. Bart tensed at the thought.

"She would be lucky enough to get inside." Matthew said. Caitlin had to admit it was true. The security on the island was extremely hard to get through.

A few minutes later they reached the island. They then started running inside, noticing that all the guards posted outside were down. Even the ones in the hallway. But the trail ended at a door. Caitlin and Matthew froze.

The door lead to Ra's Al Ghul's personal training arena. Bart then grabbed both of them and vibrated through the wall. Once they got inside they wished they got there sooner. June was on the ground injured and Ra's was standing over her with a weapon in his hand.

Caitilin threw a shuriken, knocking the knife out of Ra's hand. June, taking the moment of surprise, kicked Ra's in the chest, sending him stumbling backwards. Breathing heavily, she shakily stood up.

Bart supported her. "June, are you okay?"

June uniform was cut up and torn, her mask completely torn off. There was a large gash in her side. Her breathing was labored. "Yeah." She said weakly, her face pale. "Just get me to the gadgetry room..."

"No way, I'm taking you home now." Bart glared at her.

"Bart..." She whispered, "Please, I came here to help my cousin, and I'm carrying through with it."

Bart touched her side, blood still oozing out. "June, you're going to die if you don't get medical attention."

June stood up straighter, limping slightly. "Don't care, are you coming or not?"

"June you are leaving now." Caitlin said with anger in her voice. June looked at her with pleading eyes.

But the look Caitlin had, June knew she couldn't argue. Caitlin then took out a shuriken and charged towards Ra's and he did the same. June, Bart and Matthew watched the fight between Caitlin and Ra's. It was the most intense battle they have ever seen. Caitlin managed to hit Ra's with the shuriken and he took out a sword.

Caitlin pulled out her katana. Their blades met repeatedly. All of a sudden, Ra's managed to knock Caitlin's katana out of her hand and pinned her down easily. She looked like she was losing, badly. June then heard Bart calling for backup on his comm link. Ra's had Caitlin down on the ground, in her back, with his boot on her stomach.

"When you first joined us child I thought you had something special." Ra's finally said as he watched Caitlin struggle. "But it turns out I was wrong. You were a weak stupid child who didn't know where she belonged in the world." He said as he started to press his boot down on her stomach.

He then smirked as he watched Caitlin fight back the urge to scream in pain. He then put his hand on her left ribs, and squeezed hard until her rib broke. Then she finally let out a scream. But it wasn't a canary cry scream. It was a normal scream.

June didn't understand, her scream was loud enough and the strength of it should have been enough to let her canary cry come out. But it didn't. June saw Matthew runs towards Caitlin to help her.

Ra's simply knocked the young boy aside. "I was hoping that I'd be able to raise you correctly." He glared at Matthew.

June's eyes crossed. Her vision was fading, and yellow spots danced before her eyes. Her body felt weak, blood still flowing out of her side. But she fought fatigue. June shoved Bart off her, weak fingers gripping a batarang in her pocket, and just as Ra's was about to plunge the sword down, June threw it.

Ra's turned and narrowed his eyes in a glare at June. "I should have let your father take you."

June didn't reply. Her side burned with pain, but she glared at the villain. "I already have a father." And so fast that even Impulse didn't see it coming, June threw a throwing knife at Ra's.

"June!" Caitilin screamed. June's ears felt covered. Her senses were beginning to fail her.

"Tell Dad I said sorry..." June mumbled, her eyes drooping and her body going limp.

"JUNE!" Caitlin yelled and with all her might she managed to somehow get out of Ra's grasp. Caitlin stood up holding her side where Ra's has broken her rib.

"You..ass.." She said as she picked up her katana again and got in a battle position.

"Impulse."

"Yeah?"

"Did you call back up?"

"Yes the team is on their way." Caitlin then smiled.

"Good." She charged towards Ra's and took a swing. He then dogged the attack and grabbed his sword.

"It seems that I have failed with you both. But which one deserves to die first?" He said as Caitlin clutched her sword tighter. He then gave an evil smirk and looked towards Caitlin.

"How about the girl who has failed me on numerous occasions." He said as he took a swing towards Caitlin, who blocked the swing with her sword, and took a swing towards him. When he went to block the swing Caitlin smirked.

"Your open!" And then she roundhouse kicked him in the side. He then stumbled but went back to his battle position.

"You little brat!"

"Ah, no, that's June," Caitilin smirked at him, "Say goodnight." She charged him, kicking the immortal villain in the temple and effectively knocking him out.

Caitilin rushed to June, who was a scary shade of white. "She's losing blood." Bart reported quietly.

June suddenly groaned, eyes fluttering open. Her breathing was labored. "Cay... I'm sorry." She mumbled. Caitilin squeezed her hand tightly.

"June... it's not your fault."

"No..." She whispered, "I'm sorry for this."

Confusion contorted in Caitlin's face. "Sorry for-" She suddenly gasped, clutching her head. June's hand went slack after she pressed a button on her belt.

Caitilin screamed in pain while June passed out again. Bart looked at Matthew in shock and terror. "What's going on?"

"That button must have activated those earrings further! The reason why June didn't turn it up earlier was because she KNEW the power of the waves coming from her earrings could really hurt her, or even kill her! That's why she must have come here, to stop the mind control before she had no choice but to turn up the waves."

Bart stared at the ebony girl with wide eyes filled with horror. "June... what did you do?"

But June was already unconscious to answer. Caitlin then passed out from the pain and losing some blood after her battle with Ra's. About a few minutes later the team arrived. Jaime looked like he was going to pas out in fright when he saw Matthew trying to make sure Caitlin didn't start to lose a lot of blood from the wound on her stomach she got when Ra's caught her guard down.

He then quickly picked her up bridal style and flew back to the bio ship and Nightwing did the same for June. The team then got back on the bio ship and helped Jaime and Dick hook the girls up to an IV and started to patch up any major wounds.

Dick was shocked when he saw the large gash June had on her side. He started to patch it up as quickly and cleanly as he could. Once he was done, he saw that Jaime had de-armored himself and was holding Caitlin's hand.

"So I guess you and she are now a couple huh?" He asked as he sat next to June.

"Yeah I guess you could say that. How's June? Is she alright?"

"She has a minor concussion and a lot of stray he's and bruises along with a large gash in her side. I need to fix it up and call Dr. Leslie when we get to the mountain." Dick said as he pressed his fingers at the bridge of his nose and sighed.

He can't believe that Ra's Al Ghul did this to his sisters. And he didn't even know why they confronted Ra's in the first place! Man he was going to get some serious answers soon.

Bart squeezed June's unconscious hand. "June... you have some serious questions to answer. I'm sorry I didn't help you, oh lord, why did I just go with you in the first place..." Bart groaned, "I wanted to ask you before," He continued quietly, "but you were so distracted with Caitilin and-and Matthew that I didn't want to put more pressure on you. I suppose it'd kind of pointless now, but I want you to be my girlfriend." his head bowed on the side of the bed.

"Gods, Bart, I was wondering how long it'd take you." Bart's head snapped up, and saw June's emerald eyes opened. She gave him a weak smile.

"June! Are you okay?"

June coughed, wincing in pain slightly. "Never better." She replied, then winked, "And to answer your question, yeah, I'd like that."

Bart was practically radiating happiness. Jaime walked over and clapped his friend on the back, grinning at the amount of teasing he'd be able to pull on the speedster. Dick sighed, he'd hoped his little sister would stay little for a while longer. Then again, he'd began dating when he was her age, so he probably shouldn't be talking...

Jaime squeezed Caitlin's hand, a smile on his face.

Tiredly, June asked, "How's the injuries?" Then she blinked, "And why can't I move my arm?"

"Caitilin has several cuts and bruises, not to mention a broken rib. A sprained ankle too, doubt Bruce will let her go on anymore missions for a while now..." Dick looked pretty relieved as he realized this, "You have a deep wound in your side. It's nothing major, it didn't go in that deep luckily. And about your arm... it sorta broke."

June grumbled, "Always this arm... always!" She yawned. Bart kissed her on the cheek, earning a small smile as June fell unconscious again.

Bart narrowed his eyes at Dick. "Why didn't you tell her?!" He growled.

"What? And worry her more!?" Dick snapped back.

"Tell who what?" Jaime asked.

"That sword Ra's had," Bart began with grit teeth, "Was laced with poison."

Jaime's eyes widened, his mouth hanging open. "So you mean-"

"If June hadn't knocked that sword out of Ra's hand just as he was about to stab Caitlin, she would have either died immediately from the hit or from the poison."

"But-but June was hit by the sword." Jaime said weakly.

Bart glared at June's older brother. "Yeah, we know."


	39. Chapter 39

Jaime's face went completely white. He looked like he has seen a ghost. "What are we going to do?"

"We get Dr. Leslie to see what she can do. Then we find a cure for the poison." Nightwing said as he looked at June. Then color on her face was starting to fade away slowly. He then turned to Caitlin and noticed the same thing. They were both losing the color in their faces, but why Caitlin? She wasn't hit by the blade.

"Nightwing...?" Bart said as he got Nightwing's attention, which got him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah Bart?"

"I think I should tell you this now."

"Bart what's wrong?" Jaime asked, with a bit of concern in his voice. He was starting to worry about his friend.

"It's Caitlin..."

"What about Caitlin?"

"Just spit it out ese."

"She doesn't have her canary cry anymore."

Nightwing and Jaime's eyes widened.

"I think Ra's somehow managed to take away her meta abilities while she was there. I mean, Ra's isn't exactly the biggest fan of metas..." Bart said.

"What about June?"

A new voice entered the room. "She began speaking backwards for some reason when we first met. I thought it was only for a certain period of time, but not I'm thinking it was because we were near a certain area." Matthew said.

Bart tried not to look annoyed at Matthew, but his grip on June tightened. 'Remember, Bart,' he told himself sternly, 'she said yes, relax'.

"But, having magic isn't the same as being a meta." Dick furrowed his eyebrows, "That must have been why instead of her magic leaving her, it malfunctioned, I suppose..."

"But Caitlin spent a few years there, instead of a few minutes, which is why it somehow managed to take away her abilities. The question is, if she can do that to her, can he do that to the rest of us?" Bart asked slowly. There was a silence.

"See, this is why I don't have powers." Dick finally said.

"I concur." Matthew agreed.

"I just have a scarab." Jaime said as if it was no big deal. Nightwing then smiled at them both. There then was a knock on the door. Superboy then appeared.

"We just landed in the bay room." He said. Nightwing then nodded and carefully picked June up. Jaime then did the same to Caitlin. He then heard a groan.

"Jaime?.."

"Are you alright?" He asked as he started to leave the bio-ship.

"My whole body hurts. What happened?"

"You battled Ra's Al Ghul and I heard you won." Jaime said as he started to make his way to the medbay. He suddenly felt Caitlin wrap her arms around Jaime's neck. He finally got to the medbay and walked in and laid Caitlin on a bed. Dr. Leslie appeared and put an IV in Caitlin's arm.

"Once I'm done with June's stitches I'll be right with you, okay Caitlin?"

"Sure thing."

"How's June?" Caitlin asked.

"Should be fine, she woke up in the middle of the process and panicked, nearly tearing her stitches out until Impulse calmed her down long enough to sedate her again." She reported.

"Good." Caitlin breathed in relief.

"We've sent some of her blood samples to STAR labs-"

"What? Why?" Caitlin looked confused.

It was Dr. Leslie's turn to look confuse now. "What do you mean? Nightwing told me specifically to send STAR Labs the blood samples so they could find a cure to that poison-"

"What poison!?" Caitlin demanded, her eyes wide as her voice grew louder.

Dr. Leslie suddenly realized her mistake. "As far as I know, the sword she was hit with was laced with an unknown poison... Dick didn't tell you?"

Eyes hard and cold, Caitlin's jaw clenched. "No, no he didn't."

Caitlin started to sit up but was quickly and gently pushed back by Jaime. She gave him a glare but she ended up getting one in return.

"I think I'll leave you two alone." Leslie said and walked off. But before she walked away she grabbed a curtain and pulled it out, covering Caitlin and Jaime from the rest of the room. Jaime then looked at Caitlin.

"You need to stay in bed and rest got it? You were injured really bad." He as looking conceded. Caitlin then grabbed his hand.

"I know but I just need to beat up my brother real quick." She said. Jaime then smiled. Then he slowly and gently pushed some of Caitlin's hair out of her face. They were both staring into each others eyes, and started to lean in. Jaime need up having his hands on Caitlin's cheeks. Their lips were only inches apart when they heard the curtains opening. They quickly pulled away from each other, still blushing. Dick and Tim both coughed awkwardly.

"I hope we're not interrupting something..." Dick said.

"Dick."

"Yeah?"

"Come here so I can kick you in the-"

Jaime covered her mouth. Angrily, Caitlin threw his hand off and shouted, "Why the hell didn't you TELL ME MY COUSIN HAS BEEN POISONED?!" she shrieked.

Dick winced. Tim stared at Dick in shock. "What?!" Dick sighed. He had a lot of explaining to do.

Caitlin crossed her arms.

"Well? I'm waiting." She said sounding irritated. Tim kept his eyes on his older brother. Dick signed and sat on the end of Caitlin's bed.

"I didn't want you to worry, Cay. You always get worked up when something bad happens to June." Dick as he looked at her. She didn't know how to respond. Dick had a feeling that was his time to go.

"I'm going to go check on June." He said.

**With June and Bart**

"Mornin' Sleeping Beauty." Bart greeted as June once again woke up.

"Hmm, nice way to be woken up." She decided, then shivered.

"Cold?"

"Yeah, a bit. I don't usually get cold though..." Bart tensed, realizing it was an effect of the poison. But June just shrugged it off.

"Here," Bart sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her. Even with her pale face, June blushed, but she curled into his arms.

"Thanks... You're so warm." June declared, cuddling up closer. Bart chuckled.

"How are you feeling?"

"Pretty terrible. My arm's better, but now I can't feel my legs." June gestured to her arm in a cast.

Bart's heart thumped. "Your legs?"

"Yeah, like I won't walk ever again." her tone was remarkably calm.

"Uhhh, June, are you still feeling the effects of the sedation?" Bart realized at her way too calm voice and attitude.

June nodded slowly. "Yeah, that makes sense." she decided firmly.

Bart didn't know if he should tell her she has been poisoned or not. He looked down at June and noticed that she had once again fell asleep. Why hasn't the blood samples from STAR labs come in yet? They needed it now.

Bart was just about to close his eyes when he heard footsteps. He looked up and saw Nightwing. t suddenly hit him. Bart squeaked slightly in he position he was in wih June. 'Well, it was nice to live' he thought glumly.

To his surprise, and relief, Nightwing didn't even bat an eye at their close proximity. Instead, he simply asked, "How's she doing?"

"She woke up a little while ago, but the sedation was still in her body so she was much calmer than usual. Like when she said she couldn't feel her legs,"

Nightwing looked troubled. "The poison must be spreading down to her legs. Have you told her?"

"She fell asleep before I could decide," Bart said.

Suddenly, Robin burst in. "STAR Labs made the cure... At least they think so, but the problem is, we need to take out some of her blood and replace it with the antidote, then wait five minutes before giving her a blood transplant." He blurted out, all in one breath.

"Nothing is easy these days, is it!? What's June's blood type?"

Nightwing rubbed his temples. "O negative, the rarest kind."

"Can't Miss Martian-"

"After what happened with Beast Boy, I don't think we should take that risk."

"Wait, test mine!" Bart said anxiously.

"Yours?"

"Well, I never did know what blood type I am." he admitted.

Nightwing put his hand up to his chin and began to think. After he thought for about a minute or two, he looked at Bart.

"Alright fine lets check. But we need to check everyone else's blood just incase." Nightwing said as he started talking to someone over the comm link.

A few minutes later, Leslie came back to the infirmary with another doctor. Then they got Bart, Jaime and the team, minus Superboy, M'gann and Beast Boy, to check their blood to see what type it was. After everyone went it Jaime's turn. He looked like he was going to pass out. Caitlin noticed that and so did Bart.

"Jaime are you ok?"

"I can't stand needles or blood. I just can't stand it." Caitlin got an idea.

"Hey doctor Leslie." Leslie then walked over.

"You have an idea on how we can get his blood drawn to see what type he is?" Caitlin gave her, her famous smirk.

"Bingo."

"Yes, actually. Thanks to League technology, we just need a fingerprint from him and we get all information from the day he was born."

"Wow, that's cool... Or kind of creepy."

Dr. Leslie took a fingerprint, uploading it onto the computer. "B Positive." she reported.

Caitlin nodded, a little disappointed. "What about me?"

Dr. Leslie pricked her finger and tested the blood. "A negative."

"What about everyone else?"

"The only ones with O negative are Impulse and Nightwing, but your brother's blood isn't compatible with hers, for some reason. My guess is the amount of times he's been poisoned in the past." Dr. Leslie said grimly.

"Then I guess Impulse is up then." Caitlin as started to play with Jaime's hood. Leslie nodded and gave her a weird look.

"What?"

"Why are you playing with his hood?" Caitlin shrugged as Jaime turned to Leslie.

"She does it for some reason ese." He said as he stood up. He turned to Caitlin and smiled.

"You want anything to drink?"

"Maybe some water." Jaime then nodded and left the room. Leslie then walked over to a sink and started to wash her tools to draw some of Bart's blood for the transfusion. Bart managed to get up and walked over to a chair and sat down. Nightwing walked over to him and helped him roll his sleeve up. After Leslie washed her tools, she started getting everything ready.

Bart shifted in his seat, or in his case, vibrated in his seat. "How much am I losing exactly?"

"Approximately three pints, so you're going to feel a bit drowsy." Dr. leslie said.

"Wait, where's Bruce?" Caitilin asked.

"He went off world mission to prepare for Rimbor just before you guys left." Nightwing replied, rubbing his temples, "He's going to kill us."

"Yep." Caitilin nodded in agreement. Suddenly, they heard the zeta tubes ring out.

Recognized Red X, B-85

Caitlin suddenly started to struggle to get out of bed.

"Caitlin what are you doing?! You need to get some rest."

"I need to see the person who just arrived." She said as she started to limp her way to the door. Nightwing tried to stop her but she somehow managed to knock him down. Finally she made her way to the door. She was holding her side, where her broken rib was, and started to feel major pain. Then she felt someone put their arm around her waist. She turned and saw Jaime. He had a stern look in his eyes.

"Your getting back in bed. I'll go see who this Red X character is got it?" Caitlin never knew he could take power like that. Then he picked her up bridal style and put her back in bed. After that, he went to the zeta tubes.

There stood, in all his glory, Jason Todd.

"Jason?" Jaime asked incredulously.

Matthew rushed in. "What the-"

"Where are they?" he interrupted.

"Who?" Jaime asked.

Jason shoved past him. "Never mind, I'll find them myself."

Jaime and Matthew looked at each other with blank looks. They quickly turned around and started to follow him. They both followed Jason to the infirmary.

Jason froze upon opening the door.

June was laying a bed knocked out with a cast on one of her arms and Caitlin was sitting on another bed with a tank top on and he could see the bits of bandages wrapped around her torso. He also noticed that she had her one of her ankles in a cast. And they both had several cuts and bruises. But he didn't seem to notice the large bandages June had wrapped around her torso. Jason slowly walked in and paused.

"What. Happened?"

"June had a run in with Ra's al Ghul. Caitilin stopped him from killing her, but not before he got a lucky hit on her side. But his blade was laced with poison, luckily, STAR labs was able to create a cure before the poison reached her heart. Unfortunately, the only way we can get the cure to work is to reopen a wound and draw blood and replace it wih the antidote. Then we have to do a blood transfusion with her O Negative blood type, but Nightwing's blood wasn't compatible for some reason, so we had Bart give three pints. He passed out around the second pint." Matthew explained, all in one breath.

"Whoa..." Jason muttered. Then he glared at them. "Tell me, WHY didn't Dick try calling me?" he asked through grit teeth.

"Maybe because I knew how you'd react, and then go try to kill a mugger to take out your anger." Nightwing walked in. June suddenly groaned, awakening.

"That or your just a dick." Jason said as he crossed his arms over his chest. June, who groaned a little bit more, opened hers and looked around. Then she spotted Jason.

"Jay? Is that you?" She said sounding a little weak. When June said his name, he walked over to her and sat down.

"Yeah it's really me. Why were you stupid enough to get in a fight with Ra's?" He asked. June just smiled.

"I just wanted to help Caitlin."

"Hmph, well Caitilin's a moron too." He replied, ruffling her hair. "Now, what's this about a boy I hear?"

June groaned, turning to glare at Jaime and Matthew with a look that promised a slow and painful death. "Jaaaaayyyyyy!"

Jason smirked. "He finally got the balls to ask you out?"

"Jason!" she moaned, burying her head on her hands.

Jason couldn't help but chuckle. Then he looked at Caitlin.

"Now what about you Caitlin?" Caitlin gave her brother a very confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"Do I have to beat up a guy that has his eyes on you?" Caitlins face started to turn a little red with embarrassment because of her brother. Jason gave her a suspicious look.

"Caitlin.." Jaime started to quietly leave the room, but sadly Jason saw him.

"Not so fast. Get over here." He said as Jaime slowly walked over to Jason. Caitlin was starting to wonder why Jason was planning. Once Jaime walked over to Jason, he threw his arm over Jaime's shoulders.

"So your the guy who has eyes for Caitlin?"

"Um.."

Jason smirked evilly. Jaime paled.

"Sorry, Jaime, it was nice knowing you," June waved at him. He paled more.

"Come on, _ese_, let's have a little talk." Jason gave them a creepy smile, dragging him out of the room.

"Jason!" Caitlin screamed at her brother. He just laughed in reply.

"Don't think you're friend won't be getting this same talk." Jason said, finally disappearing from the room with a terrified looking Jaime.

Bart suddenly groaned, sitting up sloppily. "Whaaaaat diiiiiiid Iiiiiiii miisssss?"

He looked around and saw that Jaime was missing.

"Where did Jaime go?' Nightwing turned to Bart.

"Jason dragged him out of the room." He said as a smile formed on his face.

"Why?"

"Because he asked Caitlin out." Bart then turned to Caitlin who was reading a book. Nightwing walked over and helped Bart up and walked him over to a bed. Bart then laid down and closed his eyes. Nightwing walked over to his sister and lifted up her book. The cover read 'How to kill a mocking bird'.

"Why are you reading this?"

"Because I can." The door then opened, and everyone looked over to see who it was.

Batman practically glided into the room. Face emotionless, he froze at the sight of June in bed. Behind the mask, his eye twitched. Why did they always get hurt when he left Earth?


	40. Chapter 40

"Hey, Bats." Nightwing greeted, "Long story short. Ra's al Ghul, mind control, Caitilin's headaches, June was stabbed, poison on sword, Canary Cry gone, magic gone haywire, Caitilin's mind control is finally gone." He completed.

"Wow," Bart looked pretty impressed, "That pretty much covers it."

"Oh yeah, and Jason is Red X. He's currently 'talking' to Jaime, and pretty soon Bart, about messing with his sister." Nightwing finished.

"Yeah- wait what!?" Bart demanded, jolting up in bed with a look of pure terror on his face.

Caitlin suddenly giggled at Bart's reaction. Everyone was staring at her like she murdered someone. "What?"

"Are you ok?" Nightwing asked.

"Yes I'm fine. You guys are looking at me like I did something."

"Yeah...you freaking giggled!" Bart said. Then the door opened again, showing Jason and Jaime as they walked in. Jaime was pale, but his face was tomato red.

"What happened?" Caitlin asked him. He mumbled something incomprehensible.

"Your turn." Jason growled, glaring at Bart. His eyes widened.

"Oh, well look at the time!" He exclaimed, looking at his invisible watch and was about to zoom off before Jason grabbed hold of the hood of his sweater. Bart whimpered. Jason, smirking evilly still, literally dragged Bart from the room.

"Well, he's a goner." Caitlin said nonchalantly.

"Aren't you going to stop him?" Nightwing asked Batman. He simply got a deadpan look in return. Jaime walked over to Caitlin and sat next to her. His face was still tomato red.

"Really what happened to you?"

"You do not want to know." He said. Caitlin couldn't help but smile at him. She started to wonder what Jason did to him this time.

"So how's your rib?"

"it hurts every time I breath." She said as she held her side. Jaime looked at Dr. Leslie.

"How long will it take for her rib to be healed?"

"About 2 weeks. Which means she cant do anything but the simple stuff like walking." She said turning to Caitlin with a glare. She had a feeling that Caitlin would try to go on a mission anyway. Since that's what happened last time Caitlin was on the team. Batman stepped forward and looked at Caitlin.

"I want you to tell me why and how Ra's took away your Canary Cry."

"I..I dont know why but I think I know how. When I was little my dad had a doctor 'turn off' my Canary Cry somehow. I guess that's how Ra's turned it off once he found out I was a meta-human." She said as she looked at Batman. Then he started to think. How could that be possible? He just mght have to ask Black Canary herself.

"How's the shortie?" Caitlin asked, looking at June in bed.

"Exhausted." Nightwing replied.

Jason and Bart walked in. Jason looked even more happy than before, while Bart looked ready to wet himself. He immediately walked over to where June was lying. Bart held her hand tightly while sitting on the edge of her bed, occasionally glancing at Jason as if he was going to attack him at any second.

"What happened to you, ese?" Jaime asked.

Bart shuddered. "I'll be fine, did the blood transfusion go well?"

"Yes, she should be up in a few hours. You, on the other hand, just lost three pints of blood! it's a wonder you haven't fainted already!" Dr. Leslie scolded.

Bart flashed her a grin. "I'm not going to fai-" His eyes suddenly rolled back and he went limp. Bart collapsed next to June, out cold.

Snickers filled the room.

"So much for that." Nightwing mused.

"We should move him." Caitlin said, then paused as she saw June mumble and curl closer to Bart in her sleep. "Or maybe not..."

Robin suddenly held a camera, snapping a photo. "This is SO going to come back to bite them in the butt."

"Really Tim? Blackmail? I thought that was my thing!" Caitlin said as she threw her book at him. Tim managed to dodge the flying book, but sadly it hit Jason in the back of his head.

"Ok who threw that?!" He yelled. Everyone then pointed all directions. But most of them were towards Caitlin.

"You know... you look really guilty right now sis." Jason said as he picked the book up and started to walk over to her.

"But since your injured I wont do anything to you this time."

"Am I actually getting off the hook this time? Nice." She said as she gave her famous grin.

"Hey doc is it alright if I can leave the room?"

"Depends on where you are planning on going."

"Just gonna go to the living with Jaime." Batman looked at her.

"We aren't going to do anything Bats. We are just going to watch a movie. Right?" Caitlin said looking at Jaime. He then snapped out of his thoughts and nodded as if he knew what was going on.

"Alright but you be careful got it? I do not want to re-fix your rib just because you tripped and fell." She said.

"I'm not going to trip." Caitlin sighed, rolling her eyes. She leaned on Jaime for support and the two left the room. As they reached the living room. Jaime sat beside her.

"I really wish June didn't play that prank." Caitlin grumbled, "No Bruce is probably paranoid."

Jaime just sent her a strange look. "You mean... he wasn't before?"

Caitlin snickered.

"So, what movie do you want to watch?"

"Anything BUT Harry Potter. June makes me sit through them, and trust me, hours of watching British guys shoot spells at each other isn't as exhilarating as the first time." Caitlin laughed.

Jaime grinned. "How about The Hunger Games?"

"How about...Mama?"

"Ooohh that sounds like a great movie!" Jaime started his search for the DVD. Finally he found it and put it in. He grabbed the remote and sat down next to Caitilin.

"If you get scared just let me know." He said as he gave her a smirk. Caitilin then rolled her eyes at him.

"You're so weird, Jaime Reyes." She said as she leaned her head on his chest. Jaime then put his arm around her and pressed play for the movie to start. He was kinda hoping to kiss her earlier, maybe he'll succesed this time. Then the movie started to play. Jaime grabbed a blanket and put it on his and Caitilin's lap.

**With June and Bart, several hours later**

June slowly opened her eyes again. Her side was pounding in pain, her broken arm was in an uncomfortable position, and she felt that she was hugging something- wait, what?

She looked beside her to see a boy with a mop of brown hair. He had a cute face, and he looked rather comfortable.

Someone entered the room. "Oh, good you're up." a man with messy black hair and a black and white domino mask said. he wore a black uniform with a blue bird insignia on his chest.

"Uhhh... Do I know you?" June looked confused.

Nightwing looked at her in confusion. He couldn't tell if she was playing with him or she meant it. He started to think and then he got an idea.

"Do you know your full name?"

"Yes it's Juniper Isabella Knight Moore." She said as he smiled.

"Do you know where you are?" She just shook her head side to side, giving a reply of no. Nightwing sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. How could this happen? It was simple poison and a simple cure. What could have happened?

"Okay..." He took a deep breath. "How old are you?"

"Nine!" June beamed at him, a smile on her face.

Yep, definitely nine.

Nightwing tried to keep his face calm. One panicked look, and it might startle the teenager with a child mind. "Well, I am Dick. Or Nightwing, your brother."

June scrunched her eyebrows together. "I don't have a brother."

"Well... what's the last thing you remember?"

"Umm," June suddenly sniffed, a few tears leaking from her eyes, "My mo-mom and d-dad were killed."

Dick wrapped the young girl in a hug, just as Bart woke up. "June, you're up!" He blurted out. Dick suddenly dragged Bart away to explain.

"Bart don't go crazy right now alright? June doesn't remember her years as a hero. She thinks she's still nine years old." Nightwing said trying to stay calm. Bart was shocked, he couldn't believe it. How could he lose all those years of being a hero? Nightwing put his hand on his shoulder.

"Look Bart..why don't you go hang out with Caitlin and Jaime for a bit ok?" Bart nodded in agreement and left for the living room.

"Err... Dick?" June asked softly.

"Yeah, June?"

"Where am I? And who was that boy?" She made a face at the word boy. Nightwing tried his best not to laugh. Maybe telling her the truth would be the best...

"Look, June, you're really thirteen years old."

"Mm hmm." June smirked, "And I'm also an orange pig with wings."

"June, I swear, Look." Nightwing held up a mirror. June stared at her reflection, eyes wide in shock.

"What the..." She whispered, a horrified look. "W-why don't I remember?!" She panicked.

"Do you want the whole truth or just part of it?" Nightwing asked as he sat down on a chair and looked at her.

"I don't know which one is best?"

"I'm gonna have to go with the whole truth right?"

"Yeah." Nightwing sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose again. Man he sure did have a habit of that. He then looked at her.

"Well here's the truth." He said. After a few minutes of explaining everything, June looked at him in shock. Did that all really happen?

"So... I'm really a super hero?" Nightwing nodded.

"Cool!" June's face broke out into a grin, then she winced. "That explains the bandages." She rubbed her side. Then she made a face. "I have a boyfriend?"

Nightwing, trying not to laugh, nodded. "Yeah, Bart."

"Ewwww." June made a face, then paused. "But I guess he's kinda cute."

This time, Nightwing did laugh. "Wanna go see the others?"

"Sure!" June practically flipped out of bed. Nightwing quickly caught her, taken aback.

"June! Don't do that!"

"Whoops, sorry! I'm so used to it though!"

Nightwing smiled. "It's fine, June, I used to do that until I broke the habit. Nearly gave Bruce and Alfred a heart attack the first few times."

June couldn't help but smile. It was nice to have a big brother. Even when he helps you. Nightwing then helped June stand up and walk towards the door. They then started to make their way towards the living. When they started to get near the room, June heard voices coming from the room.

"Are you sure you aren't scared chica?" A males voice said.

"Yes I'm fine Jaime." A females voice said. Once they got into the living room, Nightwing turned the lights on, revealing two boys and a girl. The girl was sitting next to one of the boys. He had his arm around her waist. She also noticed Bart sitting at the end of the couch eating popcorn.

"Why are you two watching this?"

"Because we can!" Said the girl as she threw her fist up in the air. June didn't know who she was, but she decided she liked her.

Nightwing dragged Jaime and Caitlin away to explain the situation, leaving June and Bart alone. She shifted uncomfortably. Bart vibrated with nervousness, making her shudder. He immediately stopped.

"Sorry," He mumbled.

June gazed at him with wide green eyes. "It's fine,"

Nightwing, Jaime, and Caitlin returned in the room, followed by Batman, Jason, and Matthew. Caitlin then sat next to June and swung her arm around her.

"So... you got the 4-11?" Caitlin asked as June gave her a confused look.

"4-11? What's that?"

"You know... getting refreshed on what happened."

"Oh, okay then yeah. I got the 4-11." June said looking like she wasn't sure what she was talking about. Batman walked over to the TV and turned the movie off. He changed the movie to another. Batman decided to put in a Harry Potter movie for June. He put the disc in and pressed play.

June looked at the screen with immense curiosity as the team walked in. Batman quickly debriefed them before June asked, "What's this?"

There was a shocked sort of silence. Phoenix not knowing what Harry Potter was? It was like Flash not knowing what food was, or Green Arrow not knowing what arrows were! It was absurd!

"Good lord..." Caitlin's jaw hung open.

"This is the strangest thing I've ever seen..." Jaime added.

"Shit," Jason concluded.

Bart simply opened and closed his mouth several times, a blank look on his fave. It was only his luck that official girlfriend on seven hours would forget half her life and all of him. Everyone stared at June.

"What?"

"You don't like Harry Potter.." Tim said.

"No, I don't, it's really stupid."

"THANK YOU!" Caitlin yelled at the top of her lungs. Everyone then looked at her.

"What? She finally realized how stupid it is." Caitlin said as she stopped the DVD. Jaime got up and took the DVD out and put the tv back to the channles. Caitilin then changed the channel to the news, where Godfrey was having his little rant segment. This time he was trashing the Justice League.

"Can't this guy learn to keep his mouth shut? He is very annoying." Caitilin said as a bunch of nodds replyed to her comment.

June, however, was snickering. "He has a dumb accent. Doesn't he have anything better to do? Ummm... who is this guy?"

"G. Gordon Godfrey. Most annoying journalist on TV, if you can call him a journalist. Really, I don't think I've seen one show starring him that doesn't bash the JL or support the Reach."

"The WHO?"

"Eh, I'll tell you later." Bart shook his head, and changed the channel to Cartoon Network.

"Hey! I remember this show!" June beamed, pointing as Teen Titans was on.

"Yeah it was the best show ever." Caitlin said as she put her feet in Jaimes lap. Jaime didn't seem to have a problem with it. So everyone on the team all sat around the tv and watched Teen Titans, while the League members left the moutain. The team continued to watch Teen Titans till the movie 'Trouble in Tokoyo' came on.

"Yay the movie!" Beast boy said very excited.

"Why won't Robin just kiiiiiissssss her already?" June whined, dragging out the word 'kiss'. Nightwing and Robin both turned slightly red.

"Some guys are just idiots." Wonder Girl laughed.

"Hey!" was the collective reply from the male side.

"And how come Beast Boy and Raven don't end up dating?" Beast Boy blushed.

"Are the rest of us on the show?" Miss Martian asked.

"Uhh, in the comics, some of you are." June replied cheerfully, "Mal is Herald in this I think. Bee is in Titans East, Wonder Girl is actually Donna Troy, Kid Flash has the same personality as Wally, and ends up dating Jinx, both as honorary Titans. Aqualad is Garth, too. I wish they put Blue Beetle in the show." She sighed.

"Wow, fangirl much?" Bart teased her.

"A bit." June admitted as she turned back to the TV. Caitlin then looked at Jaime and smiled at him. He started to get a little uncomfortable from the look Caitlin was giving him. Caitlin gave him a smirk.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh no reason." She said as she looked back towards the TV. Bart looked at them and gave Jaime a confused look, Jaime then gave him the same look back.

They turned back to the TV and continued watching the movie. Jaime grabbed Caitlin around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Once he got her close to him, he put his arm around her and went back to watching the movie.

While they were distracted, June managed to sneak off. She explored the rooms, stopping in the Zeta Tubes. Curiously, she stepped in them.

**Recognized Phoenix B-82**

The team froze, before running to the Zeta Tubes. "JUUUUUNNNNNEEEE!" Robin shouted as the light died.

"Where did she go?" Bart demanded.

"..." Nightwing's head pounded with a migraine upon seeing the address. "The watchtower."


	41. Chapter 41

WHAT?!" They all screamed.

"Well why don't we go get her?" asked Caitlin who was on Jaime's back. Nightwing turned to Caitlin.

"None of you guys are coming. I'm going to take just Bart since he can go through the halls quicker." Nightwing said as he grabbed Bart's wrist and walked through the zeta tubes.

**Recognized: Nightwing B-01, Impulse B-40 **

The blue light lit up and then died down, leaving the team behind. They all looked at each other and shrugged. The team walked back to the living room, while Jaime took Caitlin to her bedroom so she could lay down. Once they got to her room, Jaime put Caitlin on her bed.

"Is your rib any better?"

"Somewhat."

Jaime smiled. "That's good. You're cousin's adorable, by the way. From the way she acts, I can tell she was a cute kid."

Caitilin couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah, well, don't let looks deceive you. She could snap an arm in half by her tenth birthday."

Jaime looked rather impressed. "Wow, scary kid, wasn't she?"

"Scary, adorable, where have the years gone?" Caitilin shook her head mockingly.

**At the Watchtower**

The second Nightwing and Bart arrived, Bart zoomed off towards the left while Nightwing took the right. They searched for about a good forty five minutes, until Bart found June in the food court eating pizza. He contacted Nightwing on his comm. link before sitting down next to her and took a slice.

"Hey that's my pizza." She complained.

"Too bad I'm hungry." Bart stuck his tongue out playfully.

"Get your own pizza."

"Nah, I'd rather share some with you." June blushed a little bit. Bart smiled seeing that he made her blush.

June stared into his eyes, emerald orbs deep in thought. "You seem familiar. I-I just don't know how."

A bubble of hope rose in Bart's chest. Maybe June could remember soon. "So, why'd you come here?" Bart asked.

"I don't know. I just walked into those tube thingies and ended up here. Batman told be to eat, so," she shrugged and gestured to the pizza.

"Right..." he took another bite, before making a face. "Mushrooms?"

June looked offended. "I like mushrooms on my pizza, thank you very much! My mom used to put them on pizza whenever she made them for me..." she sniffed, a few tears leaking out of her eyes. Bart wiped them away, wrapping June into a hug. Taken by surprise, she hesitated before melting into his hug.

Bart didn't know what to say other then to just keep holding her in his arms. After about a few minutes, the door opened. Bart looked over and saw Nightwing walk in. "There you are. Are you alright June?" He asked as he walked over to June and gave her a napkin to wipe her tears.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said as she wiped away her tears.

"Why don't I take you home, okay?" Nightwing said gently.

"Okay." June stood up and walked out of the room with her big brother. Bart quickly got up and followed them. Bart teleported back to Central while Dick told his little sister to Gotham. Bruce, Caitilin, Tim, and even Jason were waiting for them.

"C'mon, June, bed time." Tim took her hand.

"Not tired." She sniffed. Then yawned.

"Mm hmm." Caitilin nodded, picking the girl up and carrying her over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey! Put. Me. Down!" she screeched, kicking and thrashing, but Caitilin kept a tight grip on her.

"I'll tuck you in later," Bruce called. The two disappeared up the elevator.

"Great, so we have to not only get Caitlin's powers back, but we have to get June's memory back."

Bruce looked at his son's and sighed. That's right...he has to figure out how Caitlin's Canary Cry was taken from her. But how was he going to do that? he noticed that Dick, Jason and Tim were looking at him.

"What is it?"

"You do know there is a way right?" Bruce knew exactly what Dick meant.

"Absolutely not! I am not just going to walk in and ask Ra's on how he took my daughter's meta power? I don't think so!" Bruce shouted with some weird hand motions. Dick, Jason and Tim all gave him weird looks.

"Bruce, I really think that's the easiest, quickest, and not to mention safest way." Jason pointed out, rolling his eyes at his dramatic guardians.

"Walking into the island full of assassins is SAFE?"

"Well, compared to any other dangerous scientific ways that can turn Caitilin into a frog or something, I'd say yes." Dick agreed.

"No, my decision is final." Bruce glared at them, "And don't even THINK about going yourselves. There is no way you're leaving this COUNTRY without my notice." He left the room, leaving the three upset boys in the cave.

**The Next Day**

"Where's June? She's usually the one to wake up first." Caitilin asked at the breakfast table.

"I dunno, she was really tired last night." Dick shrugged, helping himself to another piece of bacon, which was promptly smacked out of his hand by a stern looking Alfred.

"Leave some for Miss June, please, Master Richard." He scolded.

Dick sighed. "I'm sure June won't mind." He grumbled.

"I'll go wake her up." Jason volunteered, standing up and walking down the hall.

A few moments later, Jason came running back. His face was pale and his breathing was labored.

"Jay what's wrong?" Caitlin asked as she sipped her orange juice.

"June's gone."

Everyone looked at him in shock.

"WHAT?!" They all screamed. How could this happen? It was nighttime! Everyone knows not to leave the house after bedtime unless you had patrol.

"She can't be gone. She doesn't have her memory back." Dick said.

"Well I don't know what happened during the night but she's missing."

"Bruce, what about those cameras you keep in our rooms?" Dick asked, looking at him.

"Hold on- you keep cameras in our rooms?" Caitilin interrupted, glaring at Bruce.

"Yes, but June keeps disabling them and I haven't had the time to install new ones." Bruce growled.

"Where could she be?" Tim asked.

**With June**

Her eyes opened slowly and she took in her surroundings. June was slightly panicked when she saw she wasn't in the room she fell asleep in last night. A man sat at her bed.

"Juniper! Thank goodness you're up!" He smiled at her.

June edged away from him, eyes wide as her fingers grasped a batarang in her pajamas pocket (Though she wasn't too sure how to throw it). "Who are you?! Where am I?!" She demanded.

The man looked worried. "I'm Ra's, don't you remember me?"

June's fingers tightened on her weapon underneath the covers. "Nightwing told me about you, you're the one who nearly killed my family a thousand times." She glared at him.

He looked outraged. "Your family? Ohh, this is worst than I thought. They've completely brainwashed you."

June hesitated. "Wha-what do you mean?"

"Don't you remember? My daughter and I took you in after your parents died." Ra's looked at her sadly, "You asked me to train you to defend yourself against Batman and his sidekicks. On your first mission, he kidnapped you and erased your memories."

June looked at Ra's with a confused look on her face. Was he really telling the truth? But he did say that he took her in after her parents died..

"Are you telling the truth?" Ra's looked offended when she asked.

"Are you accusing me of lying, Juniper?"

"N-no." Ra's gave her a warm smile. He put his hand on her shoulder. For some reason June felt safe with Ra's. But she was starting to think about what that Nightwing guy said about Ra's.

"Why don't we continue your training from the beginning?" He said, causing June to snap out of her thoughts. She nodded in agreement and he lead her towards the training room. While on the way there, June noticed that the building was really big and looked sort of like a castle. There were guards at every corner and every door. Finally they reached the training room. June head was spinning. She was so confused. Had the heroes been lying to her the entire time? For some reason, her mind flew back to Bart. He had seemed so sincere... but also uncomfortable. Like he didn't really know her.

All of a sudden, arrows flew out of nowhere. Acrobatic instincts taking over, June flipped over and ducked underneath them, shell shocked.

"What the-" June's eyes widened.

"Very good, June." Ra's nodded approvingly. A lady walked up from behind Ra's with a boy, not older than seven, beside her.

"Ah, Juniper, this is my daughter, Talia, and her son, Damian. Remember?"

June squinted her eyes, mind raking any memories. She shook her head sadly. "No,"

Talia looked disappointed. "Oh well, we'll get your memories back soon enough. In the mean time, you are going to be sparring with Damian."

June tried not to look incredulous, but her tone showed it. "Are you kidding me? I'm not going to hurt some kid." June ruffled Damian's black locks.

Before she could interpret what was happening, Damian had grabbed her hand, flipping her onto the ground. June gasped in shock, having the wind knocked out of her. Her green eyes were wide.

"I'm. Not. A. Kid." Damian glared at her. June opened and closed her mouth several times.

"Uhh, noted." June pushed herself up. "You DO look a bit familiar..." She mused. The more ADHD part of her brain was squealing 'Oh, he's soooooooo cute! Look at those chubby cheeks'. Though, her more logical side decided not to voice it, from fear of being slammed into the floor again. Her pride will only take so much.

June managed to get up and got in a fight position. Damian smiled and charged towards her. This time she managed to get him down on the ground. She looked over at Ra's for approval and he gave her another warm smile with a slight nod. She then smiled knowing that she had gotten approval from Ra's. She then noticed someone out of the corner of her eye. It looked like a girl. She looked like she was around 16 or 17. She had short black hair, almost like a boy cut but a couple inches longer, she even had dark eyes to match.

"Hi." June greeted. The girl stared at her blankly.

June frowned. "What's your name?"

The girl made some hand gestures. June wasn't too sure where she learned sign language from, but she was pretty sure the girl said 'Cassandra.'

"Well, Cassandra is too long, I'll just call you Cass." June decided, smiling at her. "Want to spar?"

Cass hesitated before agreeing. She wondered why Cass was using sign language earlier. June pushed it out of her mind and began to spar with Cass. After a few minutes, of sparring, Cass won against June. She was amazed by Cass's skills, they were very impressive. Cass then looked at the younger girl sitting on the mat in front of her, she held out her hand to help her up. June took her hand and was helped up.

"Thank you."

Cass signed 'your welcome' to June and gave her smile. Cass turned around and walked away. Why hasn't she seen her before? All of a sudden, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Ra's.

"I see you have met Cassandra."

"Yeah but why does she use sign language?"

"She has never learned how to speak much less read or write." June looked at him with wide eyes. She never learned how to speak? Or read and write?

"What? Why?" June demanded, her eyes wide.

"Her parents never found it necessary." Ra's replied.

"That's horrible." She declared, frowning.

"Perhaps, but I was in no position to tell them how to raise their child." Ra's waved it aside. "You should sleep early, you look exhausted."

June yawned just then. "Yeah, I suppose." She mumbled, rolling her shoulders back and walking out of the room. June walked down the hall to her room and opened the dresser hesitantly. To her surprise, her clothes were there. For some reason, she knew they were her own. More evidence that Ra's was telling the truth...

She fell asleep after changing into pajamas. June frowned as she found a cast on her arm. How had she not noticed that earlier? June remembered sparring with Damian and Cass... neither had hit her left arm. She fell asleep, only to wake up about an hour later. June decided Ra's wouldn't mind if she got up to get water. Maybe by walking around, some memory will come back to her. June pushed herself out of bed, wincing as pain jolted up her arm. She snuck out her room and walked along the halls. Suddenly, she stopped. Pain echoed in her skull, and images came back to her.

She had been running down this hall, before being stopped by a brown haired boy. Knocking him unconscious, a wave of fire had appeared. June had picked the boy up by the collar of his shirt and dragged him into the vents.

June's eyes snapped open, and her breathing became labored. A flashback, she realized.

But what did it mean? Was it a training exercise that she had forgotten? But who was the brown haired boy? She has never seen him before in her life. Her skull pounded with pain again. This time, different images came in her head.


	42. Chapter 42

***Flashback***

_June saw herself, nine years old, run into an abandoned building. In some sort of neon uniform... Why the heck would she wear something like that?_

_Memory-June hanged into civvies before kneeling down, sobbing softly. She didn't even notice a few men enter. They attempted to grab her, but a voice entered, telling the thugs to put her down. A shadowy figure quickly and easily beat the thugs/kidnappers, and wrapped Memory-June into a hug._

_June squinted, but was unable to make out the face._

_"I'd never leave you, June, I promise." the figure, a female, whispered soothingly._

***End Flashback***

June's eyes snapped open, and she collapsed onto the wall. She breathed heavily, catching her breath.

Who the heck was the girl? The only thing she realized from the girl was the long brown curly hair. Is she connected to June somehow? But the real question is...what was going on then? Was she really only nine years old? How could that be...June didn't know how to reply for that flashback. She leaned against the wall for some support.

"What are you doing out here?" A voice said, scarring the crap out of June. She turned around and saw Damian. He had his arms crossed over his chest and had a scowling look on his face.

"Holy crap, you gave me a hear attack, Dami." June clutched her chest.

Damian glared at her. "My name is Damian. D-A-M-I-A-N. And you didn't answer my question."

"Just, getting a glass of water from the kitchen... Wherever that is."

"Last I checked, finding the kitchen does not require hugging the wall."

"Well maybe the wall wanted a hug. Ever think about that?" June said as she crossed her arms across her chest. Damian just glared at her like he had a feeling she was a spy or something.

"So do you want to show me where the kitchen is?" She said dragging him out of his thoughts.

"I might as well since I'm in need of a snack." He said as he started walking. June quickly caught up with him and started to follow. After about a few more minutes of walking around, they finally reached the kitchen.

"This place is like a labyrinth." June looked around, before picking up a glass and filling it up with water.

"Perhaps." Damian replied.

"So what do you do around here, anyways? It's so dull and boring."

Damian gave June a look, as if she'd just grown three heads. "Train."

June blinked. "Um, and?"

"And what?"

"What else do you do? You can't train twenty-four seven."

"Study."

June looked exasperated. "Study what, exactly?"

"Languages, math, whatever we need to learn in order to be a Shadow." Damian replied.

"So, nothing else?"

"Not that I am aware of."

"How long, exactly, have I... err... lived here?"

"I did not meet you before." Damian answered, "Mother just allowed me to meet you and Cassandra."

June gave him a funny look.

"So you never met anyone else here?" Damian shook his head 'no'. That's really sad that he never met anyone other than her and Cassandra.

"Do you know why?"

"Of course not. My mother is a demon." He said harshly.

"Why are you calling her that? You never know why until you ask." Damian then looked at her with a stern look on his face.

"When are you going back to your room? I'd like it if I had silence." He said as he turned around and faced the wall.

June didn't leave. Instead, she said, "You can always talk to me, Dami."

Surprisingly, Damian didn't snap at her for calling him Dami. It was an improvement...

June sighed and walked into the dark hallway. She eventually reached her bedroom, crashing into bed and falling asleep.

The next morning, she was awakened by sunlight pouring out of her window. June slowly pushed herself up in bed and looked around.

_June was suddenly hit with another flashback. She saw a bunch of people. But they all somehow looked familiar to her. There was about 5 boys and 3 girls, including herself. There was a girl who had bright orange hair and the other had long brown curly hair. And the boys all had black hair and blue eyes, except the elderly man. _

_"Alright June you ready for school?" _

_"No I don't want to go Bruce!" _

_"To bad shortie." The girl with the long brown curly hair._

That's when she got a good look at her face. Then the flashback ended.

June blinked, bringing herself back to the present. She slipped out of bed, quickly changing into an all black outfit before heading towards the kitchen. Damian was there, but his face showed no sign that he was thinking about last night.

Ra's and Talia sat on either side of him. June's more ADHD part of her mind couldn't help but think about the three in a normal family situation, with Ra's reading a newspaper and Talia cooking breakfast, with Damian finishing homework last minute and scarfing down food so he wouldn't miss the bus. A slight smile crept on her face at the thought.

"Good morning." June greeted softly, taking a seat next to Talia.

"Are you ready to take languages after breakfast? we want to know how much of actual abilities and languages you remember, if you only lost your memories." Ra's asked.

June bit her tongue, deciding not to tell them about her flashbacks... Or whatever they were.

"What do you mean? If I lost my memories, doesn't that mean I would lose the memory of learning the language?" June asked.

"Not necessarily. It is much like riding a bike. Even if you lose your memories, your ability to ride it will not go away." Ra's explained.

June nodded, deciding AGAINST telling them she'd never learned to ride a bike before. She'd have to have Bart teach her- whoa. Wait. Who the hell was Bart? How did this Bart kid get in her mind?

"June?"

"Huh?" She said as she looked up and saw Ra's giving her a concerned look.

"Are you alright? Your making a weird face my darling."

"I am? Oh that's just my thinking face!" She quickly lied. Though when Ra's looked back at Talia, June kept thinking on how this Bart character was able to come into her mind. Was he someone she knew before she lost her memories? Her head then started to hurt and started to form into a headache.

June clutched her head, wincing in pain.

Ra's noticed this. "June, are you sure you're alright?"

June blinked a few times. "Yeah, I'm fine." she flashed them a grin, an obviously fake one.

"Perhaps you should skip training today-" Talia began.

"No, really, I'm fine." June reassured them.

**At Mount Justice**

**Recognized: Blue Beetle B-07 Impulse B-45 Blue Canary B-82**

After the bright blue light went out, Nightwing walked over to his sister and the two boys.

"Any luck?"

"Sadly, no. I had a tracker on her but it disappeared." Caitlin said as she took off her mask and let it hang around her neck. Nightwing sighed and looked at the three. Blue de-armored himself turning him back into Jaime. And Bart just stood there with a sad look on his face.

"Don't worry Bart. We'll find her." Nightwing said as he gave him a small smile. Bart gave him a little smile in return but turned it back into the frown he had on his face before.

"I have a bad feeling about where she is." Bart said slowly.

"She doesn't remember us, this can lead to problems." Jaime added, "What if some villain decided to kidnap her, knowing June wouldn't recognize her."

"Well, there aren't many villains that know our ID... except-" Caitlin paused. She and Dick looked at one another, talking silently.

"Well, shit." Caitlin said. Dick grumbled under his breath.

"Always him."

"Well?" Bart asked impatiently.

"There are only three potential villains who know our IDs. One is Catwoman, but she's immediately taken off the list." Dick said.

"And the other... well, you guys have met him before." Caitlin said grimly.

"Ra's al Ghul." Bart growled, ready to speed over to the island and take his girlfriend back... wow, it felt really good to think that.

"Hold it, ese. Who's the other?" Jaime asked.

Caitlin and Nightwing hesitated. "Deadshot, her father."

Bart went rigid suddenly. "D-deadshot?" He repeated. "June's memory is lost? Ra's al Ghul?"

"Yeah, why?"

Bart looked down, his mind reeling back to his history lessons on heroes. He remembered perfectly well Phoenix's fate, according to his textbook. But he didn't say anything. He didn't say Phoenix went completely Rogue after being 'broken' by her own father. He didn't know how, but he couldn't take the risk. For all he knew, telling them was the beginning of Phoenix going rogue. And by Rogue, Bart meant practically insane.

"No reason." Bart said finally.

"We can always get onto the island easily." Caitlin said.

"Not that easy." Matthew said. The heroes turned to see the young boy leaning on the doorframe casually. He walked in. "You guys have already beaten his security system so many times. Ra's isn't dumb, he's going to upgrade is security and is going to be on edge. It'd be impossible to get in, as well as suicidal." Matthew continued.

"What about Deadshot?" Jaime asked.

"As far as we know, he's been off radar for a while." Dick answered.

"Probably trying not to get caught and sent back to Belle Reve." Tim added.

"So probably not him then." Caitlin concluded.

Dick nodded in agreement.

"Then I guess Ra's is the only culprit then." Tim said. Everyone looked at each other and gave a look that agreed. Bart started to worry about what might happen, if they manage to find and rescue June. What if she still turned rouge? Would she still go insane?

Bart needed to tell them, it was necessary. "Guys, I need to tell you something." All eyes were on him now.

"In the future, in History class, we learned about the great Justice League and their sidekicks and covert team. Batman was a main focus, as he had like, nine partners-"

"Nine?" Robin and Nightwing looked at one another.

"Heh, spoilers. Anyways, Phoenix was a really big point in history; I remember I got number 3 of Chapter 4 test wrong..."

"Get to the point, Imp."

"The point is, we never learned anything about Caitlin Moore."

"What do you-" Jaime began.

"But even worse." Bart interrupted, "Was Phoenix's fate. She was driven into basic insanity, going completely Rogue. Chances are, if someone didn't stop her, she probably would have taken over the world."

Everyone who was looking at him gave him a shocked look.

"What?!" Nightwing said. Bart gave him a sad expression. Jaime then walked over to Bart.

"What do you mean you didn't learn about Caitlin? What happens to her?" Bart looked at him shocked. How could he tell his best friend that in a just at the end of the invasion, his girlfriend gets killed. Bart just stared at Jaime not knowing what to say to him. Who knows how he would react.

"Well? Come in Bart answer me ese."

"I'm sorry blue…"

"Bart, please!" Jaime begged him.

"I-I don't know what happens to Caitlin." Bart admitted, his pulse quickening, "That's what confused me when I came back to the past. When I first met June, she told me about Caitlin, who should have been part of our studies even if she wasn't a hero. She was related to Phoenix, after all, and also an assassin at the time, therefore she would have been included in the chapter about either the League of Shadows, or the chapter about the closest attempt to take over the world... besides," Bart swallowed. "Besides, when the future Blue Beetle goes on mode."

There was a silence.

"Bart... what exactly happened to June." Caitlin asked in a deathly quiet voice. It wasn't a question. It was a demand.

"No-no one really knows for sure. The only record of the last time Phoenix was, well, sane, was on a mission to the League of Shadow's island. Then, it was as if she disappeared from history as Phoenix, only to reappear as a psychopath trying to burn down the entire world. Firefly didn't stand a chance in a flame throwing competition." Bart added.

"The last record was when she went on that mission to the island..." Jaime echoed, "That must have been when she tried to fix Caitlin's mind control issue."

"And then we came." Caitlin added. Suddenly, it hit her. "That's it! It was Bart who told us that she was going there! If we didn't know, we never would have rescued June from being stabbed by that sword. Even if she did survive it, who knows what the poison's true intentions were? That must have been what caused her to nuts in the future."

"But here's the thing," Bart interrupted. "She came BACK from that mission, we know that for sure. But she just disappeared from history after that note. My guess is that she survived that stab wound, alerted a team or League member, and before Ra's could actually kill her, was rescued by them, probably Caitlin or Batman. Of course, by that time the poison had taken most control of her body, and probably COMPLETELY erased her memory. As if she never met anyone. Simply a blank and empty mind. Now, she only lost her memory up until she was nine."

"And Ra's true plan was to completely erase her mind, so he could probably manipulate her... Just like he did to me, only in a more efficient way. He's probably already tricked her into thinking he was training her, and that it was alright to kill! That he had always been training her to be an assassin." Caitilin growled.

Everyone then suddenly took a couple steps back from Caitlin. Knowing the fact that she has the look of a killer in her eyes AND the fact that she was pissed.

"Well what should we do?" Jaime asked as he looked at Bart.

"We go get her duh!" Caitlin explained to Jaime. She then left the room to get her belt re-stocked. Everyone looked at each other and looked back at Bart.

"So what happens at this point?" Conner asked as Bart shrugged.

"I never was the best history student." He admitted sheepishly, "And, again, no one really knows what happens to Phoenix. Besides, me coming back already changed the course of history a whole lot. Who knows what happens." Bart sighed.


End file.
